Nargles and Wrackspurts
by avatargrl11
Summary: Luna Lovegood is coming to Kohona, and it's never gonna be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**PROLOGUE: NEW GIRL IN KOHONA**

* * *

As the Academy students entered the room, they noticed Iruka kept glancing at the door while looking nervous. "Er...Iruka-sensei?" He jumped ten feet out of his chair, screaming. He clung to the ceiling light, looking abashed. "S-Sorry. You startled me, Naruto." They sat down as the door slid open, and a 11-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair stepped into the room, glancing around her. She wore a bottlecap necklace, radish earrings, and some type of glasses that made her look like an owl. Iruka looked up. "Um, everyone, this is Luna Lovegood." She smiled a little too widely, and looked around for a seat. She skipped over, and swung into a seat between Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura and Ino made a deep growling noise in their throats.

She looked over at Sasuke, and began swatting the air around him. She lept out of her seat, and began clapping her hands on thin air, making it look as though she was trying to catch a fly. Everyone began turning to look at her since Iruka-sensei had left. Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "Um...what are you doing?"

"There are Wrackspurts by his head. I have to catch them before they float into his brain and make it go all fuzzy." Sakura whispered in Ino's ear, "I think the Wrackspurts already got to her." They began laughing. Luna smiled as she clapped her hands shut, and sat down, opening her hands slowly. Her smile faded as she stared down at the fly in her palm.

* * *

Luna made her way slowly back to her home that evening, when a voice called out from behind her. "Hey, Luna! Wait up!" She turned around to see Naruto racing towards her. "Oh, hello, Naruto."

"Hey. Would you like to go get some ramen?" She smiled. "I'd like that very much. Thank you."

* * *

"So, I'm gonna become Hokage someday!" Luna smiled as they made their way back to her home. "You'd make a wonderful Hokage, I'm sure." He grinned in embarrassment, scratching his head. "Um, right...So, what about you? What's your story? Other than the fact you just moved here with your dad, we know absolutely nothing about you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well...my father is editor of the 'Quibbler'. I don't like dancing very much. I like drawing and painting." Naruto laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You just...you're not like most girls, Luna." Her eyes widened. "N-No! I wasn't making fun of you!"

"Oh. All right. Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for showing me around. It was quite like having a friend." She kissed him on the cheek, then opened the gate, and skipped up the walkway. Naruto just stood there in shock.

* * *

_**Six months later...**_

* * *

"We will now start the exams. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The final test will be on the Clone Jutsu." Luna pulled out the 'Quibbler', waiting for her turn to be called. "Lovegood, Luna." She didn't look up. "Lovegood, Luna! LOVEGOOD, LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!" Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the magazine, and she looked up. "Oh, is it my turn already? I must have zoned out..." She stood up, and Naruto wished her luck.

* * *

_**One week later...**_

* * *

"LUNA! HEY, LUNA! WAKE UP!" Luna sat up, rubbing her eyes. She went downstairs. "Good morning, Naruto. Why are you here so early?"

"Today's the day we are assigned to a team! I hope you and I are put together." He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out the front door.

* * *

Luna and Naruto made their way down the street. Kohonamaru lept out from behind a cloth. "YOU'RE MINE, NARUTO!" He tripped and fell flat on his face. "Uh, what are you doing, Konohamaru?" He stood up. "H-Hey! Who's your girlfriend!" He pointed at Luna, who had her nose buried in the Quibbler. She looked up, wearing Spectrespecs. "Naruto, we have to get to Orientation."

"Oh, yeah! Right! LET'S GO!" He seized her hand, and ran through the streets. Somehow, she was getting used to being a drag chute for him.

* * *

Luna slid into a seat between Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, put on her Spectrespecs, and disappeared behind the Quibbler once again. Naruto looked up as he heard Sakura Haruno's voice, and blushed. She looked over, and smiled. _She's smiling at me! I think she likes me in this headband! _She ran over, and he stood up, waving. "Hi, Sakura, what's-"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" She shoved him, and looked over at Sasuke. "Uh, good morning, Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back off, forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Apparently, neither of them had noticed Luna yet.

"I was here first!"

"I walked into the classroom before you did! Everybody saw it!"

"Dream on!" Other girls walked over, and joined the argument. Luna put down her magazine, and began watching with wide eyes. Finally, Sasuke spoke. "Look, if you all paid attention, you'd have noticed someone was already sitting here."

They all looked over at Luna. "Loony LOVEGOOD! How come YOU get to sit next to Sasuke!" Luna looked over. "Oh, was he sitting here? I didn't really notice. But that does explain the Wrackspurts in the area..." She began clapping at the air above his head again. He looked up to see Naruto glaring at him. _Why are they so obssessed with him! SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE! What's the big deal with this guy! The only girl in here with any sense is Luna! _Just then, the boy in front of Naruto bumped him, sending him forward. They both began gagging. Luna gasped. "Oh, Nargles are positively running wild today!" She draped cork-bottle necklaces around the boys' necks. "This should keep them away!" All the girls screamed. "HOW DARE SHE TOUCH SASUKE!"

"SHE'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Sasuke sighed, frowning. "Leave her alone." Everyone turned to look at him. Iruka entered the room. "As of today, you are all shinobi of Konohagakure. To get here, you face difficult trials and hardships. But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin, first level shinobi. Many of the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. However, due to Miss Lovegood's presence, one team will have four Genin on it. Each squad will be led by a Jonin." _I pity the poor Jonin who has to look after Miss Lovegood, though... _Sakura and Ino looked up. "3-man-squads?"

"Like I said before, there will be one four-man squad, but essentially, yes." Ino smirked. "Well, someone's gonna be in Sasuke's group. I wonder who..."

"I don't know." Naruto looked over at the two he hoped would be on his team. _I wanna be with Sakura, and Luna's always good for a laugh when I need one. _"We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER ONE: NEW TEAMS**

* * *

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno."

"YES!" Naruto did a little dance of victory. Sakura sighed. "I'm doomed..."

"Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stopped dancing, and Sakura cheered. "YES!" Naruto slumped his head. "I'm doomed..." Iruka decided to have some fun, so he called off all the teams without telling them just yet which one Luna was on. "COME ON! TELL US!"

"All right, okay. Luna Lovegood is on Team 7." Sakura screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I just did, Sakura. And it was the Hokage's decision that settled it, not mine." Naruto frowned. "IRUKA-SENSEI! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on the same squad as a slug like Sasuke!"

"Sasuke had the top scores in the graduating class. Naruto, you had the worst scores." The class burst into laughter. "Just make sure you don't get in my way. Loser."

"All right, that's enough. Class dismissed."

* * *

They all introduced themselves, and Kakashi-sensei told them they'd be starting their first mission tommorrow. "This isn't like your previous training."

"So, uh, what kinda training is it, then?" He suddenly began laughing. "He has Wrackspurts. They tickle the brain, making you laugh."

"I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training ground at 5 am. Bring your ninja gear."

* * *

"Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way. Let's get started." He set down a timer. "It's set for noon. Your assignment is simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it. If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

"Wait a minute! There's four of us! How come there's only three bells!"

"Well, that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post, and utimately disqualifed for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy. Then again, all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shiruken. If you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"Those weapons are too dangerous, sensei!" Naruto laughed. "Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. When I say start, you can begin." Naruto grabbed a kunai, and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed him, twisted his arm around so that the kunai was pointed at the back of Naruto's neck, and put his hand on his head. "Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't say start yet." He let Naruto go.

"Get ready, and...START!" They lept into the air. "Well, at least they're able to hide...Huh?" He looked up to see Naruto standing there.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a bit...wierd." _Except for Lovegood. She doesn't fall too far from the tree._ "A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! Okay, where was I?"

* * *

"I can't believe we passed! I thought he was gonna flunk us for sure!"

"Yeah! I thought we were goners for sure!"

Luna stopped at her house's gate. "That was nice. It was rather like having friends." She skipped up the walkway, and Naruto called out to her. "Luna!"

"Yes?"

"We are your friends! Right, guys?" Sasuke nodded, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Whatever." Luna smiled. "Thank you. I haven't had any real friends before now. Good night!" She entered the Lovegood home, and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO! FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO WANT THIS TO BE A NARULUNA FANFIC, I'M NOT SURE YET! BESIDES, I HAVE AN IDEA UP MY SLEEVE.**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE LAND OF WAVES: A DANGEROUS MISSION! JOURNEY TO THE LAND OF WAVES!  
**

* * *

Luna was sitting in a tree, waiting for the others to check in as she read the Quibbler her father had sent her. He was back in London. He said once he'd saved up enough money, he'd start a 'Quibbler' office in Konoha so he could live there with her. Her father had worked out a plan with Dumbledore and the Hokage. Luna would spend the school year at Hogwarts, returning to Konoha during breaks and summer vacation. Luna became lost in another article about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She heard a crackle in her ear. "Sasuke, at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Naruto, at point A. Believe it!" Luna giggled and switched on her comlink. "Luna at point D. I think I just spotted some Nargles over by the stream..." Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi groaned while Naruto laughed. "Luna..."

"What?" Sasuke spoke, his tone urgent. "Target has moved! Follow it!" Luna rolled the Quibbler up, and waited for the others to show up as she scanned the bushes. "Over there!" Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sped behind trees, followed by Luna. Kakashi's voice came on. "What's your distance from the target?" Naruto glanced around the tree. "Five meters. I'm ready, just give the signal!" Sasuke and Sakura nodded, as Luna looked around for Nargles. "We're ready."

"Okay...NOW!" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto charged at the target, which sped into the bushes, and they all fell to the ground in a squirming mass. Sakura sat up. "Naruto, this is all your fault!"

"But-"

"Knock it off, you two. Lame..." They looked up as Luna came out of the bushes, the cat riding on her shoulder, smirking at them as he purred, rubbing up against Luna. "Oh, hello. The cat just ran towards me." Sasuke put his head in his hands, Naruto banged his head against a tree, and Sakura screamed with frustration. Luna held the cat towards Naruto. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure!" The cat lept on Naruto, screeching as she stratched him. "Have you acquired the target?"

"Affirmative, we got a positive ID." Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, and rolled his eyes.

"Right. Lost pet Tora captured! Mission accomplished." Kakashi was knocked over by the force of Naruto's yelling. "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS? I HATE CATS!"

* * *

"Now, for Team 7's next mission, we have several available tasks, among them babysitting the chief consulor's 3-year-old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and-"

"NO!" The Hokage looked up as Naruto yelled. "I WANNA GO ON A REAL MISSION! SOMETHING CHALLENGING AND EXCITING, NOT THIS LITTLE KID STUFF! COME ON, OLD MAN!" Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets. _He's got a point..._

Sakura scowled. _He's such a pain!_

Kakashi sighed. _I knew this was coming..._

Luna looked around her, smiling. _Hmm...Sasuke has more Wrackspurts today..._ She began batting at the air around her head, and Lord Sarutobi threw her a puzzled look, shrugged, and turned back to Naruto. _I sure gave Kakashi some weirdos, that's for sure..._

Iruka stood up, yelling at Naruto. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE JUST A BRAND NEW GENIN WITH NO EXPERIENCE! LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, YOU START WITH SIMPLE MISSIONS, TO DEVELOP SKILLS AND IMPROVE YOURSELF!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! BABYSITTING ISN'T A MISSION, IT'S JUST A STUPID-AAH!" Kakashi had hit him on the head, knocking him to the ground. "Will you put a lid on it?" Lord Sarutobi finally spoke in his raspy, gravelly voice. "Naruto! It seems you don't understand the tasks you have been given!"

"Huh?"

"Listen. Many different kinds of requests come into our village, every day. From babysitting to assassinations." Luna squirmed, eyes unblinking. "These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability; Hokage at the top, Jonin and Chuunin in the middle, and Genin at the bottom." Luna returned to swatting away Wrackspurts from Sasuke as Lord Hokage continued explaining. He looked up, seeing Naruto talking about ramen as Sakura, Sasuke, Luna and Kakashi stood around him. "I'm thinking miso ramen today-"

"SILENCE!"

"YOU ALWAYS LECTURE ME LIKE YOU'RE MY GRANDPA OR SOMETHING! BUT I'M NOT THE LITTLE BRAT WHO USED TO PULL PRANKS ALL THE TIME! I'M A NINJA NOW, AND I WANT A NINJA MISSION!" Suddenly, the Hokage laughed. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat, he's a FORMER brat. And he wants a mission. So be it." Everyone looked over at him, and Luna stopped swatting at Wrackspurts. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"REALLY? YES! WHO, WHO! ARE WE GUARDING A PRINCESS, OR SOME BIG-WIG CONSULOR!"

"Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in our visitor." The door slid open, and they all turned to look at an old man holding a beer bottle. "What the-? A buncha snot-nosed brats?" He took a swig of the beer. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja!" Naruto laughed. "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-" He suddenly realized it, because they were all taller than him. "I'LL KILL YOU! LEMME GO, SENSEI!"

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto. It doesn't work that way." The man took another swig of beer. "I'm Tazuna, bridge-builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

* * *

Half an hour later, they had stepped outside the gates. Luna had hung back to say goodbye to some animals she called Threstals. Naruto whirled around, grinning. "ALL RIGHT!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "What are you getting so excited about, Naruto!"

"This is the first time I ever left the village! I'm a traveler now, believe it!" Tazuna scowled. "Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Naruto froze as Kakashi chuckled. "He's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you don't need to worry." Naruto whirled around, pointing at Tazuna. "Hey, never insult a ninja! It's a BIG mistake! And I'M one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm gonna be Hokage, and you'll look up to me! MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI! REMEMBER IT!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise. YOU are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"SHUT UP! I'M WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO BECOME HOKAGE, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! AND WHEN I DO, EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I'M THE TOP NINJA, INCLUDING YOU!"

"Hmph! You can become Hokage ten times over, and to me you'll still be nobody. A loser."

"I told you, we're supposed to PROTECT the client, not attack him." Luna ran up then, her yellow shirt speckled with blood. "Erm, Luna, what's with the blood?" Sakura gestured at her shirt. "Oh, I was feeding the Threstrals. Guess I forgot to change..."

* * *

Two days later, Sakura spoke. "Hey, Mr. Tazuna. Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah...What of it?"

"Kakashi Sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?"

"No. There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are Hidden Villages, each with their own different customs and cultures, where ninja reside." Kakashi explained as Luna and Naruto zoned out. "HEY! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Naruto and Sakura shook their heads, while Luna smiled. "Wrackspurts again, Sasuke." She began batting around his head. Sakura frowned. _Why doesn't he ever tell her to stop!_ "Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax."

* * *

Luna glanced down at the small puddle of water. _That's strange...It didn't rain at all today or yesterday...Ooh, maybe it means Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are around! Daddy would like that!_ She glanced back, and screamed. "KAKASHI SENSEI !" A chain came around, binding Kakashi. The two ninja pulled the spiked chains tight, and Kakashi exploded in a shower of blood. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto realized the ninja were suddenly behind him. "Now it's your turn!" They began throwing the chain towards him, when Sasuke grabbed a kunai and pinned the chain to a tree. "I can't get loose!" Sasuke landed on their arms, and kicked them in the faces. They charged at Tazuna, and Sakura pulled out her kunai. "Stay behind me!"

Luna pulled out a stick. "A STICK! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A STICK!" Luna pointed the stick straight out, and screamed. "PROTEGO!" Immediately, a silvery light shot out of the stick, creating a shield around Luna, Sakura and Tazuna. "They can't reach us now."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Luna froze. "Erm...It's a jutsu?"

"JUTSUS DON'T REQUIRE STICKS!"

"Can we talk about this later!" Suddenly, Kakashi appeared, grabbing the two men by the necks. "Hi."

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" He turned back to them. "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that. Good job, Sasuke. Very smooth. You too, Sakura. And Luna, that Shield Charm was a good way to go." Sasuke turned. "Hey, you're not hurt, are you...Scaredy-Cat?"

"SASUKE!"

"Naruto! Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. We'll have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood, so don't move around. That spreads the poison. By the way, Mr. Tazuna..."

"Yeah, what?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

Luna tied up the ninja from the Village in the Mist, and listened to Kakashi. "I needed to know who their target was, and what they were after."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just this: I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja; or if they were after you, the master bridge-builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-ranked mission, or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination, and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently, adn charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're Genin. This is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back! And we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible! Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor!"

"Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village..." Naruto stabbed himself in the hand. "Naruto, that was really cool, how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose any more blood, you're going to die. Good idea to stop the bleeding now...Seriously."

"NO, NO, NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Kakashi laughed. "Show me your hand..."

"Naruto, you've got a self-abusive personality! It's called masochism!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as the wound started to heal. "You have a really serious look on your face. You're scaring me. Am I okay?"

Luna wrapped up the hand. "You're fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THREE: THE LAND OF WAVES: THE ASSASSIN OF THE MIST! **

Luna put her magazine away as the others attempted to look around in the heavy fog. "This fog's so thick, you can't see anything!"

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination's just ahead. The Land of Waves." They all looked up, seeing a partly-finished bridge above them. "WHOA! IT'S HUGE!"

"Be quiet! I told you, no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this?! Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us." Kakashi spoke. "Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you. I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore." After a long silence, Tazuna spoke. "I have no choice but to tell you. No. I want you to know the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow." Luna frowned. "A deadly shadow?" She was thinking of the Nara clan. "Who is it?"

"You know him. At least, I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. Gato."

"Gato!? Of Gato Transport!? He's a business leader. Everyone knows his name."

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation, the man who controls the sea controls everything; finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it is completed, it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge-builder."

"So that's it. Since you're in charge of the bridge, you're standing in this gangster's way."

"That means those guys we fought in the forest were working for Gato."

"I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the Land of Waves is a small, impoverished nation. Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But...don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my Granddad!' Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and leaving her life in sorrow. Oh, well. It's not your fault."

"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you."

"I'm very grateful." _I win._ Luna shook her head. _He's very good at guilt-tripping. _"We're approaching the shore. Tazuna, we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." They went through a tunnel, and saw trees growing in the water, and houses lined up along the shore. They stepped out of the boat, and thanked the ferryman. "Okay. Take me to my home. And I mean get me there in one piece."

"Right." As Sasuke, Tazuna, Naruto and Kakashi walked on ahead, Sakura fell back to talk to Luna. "Hey, Luna. Can we talk?"

"Sure. Is it about the Wrackspurt infestation around Sasuke?"

"Kakashi told us you'd only be leaving in September! What's that about!?"

"I have to attend school, so the Hokage, the Headmaster and Daddy worked out a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"I attend school, and come to Kohona during the summer and during vacations."

"Okay. So, about that stick thingy-"

"I-er-um-" Naruto rescued her. "Hey, Luna, Sakura, come on!"

"Coming!" Luna sped away like a bullet, and Sakura followed, thinking hard. Suddenly, Naruto threw a kunai into the bushes. "It was just a mouse."

"MOUSE?! Yeah, right! Everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so obvious, it's embarrassing!"

"Naruto, those are kunai knives! They're dangerous!"

"STOP TRYIN' TO SCARE ME, YOU STUPID, SCRUFFY LITTLE DWARF!"

"Hey, is someone hiding over there? No, they're over there! OVER THERE!" He threw another kunai. "That's it, Naruto!" Sakura hit him on the hard. "Why'd you do that!? Someone really is folllowing us! I mean it!"

"Yeah, right! Quit lying and acting like a dumb kid! Naruto, look what you did!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, little rabbit! I'm sorry!"

"All this fuss over a rodent!?" Kakashi's eyes narrowed. _This is a snow rabbit. They only have white fur during the winter, when the days are short and there's little sunlight. This rabbit was raised indoors, and that could only be for one purpose; a replacement techinique._"LOOK OUT!" They hit the deck as the blade swept over their heads. It became lodged in a tree, and a ninja landed on it. "Well, well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." They all stared as Kakashi put his hand on his headband. "Now! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork. Now it's time to use it!" He raised the headband, revealing a Sharingan eye. "I'm ready!"

"Well...Looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor." Naruto frowned. "Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?!"

Sasuke spoke. "Sharingan is a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu can instantly see or comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of visual jutsu. However, there's more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more."

"You've got it right, boy. But you've only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail. Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man. Now." Immediately, Luna, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke formed a protective detail around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first, eh, Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza withdrew his sword, leaping over to the river. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

"He's gone!"

"Sensei!"

"He'll come after me first."

"But-Who is he?"

"Zabuza Momochi, the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the Silent Killing Technique. Don't lower your guard. But if we fail, we only lose our lives."

"How can you say that?!"

"The mist is getting thicker!"

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever-present." Luna's eyes widened as Kakashi began to disappear in the mist. "Sensei!" Zabuza's rough voice came from nowhere. "8 points. Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now...which would be my kill point?" Kakashi's chakra began glowing, and Sasuke began shaking. _What an intense thirst for blood! One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye, is enough to bring on instant death! If it goes on like this, I'll go insane! It's as if my own life was being choked off! _He clutched his kunai, slowly drawing it towards himself. _No! I can't bear it! I'd rather take my own life! _

"Sasuke! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure!" It happened so quickly, Luna didn't have time to react. One minute, Tazuna was safe, and the next, Zabuza stood between them. "It's over!" Kakashi whirled around, leaping at Zabuza, holding a kunai as the others lept out of the way. "SENSEI, BEHIND YOU!" The clone dissipated, and Kakashi turned around just in time to see Zabuza's sword headed for him. "DIE!" Kakashi's clone was also slice in half, and Zabuza's look quickly changed to one of surprise. _The water clone jutsu. It can't be...Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant! _Kakashi put a kunai blade up to his throat. "Don't move. NOW it's over."


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE OATH OF PAIN!**

"ALL RIGHT!" Zabuza began laughing. "Huh?"

"Finished? You really don't get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you! You are full of surprises, though. You'd already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. Very skillfully executed. You made your clone say those words to try and draw my attention, while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try. I'm not that easy to fool!" Luna's eyes widened as a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "HEY, THAT ONE'S A CLONE, TOO!"

"SENSEI!" _I can't believe Kakashi-sensei got kicked through the air like that. _"He has great physical skill, too." They watched as Kakashi broke the surface, gasping for air. _This isn't normal water. It's dense. _Luna ran over to help him out. "I'm coming, Kakashi-sensei!"

"LUNA, NO!" Zabuza appeared behind them just as Luna reached Kakashi. "WATER PRISION JUTSU!" Luna screamed as they were sucked into a water prision, unable to escape. Zabuza chuckled. "This prision was made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first, your little friends will have to be eliminated. WATER CLONE JUTSU!" Kakashi's eyes widened. _He's even more skilled than I thought! _Three seperate water clones slid out of the water, and Zabuza smirked. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?! When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, THEN you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly, your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you MAY have earned the title of ninja. But to call a bunch of upstarts like you 'ninja', is a joke!"

_He disappeared again!_ Zabuza's foot came out of nowhere, sending Naruto flying. "You're just brats!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto struggled to his feet to see Luna looking scared as Kakashi spoke. "Listen! Get the bridge-builder and run! You can't win this fight! He's using all his power to keep me and Luna in our prisions, so he can only fight you with his water clones! The clone can't go far from his real body! You get away from him, and he can't follow! NOW RUN!" Sasuke scowled. _Run away? Not an option! That became unthinkable the moment you and Luna got caught! No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down, and wipe us out. If we try a defense formation, he can get around it in an instant! In the end, if we're on our own, we're finished. Our only chance at survival is to rescue you! _He charged at Zabuza's clone, who caught him by the neck, throwing him aside like a rag doll. "SASUKE!"

_Screw that! I'm not leaving Luna here! _Naruto charged at Zabuza. "NARUTO, NO!"

"NARUTO!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto was thrown backwards, landing at Sakura's feet. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CHARGING AT HIM BY YOURSELF!? EVEN SASUKE COULDN'T GET TO HIM! We're only Genin! We can't defeat a Jonin!" He stood up, his headband clutched in his fist. _The headband? That's what he wanted?_ "Hey you. Freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book! The ninja that will become Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he never backs down! His name's Naruto Uzemaki! All right, Sasuke, listen up! I've got a plan!" _Hmph. Now he's got a plan!? This guy... _"So, you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?"

* * *

"Okay, ready? Let's bring this guy down!"

"Big words for such a little man. You think your plan's going to keep you in the game?" Kakashi's eyes widened. _This isn't good!_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO RUN! THIS FIGHT WAS OVER THE MOMENT I GOT CAUGHT! NOW TAKE OFF! YOUR MISSION IS NOT TO PROVE HOW BRAVE YOU ARE! IT'S TO SAVE THE BRIDGE-BUILDER! STAY ON THE MISSION!" Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Bridge-builder?"

"Well, I guess this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live. But I won't let that stand in your way! Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei and your friend!"

"All right, you hear that?"

"Yeah! Believe it! You ready!?" Zabuza began laughing again. "You really haven't learned anything, have you? Still playing your little game, pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, this hand had already crushed many opponents." Luna watched helplessly as Naruto and Sasuke fought Zabuza. "SASUKE!"

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN: WINDMILL OF SHADOWS!" The shuriken spun around the water clone, heading for the real Zabuza. "So, you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart. But not smart enough!" Zabuza caught the blade in his hand, but his eyes widened when a second shuriken headed for him. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first! The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" _The second shuriken's on target! And he can't catch it unless he frees Kakashi-sensei and Luna! _Zabuza lept up, and the shuriken missed him by inches, turning into Shadow Clones of Naruto, who lept at him, kunai knives raised. "EAT THIS!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIVE: KAKASHI: SHARINGAN WARRIOR!**

Zabuza pulled his arm away, and charged at Naruto. Kakashi blocked the attack. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto broke the surface, and Kakashi spoke to him. "Naruto, that was an excellent plan. You've really grown, haven't you?"

"I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones, so that was just to distract him. While he fought the clones, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do! Believe it! I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken. Then I threw it to Sasuke, and it looked like a real shuriken! Sasuke could tell it was me in a second. He spun around so nobody could see, and pulled out his own shuriken! Now there were two shurikens: one was real, one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken, and my target was the real Zabuza! Of course, I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself. That wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prision. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked, too! That was a bonus! Believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't brag, you just lucked out."

"THE WHOLE THING WAS JUST A FLUKE!" _You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was flawless! They knew what to do without even talking about it! Most of the time, they act like they hate each other, and yet, they're a perfect team!_ Zabuza and Kakashi lept apart, beginning to fight. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" _My movements! It's as if-as if he knows what I'm-_

"-Going to do next?" _What?! Is he reading my mind as well!?_ "All you're doing is copying me! Like a monkey!" They both spoke the next sentence, "You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!" Suddenly, Kakashi's clone took the form of Zabuza. _It's me! But how!? Is it his illusion jutsu!? _"WATER STYLE: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" The water vortex began spinning, knocking Zabuza off his feet and underwater. Zabuza washed up against a tree, and was pinned there by kunai knives. "You're finished!"

"How?! Can you see into the future?!"

"Yes. This is your last battle...ever!" Kakashi clutched a kunai knife in his fist. "You will never harm my students, ever again!" Before Kakashi could strike the fatal blow, however, someone else beat him to it. The boy chuckled. "You were right. It WAS his last battle." Naruto dragged himself to shore as Kakashi checked the body for a pulse. "No vital signs." The boy bowed. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down."

"By your mask, I see that you're a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Impressive. You're well informed." Naruto lept in front of Tazuna. "A tracker!"

"Naruto, you don't even know what that is! You missed the lesson on it, as usual. Tracker ninja have a special role! Try coming to class sometime. When a rogue ninja breaks away from his village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him, the secrets of his people. Trackers are specially trained to hunt down these ninja and eliminate them. That way, the secrets of their people remain secrets."

"That's correct. I'm a member of the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It was my duty to stop Zabuza." The boy picked up Zabuza's body. "Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me."

"He disappeared!" Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something that had been nagging at him. "Has anyone seen Luna?"

* * *

They found Luna lying on the shore, unconcious and barely breathing. "Oh my God, Luna!" Sasuke charged down the hillside ahead of the others, and began performing CPR on her. Sakura showed up just then.

"HE KISSES THE FREAK! HE KISSESS NARUTO! BUT HE DOESN'T KISS ME! AM I THAT REPULSIVE?!" Kakashi hit her over the head. "Shut up!" Luna coughed at that moment, and Naruto rushed over. "LUNA! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"...Naruto? Sasuke? What happened?" Naruto grinned, "Well, after my awesome idea that freed you two-"

"What awesome idea?" His face fell. "Y-You didn't see it?" Luna shook her head. "B-But-it-I-"

"Naruto, give up." Luna screamed in pain as Sasuke prodded her ankle. "Looks like it's sprained. One of us will have to carry you."

"Guys! I'm fine, really!" Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, okay. Then this won't hurt!" Luna screamed as Sakura flicked her ankle. "It's settled. We carry you." Sasuke scooped her up. Tazuna chuckled. "Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya, but you can rest at my house when you get to the village."

"All right! Let's get a move on!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIX: THE FOREST OF CHAKRA!**

Kakashi awoke in a bed in a small room. "Ugh...I think I overdid it with my Sharingan." A woman walked over. "Waking up, huh? Are you all right?"

"I've been better. It'll be a week before I can move-" He grunted as he sat up. "-normally."

"See? It's better if you don't move, so just lie down!" He glanced over, and saw Luna lying next to him. "She wouldn't let me out of bed, either, so don't feel bad." The others came in at that moment. "Look, they're awake!"

"Listen, Kakashi-sensei, your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you, maybe it's not worth it."

"Sorry."

"Well, you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we'll be safe for awhile." Luna nodded. "But the boy with the mask...what about him?"

"He's from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."

"What exactly do they do?"

"The ANBU Black Ops, also known as the Inferno Squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corspe. The shinobi's body contains many secrets, ninjutsu, chakra, and special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, his people will be in grave danger. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this, to keep the village's secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the tracker must hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their speciality."

They watched Kakashi as he became lost in his thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. To finish what I was saying, tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there's no room for error."

"Is that really important?"

"Think about it. Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know what he did. I mean, I guess he took it away somewhere."

"Exactly. But why? He should have worked on Zabuza right there, as quickly as possible. Think of the weapons he used for the takedown. Do you remember what they were?" Sasuke nodded. "Throwing needles."

"Exactly. None of it adds up." Tazuna strode over. "What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assassin!" Kakashi turned to him. "Zabuza's still alive, Mr. Tazuna."

"WHAT!?"

"But we saw his body! Believe it!"

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked him yourself. You said that his heart stopped!"

"His heart DID stop. That was just a temporary state, to stimulate death. The weapons that tracker used are called senbon needles. They rarely kill unless you hit a vital organ, not in the neck. They're modified for needles used for medical treatments, like acupunture. Trackers are trained to know every detail of the human body. Causing a heart to stop temporarily while keeping a body alive is an easy matter for them. First, he carried Zabuza's body away, even though it's much heavier than he is. Second, he used senbon, which have a precise effect, but are rarely fatal. From these two factors, we can conclude that the tracker wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, he was trying to save him!" Luna glanced over at Naruto. _He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Ohhh, Sasuke has Wrackspurts again!_

"Kakashi-sensei, you said we need to prepare quickly. But how can we do that when Luna has a sprained ankle, and you can barely move?" Kakashi chuckled. "I can still train you three."

"Hold on! A little last-minute training won't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza! You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan! We have to be reasonable about this!" _Are you trying to get us killed!?_ "Sakura, why was I able to stop Zabuza?! Because you all helped me! You've grown. Naruto! You've grown the most." Naruto grinned, and Sakura glanced over at him. _He does seem stronger, but..._

"So you noticed, Kakashi-sensei! Now things are gonna get better! Believe it!" A young boy's voice spoke from behind them. "I DON'T believe it! And nothing's gonna be good!"

"Who are you!?"

"Inari, where have you been!?"

"Welcome back, Grandpa!"

"Inari, that was very rude! These ninja helped your grandpa and brought him here safely!"

"It's okay, I'm rude to them too!" Inari turned to his mother. "Mom, don'tcha see these people are gonna die?! Gato's gonna come back and wipe them out!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY, BRAT! Listen up, you know what a super-ninja is?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura crossed her arms, Kakashi sighed, and Luna began attempting to braid Sasuke's hair. "Well, that's me, only a lot better! I'm gonna be Hokage! This 'Mato' or 'Blato' or whatever he's called is no match for a real hero like me!"

"There's no such thing as a hero! YOU'RE JUST FULL OF STUPID IDEAS!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Luna stopped playing with Sasuke's hair, and stuck out her foot, sending Naruto sprawling on the ground. Inari turned around before leaving the room. "If you wanna stay alive, you should go back where you came from!"

"Inari, wait! Where are you going?"

"To look out at the ocean. I wanna be alone!" Tazuna turned to them after the door had slid shut. "Sorry about that."

* * *

"Who's that brat think he is!? I'm gonna put him in his place right now!" Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard crying coming from a nearby room. He peeked inside, and saw Inari. _Huh?! He's CRYING!?

* * *

_

Luna watched from a nearby seat as the others gathered around Kakashi. "All right, training starts now!"

"Right!"

"First, we will begin with a review of chakra, a ninja's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."

"We know that."

"He's right! A long time ago, we learned about...uh, catra!" Luna smiled, shook her head, and got out her _Quibbler_. Kakashi groaned. "_Chakra_. Go ahead, Sakura." Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "All right, Naruto! I'll explain it simply so you can understand. Chakra is the energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of ALL his power. Now, this energy has two forms: physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body, working together; and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. As you see, these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform any jutsus. Notice the interplay between physicical and spiritual power, that's the key. Finally, hand signs focus and unlease the chakra."

"Right on all points. Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students." Sakura beamed.

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?! The whole point is to learn the jutsu, isn't it?!"

"Naruto's right for once. We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu."

"No! You have not mastered this power! You've barely scratched the surface of it!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Calm down and listen. It's just like Sakura said. You have to draw on physical AND spiritual energies, and combine them within yourself. But, how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up till now, you've just guessed at the proportions, hoping they'd come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless! The jutsu won't work at all, or it'll just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way! Then you're out of chakra, and you can't fight at all! You're just a target!"

"Uh...So, how do we change that?!"

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature! To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?" Kakashi chuckled. "Climb a tree."

"CLIMB A TREE!?"

"That's right. But, there's just one rule. No hands."

"What?! You're kidding!"

"Am I? Let's see." Kakashi made a hand sign, then began walking up a nearby tree. "He's climbing!"

"Straight up! And he's only using his feet!" He stopped upside down on a branch. "Well, you get the idea. Focus the chakra towards the soles of your feet, and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra."

"Wait a minute! That's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza!?"

"It's the ONLY way to fight him, Sakura! That's the entire goal of this training. First, you'll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult, even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult point to focus chakra. Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain your chakra like this. When a ninja is focused in battle, it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels; a deadly mistake. To avoid this, maintaining chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I could talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skills, will it? You need to apply the power of chakra, through training." He threw three kunai knives down at their feet. "Use the kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb, without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first, you'll need to run at the tree, so your momentum can take you as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?"

Naruto picked up his kunai. "I'M MORE THAN READY! THIS IS GONNA BE NO SWEAT ALL THE WAY! BELIEVE IT! Remember what you said, sensei! I'm the one who's grown the most!"

"You're definitely the one who talks the most. NOW GET FOCUSED AND DO IT!" They focused, and charged at the trees. "I GOT IT! CHARGE!" Naruto slipped on his second step. Sasuke lept back down after marking it at about 6 feet. _This is harder than I thought. The chakra has to be balanced perfectly. If it's too strong, it smashes the tree, and pushes you off. But if it's not strong enough, you just tumble back down. _

"That's about what I expected from Sasuke. And Naruto."

"HEY! THIS IS FUN!" They looked up to see Sakura at about 20 feet up, sitting on a branch. Luna stood up, using her crutches to get over to a nearby tree. Drawing a kunai from her pocket, she made it 10 feet up before stopping. "Well, looks like our female members have the most advanced chakra control! Well done, Sakura, Luna."

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, SAKURA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" _It does tick me off, though._

"...Whatever." Sakura scowled. _I thought Sasuke would be impressed, but now he's mad at me! Why is it always like that?!_

"Well, not do they only understand chakra, they can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn't we? Seems Sakura or Luna have the best chances at that, wouldn't you say? And as for the great Uchiha clan, maybe they're not so great after all."

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU TALK TOO MUCH, SENSEI!" _Sasuke's gonna hate me now!_

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other. _All right. I think they're motivated now. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke have far more chakra within. If this training works, their mastery of chakra will become a valuable asset. _

"ALL RIGHT! FIRST I'LL MATCH SASUKE! THEN I'M GOING ALL THE WAY TO THE TOP! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

All four of them collasped on the ground. _I'm totally worn out! How could they just keep going like that?! Huh! Naruto isn't making any progress at all! Knowing him, any minute now, he'll give up and throw a tantrum!  
_

"AAGH!"

_There he goes. He's so predictable, it's embarrassing!_ She looked up as Naruto walked over. "Uh, hey. You're good at this. How 'bout some advice?"

"Uh..."

"But please don't tell Sasuke I asked! Please!" Kakashi glanced over. _He's catching on. From now on, he'll get stronger and stronger. How strong? After all, Naruto possesses more chakra than Sasuke. In fact, the amount of chakra he possesses is greater than my own. _


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR NARUTO!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE LAND WHERE A HERO ONCE LIVED!

* * *

**Sakura yawned, stretching her arms as the noises of construction resounded around her. "You always this lazy?" She looked up, seeing Tazuna walking by with a large metal construction piece hefted over his shoulder. "Where's the wierd blonde kid?" Sakura frowned. "Which one?"

"The one with the attitude problem."

"They're training, climbing trees."

"Too tough for you?"

"No. In fact, I'm the best. That's why the sensei sent me here to guard you." He stopped in his tracks, and looked over at her. "You're joking!" Sakura growled in frustration as he set the metal piece down and another worker walked over. "Tazuna! I need to talk to you."

"Huh? What about?"

"Uh...thing is, I been thinkin' a lot about the bridge, and I decided I've pushed my luck far enough! I want out."

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA QUIT ON ME, JUST LIKE THAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"You know, I stayed on because of our friendship. But I'm putting my life on the line every day I stay here! Gato and his thugs will show up eventually. When they do, they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It's a lost cause, Tazuna! Why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive!?"

"No chance!"

"Huh?"

"This is OUR bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the main land! Commerce, trade and hope! That's what we're building here!"

"Not gonna be much hope if we're all dead." Tazuna strode off. "It's already noon. Let's break for lunch."

"Tazuna, let's not end it like this!"

"Save your breath. Oh, and don't bother coming back after lunch!"

* * *

"AAGH!" Naruto lay panting on the ground shortly before sunset, then started yelling. "WHY IS IT SO HARD?!" Luna and Kakashi had been ordered back to the house hours ago by Sakura because their wounds were acting up again. Luna had been extremely close to passing out from the pain when Sakura half-dragged, half-carried her back.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, then both stood up. _I'm not gonna lose out to you, SASUKE!_ They charged at the trees, running up them, each trying to outdo the other.

* * *

Sakura looked around as they walked through the village. "Um, where are we going?"

"You wanna eat tonight, dont'cha? We gotta pick up some things for dinner." Sakura's gaze fell on a man holding a sign that read 'Will do any kind of work', then turned to two children huddled together. _What's wrong with these people? _"Here we are." They entered a shop, and Sakura's eyes widened at how little food there was in the store. _This is a store?! There's nothing here!_ A man behind her reached for her purse, and she sent him flying with a roundhouse kick, jumping to the wrong conclusion. "YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"Well, you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that."

"They should! Something's seriously wrong here!" She felt someone grab the back of her kimono, and whirled around, ready to chew out whoever had commited the crime. "HEY, YOU-" It was a little boy with scruffy brown hair, and wide blue eyes. He held out his hands, smiling at her. "Please?"

"Uh...here." She handed him the candies, and he smiled. "Thank you!" After he ran off, Tazuna spoke. "This is how it's been since Gato came here. Children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They've lost all hope. That's why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade, but much more important, that bridge is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They'll believe that they can live with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us!" Sakura looked up at the sky. _Sasuke, Naruto, Luna, we have to help them!

* * *

_Naruto leaped back down to the ground, watching as Sasuke kept climbing. _He's still climbing! That's impossible! _Sasuke marked his spot, then lept down. _He's catching up to me, inch by inch! _Naruto growled, and shook his head. _NO, NO, NO! If I think about Sasuke, I'll lose my concentration! Believe it! Come on, Naruto! Center yourself!_ He heard Sakura's voice in his head. **_"All right. Chakra requires spiritual energy, so you get all anxious and frantic, and it won't work. You have to relax, and totally focus on the tree. That's how you get a steady chakra flow in the bottoms of your feet." _**

_Relax! Focus on the tree. Yeah! I can feel it! I'm going all the way this time!_ He was about to charge forward when Sasuke called his name. "Naruto!" He fell to the ground, and glared at his rival. "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I WAS TRYIN' TO FOCUS MY CHAKRA!"

"Well, uh...you know...the thing is..."

"The thing is what?" Naruto crossed his arms. _That's strange. He never talks to me. What's he up to?_ Sasuke looked away, and his right eye began twitching. "Y-You know, you asked Sakura for advice when she was here? So what did she tell you?" If Luna or Sakura had been there, they would have burst into tears of mirth at the look on Sasuke's face, and then at Naruto's reaction. "I'm not telling you!" Sasuke glared at him, right eye still twitching.

* * *

Later that night, everyone sat around the table eating. Tazuna chuckled. "This is amazing! It's been ages since so many guests around our table!" Luna turned to look over at Sasuke and Naruto, who were bolting down their food as fast as humanly possible. They both stood up at the same time, saying the exact same sentence, "I WANT SOME MORE!" Sakura looked at them skeptically as they glared daggers at each other. Luna had to stuff her fist over her mouth to keep from laughing. _At the rate those two are going, they're going to make themselves-_The two threw up on the floor-_sick._ Sakura had finally had enough. "DON'T EAT SO MUCH IF YOU'RE GONNA PUKE IT UP!" Sasuke wiped his mouth. "I...have to eat."

"And I have to eat more than him. It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him." Luna smiled, shaking her head. _What's that Muggle phrase again? Oh, that's it! 'This is better than cable!'_

Kakashi nodded. "That's true. But puking won't help you."

* * *

After dinner, Sakura examined a framed photo on the wall. "Excuse me, but this picture is torn. Is there some reason for that? Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. It looks like there was someone else in the picture, but they got torn out. I mean, that's kinda strange, isn't it?" Tsunami paused in washing the dishes, Tazuna looked up at her, and Inari's fists curled. Tsunami spoke. "It's my husband."

"They used to call him a hero in this land." Inari stood up, heading for the door. "Inari, where are you going?!" The door slammed shut behind him without an answer. Tsunami followed him out, but not before scolding Tazuna, "Father, you can't talk about him like that in front of Inari! You know that!"

"Inari's so-I mean, what happened to him?!"

"Is there a story behind this?"

"He wasn't his real father. He came into our family later. And he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time." Tazuna's voice became thick with emotion. "But then..." He began crying. "All that ended. He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day everything changed, the word 'courage' was stolen from this island. We were left feeling powerless, hopeless, and Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, ever since it happened."

"Tell us. What happened to Inari?"

"First, you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the word courage. He was a hero in this land."

"A hero? Really?"

"You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago...."

* * *

_"Poochy! Poochy, no!" Inari was held back by two boys as a third held his dog. "That's not his name! Starting today, his name is Shooting Star! And he's MY dog now!"_

_"NO, HE'S NOT! HE'S MY DOG! AND HIS NAME'S NOT SHOOTING STAR! I'VE HAD HIM SINCE HE WAS A PUPPY! HE'S MY FRIEND, AND HE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Inari struggled against his captors. "JUST SHUT UP!" He threw Poochy into the water. "POOCHY!" _

_"See what happens when you don't listen to me?! Now I'm not gonna lift a finger to help him! Okay, you can let him go!" _

_"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? MY DOG IS GONNA DROWN!" The boy just laughed. "If he's your dog, then jump in and get him! Be a big hero and save your friend!" Inari flinched. "After all that big talk, you're not gonna let him go under, are you?" Inari walked over to the edge of the dock, looking down into the water as Poochy floundered about. **I've gotta jump in and save him! I've got to! But...**The boy laughed again. "He won't help his precious little Poochy!" **I-I can't swim! And I'm scared! I'm sorry, Poochy!**_

_"Hey. You made such a big deal about him, then-" He kicked Inari into the water. "-GO GET HIM!" _

_"AAGH!" _

_"I think you went to

* * *

o far. I mean, he could really drown or something."_

_"AAGH! HELP! PLEASE!"_

_"Forget about it."_

_"I don't know.." He grabbed the other boy by the jacket. "You say one more word, and you're going in next! Got it!?" _

_"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Inari continued thrashing about as Poochy swam to shore. "POOCHY!"

* * *

_"Interestingly enough, at that moment, Poochy figured out how to dog-paddle."

* * *

_"POOCHY!" Poochy shook himself, and ran off. "HEY, SHOOTING STAR'S RUNNING AWAY! GET HIM!" The three boys charged off without so much as a backward glance at Inari, who went under. **I can't breathe...I can't...

* * *

**Inari's eyes opened, and he heard a voice. "Waking up, huh? Finally." The man turned around, grinning at him. "I had a little talk with those kids. They won't bother you again." He held out a cooked fish. "Here. Eat." **Am I alive?! Is this for real!?** "Did you pull me out of the water, mister?" _

_"Have a bite to eat first. Then we can talk all about it."

* * *

_

_"Hmm. I see. Your dog abandoned you too, huh? In my country, dogs are very loyal. They stand by their masters. Then again...you abandoned the dog first, so what can you expect?" Inari stopped eating and looked down. "I really wanted to save him, but I just froze." The man smiled. "I was just so scared. I guess that I just don't have any courage." He began crying, and the man placed a hand on top of his head. "Hey, come on! Don't be so hard on yourself! You're a kid! When I was your age, I was scared too. It's no big deal. But always remember this: Live your life so you have nothing to regret. If you care about something, protect it, no matter how tough, no matter how sad, you've got to keep trying! Even if you have to put your life on the line, protect it with both arms! Never give in!"

* * *

_"His name was Kaiza. A simple fisherman who'd come here from another land, to follow his dreams. After that, Inari and Kaiza were inseperable. The boy had never known his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him, followed in his footsteps like a real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us, until he just naturally became a member of our family." Naruto smiled, looking over at Luna._ I know how that is. I never knew my parents, and Luna befriended me, and now she's like a little sister to me. _Luna smiled back at him, then turned back to Tazuna. "When this town needed him, he became something more."

* * *

_"We've got trouble, Kaiza! The floodgates opened, and the water's rising! If we don't stop it at the lower district, we'll be flooded!"_

_"What!?"_

_"Father!"_

_"Inari, get me some rope! Hurry!"_

_"Right!"

* * *

"See where the gate is!? We need a line out there to pull it closed!"_

_"A line!? You need to swim out there to do that! It's impossible! No one can make it through that current!" _

_"If we don't do it, the whole district will be wiped out! It's the only way!"_

_"I'll do it!" _

_"Kaiza!"_

_"Don't be foolish! You'll never make it!"_

_"Father!"_

_"Don't worry. Nothing can stop your dad. This is our village, so we've gotta do everything we can to help!" Taiza tied a rope around his waist, and dived into the water. "FATHER, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" Taiza pulled himself up onto the gate. "He made it! He tied the rope on! All right, let's pull it closed! Everybody, come on!"

* * *

_"From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage, and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn't long after that Gato showed up, and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn't have a local hero get in his way. It took him a whole gang to stop one man!"

* * *

_"You overplayed your hand, Kaiza! All that talk, about how you're going to protect this village with your two arms! Those arms aren't much good now, are they!? Still got that defiant look in your eye, though. Well, my men will get rid of that. Get to work on him." _

_"AAGH!"

* * *

_

_The villagers gathered around the fence, seeing Kaiza tied to a pole, his arms uselessly hanging limp. "Listen up! This man has defied Gato Corporation! He has disturbed the order of this land! We have brought you here to witness his punishment! Let this be an example so no one will dare stand in our way again!"_

_"FATHER!" _

_"Inari, don't!" Kaiza looked up at him, and smiled. "Do it." Gato turned away, and one of the ninja unsheathed his sword. "FATHER, NO! DADDY!"

* * *

**You told me that you'd protect me, and this land with both your arms! You made me believe you could do it! **"But it was all just a lie!"

* * *

_"Since then, Inari's changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will."

_"Ha! There's no such thing as a hero! ONLY STUPID KIDS BELIEVE THAT!"_

_Inari sobbed over the ripped part of the picture containing Kaiza's image. _Naruto stood up, and fell down. Luna frowned. "Naruto, are you looking for Nargles? Because they're not found on the floor."

"You'd better take the day off. No more training. You've used too much chakra. You push any harder, it could kill you."

"I'm gonna prove it."

"Prove what?"

"I'll prove that-that it's true! That in this world, there ARE real heroes!


	9. Chapter 9

**AVATARGRL11: WOW. THIS IS PROBABLY, EXCLUDING LIFE WITH HOTHEAD, MY LONGEST STORY SO FAR. AND GUESS WHAT, FOLKS! IT JUST KEEPS GOING...AND GOING..AND GOING...**

**...I HAVE SUDDENLY REALIZED HOW MUCH I JUST SOUNDED LIKE THE ENERGIZER BUNNY. *HITS SELF ON BACK OF HEAD* BAD AVATARGRL11! ANYWHO, UNLESS YOU LIKE READING MY RANTING AND RAVING, I'LL SUPPOSE YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY. VERY WELL, BUT FIRST, A DISCLAIMER BY LUNA LOVEGOOD. LUNA?**

**LUNA: *ZONED OUT***

**AVATARGRL11: LUNA? LUNA? ...LUNA!?**

**LUNA: OH, SORRY. I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHY WRACKSPURTS LIKE SASUKE SO MUCH. **

**AVATARGRL11: ...*PUTS HEAD IN HANDS***

**LUNA: WHAT?**

**AVATARGRL11: NOTHING. JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER, PLEASE. **

**LUNA: ALL RIGHT. AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**AVATARGRL11: RIGHT. NOW, *I* AM GOING TO BE LECTURED ABOUT WRACKSPURTS WHILE YOU READ THE STORY. *TURNS TO LOOK AT LUNA* PLEASE SEND HELP, FAST!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: BATTLE ON THE BRIDGE! ZABUZA RETURNS!

* * *

**

A young woman looked up from her herb-gathering to see an unconcious Naruto laying on the ground, a kunai knife clutched in his fist. He began to stir, and her eyes widened at the marking on his headband. She stood up, walking over to him.

* * *

Sakura yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, everyone."

"Here."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura looked around at the table. Luna was sitting next to Sasuke, avidly reading that piece of garbage again. Sakura had flipped through it once, and no offense to her dad, but it wasn't worthy of being used as a rag! There was absolutely nothing in there that made any sense! But it did cause her to wonder if Luna was part of some secret ninja society or clan which channeled their jutsu through sticks. Nah! That was impossible!

"Naruto's not here? Looks like he was out all night again."

"He's gone completely crazy! He's out climbing trees in the dark! He could be dead by now! You know, from using up too much of his chakra!" Tsunami walked over, holding a tray full of food. "Well, I certainly hope he's okay. A child spending the night in the woods alone!"

"There's nothing to worry about. Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged ninja. He can handle himself."

"Sakura's right. Naruto's such a loser. He's probably lying out there dead somewhere." Sasuke stood up, heading for the door. "Sasuke?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"But we just started eating!" Sakura glanced down at Sasuke's empty plate. "That was fast."

* * *

The teenage girl began shaking Naruto. "You'll catch cold if you sleep here. Wake up!" Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Who the heck are you?" She smiled, and he blushed. "Oh-uh, I mean, hi there! Where did you come from? Ya know, what are you doing out here and all that."

"I'm gathering herbs."

"Herbs!?"

"Yes, that's right."

"You start work early, huh, sis?"

"I like it here early. It's calm, but I didn't think I'd find anybody sleeping out here in the woods." Naruto grinned. "I'm training!"

"So are you a ninja? Because I noticed that headband you're wearing. Or are you just making a fashion statement?"

"You noticed that?! All right! Only super-cool ninja can wear these!"

"Oh, really? I see. That's very impressive. But...does that mean you're training for something dangerous?"

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger!"

"You seem very strong now. Isn't that enough?"

"No, no! I have to get stronger and stronger! I have to keep practicing!"

"Why is it so important?"

"So I can become the best ninja in my village! Then everyone will know who I am, and they'll all respect me! There's also a certain kid that I have to prove something to!"

"So are you doing it for the certain person? Or are you doing all this training for yourself?"

"Huh?" She laughed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!? WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"Is there someone who's precious to you?"

"Someone who-? What are you saying, sis? What do you mean, precious?!"

"You see, when a person has something precious that they want to protect, then they become geniunely strong."

_**"This is our village, so we've got to do everything we can to help!"**_

_**"I'll protect you with my life. All of you!"**_

_**"If you EVER lay a hand on my sensei...I'LL KILL YOU!" **_Naruto smiled. "Yeah. I hear ya! I know exactly what you're saying!" She stood up. "You will get strong. Very strong. Goodbye. We'll meet again sometime. Oh, by the way, I'm a boy." _AAH! NO WAY! HE'S PRETTIER THAN SAKURA!_

* * *

Sasuke showed up then. "I've seen a lot of wierd things in my life before, but this one takes the cake!" Sasuke hit him. "OW! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?! CUT IT OUT!"

"You twerp. Did you just forget about breakfast? You're such a loser."

* * *

"NARUTO!?" Sakura and Kakashi looked around as Luna sat on a tree trunk, reading the 'Quibbler'. "Knowing Naruto, he could be anywhere! And Sasuke hasn't come back either! I wonder where they are!" Just then, a kunai knife landed at their feet, and they looked up to see Naruto resting on a branch about 30 feet up. "Whoa! Naruto can climb that high now, using his chakra?! That's great!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!? HIGH ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS?! I MEAN, IT'S A LONG WAY DOWN, HUH!?" He lost his footing, and fell backwards off the branch. "NARUTO!"

"Uh-oh!" Luna looked up, her eyes widening. "NARUTO!" Suddenly, he was hanging upside down on the tree. "Just kidding! You guys really fell for it!" He cackled like a madman, and Sakura scowled. "We were worried about you, Naruto!" _I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, YOU DORK!_

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Naruto's feet suddenly popped off the bottom of the branch, and Sakura screamed. "YOU JUST HAD TO PUSH IT, DIDN'T YOU, SHOW-OFF!?"

"!" Sasuke sped up the side of a tree, grabbing Naruto by the ankle. "You really are a total loser, Naruto."

"SASUKE!?" Sakura cheered. "ALL RIGHT, SASUKE! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training, it'll be a miracle."

* * *

That night, Sasuke and Naruto sat on the highest branches. Sasuke wore a smug smile. "Let's go back."

"All right!"

* * *

"Now they're both late. I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke."

"Maybe they're fishing for Gulping Plimpies." Kakashi and Sakura groaned as the door opened. Sasuke was supporting Naruto as they walked in. "What've you been up to? You look like something the cat dragged in." Naruto grinned. "We both made it. We climbed all the way to the top!"

"Good. Now, we move on. Starting tomorrow, you're both bodyguards for Tazuna. Naruto laughed, and they fell backwards. "You are such a loser!" Luna and everyone else burst into laughter. "In a few more days, the bridge will be finished. I have you to thank for that."

"You've all done great, but you've still got to be careful."

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but I haven't had the chance until now. Why did you stay and protect me, even after you found out I lied to bring you here."

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong leader, cowardice cannot survive."

"...Huh?"

"That was a quote from the First Hokage." Luna nodded. "One of the founders of my school said something to that effect. I think it was Godric Gryffindor..." Inari began crying. "But why?" Naruto looked up. "What'd you say?" Inari slammed his hands down on the table. "All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gato's got a whole army! They'll beat you down and they'll destroy you! These cool things you all say, THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose!"

"Just speak for yourself! It won't be like that for me, you got that?!"

"Why don't you be quiet!? Just looking at you makes me sick! You don't know anything about this country, you're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!"

"Listen to yourself whining and complaining like some sorry little victim! You can whimper all day for all I care! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"

"Naruto! You went too far!" Naruto got up and walked off. "Naruto..."

* * *

That night, Inari sat alone on the docks when he heard footsteps behind him. "Can I talk to you?" Kakashi sat down next to him. "Naruto can be a little...harsh sometimes. But he doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened. To your father. You probably don't know this, but Naruto also grew up without a father. In fact, he never knew either of his parents. And he didn't have a single friend in our village. Still, I've never seen him cry, sulk or give up. He's always eager to jump in. He wants to be respected. That's his dream. And he'll put his life on the line for that in a heartbeat. My guess is he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. Even though he's young and still learning, he knows what it means to be strong. Like your father did. I think he knows better than any of us what you are going through. What Naruto told you earlier, as cruel as it sounded, he's probably told himself that a thousand times."

* * *

"Okay. I leave Naruto in your hands. He's pushed his body to the limit, overdoing it as usual. So, he may not be able to move today at all."

"What about you two? You're still recovering yourselves!"

"Why, do we look wobbly? We'll be okay." It was true. Kakashi and Luna had lost the crutches, and Luna's ankle was pretty much healed.

"Come on! Let's go!"

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. "WHY DIDN'T SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!?" He ran into the kitchen, where Tsunami was washing dishes. "Where is everybody?! Where'd they all go!?"

"Oh, Naruto. Your sensei wanted to let you rest. You got the day off." Naruto disappeared back upstairs, changing into his ninja outfit. "I KNEW IT! THEY DITCHED ME!" He ran out the door. "SEE YA!"

* * *

Naruto sped through the trees, ranting to himself. "THEY COULD'VE WOKEN ME UP! Huh?" He looked over, seeing a dead carcass of a boar laying on the ground.

* * *

"Hold on! What the heck is this?!" Tazuna and the others stared at the wounded workers. "What happened!? Someone was here, someone got to them!"

* * *

"Inari! Could you give me a hand here? Inari!"

"I'll be right there!" Two ninja unsheathed their swords.

* * *

Kakashi looked around at the swirling mist. "Sasuke, Sakura, Luna! Get ready!" All three of them drew kunai knives. "I KNEW he was still alive. He just couldn't wait for round two!"

"Kakashi-sensei, it's Zabuza isn't it!? This is his Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza's voice spoke out of the mist. "Sorry I kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've still got those brats with you. That one's still trembling." Luna glanced over at Sasuke. "Pitiful." Suddenly, they were surrounded by clones of Zabuza, and Sasuke chuckled. "I'm trembling with excitement."

"Go on, Sasuke." Sasuke lept up, slashing the clones to ribbons. _I can see it!_ "So you could see they were Water Clones, huh? The brat's improving. Looks like you've got a rival, Haku."

"So it seems."


	10. Chapter 10

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER NINE: HAKU'S SECRET JUTSU: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS  


* * *

**

"Well, well. So I had it right. It was all an act."

"Act?"

"With the cute little mask."

"Huh?!"

"Big phony."

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja protecting his village was just a bunch of bull!"

"They look pretty chummy to me. I'd say they'd been pulling scams like that for a long time."

"He's got some nerve, facing us again after pulling that trick!"

"And hiding behind a mask. Who does he think he's fooling?"

"Speak for yourself, sensei." Sasuke spoke. "That's it. I'm taking him out. Who does he think he's fooling, hiding behind that mask like some sort of clown?"

"Sasuke, you're so cool!" Luna smiled. _Wait a second. Didn't Kakashi-sensei just say that? _He shrugged at her. _He'll never change._

"He's impressive. Even though they were just one-tenth the strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu, he did destroy them all."

"That move still gave us the first advantage. Now use it."

"Right." Haku began spinning around, creating a mini-tornado headed for Sasuke. He smirked, clutching his kunai.

* * *

Tsunami looked up as the two ninja sliced through the wall, stepping into the kitchen. "So, you're Tazuna's daughter, huh? Too bad. You'll have to come with us now!"

* * *

Inari was washing his hands upstairs when he heard glass breaking and his mom screaming. "MOTHER!"

"NO! DON'T COME OUT HERE! RUN AWAY!"

"Don't move! Shall we grab this one too?"

"No. Gato asked for just one hostage."

"All right. THEN LET'S WASTE HIM!"

"WAIT! Please don't hurt my son. I'm begging you! He's just a boy! I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt him!" They sheathed their swords. "Looks like your mom came through for ya, kid."

"What a waste. I was in the mood to cut something!"

"Give it a rest. We already drew blood today. Let's get her out of here." They grabbed Tsunami, tying her up and leading her out the door. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry!" Inari wiped his eyes. "Can I-can I be that strong too?" He stood up, clenching his fists. "Father!"

* * *

The ninja chuckled. "We're gonna treat you just fine, so don't you worry your pretty little head."

"Come on, keep walking!"

"STOP!" They looked up to see Inari. "Well, well, if it ain't the little tough guy."

"Inari!"

"How cute. You've come to save your mommy."

"You...BETTER GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" He charged at them. "Inari, NO!"

"This kid's a little short on brains, don't you think?"

"Take him down."

"IF YOU HURT HIM, I SWEAR, I'LL-" One of the ninja knocked her out. "Shut up. Take a nap."

"Inari..."

* * *

Sasuke blocked Haku's attack with his kunai knife. "Sakura, Luna! Cover Tazuna and stay close to me! Let Sasuke handle this!"

"We want the bridge-builder, not you. If you back down, I won't have to kill you."

"Save it."

"You're making a mistake. You won't be able to keep up with my speed. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah? What are they?"

"First, we're surrounded by water. Second, I've blocked one of your hands. Therefore, you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku made a hand sign with one hand. "Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death."

"SASUKE!" The water sharpened into needles. _Remember the training. Focus! Summon my chakra points! _The needles headed for Sasuke.

* * *

They sliced through 'Inari', who turned into a block of wood. "A substitution jutsu!"

"The woman! She's gone!"

"Sorry I'm a little late!" They looked up to see Naruto holding Inari and Tsunami. "But...you know....heroes usually show up at the last minute."

"Naruto, it's you!"

"Who else? Inari, you did great! When you charged, they forgot about your mom for a minute. That gave me the chance to use a cool jutsu to get her away from them!"

"Naruto, how did you know these samurai guys were coming here?"

"Uh...in the forest, I found a boar that had been attacked. And the trees were all cut up too, like someone had been practicing with a sword or something. The cuts led back towards the house, so I followed them here."

"That was really smart!"

"Blah, blah, blah! It's one of those puny ninja brats Tazuna hired."

"Get him!"

"YEAH!" The two swordsmen charged. "They're coming!" He threw two shuriken, which they knocked out of the way with ease. "Try something else!" He stood up, grinning. "I did." Shadow clones of Naruto appeared behind the two swordsmen, and kicked them to the ground. "You did it!"

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!"

"That was so excellent! Like a real ninja!"

"You twerp, I am a real ninja! That's what I've been telling you!" Both of them began laughing hysterically.

* * *

The needles landed, and Haku jumped out of the way. "He vanished!" He looked up, seeing Sasuke in the air above him. Sasuke threw three shuriken, which he dodged. Sasuke appeared behind him. "You're not as fast as you think. From this point on, you'll be the one defending against my attacks." Haku sped off, and Sasuke charged at him with his kunai raised. Sasuke kicked him, sending Haku flying to land at Zabuza's feet. _It's not possible! No one's faster than Haku!_ "Thought you were quicker, huh? Now what else are you wrong about?"

"You made a big mistake insulting these ninja and calling them brats. That's just guaranteed to bring out Sasuke's attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village. And Sakura and Luna here have the sharpest minds. And last but not least, our number-one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja is Naruto Uzemaki."

* * *

Naruto sneezed. "They say when you sneeze, it's 'cuz somebody's talking about you somewhere."

"You don't believe that, do you? Hey, by the way, sorry about yesterday. Calling you a coward was pretty mean, I guess. Anyway, it's not true, you know. 'Cuz you are really brave." Inari began crying. "Darn it! I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore! You're gonna make fun of me again, and I'll be a baby. But I can't stop!" Naruto looked out at the ocean. "What are you talkin' about? You're happy. What's wrong with that? When you're happy, it's okay to cry. Really, it is."

"N-Naruto..."

"Okay! I can leave you in charge of things now, right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Good! Then I'M going over to the bridge! It's not easy being a hero, it's tough! Believe it!"

"Believe it!"

* * *

Zabuza laughed. "Haku. If we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it!"

"Right." He stood up, and began glowing with chakra. "What's that?"

"I'm sorry it's come to this."

"The air...so cold..."

"SECRET JUTSU: CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!"

"What is that?! How does it work!?" Haku disappeared into one of the mirrors, and his image appeared in all of them. "Mirrors! But...how!?" Kakashi growled, and attempted to charge at the mirrors, but Zabuza blocked him. "If you enter this fight, you fight me! Your boy has no chance against that jutsu. He's finished." Inside the mirror prision, Haku's voice spoke. "Now...we'll begin. And I'll show you what speed...REALLY means!" The images began throwing senbon needles at him.

"SASUKE!" His kunai landed at Sakura's feet. "Just try to help him, and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat!" Sakura spoke. "Luna, stay here. Mr. Tazuna, please forgive me!"

"I understand." Sakura picked up the kunai knife, and ran towards the mirrors. "Sakura!"

"TAKE THIS!" Haku caught the kunai knife, and Sasuke sank back down. "He caught it!" A shuriken caught Haku in the back, and he fell to the ground. "Ugh..."

"Who is it!?"

"Number one, hyper-active, knuckle-headed ninja." The mist cleared away to reveal Naruto. "Naruto Uzemaki is here! Yeah! Believe it!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TEN: THE NUMBER ONE, HYPERACTIVE, KNUCKLED-HEADED NINJA JOINS THE FIGHT!

* * *

**The smoke cleared away. "Naruto Uzemaki...is here! Believe it! Now that I'm here, everything will be all right!" Sakura's face broke into a wide grin. "NARUTO!" Luna smiled. "Oh, hello, Naruto. I was wondering when you'd show up..." Naruto laughed. "You know how in stories the hero always shows up at the last minute and then kicks butt?! Well, that's what I'm gonna do right now! BELIEVE IT!" Zabuza rolled his eyes. "This brat again."

Sasuke scowled. _Shut up, Naruto!_

Kakashi sighed. _What an idiot! If he'd have stayed hidden, he could've been so much more effective!_

Haku glanced up. _That boy..._

"ALL RIGHT! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"Huh?" Zabuza threw four shuriken at Naruto. "NO! NARUTO, MOVE!" Just as they were about to make contact, Haku knocked them out of the air with senbon needles. "Huh?!"

"What?!" Sakura stared. "They didn't get him." Luna nodded. "The Nargles must have saved him." Sakura palmed her forehead. "What?" Tazuna stared at them for a few seconds, then spoke. "Their weapons canceled each other out! Amazing!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, NARUTO!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"THIS IS A BATTLE, NOT A TALENT SHOW! DON'T LET YOUR OPPONENT SEE YOUR JUTSU! A shinobi's art is deception. Always keep the enemy guessing. Even when executing a single jutsu, one must distract their opponent's attention, catch them off-balance, and out-manuever them. You just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that!" Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. "I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYIN' TO RESCUE EVERYBODY!" Luna held up her hand. "There is another mystery here."

"Haku! What are you doing!?"

"Zabuza...this boy. Let me fight him. My own way. Please."

"BRING IT ON!"

"Hmph. So you want me to leave this to you. Is that it, Haku? As usual, you're too soft!" Haku bowed his head. "Forgive me." Sasuke looked up. _Soft!? He's right! Look at these wounds! He cut me up with his needles, yet he didn't hit a single vital spot! Why?! Is he just trying to humilate me!?_

"I'M WARNING YOU! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, I'M GONNA RIP OFF THAT MASK AND TAKE YOU APART!" Kakashi stared in helplessness. _It's impossible! Naruto can't match this kid! I've got to-_

"Don't even think about it! You know the score, Kakashi. If you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder." _He's got me. I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same time! Sakura's feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza alone. And even with her 'extra skills', Luna can't hold Zabuza and Haku off for long either. _"Relax, Kakashi. Sit back and enjoy the show. Let's see how they do. One-on-one."

Naruto clenched his fists. "THAT MASK! AND YOUR BOGUS STORY! YOU WERE WITH ZABUZA ALL ALONG! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH A STUNT LIKE THAT?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?!"

"But as your sensei said, decieving your opponent, catching them off guard; THAT is the art of the shinobi. Please don't take it personally." Sasuke clutched a kunai in his fist. _And while you're jabbering, I'LL CATCH YOU OFF-GUARD! _He threw the kunai, which whizzed past Haku harmlessly. "Huh? Sasuke?"

"I haven't forgotten about you. Not for an instant." _So THAT'S where Sasuke is. He's pinned down!_ Haku turned to Sasuke. "Some warriors accept defeat gracefully. They know when they are beaten. Others do not. So be it! Let us finish our battle then! To the death!" Haku walked back to the ice prision.

"Wha-? HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"It's all right, Naruto. We'll have our fight next." He disappeared into the ice once more. _What is he?!_ Sasuke sank into a defensive position. _Here he comes!_ He looked around. _The real one is over there. _He reached for his kunai, when- "I'm behind you."

_He transported himself! In an instant! How!?_ Haku appeared in all the mirrors. He screamed as the senbon came at him from all angles again. "SASUKE!" _What is that!? Sasuke's getting all ripped up, and I can't even tell where the attacks are coming from! How's he doing that?!_ Sasuke clutched his shoulder. _What kind of jutsu is this?! Could it be-?! He has clones hiding in the mirrors! All throwing needles at the same time! No. They're too fast for that. I can't even see where they're coming from! And if it was just a Clone Jutsu, then he wouldn't need the ice mirrors. Those mirrors are definitely the key to his attacks. But what's my next move?! _

"Sasuke! Naruto! Think! You need to attack from the outside and from the inside at the same time!" Luna nodded. _To figure out how the mirrors work! _Naruto clenched his fists, grinning. _I'VE GOT IT!_ Sasuke looked around. _Yes! It's all about position! And Naruto and I are in the perfect position. If I attack him from here, and Naruto hits him from the outside...we can do it!_ "Hey! I snuck in here to save you!" Sasuke's eyes popped out of his head. "Pretty cool move, huh, Sasuke?" Sasuke growled in frustration.

"Naruto, you sneak up on your enemy, not your ally."

"You are a complete loser! You are a shinobi! Think carefully before you move!"

"What the heck's your problem!? You should thank me for coming in here to help you!"

"Naruto, if we're both inside here...FORGET IT! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE! BELIEVE IT!" _Naruto's building a solid reputation as the most clueless ninja in history. The more he helps, the worse things get!_

"Okay...FIRE STYLE:-"

"HEY, WHAT ATTACK ARE YOU GUYS USING?!"

"These mirrors are made of ice, so how do you destroy ice!? Figure it out!" Luna drew her wand and Sasuke made the hand signs again. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"INCENDIO!" Two columns of flame attacked the ice, but had no effect on the ice. "THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL!"

"You'll need much more heat than that to melt this ice." They were thrown backwards. "WHERE IS HE!? WHERE'S THE NEEDLE ATTACK COMING AT US FROM!? ARE THEY CLONES?! WE'VE GOTTA FIND THE REAL ONE! WHICH ONE IS IT!?"

"Look into every mirror as hard as you like. You will never learn the secret."

"OH, YEAH!? SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"NO, DON'T!"

"YOU GOT A HUNDRED MIRRORS?! THEN A HUNDRED OF ME WILL SMASH THEM ALL! THEN I'LL FIND WHERE YOU REALLY ARE!" Haku lept out of the mirrors, dissipating the shadow clones. Naruto landed at Sasuke's feet. "These mirrors only reflect my image, allowing me to transport myself at light-speed. Through my eyes, you appear to be moving in slow motion."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "I KNEW IT! It's a bloodline trait! Kekkei Genkai!" Zabuza laughed, and Sakura turned around. "Kekkei Genkai? What is it?"

"It's like my Sharingan. You can't learn it. It has to be in your blood, in your genetic code, passed down from generation to generation, within a single clan."

"But...that means..."

"Yes. Even I can't copy that jutsu. There's no way to destroy it. And no way to stop him."

Back inside the ice prision, Naruto spoke. "I couldn't break through! So what?! He's not gonna stop me! I'm not giving up and I'm not gonna lose here! 'Cuz I have a dream and no one's gonna take it away from me! Someday I'll be respected in my village! THAT'S my dream! TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE!" Haku remained silent for a long time, then finally spoke. "It was not my desire to be a shinobi. It's painful. I don't want to kill you. But if you advance, I will have no choice. Then I will kill the kindness in my own heart, and fully embrace the shinobi way. And there will be no mercy, no turning back. This bridge will be the battlefield where our dreams collide. Now I must fight for my dream, just as you fight for yours. Please, do not blame me. I fight for someone who is precious to me. I live for him, and I face death for him, so that his dream may become reality. That is my dream, and for the sake of that dream, if I must, I will act as a shinobi and take your lives." Naruto and Sasuke smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: ZERO VISIBILITY: THE SHARINGAN SHATTERS

* * *

**"SASUKE! NARUTO! TAKE THIS GUY OUT! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Don't, Sakura! Don't push them!"

"Huh?"

"Even if they somehow found a way to overcome the Mirror Jutsu, they still couldn't defeat this ninja."

"How can you be so sure?!" Zabuza began laughing again. "They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instinct to kill. That boy is a whole other breed. He lives for pain. He thrives on it."

"Exactly! Your village has become complacent; your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all: to kill the feelings in their own hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion or regret." Luna frowned, "But sensei, what are we going to do!?"

"Please tell us!" _I could make a break to save Naruto and Sasuke, but he'd slay the bridge-builder. If I used Shadow Clones, he'd just match them with Water Clones. I'd be wasting chakra. So I have no choice. _He grasped his headband. _It's me or Zabuza, here and now. I'll have to do this the hard way. _Luna looked over. _The Sharingan! _Zabuza chuckled. "Sharingan. You're no fun, Kakashi. Using the same old trick." He charged at Kakashi, kunai raised. "SENSEI, NO!"

"If it's just 'an old trick' why did you just stop me?"

"Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times, and he'll find a way to use it against you."

"Then count yourself lucky. You're the only man alive who's seen my Sharingan twice. Show's over. There won't be a third time."

"Even if you did defeat me, you'd have no chance against Haku." Sakura turned to look at the ice prision. _Is that possible?! That boy in the mask is stronger than Kakashi-sensei!?_

"When I found him, he was just a street kid. But I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything I know. Plus, he had special abilities that he refined on his own. The boy developed quickly. Soon he could face the most powerful enemy, outnumbered, in total darkness, it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy. He cared nothing for his own life, or the lives of others. He became a unique fighting machine, a shinobi. In the end, his power surpassed even mine. His bloodline trait, the Kekkei Genkai, cannot be defeated by anyone! I've created a tool that can destroy anything that stands in my way! Unlike the useless punks who follow YOU around!"

* * *

"I didn't get to him! Then I'll try it again! As many times as it takes! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"NARUTO, DON'T!" Sasuke watched as they were sliced to pieces, then screamed in pain as the senbon needles nicked him. "HOW IS HE DOING THAT?!" Sasuke studied the mirrors. _It was barely there, but I saw it! I could see the trails, and follow his moves! _"ONE MORE TIME! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sasuke kicked some water into the air. "Don't you see that it's useless?" Sasuke and Naruto fell to the ground. _I can see his speed, but that doesn't mean I can match it! The water! It's being repelled! What if I try something else? Not water, but...yes! Now it's my move!

* * *

_"You think those Genin punks together can beat Haku!? He's the ultimate! A battle tool of destruction!"

"Are you finished bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep! Let's finish this!"

"Fine. But there's one more thing you should know. A little more 'bragging', as you say. Did you really think our last battle was just win-or-lose?! Haku was there, hiding, watching every move you made, studying your Sharingan. Haku can see a jutsu once, and immediately devise a lethal counter-attack! It's one of his gifts! I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless! You once said 'the same jutsu won't work on me twice'. Well, now, I'm telling you that! NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" Zabuza vanished right in front of them, and Kakashi's eyes widened. _This is it._

Tazuna looked around. _What's going on!? The mist is so thick! Visibility is zero! _

Sakura bit her lip. _I have to be strong and believe in Naruto, Sasuke, Luna and Kakashi-sensei! And I have MY job to do, no matter what it takes! _Sakura ran over to Tazuna. "Oh, Sakura."

"Follow my lead, Mr. Tazuna! And whatever happens, stay close!"

"All right. I'll stay right behind you!"

* * *

"I know you need me, Zabuza. I'll finish them off quickly."

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"He just won't give up!" Meanwhile, Sasuke was making hand signs. "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

_What!? Fireball Jutsu!? It shouldn't be taking this long to defeat them! _Sasuke took a deep breath. "FIREBALL JUTSU!" Haku barely dodged the flames. _Got him that time! I'm starting to get the timing!

* * *

_Kakashi looked up. _It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu! But this mist is too thick, even for Zabuza! How can he fight in it!? _He heard whistling, and knocked shuriken out of the air. "Very skillful, as I'd expect from Kakashi, the Sharingan Warrior." Zabuza appeared behind him. _His eyes are closed! _"But next time you see me will be the last time you see anything. Without your Sharingan, you're nothing!" He vanished into the mist.

"What!?"

"You wanted me to believe you could see through anything: even through time. But your prediction was wrong! I'm still alive. So you're a fraud, Kakashi! You can't read the future, and you can't read me! The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes you seem more powerful than you are. I know now, your Sharingan has two seperate elements: the piercing eye, which sees every detail; and the hypnotic eye, which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these abilities, you can execute multiple jutsu in quick succession, to make it seem like you could see the future! First, with the piercing eye, you copied my movements instantly. This replication of movement makes me doubt my own thoughts! Once I was shaken, you infiltrated my mind, waiting for the slightest flutter to anticipate my actions, seeking out any hints to my next move. You timed it precisely, waiting for the right moment. The instant my mind becomes unfocused, you created a new illusion. With your hypnotic eye, you induced me to make hand signs, while you were making the same hand signs! So you seemed to be copying me, when actually, you're controlling my movements! Now that I now this, a very simple plan can defeat you. First, neutralize your piercing eye with zero visibility in the mist."

Kakashi jumped backwards. _The mist is slowing my reaction time!_ Zabuza chuckled. "Next, neutralize your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes closed. You can't bore into my mind if you can't look into my eyes."

"Brillant. Except with your eyes closed, you can't see me either!"

"Have you forgotten who I am, Kakashi!? I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill! I can take you out by sound alone!" Kakashi's eyes widened. _Hurry up, you three!

* * *

_Haku stared down at Sasuke. _He read my movements! But that's not possible! _"I was so close but I couldn't quite get to him!"

"Naruto! Can you do it again!"

"OF COURSE! NOTHING CAN STOP ME! BELIEVE IT!" _He doesn't wanna show it, but he's exhausted. The Shadow Clone Jutsu uses up so much chakra! But thanks to him, I figured it out. I know how to break through!_ Haku watched Sasuke. _The human eye cannot track my movements! It must have been a coincidence._ Sasuke made hand signs again. "Naruto! Run for it! Get out of here and attack from the outside! Hurry!"

"All right! You got it!"

"You cannot escape!" Naruto was thrown backwards, and charged again at the opening. "YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME HERE!? FORGET IT!" Haku lept out of the ice, and Sasuke smirked. "THAT'S IT! FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

"I couldn't get past him!"

"That was good, Naruto! One more time!" Naruto smirked. "YEAH! LET'S DO IT!" _There must be a limit to his chakra, too. I can feel him slowing down. _

They both ran for the opening. "No more games! I need to end this now! This time, you'll stay down!"

* * *

_An enemy you can't see and can't hear. It's been a long time since I've faced anyone this tough! And Sasuke and Naruto...I don't know if they can hold out. Stay calm. Think. Where will he strike? _Kakashi's eyes snapped open. "THE BRIDGE-BUILDER!" Sakura and Tazuna whirled around, seeing Zabuza behind them. Kakashi lept in front of them, blocking the attack. "TOO LATE!"

"AAHHHHHH!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE BROKEN SEAL

* * *

**

Sasuke looked up. _That scream! It was Sakura! What's happening to her!? Where's Kakashi and Luna!? _Naruto began to wake up, and Sasuke looked over at him. "Sakura...she's in...trouble?" Sasuke scowled. _We've got to break through!_ "I'll bust us out of here!" _Naruto!_ "I'll fake him out!" Naruto stood up. "You've exhausted my patience!" Naruto charged for an entrance; Haku blocked him, and he lept backwards. Naruto raced around the inside with Haku. "NARUTO, BEHIND YOU!" The senbon needles came flying, hitting Naruto in the chest, sending him sprawling. "NARUTO!"

"Your chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero. That is absolute."

"Naruto, are you able to get up!?" Naruto slowly sat up. "Try not to use any more chakra! That's only going to help him now!"

"I know, Sasuke! I know!" He flopped back down. _We can't go on like this! He's blocking every move we make! I've got to find a way to outmanuever him!_ "My eyes have adjusted to his movements."

"Looking for a counter-attack? I'll save you the trouble!" Sasuke picked up a senbon needle on the ground, knocking Haku's away. "What?!"

"Get up loser! We've got to team up!" Haku studied Sasuke. _I'm aiming at his vital spots now. But I can't get a direct hit!_ Naruto sat up. "I know what we have to do! Believe it, Sasuke!" Haku appeared in all the mirrors, and began throwing senbon needles, some of which Sasuke was able to knock out of the way. _It's not just luck! He's fighting to protect his friend! That's why he's so determined! But he can't possibly see the needles coming!_ Sasuke knocked Naruto out of the way of the needles. _My movements are beyond human speed! And yet...he's tracking them somehow. Whatever he's doing, I've got to stop him, now! _"He disappeared! Where'd he go!? How could he just vanish!? Naruto, you'd better not pass out again! Come on, let's go! I can't keep protecting you like this!"

"Well, then don't! I never asked for your help!" Naruto passed out, and Haku spoke. "You can't revive him. He's reached his limits." He looked up, and Haku laughed. Sasuke threw senbon needles at him, which he knocked away. "Impressive. You have excellent moves. Your attacks are very skillful. But you've reached YOUR limits as well. Motor functions...reflexes...judgement...your abilities are weakening slowly but surely. NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!" _Here he comes! Stay calm. Focus...concentrate! See everything! _Sasuke grabbed Naruto, and lept out of the way. Haku's head spun. _He saw every move! There's no way he could do that! _Sasuke looked up, his Sharingan activated, and Haku flinched. _Impossible! Those eyes...the Sharingan! _"You're..."

_It's not complete! But it can see through his deceptions! _Haku watched him. _So, he too, has a Kekkei Genkai. The power of a unique bloodline trait passed down within a clan. Interesting. Even though it's not perfected, to uncover this power in the midst of a lethal attack, was an amazing feat. And because of that, I won't be able to fight much jutsu uses a tremendous amount of chakra. And his swift movements also take energy. There's no doubt that the longer we fight, the more he will use the Sharingan to percieve my moves. Even now, his eyes are tracking me! I can't target him directly, he'll just block a frontal attack! So I'll have to throw him off-guard...by attacking his partner! Then I'll destroy him!_ "Naruto!"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"You were late, Kakashi! You let your concern for those little punks' safety cloud your mind, adding further to the fog that already hinders your Sharingan! Your eyes are sharp, Kakashi! But not sharp enough to read my moves! Not anymore!"

Zabuza laughed. "Come on, Kakashi! I want this to be fun! I want to enjoy myself as I exact my revenge! As for those brats, don't worry. They're at Haku's mercy. No...they're breathing their last breaths right now. Relax! You'll have plenty of time to weep out an apology for failing those brats when you see them in the next life!" Zabuza disappeared in the mist, laughing like a madman. "He said Sasuke will die!" Sakura shook her head. "No! I won't believe that! I have faith in him!" **_SASUKE WILL BEAT THEM TO A PULP!_** "And that masked kid..." _**HE'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!**_ "I can't lose Sasuke!" **_ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE HIM FROM ME WILL PAY FOR IT! _**"And Naruto either!"

"Exactly! I-I believe in their abilites. I have faith in them. Naruto, the number-one, hyperactive, knuckle-head ninja; and Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village!" Zabuza's eyes widened. "You mean....?"

"Yes! His full name is Sasuke Uchiha! The unique powers of the Uchiha bloodline run through his veins. The Kekkei Genkai is his birthright!"

"I heard that one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan! No wonder he advances so quickly! But...so does Haku! No one can match him! No one has ever stopped his secret jutsu! Even the most skilled Jonin fall before him! JUST AS YOU WILL FALL BEFORE ME! RIGHT NOW!"

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna!" Sakura nodded. "Okay!" Then she noticed that during Kakashi's little talk about Sasuke, Luna had simply vanished. "Wait a second! Where's Luna!?" Kakashi laughed. "Don't worry, Sakura. Luna can handle herself just fine!" Then he charged towards Zabuza. _He's right! It is time to end this, but he'll be the one to fall!_

* * *

Luna, in the meantime, was running as fast as she could towards the ice prision. _Please, Merlin, don't let me be too late!_ She arrived just in time to see Sasuke's body fall into Naruto's arms. She stood there in disbelief. _No. NO. NO! _Luna sank to her knees, sobbing. She looked up as Naruto's chakra swirled around him, glowing red. _Naruto..._When Naruto looked up, her eyes widened in horror at the feral look on his face. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

Haku flinched. _What is this chakra!? Chakra cannot be seen! Yet it's clearly visible! It's something ghastly! I can feel the wrath, the bloodlust, like evil itself! _The chakra condensed, turning into the head of a fox. All the senbon needles fell out of Naruto, and his wounds healed. Claws began to grow on his hands. _His hand is changing! This boy...what is he?!_ Naruto turned towards Haku, growling.

* * *

Kakashi's and Zabuza's eyes widened at the red chakra emanating from the ice prison. _Is Zabuza creating this!?_ He saw the head of the fox. _He's not! I know this chakra! There's no way. _Zabuza stared up at the red chakra. _What is this energy?! It's something foul! Kakashi? No. It's too powerful, even for him! Where's it coming from!? _

Kakashi turned to look at the ice prison. _Naruto! This puts everyone in danger! Now of all times, his seal has broken! I have to stop it!

* * *

_Naruto charged at Haku, screaming in rage as Luna crawled over to Sasuke, trembling as she wept over him. _What's happened to him!? I've never seen Naruto like this, not once! I have to stop him!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: WHITE PAST: HIDDEN AMBITION

* * *

**Haku watched helplessly. _The bloodlust in his eyes...this is no longer a child! _Haku threw senbon needles, which Naruto knocked out of the way with ease. _This chakra grows stronger every second! I must strike now!_ He hit Naruto, but the senbon needles fell out of him once again. Naruto charged, smashing one of the mirrors. Haku fell out of it, kunai raised as he fell towards Naruto. _Now!_ Naruto spun out of the way, growling at Haku. _Impossible! _He attempted to flee to another mirror, but Naruto caught him by the arm, spinning him around. _Those eyes!

* * *

_Kakashi was frozen in shock. _Could it be...the seal has been broken!? No! It's been loosened, and a glimmer of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra has slipped through! But the seal stills holds! _Kakashi flipped open one of his pockets, taking out a scroll. _Good! Then maybe we still have a chance! _He cut his thumb, spreading the blood along the length of the sheet. _Just maybe! _"Zabuza! I don't mean to spoil your fun. I know how you like to stretch these things out! But how about we put an end to this now?" He caught the scroll. "Come on, what do you say? We're both busy people!"

"Tempting. I'm curious to see how you intend to back up such brave words! SHOW ME, KAKASHI!"

* * *

The wind blew around them, and Haku struggled against Naruto. _I can't! His energy is too strong!_ Naruto drew back his fist, punching Haku in the face, and sending him crashing through the ice mirrors. Haku rolled about 15 feet before coming to a stop. As Haku rose to his feet, the mirrors cracked, and began to shatter. Luna screamed, throwing herself over Sasuke's body as the ice came crashing down around her. Naruto screamed, charging at Haku as his mask slid off. _Zabuza...I am no match for this boy. Master...I have failed._ Naruto lept into the air, drawing back his fist again. "NO!"

* * *

Luna had thrown her arms around Naruto, tears running down her face. "Naruto, stop! This isn't you!" He growled at her. "Naruto, please! Don't do this! Naruto!" He slowly returned to normal. Luna let him go, and stepped back. "So, that guy in the woods, that was you!?"

"Why do you not strike? Did you not just vow to avenge your comrade's death by killing me?" Luna gave a startled gasp, and ran back to Sasuke's body. "Or was that vow just empty words?" Naruto punched him, and Haku staggered back a couple of feet, then fell over. Haku pushed himself up. "No. That won't do. You're still holding back. If that is all the strength you can put into it, you will never keep your vow. Perhaps he didn't mean as much to you as you pretend. To show mercy to those who oppose the one you serve, to allow his enemies to live, when you could strike them down, this is not compassion. It is a betrayal of your life's very purpose. For what reason do you exist then? You're of use to no one. Your life has no meaning. It is mere existence, day after day of pain and struggle, signifying nothing."

"Yeah, well, speak for yourself!"

"Are you really that blind, little one? I am speaking of myself! This day has shown that I am no longer any use to Zabuza."

"Zabuza...Why that guy, anyway!? To devote your life to rotten scum who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'honor'! If he's really the one person that matters to you, man, that's the sorriest thing I've ever heard!"

"...There were once others who mattered to me. Long ago. My father and my mother. I was born in the Land of Water, in a small village where the snow lies deep in the winter. My parents were farmers and very poor. Our life was hard, but we were content. My parents were good to each other, and kind to me. Yes, we were happy once. But then everything changed. Because of something that happened long before I was even born, everything changed."

"W-What do you mean!? What was it?! What happened!?"

"It wasn't my doing. It is in the blood."

"Blood? So what was it?! You said something happened that changed everything!"

"It was...my father who changed. He killed my mother and he almost killed me. After years of suffering, the horrors of civil war, the people of my land had come to fear and hate anyone who carried the Kekkei Genkai in their blood."

"Kekkei Genkai!?"

"The advanced bloodline trait of a clan. Its jutsu and abilities passed down from generation to generation. Because of their unique abilities, the clans were used as mercenaries. They fought many battles and were much feared. But when the wars were over, they were despised and shunned by the people, who feared their presence would only bring more war and misfortune. So it was that after the wars these clans went into hiding, denying the bloodline trait that flowed in their veins, concealing their unique abilities, knowing that to be discovered meant certain death. If you had searched that boy's memories, I'm sure you would have found it there too. The cruelty of people. Their fear of things they don't understand. For years, my mother was successful in hiding our bloodline trait. She met and fell in love with a simple farmer, and they were married, and after that, my mother thought she would lead a peaceful, ordinary life to the end of her days. However, I slipped up, and caused my father to find out. And so he knew our secret, my mother's and mine. When at last I was myself again, I was no longer myself. My father and mother were gone, but I knew that something else had been taken from me. Something even more important. And that is when I truly despaired."

"More important than your mother and father!? What?!"

"My purpose. In all the world, there was no one who needed me. I was...unnecessary." Naruto's eyes widened. _Just like me!_ "Why is it you're so determined to be Hokage? Because you want all eyes in your village to look on you and recognize you as a great ninja. You see, it is only through the eyes of others that our lives have any significance. When there is no one who sees you, or will even look at you, it's as if you do not exist. Then Zabuza came along and looked at me. And his eyes were not full of hate, or fear. He did not shun me for my strangeness, just as your friend Luna does not shun you." Naruto glanced back at Luna. "Indeed, it's as if my special powers were just what he wanted. He made me necessary again. I was happy. I have failed you, Zabuza. I am like a weapon that has been broken and is of no further use." Haku looked up, walking towards Naruto.

"Naruto...kill me."

* * *

"NINJA ART: SUMMONING! EARTH STYLE: PURSUIT JUTSU!"

"I don't know why you bother! Of what use is your jutsu if you can't even find me!? But I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap. You disappoint me, Kakashi. I think you're right. It IS time to put an end to this." His eyes widened as dogs lept up from the ground, attacking him. "AAGH!"

* * *

Sakura drew her kunai as she heard snarling. "That dreadful noise, what can it be!?"

"I don't know! And I'm not sure that I wanna find out!"

* * *

Kakashi took his hands off the scroll and rose. "I realized that if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you out. That was a summoning jutsu. I was calling forth my ninja hounds. They can track a scent anywhere!" Zabuza glared at the dogs biting him as Kakashi walked up. "When you attacked me, I let you get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see, it's the smell of my blood on your blade that led them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind! Falling into my trap. You disappoint me, Zabuza. Ah, the mist is finally clearing. And you know what I see? Your death."

"Talk, talk! Do you mean to talk me to death!?"

"In a way, yes. Right now, my hounds are just playing with you. But one word from me, and they'll tear you apart! Poor Zabuza. See where your ambitions got you? You were always pushing things too far. Now, you're crazy enough to want to go back to your village and try to kill the Mizukage again. But for that you need money. To get it, you've stooped so low as to be the hired thug of swine like Gato. All right, Zabuza. Enough talk. Time to finish it. But it won't be with Sharingan, imitations of some other ninja's tricks. No, it's time I introduced you to-" He began making hand signs, "-My own jutsu!" His chakra crackled around him with electricity, forming into a ball in his hand. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" _His chakra's so strong it's visible! He holds it in his hand! _"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna! He's a brave man with a noble dream! The bridge he's building is the hope of this land and all its people! You're like a disease! By attacking one, you infect all! And you don't care! That is not the way of the shinobi!"

"You're right! I DON'T CARE! These useless little people and their petty little dreams! Why should they matter to me!? I have a dream of my own!"

"But to have a dream, you need to have a future! You don't. Your future's all used up, Zabuza!"

* * *

"Go on. Strike! Kill me! Why do you hesitate!?" Naruto backed away. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard! I mean, he treats you like a slave! You're a human being, not a weapon or a tool! HOW CAN YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONE LIKE THAT?!"

"For that very reason."

"Huh?!"

"Does that seem so strange to you?"

"Well...yeah! A little!"

"When he found me, I was without a purpose or a reason for living. Zabuza gave me both. But now, my usefulness is over. The only thing that gave my life meaning is gone. I am a broken tool, a blunted weapon, of no use to anyone. Go on, Naruto. Do it. For both of our sakes. Do it. Quickly."


	15. Chapter 15

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE WEAPONS KNOWN AS SHINOBI

* * *

**

Inari ran along the dock. "Naruto and the others are fighting and risking their lives while the rest of us do nothing! We've gotta fight too!" He banged on the door of a neighbor. "UNCLE KEICHI! UNCLE KEICHI, HURRY! COME TO THE BRIDGE WITH ME! We don't have to hide any longer! If we all fight together, we can finally take Gato down! I know we can!" He reached for the doorknob, which locked. "No, Inari. I've given up fighting. Fighting is for heroes. Look at your father. See what good it did him. Isn't one dead hero enough? What will more fighting bring us, other than more fallen heroes, and more regrets?! No, Inari. My heart is already full of enough regrets to last a lifetime." Inari clenched his fists. "Well, I don't wanna live a life of regrets, either! And that's why we've gotta fight! I know you care about everyone in the village, and so do I! You and Mother and Grandfather and everyone! That's why we have to fight! All my life, I've been a coward. But now I know that crying and hiding from things that we're afraid of doesn't make 'em go away!" He gave up, and turned and ran down the steps, to the next house.

"HURRY! COME TO THE BRIDGE!"

"Our little Inari's become a man. And you, dear, are you sure you want to send him off all on his own?"

* * *

"IS ANYONE THERE!? HELLO!? COME TO THE BRIDGE WITH ME AND FIGHT!" The doors remained closed to Inari. "What do I do now? Not one of them will even open their door to listen!" He set his jaw. _Well, then, if no one else will help..._He ran for the bridge.

* * *

"Go on! Finish it! Why do you hesitate!? I thought you wanted to be a mighty warrior!"

"That's not what it's about! Do you really believe that's all there is to it, just fighting and killing 'till there's only one man left standing!? There's a lot more to being shinobi than that! And there are other ways of showing your strength than just by beating someone in battle!"

"...I had a feeling all along, from the first moment we met in the woods, we're a lot alike." Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be your hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood."

"Sure about this!? And you're positive that it's the only way!?"

"Yes."

"...The wierd thing is, if we met in another time and place, I think that maybe we could've been friends." His eyes snapped open, he drew a kunai from his pocket, and charged at Haku. _Yes. That's right. Hold fast to your dreams._ "This is for Sasuke! Because he also had a dream! AAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Thank you, Naruto. Strike true!

* * *

_Tazuna looked around. "At last, I think this blasted fog is lifting."

"Look, they're standing still, like they're squaring off!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Which one of them's Kakashi-sensei?" She gasped. "One's moving!"

* * *

Haku's eyes widened. He blocked Naruto's attack. "HUH!?"

"Sorry, Naruto. Change of plan." Haku began making hand signs with his free hand. "I'm not ready to die quite yet!" Then he lept up into the air.

* * *

Kakashi charged at Zabuza, his Lightning Blade held aloft. _Is this the end?!_ "AAH!"

* * *

Sakura and Tazuna shrieked as the blast made a shock wave. "WHAT THE DEVIL?!" Sakura gasped when she saw Haku standing in front of Zabuza, blocking the attack with his body as his blood dripped to the ground. The hounds vanished, and the attack ended. Haku coughed up blood, grabbing Kakashi's arm in his. "Za-bu-za..."

"So, my future is all used up, huh? Wrong again, Kakashi!"

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous. You are NOT going to the bridge all by yourself!" Inari tugged on his boots. "I have to go by myself because none of the others will come with me! I have no choice!" Tsunami looked down worriedly at her son. A small crossbow lay beside him, and he had a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. "You shouldn't go at all!" Inari grabbed the crossbow, and hopped down, heading for the door. "Stop this! You're only a child! What do you think you can do!?"

"You're right. I am just a kid." He turned back towards her, a grin on his face. "But I'm a kid who knows what it means to stand and fight! I'm my father's kid!" Tsunami's eyes widened. For a second there, she had seen Kaiza grinning at her. _Kaiza!_ "NO! INARI, WAIT!"

* * *

"WHAT?! WHERE'D HE GO!?" Naruto looked around in confusion. "The fog's lifting! Wait. Is that him!?" Naruto ran over, still clutching his kunai. Then he stopped. Haku's body stood in front of Zabuza, his blood staining his clothes and the ground from Kakashi's attack. "W-What?! I don't get it! What the heck's going on here!?"

Tazuna spoke. "Isn't that the young man in the mask?"

"The boy threw himself in front of my attack! He saved your worthless life, at the cost of his own!" Zabuza laughed. "Well done, Haku." He drew his sword. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! WATCH OUT!" _He'd hack right through the boy to take me down!? _"I knew I found a treasure when I found you, boy! You've not only given me your life, BUT KAKASHI'S AS WELL!" Just as Zabuza struck, Kakashi lept into the air, still clutching Haku's body, and lept out of the way. Zabuza chuckled. "Not bad for having a corpse in your arms."

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"NO! STAY OUT OF THIS, NARUTO!" Kakashi set down Haku's body, shutting his eyes. "This is MY battle! Zabuza's mine!" Sakura blinked a couple of times. "Naruto? NARUTO! OVER HERE! NARUTO!" _Sakura..._ "SO YOU AND SASUKE ARE ALL RIGHT!?"

"Uh...um..."

"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHERE IS SASUKE, ANYWAY?!" He turned to the ice prison, and Sakura eyes widened in disbelief. "No."

"Sakura..."

"KAKASHI!" His head snapped back to Zabuza. "I'D STAY FOCUSED IF I WERE YOU!" Kakashi kicked him in the jaw, and Tazuna turned to Sakura. "Let me take you to him, Sakura. As long as we stay together, you won't be disobeying your sensei's orders." Sakura took his hand. "...Thank you." Together, they ran for the remains of the ice prison. Sakura ran over, and saw Luna pulling senbon needles out of him. She gasped, and Luna turned around. "Sakura...."

"I remember this one exam. They asked us to explain the 25th principle. I got it right, of course. A shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances! Feelings are a weakness...that only cloud his judgement and weaken his sense of duty. SASUKE!"

Sakura threw her arms around Luna, and burst into tears. Luna began weeping as well. "I'm sorry, Sakura! I didn't get there in time! I'm so sorry!"_ To put such an unbearable burden on children so young...if that's the shinobi way, you can have it!

* * *

_Kakashi and Zabuza lept apart. Two kunai were stuck in Zabuza's shoulder. _Why!? Why can't I keep up with him!?_ Zabuza picked up his sword and charged again, but Kakashi just knocked him aside. Kakashi spun around, hitting him in the jaw again. "I'LL SPLIT YOU IN HALF!" Zabuza couldn't land a single blow on him, however. "Look at you. You're falling apart! I knew you didn't have what it takes for the long haul!"

"What did you say!?"

"You have no idea what real strength is! Game over! You lose!" Kakashi dug two kunai deep into his other arm, and lept out of the way of his sword. "Now both of your arms are useless! What now!? You can't even make hand signs!" Kakashi glanced up as someone else stepped onto the bridge. "Did quite a job on you, didn't he, Zabuza? You look like yesterday's sashimi. I must say, I'm...disappointed." Behind Gato stood over 30 assassins.


	16. Chapter 16

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE DEMON IN THE SNOW

* * *

**

"Gato! I don't understand. What is all this? Why are you here? And who are these thugs you've brought with you!?"

"Well, you see, there's been a change of plans. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge." Zabuza's eyes widened. "What?!"

"That's right. You're too expensive. So I've decided to take you off the payroll. Of course, even these 'thugs' cost something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down, I'd appreciate it. Think you can manage that, Demon Ninja of the Mist?" He chuckled. "Look at you. You look about as demonic as a wet kitten." All the thugs laughed. _There are so many of them! One rogue ninja was bad enough! _"Well, well, Kakashi. It would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer in Gato's employ, and Tazuna is safe, we have no quarrel."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." They watched as Gato walked over to Haku's body. "That reminds me. You little punk! You grabbed me and nearly broke my arm." He nudged Haku's face with his shoe. "I've been meaning to repay you for that!" He kicked Haku. "I only wish he was alive to feel it." Naruto's fists curled. "GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SCUM!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket. "Hey, stop! Use your head!"

"Well, what about you, Zabuza!? You gonna let him do that!?"

"Be quiet, you fool! Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU CAN JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH HIM GET TREATED LIKE A DOG!? YOU AND HAKU WERE TOGETHER FOR YEARS! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING!?"

"You don't understand the way of shinobi. I merely used him, just as Gato used me."

"Huh?!"

"Now, it's over! His usefulness is at an end. The loss of his strength and skill, yes, that means something to me. But the boy...nothing."

"If you mean that, you're an even bigger rat than I thought!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm. "Okay, that's enough! Calm down, Naruto! He's not the enemy. Not right now!" Naruto yanked his arm free.

"SHUT UP! FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, HE'S ENEMY NUMBER ONE! Why you...you ungrateful...after everything he did for you! HAKU LIVED FOR YOU! YOU WERE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD TO HIM! AND HE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!? NOTHING AT ALL!? While he was sacrificing EVERYTHING for you, you never felt anything at all for him!? And if I become stronger, does that mean I'll become as cold-hearted as you are?! He threw his life away, and for what?! For you and your dream! You never let him have a dream of his own! But he didn't care! And you just toss him aside like he was nothing! A broken tool...man, that's so wrong! SO WRONG!"

"....You talk too much." Naruto looked up to see Zabuza's tears drip to the pavement as well. "Your words cut deep. Deeper than any blade. While he fought you, his heart was breaking in two. You see, Haku was always too soft and too kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And now, curse him, I feel them too! And something else. I feel content that this is the way it ends." Zabuza ripped away the cloth covering his mouth with his teeth. "Well? Cat got your tongue? Are you so surprised to discover that I'm human? Even shinobi are human! No matter how hard we try to escape that simple fact, we always fail. Well, at least...I have failed. Boy! Give me your kunai!"

Naruto grabbed one of his kunai knives, and threw it to Zabuza. "Here." Zabuza caught it with his teeth, and charged at Gato, rage evident in his eyes. "THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS! DO IT! TAKE HIM DOWN NOW!" The thugs cheered, grasping their weapons firmly. "He must be out of his mind! One of him versus all of us, what's he-" Zabuza cut right through them. He charged through them, swords sticking out of his back, as he ran towards Gato, who had reached the end of the bridge. Gato coughed up blood as the kunai was buried in his chest, and Zabuza fell to his knees. "You crazy fool! If you're so eager to join your friend, go ahead! But you're not taking me! Not this time!"

"I won't be joining Haku. Where he's gone, I cannot follow." He pulled himself up, walking towards Gato. "S-Stay back! Stay back!"

"We wouldn't be welcome where Haku's gone to. Hell's where we're going, Gato! I can't think of a more fitting destination for a demon ninja, can you!? I'm told there are many demons down there, of all shapes and sizes! Oh, yes, I should fit right in! You, on the other hand, Gato, well, I fear you're in for a very long and painful eternity!" He pulled the kunai out of Gato's chest, and cut him with it, throwing him off the bridge. Zabuza turned to look at the thugs, who screamed and dropped their weapons, clearing a path for him. He slowly walked towards Haku's body, and fell to the ground. "Haku...So this is goodbye...at last. Not once did I ever thank you, Haku. Forgive me for that." He collasped.

"Don't turn away. When you live like a warrior, this is how it ends."

* * *

_Where am I? Am I alive? Or am I...Sakura? Luna? Can it be?_ He heard weeping, and saw Sakura crying into his chest, and Luna sitting nearby, weeping. _It is! _"Sakura...it's hard to breathe with you on top of me." She gasped, and Luna looked up. "S-Sasuke! Tazuna, Luna, he's alive!" Sakura bear-hugged him. "Ow! Sakura, that hurts!" Tazuna wiped away a tear. _So things turned out right after all._ Sakura and Luna knelt on either side of Sasuke. Luna was still crying, but she had a smile on her face. "Welcome back, Sasuke." He grinned at her. "Sakura, you have your medical kit, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Let's get his wounds taken care of!" He sat up. "What are you doing!? You shouldn't move!"

"How's Naruto? And what happened to that guy in the mask?" Luna bit her lip, wondering whether to tell them about what Naruto had become after Sasuke got hurt. "Naruto's fine. But the one in the mask...he's dead."

"Dead?! But how?! Did Naruto do it?!" Luna shook her head. "He blocked an attack meant for Zabuza." Sakura smiled. "I had faith in you, Sasuke! I knew you'd pull through! You're too cool a guy to stay down for long." Luna smiled. "And it looks like the Wrackspurts still like you." She began batting them away. _He never meant to. From the very beginning._ Sakura got up.

"NARUTO! OVER HERE! LOOK, IT'S SASUKE! HE'S ALL RIGHT! HE'S ALL RIGHT!" Sasuke looked at the ground, then raised his hand in greeting. Naruto smiled, and tears welled up in his eyes. "But how?!"

"Well, well, will wonders never cease? Amazing."

"HEY! YOO-HOO!" They whirled around. "Oh, the thugs are still here. Hmm."

"Don't go getting too comfortable."

"This party ain't over yet!? Who's gonna pay us, now that Gato's gone!?"

"No way we're leaving here empty-handed! So we'll just have to hit that village and see what they've got for us!"

"Well. That's not good."

"Come on, Kakashi-sensei! You must have a jutsu that can take care of this bunch of losers!"

"Not right now. I used too much of my chakra!"

"GET 'EM, BOYS!" Just as the thugs started charging, an arrow landed between them and the others. Everyone turned around to see Inari holding a crossbow surrounded by villagers with various weapons. "THERE'S ONE LITTLE THING YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT! BEFORE YOU SET ONE FOOT IN OUR VILLAGE, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL OF US!"

"YEAH!"

"Inari!"

"Heroes usually show up at the last minute, ya know!" Tazuna's eyes welled up with tears. "They've all come. The whole village!"

_No way I'm gonna miss out on all the fun! _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five of Naruto appeared.

"I might have just enough chakra left to help you out. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" 30 of Kakashi appeared. "KAKASHI STYLE! OKAY! STILL WANT TO FIGHT!?" The thugs fled for the safety of the boat. "VICTORY!" Kakashi walked over to Zabuza. "...Sounds like...it's over."

"Yeah."

"Kakashi...I have a favor to ask..."

"What is it?"

"Take me to him. Before I go, I need to see him one last...time." Kakashi pushed his headband back down over his eye. "Sure." Everyone turned to watch as Kakashi lifted Zabuza, carrying him over to Haku as it began to snow. "Impossible!"

"Snowing at this time of year?" _Is it you, Haku? Are you weeping?_ Kakashi set him down gently next to Haku's body. "Thank you...Kakashi. You were always at my side. The least I can do is to be beside you at the end...Haku...."

"...He told me where he came from, it was always snowing. All the time."

"Of course. His spirit was as pure as the snow. You never know, Zabuza. Maybe you will join him there. Who's to say?"

* * *

The next morning, they buried Haku and Zabuza side-by-side. "Is that really it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that the ninja way? To use and be used by people like tools?"

"Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny. They're never wondering whether it's right or wrong. It just is. The same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Well, if you ask me, if that's what being a ninja's all about, something's out of whack! Is that why we go through all this training!? Just to end up like them!?"

"What is the reason for that?"

"Well...it's a question without an answer. And that is something we ninja have to deal with every day of our lives. Like Zabuza and Haku." Naruto remained silent for a long time. "Okay! I've just come to a decision! From now on, I'm finding my own ninja way! A way that's straight and true and without any regrets! From now on, I'm following the way of Naruto!" Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

"We could never have finished the bridge without you! I can't tell you how much we're going to miss you all!"

"You all be careful, now!" Kakashi nodded. "Thank you for everything."

"Now, now. Don't get all choked up! We'll come back and visit real soon!"

"You swear you will?"

"Of course! You know, Inari, it's all right to cry if you want! There's nothing wrong with that! Go for it!"

"Who says I'm gonna cry?! Anyway, if there's nothing wrong with it, then why don't you go on and cry?!"

"You first! Forget it!" Naruto spun around and began crying, as did Inari. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Boys can be SO pathetic.

* * *

_

"It was all his doing. That boy made you stronger, Inari. And you in turn made the rest of us stronger. It was thanks to that boy we were able to build a bridge to a place we'd never known, a place where we found our courage. A place to fulfill our dreams."

"Say! Speaking of the bridge, now that it's finished, shouldn't we name it?"

"Yes, of course. And I know just the name."

"You do?"

"We'll call it the Great Naruto Bridge." Tsunami laughed. "That's a very good name."

* * *

"As soon as we get back, I'm gonna have Iruka-sensei fix me up a whole mess of ramen, to celebrate a mission accomplished! Oh, and just wait 'till I tell Kohonamaru about all my adventures! The kid's gonna worship me!"

"Hey!"

"Yeah!?"

"Not you, Naruto! Sasuke, when we get back, you wanna go out and do something together?"

"...I don't think so. Thanks."

"Oh. Okay."

"Sakura, I'd do something with you if you want!"

"WHAT!? HEY, THAT WAS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION, NARUTO!

"You know, we could always go fishing for Gulping Plimpies. They make an excellent soup." Everyone groaned. "Luna..."

"What?"

* * *

When they got back, Luna invited them all to dinner at her place. "Wow, Luna, that was great!"

"I have something to show you all behind my house." Luna stood up, followed by the others. Outside, they saw black skeletal horses standing around Luna as she petted them. "They're called Threstals. They can only be seen by people who have seen death. I first started seeing them when I was nine, and my mother died."

"...Luna, I'm sorry."

"Yes, it was awful. But I'll see her again. I just thought you might like to see them."


	17. Chapter 17

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. RIGHT! I HAVE *FINALLY* FINISHED WITH THE LAND OF WAVES ARC, AND I AM NOW STARTING ON THE CHUUNIN EXAM ARC: FIRST EXAM!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A NEW CHAPTER BEGINS: THE CHUUNIN EXAM!

* * *

**

Naruto stepped out of his house the next morning, grinning as he tied his headband in place. "Okay! Wake up! Here we go! Rock and roll!" He sped off towards Luna's house. "I'M READY!"

* * *

Luna tucked the latest 'Quibbler' into her bag, and waited for Naruto to show up. Summer vacation had just started, and her father would be coming out to Kohona in a few days. She heard a hammering on the door, and opened it. "Oh, good morning, Naruto."

"Come on, Luna! LET'S GO!" Luna laughed. "Coming." She grabbed her bag, and followed Naruto out the door.

* * *

Naruto ran onto the bridge, followed by Luna, who was walking at a more leisurely pace, flipping through 'The Quibbler'.

"Hey, Sakura!" He glared over at Sasuke, who glared back. Luna pulled herself up onto the rail and continued reading. Sakura rolled her eyes. _Good grief, not again! They've been like this ever since we got back from the Land of Waves! Ugh...it's like being stuck with a couple of children and a crazy lady!** HURRY UP, KAKASHI-SENSEI!

* * *

**_Two hours later, they had all but fallen asleep waiting for him. "Hey, guys, good morning." They all instantly woke up. "Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life." Luna had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing at Sakura and Naruto's reaction. "WHAT!?"

* * *

Naruto grinned. "I'm ready for the next ninja mission, sensei! And hey, no more of this dumb beginner stuff, okay?! I want a chance to prove myself! I'M TALKING A REAL MISSION, WHERE I CAN SHOW WHAT I'M MADE OF! I'M GONNA BREAK OUT AND BURN IT UP! SEE!?"

"Uh...right. I get it. That's great, Naruto. Now...take it easy, would you?" He turned to glare at Sasuke, who was once again being cleared of Wrackspurts by Luna. _Sasuke! He's always rescuing everyone on our missions, trying to grab all the glory, and make ME look like a chump! But he'll never get the edge on me!_

Sakura twitched. _HE'S SUCH A TWERP!_

Naruto clenched his fist. _Today's the day! _"BELIEVE IT!"

"Let us know when you're done fantasizing, Naruto, so we can start the mission? All right?"

"Right!"

"Could you NOT be so annoying, Naruto!? Just for once?!"

"Oooh, there's Gulping Plimpies in the river! Let's go fish for some!"

"Luna..."

"What?"

* * *

Luna, Sasuke and Sakura pulled up weeds. Naruto rolled up his sleeves. "Well, I'm gonna beat Sasuke anyway!" He began pulling up every plant in his path.

* * *

He laughed, having amassed a large stack of plants pulled up. "HEY, YOU!"

"Oh, hi, lady! I got rid of all your weeds! Pretty cool, huh?!"

"...You pulled the weeds...and you also pulled up my plants!"

"Huh?!"

"Those were special herbs I've been growing AND YOU DESTROYED THEM!"

* * *

Kakashi read 'Icha Icha Paradise' as they picked up litter in the stream. Naruto lost his footing, and began being swept towards the waterfall. "AAGH!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke had grabbed him by the ankle. "You are such a loser!" Naruto growled in frustration as Luna helped them out of the stream. _SASUKE....!

* * *

_"HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO THE OTHER WAY! HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Naruto dug in his heels as a rather large dog dragged him along. Sasuke and Sakura studied him while holding the leashes of two smaller dogs. "What a loser."

"Of course! He just HAD to choose the biggest dog!"

"NO, NOT THE MINEFIELD!"

After that, Luna stepped in. "Naruto, do you want me to try? I'll trade you." The dog whose leash she was holding looked harmless enough. "Okay!" They swapped leashes, and the large dog immediately obeyed Luna's every unspoken command. "AAGH! GET IT OFF!" The small poodle had suddenly attacked Naruto, displaying a row of razor-sharp teeth and equally sharp claws. As Naruto lay on the ground whimpering, the others began walking off. "Come on, loser!" The poodle leaped into Luna's arms, looking innocent as an angel. "THAT DOG IS A MONSTER!" Sakura scowled at him. "Naruto, quit it! She's so cute!" The dog smirked at Naruto as Luna carried it off.

* * *

Later, Sakura and Sasuke had each draped one of Naruto's arms over their shoulders, carrying him through town. Kakashi and Luna lagged behind, reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' and 'The Quibbler' respectively. "Look at you! You're hopeless, Naruto!" Sasuke smirked. "You really are just one big problem." He pulled himself free. "SASUKE!" Sakura threw a hand in front of Naruto as Sasuke continued walking. "IF YOU KEEP THIS UP, I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!" Luna smiled. _It's certainly going to be very different when I go to Hogwarts. Much quieter, too. Ooh, Blibbering Humdingers!_

Kakashi sighed. "Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! OUR TEAMWORK'S ALL MESSED UP, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, SASUKE! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE?!"

"Not everyone. Just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are! It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." Sakura grimaced. _They're actually getting along worse than before! If that's possible!_ Kakashi broke the silence. "All right, guys. Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

"Wait! Sasuke, I'll go with you!" Naruto stared after them dejectedly. Sakura blushed. "So, why don't we...I mean, you know...let's do something more personal! I mean, to improve our teamwork and all!"

"...I swear, you're just as bad as Naruto. Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu and make the team stronger? Let's face it. You're actually WORSE than Naruto!" Sakura slumped to the ground. _He's right! What have I really done so far on any of our missions! NOTHING! Even Loony Lovegood's done more than I have!_

"Don't worry, Sakura! Just forget about Sasuke! You and me can develop our teamwork all day!" Kakashi suddenly decided it would probably be a good idea to scram. Luna walked off, still reading 'The Quibbler', and sat down a safe distance from Naruto and Sakura. _Sensei disappeared! Is he giving us some alone time?!_

Just then, a box painted like rocks shuffled over to Naruto. Luna put away 'The Quibbler', and watched as Naruto turned around. _Fake rocks?! What's up with that!?_ He began walking away, and the box followed. He stopped, and the box stopped. He began running, back and forth past Luna, and the box ran after him. Eventually, he stopped, and the box screeched to a halt. "THAT'S THE WORST DISGUISE OF ALL TIME! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SQUARE ROCKS! IT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!" Kohonamaru's voice issued from inside the box. "You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick, boss! Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" The box exploded, revealing a coughing Kohonamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys!" They looked up, and spotted Naruto. "I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunochi in pre-school! Check me out!"

"I love algebra! Call me Udon!"

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village! KOHONAMARU! And when we're all together-"

"WE'RE THE KOHONAMARU NINJA SQUAD!" Naruto put his arms behind his head. "Yeah, I knew it was you, Kohonamaru. Hey, what are those things? Those goggles you're all wearing on your head?"

"You used to wear goggles, remember? So we're copying you!"

"Eh."

"Hey, come on, boss! Why are you being like that?! You ought to be more excited!"

"So...did you want something?"

"He's just tryin' to be cool." Moegi spoke. "You know what we want! Are you busy now!?"

"I have to train! BELIEVE IT!"

"WHAT?! But you promised that you would play ninja with us today! Come on!" Sakura walked over. "A ninja PLAYING ninja?! That is so twisted!" She was still upset over Sasuke's rejection, judging from her slumped shoulders. "Hey, Sakura!" She stared at him. _MY ninja skills are worse than HIS?! UNBELIEVABLE!_ Naruto blushed. _She's staring right at me!_ Luna stood up.

"Hey, boss! Who are these girls anyway?!" He studied Sakura. _The way she's staring at him, it's like her eyes are daggers!_ Then he turned to Luna. _And I've heard about that one. She's off her rocker or something like that._ Kohonamaru grinned. "I get it! You're a smooth operator, boss!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I know that they're your...girlfriends!" Sakura's eyes widened, and Luna blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Well...you could tell Sakura's really crazy about me, huh? And Luna-"

"THAT'S IT!" Sakura punched him, sending him flying. "BOSS!" He crashed into the opposite wall, and Luna sighed, then went to check if he was okay. Kohonamaru glared at Sakura. "WHAT KINDA GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU!?" Moegi and Udon ran over. "I think she cracked him!"

"We gotta check his pulse!"

"Don't worry. Naruto's as resilient as a Thestral."

"Huh?"

"...Maybe I shouldn't have used that particular example." Kohonamaru continued yelling at Sakura. "YOU'RE A WITCH!" Luna flinched. "AND YOU'RE UGLY, TOO!" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Huh?" Kohonamaru's expression turned to one of horror. "AAGH!"

* * *

Sakura strode off, scowling. "Kohonamaru, are you okay?" Naruto and Kohonamaru got to their feet, groaning. "I don't even think she's human! Did you see how wide her forehead is!?" Sakura stopped in her tracks. Luna sighed, "This probably won't end well." Sakura turned around, and the four of them screamed. Luna climbed up into a tree as Sakura chased after the others.

She heard a loud *THUD* and looked up to see Kohonamaru crash into a boy dressed in black with face paint and a large bundle on his back. A girl with sandy-blonde hair pulled into four spiky ponytails and a large fan strapped to her back stood beside him. Both had annoyed looks on their faces as they stared down at Kohonamaru. "...Do you need something?"

* * *

"KOHONAMARU!" The boy had plucked Kohonamaru up by the scarf. "So, does this hurt, punk?"

"Put him down, Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." Sakura bit her lip. "Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." _Who are they!? WHAT ARE THEY?!_

Naruto balled up his fists. "YOU'D BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Kankuro grinned. _So these are Leaf Village Genin. _"We got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?" Kohonamaru began kicking him. "LET GO OF ME, YOU JERK!"

"You're feisty. But not for long..." Naruto charged at Kankuro. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto fell backwards. "What the-?! What was that?!" Luna helped him up. "Please, just put our friend down."

"You're a Leaf Genin, too? Looks like your village is full of wimps!" Sakura frowned, studying the headband. _They're not from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What are they doing here?_

"KOHONAMARU!"

"HEY, CUT IT OUT! IT HURTS!" Naruto lept to his feet. "THAT'S IT! DROP HIM NOW, OR I TAKE YOU APART! YOU GOT THAT, FOOL!?" Sakura grabbed him. "You're the fool! Making threats isn't gonna help, Naruto!" Kankuro smirked. "You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings. So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth, I just wanna break him in half!" The girl sighed. "Fine. I'm not involved in any of this, okay?"

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one!" Kankuro drew back his hand, Naruto charged, and a rock struck Kankuro's hand, causing him to drop Kohonamaru. "Huh?" Luna looked up to see Sasuke standing on the branch beside her, tossing a rock up and down in his palm. "You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league."

"SASUKE!"

Naruto scowled, and the girl with the fan smirked. _Well, well. Local hottie. _Kohonamaru ran over to Naruto. "NARUTO!" Kankuro clutched his hand. "Oh, great, another wimp to tick me off." Sasuke crushed the rock into powder. "Get lost." Moegi and Sakura shrieked, going into fangirl mode. Luna turned another page in 'The Quibbler'.

"SASUKE'S SO COOL!" Kohonamaru rounded on Naruto. "HOW COME YOU'RE NOT COOL LIKE THAT!?"

"What do ya mean!? I could've taken that guy out in two seconds flat!" _SASUKE! YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!_

"Hey, punk. Get down here. You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most: all attitude and nothing to back it up!" He took the large bundle off his back, placing it on the ground. "WHAT?! Are you gonna use the Crow for this?!"

"Kankuro. Back off." Sasuke's eyes widened, and he looked over to see a red-headed boy with a gourd standing upside-down on the branch opposite him and Luna. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"H-Hey, Gaara." Sasuke watched the redhead. _How did he get there?! He didn't make a sound! Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth. _He didn't like the vibe this guy was giving off.


	18. Chapter 18

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. ALSO, I'D LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU THINK LUNA SHOULD HAVE A BLOODLINE LIMIT OR SOMETHING (ON HER MOM'S SIDE). IF YOU DO, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AND I MIGHT USE THEM IN THE STORY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: IDENTIFY YOURSELF: POWERFUL NEW RIVALS

* * *

**

The redheaded boy addressed Kankuro. "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

"I-I know! I-I mean, they challenged us! They started the whole thing, really. See, here's what happened-"

"Shut up." Kankuro flinched, and Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Or I'll kill you." Luna's eyes widened. _That boy! He has so many more Wrackspurts than Sasuke!_

"Right. I was totally out of line. I-I'm sorry, Gaara." Gaara turned his head to look over at Sasuke and Luna. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other for a few seconds, then Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about it." He placed an arm protectively around Luna. Gaara transported himself to the ground with sand. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games."

"HOLD ON! HEY!" They stopped. "What!?"

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course, the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission! So state your purpose! And it better be good!"

"Really? Have you guys all been living under a rock, or what? You don't know what's going on, do you? We have permission. Of course, you're correct. We are Hidden Sand Genin. Our home is the Land of the Wind. And we're here for the Chuunin Exams. Get the picture?"

Naruto frowned. "Chuunin Exams? What's that? Well, I've never heard of any Chuunin Exams. Believe it!" Temari crossed her arms. "I believe it all right, that you're totally clueless." Naruto suddenly began to dislike this girl. "Hey, boss. Those are the exams that every Genin's gotta take in order to graduate to being a full-on Chuunin!"

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so!? I AM SO THERE!" Gaara began walking away, followed by Temari and Kankuro, when Sasuke lept down. "Hey, you! Identify yourself!" Temari turned around, flirting with him. "You mean me?" Sakura scowled. _I don't like this girl..._

"No. Him." He gestured at the redhead. "The guy with the gourd on his back." He turned around. "My name is Gaara Subaku. I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto cut in. "Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?!"

"...I couldn't care less." He turned to go, but Luna jumped down, calling out to him. "Gaara Subaku!"

"What?"

"You have Wrackspurts. Quite a few of them. Even more than Sasuke does! You should take care of that, otherwise, your brain will go all fuzzy." They blinked at her. "Let's go." Sasuke watched them leave. _Hmm...things are getting interesting._

"Hey, Kohonamaru. Do I seem uncool, or something?"

"Well, compared to Sasuke, yeah, you're pretty lame." Sakura ignored Naruto's screaming, and frowned over at Luna. _Why was Sasuke placing his arm around Luna? And why didn't she make a big deal out of it?_ Luna was thinking about that boy. _He has quite a few Wrackspurts....Maybe I can help him get rid of them!_

* * *

"All right. Now our candidates will be chosen for the Chuunin Examinations. To begin, will those in charge of the rookie Genin step foward?" Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stepped foward.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. What do you say? Are there any in your squads you'd recommend? Who are ready for the exams despite their inexperience? As you know, any Genin who has carried out 8 or more missions is technically eligible for the examinations. Beyond that, only you can decide when they are ready. Of course, most Genin require a much longer training period. At least twice that many missions." Iruka nodded. _There's no need to say all this. It's way too soon for their squads! _

"So, Kakashi. You begin."

"I lead Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzemaki, Sakura Haruno, and Luna Lovegood. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all four of these Genin for the Chuunin Selection Exams." Iruka gasped.

Kurenai was next. "And my squad is number 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. And now, I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three."

"And my squad is number 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. And now, I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three." Muttering broke out amongst the ninja present. "Hold on! Just a minute!"

"Yes, what is it, Iruka?"

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect, the ten names that were just given were all my students at the Academy! I know their skills and abilities! Every one of them has made great progress, but it's too soon! They need more experience before they are tested! If they try now, they are sure to fail the exam!" Kakashi turned to face him. "When I became a Chuunin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now."

"NARUTO IS NOTHING LIKE YOU! Are you trying to destroy him!?"

"Well, they're always complaining about not being challenged enough. Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good."

"W-What did you say!?"

"Oh, nothing fatal, of course. But seriously, Iruka, relax. Listen, I understand how you feel. It's very personal for you, and it upsets you, but-"

"All right, Kakashi. Back off. You've said enough."

"On the contrary, Kurenai, Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to realize that they're not his students anymore. They're mine." Asuma rolled his eyes. _Enough already!_ Kurenai sighed. Iruka wouldn't give up, though. "But these exams could destroy them! You know that!"

"Iruka! You have made your point. I understand."

"Lord Hokage-"

"Accordingly, I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test."

"A...preliminary test?!"

* * *

Sakura sighed, then began to scream. "WHY, WHY, WHY?! IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME! HE SET THE TIME, THEN WE HAVE TO WAIT HOURS FOR HIM!"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS! I RUSHED HERE SO FAST I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BLOW-DRY MY HAIR!"

"AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BRUSH MY TEETH OR CHANGE MY UNDERWEAR!" Sakura looked at him in faint disgust. "You, uh...didn't? That's really disgusting, Naruto." During all this, Sasuke and Luna were flipping through 'The Quibbler', Luna stopping occasionally to explain an article to Sasuke. "Hey! Good morning, everyone! Sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the path of life."

"YOU LIAR!" He lept down. "I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chuunin Exams. All four of you. These are the application forms."

"Application forms?"

"You're repeating me, Sakura. This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. If you don't feel ready, you can wait 'till next year."

"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto tackled Kakashi in a bear hug. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU ROCK!"

"Hey, don't slobber on my vest! Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at 3:00 p.m., five days from now. That's it." Naruto laughed. "Chuunin Exams! Chuunin Exams!"

* * *

"Hmm. Chuunin Exams! I'll be up against a lot of really wicked ninja!" _Like the guy with the mummy on his back! And, of course, Mr. Attitude!_ He scowled over at Sasuke, then began fantasizing about becoming the youngest Hokage ever. Sasuke smirked. _I hope I get the chance to fight that guy. _

Sakura sighed. _This is hopeless! I can't keep up with Sasuke! I can't even beat Naruto or Luna! I'll NEVER pass these exams!_

* * *

The next morning, Naruto walked over to Kohonamaru, Moegi and Udon. "Hey, Naruto! Come and play ninja with us, please!?"

"Sure! I don't have any dangerous ninja missions today, so no problem!"

They all looked up to see a tall shinobi standing behind them. He grabbed Moegi, laughed, and sped off. "NARUTO! KOHONAMARU, HELP!"

"WHAT ARE YA DOIN' WITH MOEGI, YOU BIG SLUG!"

"LET HER GO! NOW!" The shinobi just laughed, and sped off. "Come on, Kohonamaru!"

"I'm with ya, boss!"

"Hold on!"

* * *

Sakura sat on the roof of her building, and groaned. "Chuunin Exams..."

"Hey." She spun around with a gasp. "SASUKE! Uh...what's up!?"

"Let's take a walk, just you and me."

"No way! You mean it!"

* * *

"Well, well! You can keep up with me at this speed!"

"I'LL GET THIS CREEP! MOEGI!"

* * *

Kohonamaru and Udon landed, looking around in confusion. "Oh, man! This is bad! Where's the boss! We gotta find the boss!"

"Are we lost, or is he?"

* * *

"NO! YOU LET ME GO!"

"I thought the Hidden Leaf Village had powerful ninja! But now I see you're nothing! Just a bunch of weaklings!" Naruto lept down behind him. "Well, that was quick!"

"HEY, YOU! YEAH, YOU, THE FAT OLD GUY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' WITH MOEGI!?"

"What am I doing!? Is that your question!?" He held a kunai to her throat. "You really want to know?! If you move, the brat's finished!"

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! SHE'S JUST A KID! LET HER GO!"

"I want the First Hokage's Scroll of Sealing! Bring it to me, and I'll let the girl go!"

"The Scroll of Sealing!?"

* * *

"Um...Sasuke? How come all of a sudden, you...you know, want to walk with me?"

"Because I need to tell you to give up on the Chuunin Exams. There's no way you can pass them, Sakura."

"I was afraid of that. You're right."

"These ninja are very advanced and they have no mercy. If you try to fight them, you could lose your life." She perked up, "But, Sasuke! You're telling me this 'cause you care about me!" He smiled. "I, uh...guess that's true."

The shinobi who took Moegi appeared behind them. "Two sweethearts! How touching!"

"Get lost or die."

"Talk is cheap!" He threw three shuriken at Sasuke, who knocked them out of the way with a kunai knife. "Now I'm REALLY mad!"

"Careful, Sasuke!" A bunch of kunai rained down on him. "SASUKE!" She saw Sasuke lying on the ground, pierced through with at least a dozen kunai knives. "Sasuke!? Sasuke!" She ran over to him. "SASUKE!"

* * *

"Don't just stand there like a fool! Hurry up and get the scroll!"

"Oh, yeah, right! And what happens if I say no!?"

"Then I guess you don't care what happens to this girl!"

"What girl!? All I see is two dummies: you, and the one next to you made of straw!"

"What!? Where'd she go!?" He looked up to see Naruto and Moegi standing on a branch. "She's right here, with the greatest ninja in the world!"

"Yeah, that's you, boss! You're my hero!" Naruto trapped him with a rope net. Kohonamaru and Udon showed up then. "Hey, boss, we're here!"

"Yeah, well, it's about time!"

"KOHONAMARU!"

"Did you catch him, boss?"

"Sure, he's right-huh!?" The shinobi had vanished. "Hey, he used the Substitution Jutsu on you!"

* * *

"He's finished! And that's how you'll end up if you take the Chuunin Exams!" Sakura continued weeping, then immediately stopped. "I'm no idiot! I saw right through that cheap genjutsu from the first moment!"

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke inviting me out, then suddenly acting like he's all worried about me!? Yeah, like he'd ever! That was a foolish mistake! You thought I'd fall for THAT?!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A FOOL!?"

"You're not real!"

"ARE YOU SURE I'M NOT REAL!?" Sakura walked right through his umbrella. "Yeah, I'm sure!"

"Just what I'd expect from a kunochi trained by Kakashi! But the Chuunin Exams will be more than illusions!"

"You don't scare me, illusions or not! Bring 'em on! The Chuunin Exams!" _Actually, I'm really worried about them!

* * *

_Sasuke did a roundhouse kick that sent the shinobi flying. "Stay out of our village. Come on, Luna."  


* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"They all made it! Your squad and the others! All ten Genin proved themselves ready for the exams!" The shinobi turned into Iruka. "You were right, Kakashi. They're good. They've all developed very impressive skills."

"But the Chuunin Exams can break anyone. We'll see if they can tough it out."

* * *

"Did you hear we are going to have rookies at the exams? First-year Genin. That has not happened in five years."

"No way! I bet it's just some Jonin trying to boost their egos!"

"No. There is more to the story than that. Four of them are from Kakashi's squad!"

"Hmm. Interesting."

"But not very!"

"Either way, it's too bad for them."

* * *

  
"Sakura! Hey, you're late!"

"Uh...right. Sorry, guys. Good morning, Sasuke."

"...Yeah." _What's up with her? She's...different. _They walked inside, and saw a group of shinobi muttering. A punch landed, and a boy laughed. "You're taking the Chuunin Exams, but you can't even get past us?!"

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?!"

"Yeah! I think I hear your mommy calling you!"

"Please let us through! We're supposed to go in there!" The girl stood up, and they punched her across the face. "Dude!"

"That's harsh!"

"Did you say harsh!? Don't kid yourself! We're being nice by comparison! The exams are gonna make this look like a picnic!"

"Some of you won't survive the exams! Some others'll be wrecked for life, and some of you may go crazy! Delicate little girls don't belong here! Go home and play with your dolls!" They walked up just then. "Real nice speech. Now, both of you, step aside, and let me through. And while you're at it, reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion, anyway. We're going to the 3rd floor."

"What does he mean? We're on the 3rd floor!"

"So, you noticed the genjutsu, huh?"

"Go ahead. Tell them, Sakura. I'm sure you saw it before anyone else did."

"Huh?!"

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away."

"I must have? Well, sure! Of course! Sure! I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor!" They reversed the jutsu. "Huh! Well, aren't we the smart ones! So, you noticed an illusion! NOW, LET'S SEE YOU DEAL WITH THIS!" Instantly, a boy with a bowl-cut hairdo and green jumpsuit was between them. Sakura stared at him. _How'd he do that!? I thought he was some weakling, getting knocked around like that, but he's as fast as Sasuke!_ He released them. _He stopped my kick. That's some chakra he's got in his arm. _

A boy with long hair and Hyuuga eyes walked over, accompanied by a girl with brown hair done up in two buns. "Hey. What happened to the plan? I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile, and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but..."

"Neji, never mind. It's over. Forget it." Sasuke frowned. _Hey, what happened to the bruises he had before?! They're gone! Were they fakes? _The boy in green walked past him to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?"

"Huh?" He gave a huge grin and a thumbs-up. "Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!"

"Definitely...not!" His expression changed in an instant to one of disbelief. "Why?!"

"Because you're a wierdo!" Naruto laughed. Neji walked over. "Hey, you. Over here. What's your name?" Naruto looked up, and scowled. _AGAIN!? IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT SASUKE!_

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's."

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you, anyway?"

"...I'm not obliged to answer." Neji scowled. "What's that?" Tenten giggled. _He's cute._ Luna ran over then. "Oh, there you three are! Naruto, why are you leaning against the wall? It's not Moon Frogs, is it?"

She turned to Neji. "Oh, hello! I'm Luna Lovegood." Before anyone could process what she was doing, she had picked up Neji's hair in her hands, and was examining it. "You know, your hair would look so much nicer loose! And maybe with a daisy chain in it! Like this!" She procured a daisy chain from her bag, placed it on his head, and taken the hair tie out of his hair. Sakura and Tenten were having trouble trying not to laugh, Sasuke was scowling, and Lee and Naruto were still immersed in their depression. Sasuke grabbed her. "Come on, Luna. Let's go upstairs."

"Goodbye, Neji! Please don't let the Nargles take your shoes!" Neji watched her leave. _So that's Luna Lovegood. Hmm. _Tenten appeared then, an evil look on her face. "You know, you really do look cuter that way."

"..." He took off the daisy chain, threw it to the ground, and retied his hair. "She's CUTE, isn't she?"

"...Shut up, Tenten." 


	19. Chapter 19

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: CHUUNIN CHALLENGE: ROCK LEE VS. SASUKE!  


* * *

**

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Luna had just arrived on the 3rd floor when they heard Lee's voice. "Hey, you! With the attitude! HOLD ON!" They all turned around to see Rock Lee standing there. "What do you want?"

"I want to fight. Right here and right now!"

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?"

"Yes!" Rock Lee lept down. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"So you know me."

"I challenge you! Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true! I figure you will be a good test for me! And also-" His gaze fell on Sakura, she grimaced, and he blushed. "Oh, Sakura! I love you!"

"AAGH! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! NOOOOOOOOO!" She began trembling. "Your hairstyle is horrible too! And those eyebrows are so bushy! YOU'RE SUCH A WIERDO!"

"You are an angel sent from Heaven!" He blew a kiss at her, which she very nearly dodged. "That was a good move! But let us see you dodge this!" He blew at least ten more, and Sakura screamed, dodging them all. _Was...too...close!_ "HEY! KEEP YOUR CREEPY LITTLE VALENTINES TO YOURSELF! I WAS DODGING FOR MY LIFE THERE!"

"You do not have to be so negative, Sakura." Naruto sulked. _He wants to fight SASUKE!? IT'S ALWAYS SASUKE!_

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you're challenging me? You must be even more psycho than..." He looked over at Luna, who blinked back at him. "-than you look. If that's possible. You wanna know more about my clan? Then I'll teach you! The hard way!"

"Bring it on!" _EXCELLENT! A match up against the number-one rookie! I will draw him out, and get him to reveal his technique! And I will prove myself to you, Guy-sensei! _

"HOLD IT!" Everyone looked over at Naruto. "I get him first! This weirdo is mine!"

"Go for it."

"NARUTO!"

"What?! It'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy!"

"No, thank you! Right now, the only one I want to fight is Uchiha!"

"Yeah!? Well, I've got news for you!" He charged at Rock Lee. "Sasuke can't compare to me! BELIEVE IT!" Luna bit her lip. "Naruto, I really wouldn't do that-" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Luna. He's not listening."

"...Oh." Rock Lee dodged his attack, and sent him crashing into the wall. "NARUTO!" Luna ran over to help him up. She slung one of his arms over her shoulder, dragging him out of the way, and setting him against the wall.

Lee turned to Sasuke. "Just accept it. You have no chance against me. Your skills are inferior. You see, Sasuke, out of all the top Leaf Genin, I am the best. Fight me, and I will prove it to you!" Sasuke smirked. "This'll be fun. Let's do it." Sakura looked over at the clock, and noticed the time. "There's no time, Sasuke! We've got to register by 3:00, and that's less than half an hour!"

"Relax. This'll all be over in five seconds." He charged at Rock Lee. _Here he comes! Forgive me, Guy-sensei! I know it is forbidden, but I may have to break the rules and use THAT JUTSU!_ Sasuke lept, but Rock Lee had already lept into the air. "LEAF HURRICANE!" Sasuke threw up his arms to shield himself from the blows. _I'm not moving fast enough! I've got to block him! WHAT?! _Rock Lee's foot hit him across the face, sending him flying, to land at Luna's feet. "SASUKE!"

"What's going on!?" Sakura frowned. _He had his guard up, but he went right through it! _Sasuke managed to haul himself up. _He's using some technique to get to me! But what is it!? It's not ninjutsu or genjutsu!_ Rock Lee studied his opponent. _As I expected, he is coming back for more!_ Sasuke stood up. _This is good. Got him right where I want him. Now's my chance!_

"I've been waiting to try this out!" Luna gasped. _He wouldn't, would he?!_ He looked up, his Sharingan activated, and she sighed. _He would..._

Sakura smiled. _You never know what Sasuke'll do next! He's amazing! If it's like Kakashi-sensei's Sharingan, he'll be able to read this guy's jutsu and NAIL HIM! _Sasuke charged at him. _Genjutsu or ninjutsu...whatever magic he's using, I'LL SEE IT NOW!_

Sakura stared at him in pure adoration. _Sasuke's getting stronger every day! Just what you'd expect from a Uchiha! Sasuke could NEVER lose to a guy like this! NO WAY!_ Just then, Lee gave him a kick to the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief. _WHAT?!_

Rock Lee straightened up. "You see, my technique is not ninjutsu or genjutsu!" He charged just as Sasuke landed. Naruto opened his eyes to see them fighting. "SASUKE!" Rock Lee elbowed Sasuke in the stomach, and he staggered backwards. "You get it now?! I am using taijutsu! That means no tricks, Sasuke!" He lept into the air, appearing behind Sasuke. "It is just straight martial arts, nothing more!"

"WHY YOU-" Lee lept out of the way of Sasuke's arm. "I know your technique! Forget it! It will not work! Not on me! I know you can see through your opponent's jutsu! The Sharingan gives you the ability to read his chakra, and decipher his hand signs and movements! You can guess what he's going to do almost before he knows himself! The problem is, taijutsu is a little bit different!"

"Right. So what's your point?!"

"I do not try to hide or disguise my moves. I do not have to! Even if you can read them, you still cannot stop them! You are too slow! Your eyes may be quick enough to stay one step ahead of me, but your body cannot keep up! What good does it do you!? You know what? Here is what I believe: there are two different kinds of ninja, those like you who are born with talent and do not have to work at it; and those like me, the ones who have to train every day of our lives!" Sasuke charged, attempting to punch him, but Lee dodged his fist. "Fact is, your Sharingan is the worst match for my extreme taijutsu! Here is what I mean!" He charged at Sasuke. _I HAVE TO STOP HIM! _Lee sent him flying with another kick, and then lept up, appearing a foot below Sasuke, shadowing him. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

"Good eye. Now I will prove my point that hard work beats out natural talent!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _What's his next move!?_

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Just then, a shuriken pinned Rock Lee's cloth bandaging to the wall. "Huh?" Everyone looked up to see a large tortoise standing there. "ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH, LEE!" Lee jumped down.

"SASUKE!" Sakura dived and caught him in her arms. Naruto watched as Luna examined him to see if he had a concussion. _He totally beat Sasuke! Something happened while I was knocked out! WHAT'D HE DO!?_ Sakura looked over at Sasuke in concern. "Are you okay!? SASUKE!" _He's really shaken up! He didn't even take the fall right!_

Lee spoke to the tortoise. "You...you were watching us the whole time?"

"OF COURSE! THAT LAST TECHNIQUE IS FORBIDDEN! YOU KNOW THAT!" Naruto blinked. _He's talking to a turtle! And it's...talking back._ "I am sorry. I did not mean to." _Now...he's apologizing to a turtle. Wait a minute! Could that be his sensei!? Stranger things have happened!_ "I was not planning to use a forbidden jutsu! It is just...I was in the middle of a fight, and I mean...you understand!" Naruto stood up. "I was right! It really is his sensei!" He charged over to Sasuke and Sakura, followed by Luna. "Hey, you guys!"

"What, Naruto?" He pointed at the turtle. "That weird thing he's talking to is a turtle, right?!"

"OBVIOUSLY! WHAT'D YOU THINK IT IS?!"

"Okay! So maybe it means that turtles can be sensei, too!"

"...I think you hit your head there, Naruto." They turned back to Rock Lee and the turtle. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE! YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH A BUNCH OF LAME EXCUSES LIKE THAT?! A SHINOBI NEVER REVEALS HIS TECHNIQUES, UNLESS IT'S ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY! IT'S SUCH A BASIC RULE, YOU SHOULD KNOW IT BY NOW!"

"Forgive me, sir!" Sasuke wiped his mouth. _How could I lose to that freak!?_

"Are you prepared to take the punishment for your actions!?"

"I-yes, sir."

"All right, then! Please come out, Guy-sensei!" A bunch of smoke surrounded the turtle, and when it cleared, an older man with bowl-cut hair, green jumpsuit, and even bushier eyebrows than Rock Lee stood on the turtle's shell. "Hey, what's shaking!? How you doing, everybody!? Life treating you good?!"

"HE'S GOT THE BIGGEST EYEBROWS YET! THEY'RE ALMOST ALIVE!" The man grinned, his teeth nearly blinding you. "Hi, Lee."

"Too weird!"

"So THAT'S where Lee gets it from! Same soup-bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows!"

Rock Lee whirled around, yelling at Naruto. "HEY! DO NOT INSULT GUY-SENSEI! HE IS ONE OF THE GREATEST MEN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS! I WAS TOO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWL OUT FROM UNDERNEATH A TURTLE!"

"HE DID NOT CRAWL OUT!"

"Give it a rest, Lee."

"Yes, sir."

"NOW FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" He punched Lee across the face, and he landed at Naruto's feet. "YOU FOOL!" Might Guy walked over as Lee pulled himself up. "I'm sorry, Lee, but..." He began choking up. "...it's for your own good!"

"S-Sensei!" Luna tilted her head as they embraced, tears streaming down their faces. _Did waves just crash in the background?! Ooh, maybe it's Nargles!_ Sakura grimaced. _These guys are even weirder than Luna, if that's even possible!_ Sasuke scowled. _How could I lose to someone that LAME!? _

Naruto recovered first. "Actually, it's kinda sweet the way they're all huggy and stuff." Sakura shrieked. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! THEY'RE BOTH TOTALLY CRAZY!" They turned back to Lee and Guy-sensei. "Now, take off! I want you to give me a hundred laps around the practice field! Show me what you got!"

"Yes, sir! No problem!"

"Run into the setting sun! Run and suffer...but don't mess up your hair. Let us go!"

"Right!"

"Hey, wait a minute! We're not finished here! You guys can't just take off like that!"

"And what about the Chuunin Exams?! There's no time for fooling around!" Guy-sensei stopped in his tracks. "Oh, right. I forgot about that." He cleared his throat. "Lee, you not only disobeyed the rule against fighting, but you disrupted the Chuunin Exams. I think that warrants a slightly more severe punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Let's say 500 laps! HOW DOES THAT SOUND!?"

"OUTSTANDING, SIR!" Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sweatdropped. "They're insane."

"Probably, but never mind them! What's the deal with that turtle anyway?!" Might Guy glanced over at them. _This must be Kakashi's squad. I'll check 'em out._ Sakura flinched. "HE'S LOOKING AT US!"

"Tell me! How is Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Do you know him?"

"Do I know Kakashi!?" He chuckled. "Well, people say he and I are arch-rivals for all eternity."

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!"

"HOW DARE YOU! IF GUY-SENSEI SAYS IT IS TRUE, THEN-"

"Let it slide, Lee. A ninja's actions always speak louder than words." He vanished, and reappeared behind them. "My record is 50 wins and 49 losses! Which is one better than his,by the way."

"WHAT!?"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"HOW'D YOU BEAT KAKASHI-SENSEI!?"

"The fact is, I'm stronger than Kakashi. And faster." Sasuke frowned. _His speed is incredible! He's definitely faster than Kakashi! Is he even human!?_

"You see?! Guy-sensei is the best there is!"

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lee caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology. Also, notice my handsome, manly features." Sasuke began twitching. _He claims he's better than Kakashi! Could that be true!?_

"Lee, accompany these fine young ninja to the classroom." Then Might Guy and the turtle vanished.

"Hey, Sasuke. Actually, I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills and that is true enough. But you are not really the one I wanted to test them against. I lied to you when we were fighting before. I told you I am the best Genin here, but there is another top ninja. Someone on my own team. I came here to defeat him. You were just practice. Now, you are a target! I will crush you! There you have it! Consider yourself warned!" He lept up onto the balcony, and ran off. Sasuke glared after him, fists clenched.

"Looks like the Uchihas aren't as great as everybody thinks they are!"

"NARUTO!"

"Just shut up!" Sakura, Luna and Naruto turned to look over at him. "Next time, I'll drive him to his knees!" Naruto scoffed. "Yeah right! Who just got his butt kicked?!"

Sakura whirled on him. "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? JUST CUT IT OUT, NARUTO!"

"You saw his hands, didn't you? When he took off the tape?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "I bet ol' Bushy Brows has been training until he drops! Day in and day out! He trains harder than you! That's all I'm saying."

Sasuke turned away. "Fine! This thing's starting to get interesting! The Chuunin Exams! I can't wait to see what's next!"

"Right!"

"Let's get started! Naruto! Sakura! Luna!"

"YEAH!"


	20. Chapter 20

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. OH, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO CARE, LUNA HAS ALREADY ATTENDED HER FIRST YEAR OF HOGWARTS BY THIS POINT, SO SHE'LL BE STARTING HER SECOND YEAR AFTER THE CHUUNIN EXAMS.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: GENIN TAKEDOWN! ALL NINE ROOKIES FACE OFF!

* * *

**The four of them stood outside room 301, and Kakashi greeted them. "Glad you came, Sakura. For your sake, and the others."

"Huh?!"

"Now, you can all formally register for the Chuunin Exams." Sakura frowned. "Why? What do you mean?"

"You see, only groups of three, or in your case, four, are allowed to apply and take the Exam. That's the way it's always been."

"But, sensei...you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual!"

Kakashi nodded. "That's right. I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Sort of. It IS an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the others pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait a minute. Do you mean that if the others had shown up, but I decided not to come with them-?"

"It would have been the end of the line. If you hadn't come along, I couldn't have let the others in. But it's a moot point. You're all here, and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Luna: I'm proud of you. Couldn't ask for a better team! Good luck!" He stepped aside, and they stepped foward. "We won't let you down, sensei! Believe it!"

They pushed the doors open, and stepped into room 301.

* * *

"W-What's this?!"

"Gee! I guess we're n-not alone!" There were over 200 other Genin in the room, all looking at them. "Man, I had no idea there'd be so much competition!" _If being scary-looking is one of the tests, they've got us beat!_ Sakura gulped, and a girl's voice spoke. "Sasuke, where have you been!?" Just then, a girl with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail grabbed Sasuke from behind in a bear-hug. "Boy, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here! I've missed those broody good looks of yours!"

"HEY, YOU PORKER! BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!"

"Forehead, they let YOU in!? Still got those big frown lines on your billboard-brow, I see!"

"LEAVE MY FOREHEAD OUT OF IT!"

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, and a bored voice spoke from behind her. "Oh, it's you guys. I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame."

"So, all three Stooges are here!" Shikamaru instantly went on the defensive. "Hey, you know what, pipsqueak!? Ah, forget it. You're a waste of time." Naruto scowled back at him. _That's Shikamaru Nara. He's always complaining, but never does anything about it! He's the laziest kid in the Academy! _

The boy beside Shikamaru continued eating chips._ That's Choji Akimichi. Akimunchy's more like it! I think he'd eat his own head if he could!  
_

"Sorry, but Sasuke's all mine!" _And that's Ino Yamanaka! Now, SHE'S annoying! And not just because she's got the same stupid thing for Sasuke that Sakura's got!_

A boy with a small dog walked over, followed by a girl with short purple hair, and a guy wearing sunglasses and a large coat.

"Well, well! What do you know?! It looks like the whole gang's back together again."

"O-Oh, h-hi, Naruto." Naruto glanced over at Hinata, who blushed and looked quickly down at the ground._ That's Hinata Hyuuga. She's okay, but I don't know why she gets all shy and embarrassed every time I even, like, LOOK at her! It's kinda weird! _

He turned to Kiba. _That's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru. Forget what I said about Ino! This guy's the most annoying of all! Thinks he's so cool! _

Next, he turned to look at Shino. _Then, there's Shino Aburame. Well, he's just weird. Kind of a mystery, but that doesn't mean he isn't annoying too!_

"You guys too, huh? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing!"

"Yep! Here we all are! The Ten Rookies! This is gonna be fun! At least, for those of us good enough to make the cut, right, Sasuke?"

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident."

"Just wait. We're gonna blow you guys away! We've been training like crazy!"

"What do you think we've been doing!? Sitting around picking daisies?! You don't know what training means!" Kiba cleared his throat, and pointed to Luna, who had fished a daisy chain out of her bag, and placed it on her head.

"Keeps away Jumping Gurdyroots."

"...Is she insane or something?" Naruto curled up his fists. "Why you-"

Hinata intervened before they started a fight. "U-Uh, Naruto, don't mind Kiba. I'm sure he mean anything by it."

"Huh?" She blushed, and looked away. Kiba looked over at her, and Akamaru barked.

Choji eyed the small dog. _Akamaru's looking plumper! Juicier..._He stepped forward, and Shino moved in front of him. "What do you want?! What's wrong!?" A small beetle scuttled across the floor in front of Choji's foot. "Thought maybe you hadn't seen it."

"Huh!?"

"Didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why?! You saving it for lunch!?"

"Hey, you guys." They all looked up to see a white-haired boy with glasses walk over. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the ten rookies, right? Fresh outta the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it! This isn't a class field trip."

"Well, who asked you!? Who are you!?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really. Look around you. You've made quite an impression. See those guys? They're from the Rain Village. Very touchy. They all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. But you can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto. Is that your name?"

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, it's...my seventh."

"Huh?"

"Well, they're held twice a year, so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow! A veteran! You must really be an expert by now!"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips!"

"Yeah, some expert! He's never passed!"

"Well, seventh's time's the charm! That's what they say, huh?" Luna frowned._ There's something off about him._

"So, all those rumors about the exams are true, huh? I knew this was gonna be a drag."

"Hang on. Don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." He reached into his pack, drawing out a stack of orange cards. "With my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?"

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra-encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years." He got down on the ground, and put the cards in front of him. "I've got more than 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye. In fact, they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." He began spinning the top card around in a circle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this, for example." The card showed a map. "A map! Of what?"

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who have come to take the Chuunin Exam. What villages they come from, and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together, at the same time? It's the foster friendship between nations, of course! International brotherhood and all that. And it's true enough, as far as it goes."

Sasuke frowned. "But there's another reason."

"Yeah. You see, the important thing is that this way they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village, thereby maintaining the balance of power." naruto crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah. Balance of power."

"Balance of power, big deal! It's all a drag."

Kabuto placed his hand over the card, which went blank again. "If the balance isn't maintained, one nation could wind up with many more shinobi than its neighbors." Luna nodded, understanding now. "And if that happens, they might attack the other nations." Kabuto grinned at her. "Exactly. That's why they have to maintain the status quo. Makes sense, I suppose."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates? Individually?" Kabuto smirked at Sasuke. "They might. You have someone special in mind?"

"I might."

"Well, I can't promise my information is complete or perfect, but I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys, of course. So, which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them: a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all."

"He's Gaara Subaku. And there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while you're at it."

"Man, that's no fun! You even know their names! That makes it easy!" He drew his hand across the card deck, and picked up two cards. "Here they are."

"Show them to me." Naruto crossed his arms. _I don't have a clue what's going on here, but I'll act like I do!_

"Okay. First up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience: 11 C-ranks, 20 D-ranks. His squad leader is Might Guy. In the last twelve months, his taijutsu's radically improved. But his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention as a Genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the Chuunin Exam. This'll be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata flinched for a second, and Naruto frowned. "Hyuuga?"

"Okay. Now for Gaara Subaku. Mission experience: 8 C-ranks, and-get this! One B-rank as a Genin! There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this: He survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B-rank as a Genin, and has never even been injured!?"

"What's the deal with this guy?!"

"Well, you get the point. The competition's gonna be intense this year."

"So it would seem. It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!"

"Do you...really think it's gonna be tougher this time?"

"Oh, yeah. In the four years I've been coming, I've NEVER seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch. Yep. We've got our work cut out for us."

Naruto suddenly began shaking uncontrollably, and Sakura watched him. _Okay. So, we're just rookies, and a lot of these guys are older and more experienced than we are. No big deal! It's okay to be a little scared! I can handle it! But it'd be a whole lot easier if I didn't have to watch Naruto falling apart right in front of me! I mean, nothing usually gets to him! Poor guy! Maybe I can try to cheer him up!_

"Hey, don't worry, Naruto! We'll be fine!" She gasped as he whirled around, and pointed at the crowd.

"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZEMAKI, AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY ONE OF YA! BELIEVE IT!" Luna giggled. _He'll never change._

Ino charged over to Sakura, yelling at her. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT IDIOT TRYIN' TO DO, GET US KILLED!?" Sakura scowled. _I should've known! He's not smart enough to be scared!_

"TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO KEEP HIS BIG FAT TRAP SHUT!"

"WHO'S BOYFRIEND!?"

"OH, I FORGOT! YOU CAN'T GET ONE!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

Naruto leaned back, grinning. "Yeah! I feel a lot better now!"

Kiba grinned. "Uh, can you say that again a little louder? Didn't quite catch it."

"You moron! Are you trying to get everybody in the place to hate our guts, or what!?"

Sakura ran forward, nearly strangling Naruto. "NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! YOU OBNOXIOUS LITTLE-" Sakura looked up to see everyone was glaring at them. "Oh, hi, everyone! Don't mind him! He really should be on medication! NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, NARUTO!? YOU'VE HURT EVERYBODY'S FEELINGS! THEY THINK YOU DON'T RESPECT THEM! BUT THAT ISN'T TRUE, IS IT, NARUTO!?"

Sakura was unaware of the coming danger. "WOULD YOU JUST, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!? THINK ABOUT THE REST OF US!"

Naruto didn't get a chance to respond because Luna screamed at that moment. "KABUTO, LOOK OUT!" A boy wearing a Sound headband threw two kunai at him, and he dodged it. Another lept up, swinging a punch at Kabuto, which barely missed him. Just then, his glasses broke. "Oh, I get it. So it was that kind of attack."

"Hang on! I saw it all! He dodged the attack! How did that happen!?"

"It must have come closer than it looked! Look at him, acting like it was nothing! Real tough guy!" Kabuto's eyes widened, and he sank to his knees. "Kabuto, what's wrong?! What is it!?"

"Kabuto!"

"Are you okay!?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Not such a tough guy, after all, I guess. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try!"

"Write this on your little card, punk! The Genin from the Sound Village will be Chuunin when this is over! Guaranteed!"

Just then, smoke filled the classroom, and a man's voice rang out. "ALL RIGHT, YOU BABY-FACED DEGENERATES! PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!" The smoke cleared to reveal a bunch of shinobi in gray suits. Standing in front of them was a man who gave Luna the impression of Auror Mad-Eye Moody. "It's time to begin! I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy!"


	21. Chapter 21

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: START YOUR ENGINES: THE CHUUNIN EXAM BEGINS

* * *

**"First, you candidates from the Village Hidden in the Sound! KNOCK IT OFF! WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD FIGHT?! YOU WANT TO BE FAILED BEFORE WE'VE EVEN BEGUN!?"

"Sorry. It's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy...sir." Ibiki smirked at him, then turned to the class. "I'll say this once, so listen up! There will be no combat between candidates! No attacking each other without the permission of your proctor! And even then, the use of fatal force is STRICTLY prohibited! Anyone who even THINKS of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it!?"

"No fatal force!? That's no fun!"

"Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chuunin Exam. Hand over your paperwork. In return, you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated."

Naruto frowned. "The what? Did he say...written?!" Kotetsu smirked, holding up a sheaf of papers. "NOOO! NOT A WRITTEN TEST! NO WAY!"

* * *

Naruto looked down at his paper nervously, his palms sweating. _I don't even know where the others are sitting! I'm all alone! This is already a disaster! _

Sakura watched Naruto having his mental breakdown a couple of rows back. _Tough luck for Naruto! Written exams are DEFINITELY not his strong point! _She laughed quietly to herself.

Hinata spoke from beside Naruto. "Um...Naruto?"

"Hmm? Oh! Where'd you come from, Hinata? I didn't see you!" She blushed, looking down at her lap. "I...wanted to say...good luck and everything."

"Oh, thanks!" _Whoa! That's weird! I didn't even notice her! Even when she's there, it's like she's not there!_

"Everyone, eyes front! There are a few rules you need to be aware of! And I won't answer any questions! So you'd better pay attention the first time around!" Sakura stared at Ibiki. _No questions?! What kind of rules are these!?_

"All right, rule number one is this: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point-reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of 10 points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven." Naruto frowned. _And if I miss ten, my final score will be zero!_

"Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all its members." Sakura growled in frustration. "WHAT!? WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE SAYING WE ALL GET SCORED AS A TEAM!?"

"SILENCE! I have my reasons! So shut up and listen! Rule number three: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score! Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored! Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here! If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

Sakura attempted to calm herself down. _Okay, okay! Relax! I know I'll do all right, and Sasuke and Luna should be fine, so even if Naruto gets a zero, if we do well enough, we should survive this._

"One more thing! If any candidates should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails!"

"WHAT'D HE SAY?!" Naruto panicked. _Sasuke and Sakura are gonna KILL ME! _

"...N-Naruto?"

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period! You'll have one hour total. BEGIN!" Immediately, everyone bent over their papers, studying their tests. _Okay, focus, Sakura! Focus! This is where you show your stuff! Just don't blow it, Naruto! Get at least ONE of them right!_

Sasuke scowled. _Aw, man! This doesn't look good! He's just sitting there! He's gonna choke!_

Naruto attempted to calm himself down. _What am I worried about!? It's just a test! I've done a lot harder things! BELIEVE IT! All I've gotta do is just relax and take my time! Just read through all the questions, and find the ones I have a chance of answering! No pressure! Okay! Number one! Okay, I see! I've gotta decipher a code! Okay, forget that one! What's next?_

Sasuke stared down at his paper. _Line B in the diagram indicates the trajectory a shuriken thrown at enemy C by ninja A seated atop a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F. Also predict the farthest possible range of the shuriken and explain how you arrived at your answer!?_ He looked up to see Luna's bright blue quill moving quickly across the page.

Sakura looked down at the questions. _Each problem's more difficult than the one before! _

Sasuke smirked. _Well, that's interesting. I can't begin to understand a single one of these problems. Even Luna must be having trouble. _

Naruto was officially having a meltdown. _Forget it! This is hopeless! What am I gonna do!? WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT'LL I DO!? WHAT'LL I DO!? WHAT'LL I DO!? AAGH! _

Hinata glanced over at Naruto, and saw him shivering. Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. _I need a high score if we're gonna have a chance. But this is so hard! I'm almost tempted to...no! I can't do that! It's almost like they're...like they're TRYING to get us to cheat! I just hope the others don't fall for it! No! They wouldn't, no way! Not even Naruto's not that stupid! Right!?_

Naruto clutched at his pencil desperately. _Okay! Don't panic! Don't panic! There's only one thing to do! I just have to cheat and not get caught! YEAH, RIGHT! I'D RISK GETTING THROWN OUT! I CAN'T DO THAT!_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _It's strange. They make more of a fuss about cheating than they do about the test itself. These sentinels watching our every move, trying to catch..._One of the sentinels wrote something down. _Somebody just got nailed. That's another thing. Why only a two-point deduction!? It doesn't make sense! Ordinarily, if someone's caught cheating even once, that's grounds for dismissal right there!_

His eyes widened.

**_"Anyone fool enough to let themselves be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here!"_**

**_"Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."_**

_So THAT'S it! Yeah! That's gotta be it! This is about more than the written exam! The real thing is not to test our knowledge, but our ability to gather information! Yeah, that explains everything: the eagle-eyed sentinels everywhere; these incredibly difficult questions; the fact that only two points are deducted for each incident of cheating! Very clever. A ninja must see through deception. He's not actually forbidding us from cheating, he's expecting us to! He's daring us to try and cheat and not get caught! Only exceptional shinobi could get away with it under these circumstances! And that's just what he's looking for. I wonder how many of the others have realized that's what this test is all about. _

He glanced over at Naruto. _Come on, Naruto! You can figure it out! Use your head before it's too late! USE YOUR HEAD! _

Naruto was shivering with fear. _This is bad! This is BAD!_

Sasuke frowned in concentration. _Okay. So if the real test here is finding a way to steal the answers without getting caught, the next question is to figure out who's got all the answers. _

Gaara put two fingers over his paper, and sand swirled around. Kankuro glanced over at him. _Looks like Gaara's figured it out. Okay, Crow, we're counting on you. _

Akamaru barked, and Kiba grinned, writing down an answer. "Good boy. Yeah, that'll do it! Okay, now for number four!"

A fly landed on Sakura's paper, and she swatted it away. It landed on Shino's finger. "Show me." The fly made a figure eight in the air. "Eight. Yes, that should be right."

Tenten moved the mirrors so Lee could see Shino's answers.

Naruto slumped over his paper. _Tick, tick, tick! Aw, man! They couldn't have a DIGITAL CLOCK!? Time's running out! That does it! I've got no choice! I've gotta cheat! Hang on. I can't do that. What if I get caught? On the other hand, if I don't get these right, I'm sunk, and I'll take the others down with me! Either way, I'm DEAD MEAT! _

"N-Naruto."

"Huh?" He looked up to see a faintly blushing Hinata looking at him. "If you want, I could...I could, um, show you my test."

Naruto blinked in confusion. _Say what?! She'd let me look at her test!? Why would she wanna do that?! Unless, of course, it's some kind of trick! Yeah! I bet that's...no! What am I thinking!? No way! Hinata's not like that! But, she could have been forced into tricking me by Kiba and the others! I wouldn't put it past them! _

"Hey! Hinata. Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would you wanna show me your answers?"

Hinata blushed, and began to shake. "W-Why? Well, just because...well, you see..." She gulped, and looked over at him. "It's just...it's because I don't want you to have to leave."

"Huh?" Hinata blushed even further, and looked away quickly. "W-Well, um, it'd be nice if we could all stick together. I-I mean, the ten of us. Being rookies and all."

Naruto grinned. "That makes sense, I suppose. I thought you were trying to pull a fast one there. Sorry!" Hinata looked down, as Naruto silently celebrated. _This is my lucky day! I mean, what are the chances of sitting next to someone who WANTS you to cheat off of her?!_ Hinata slid her paper under her arm, and Naruto glanced down at it.

Just then, a kunai whizzed past him, landing on the boy behind him's paper. Naruto began panicking. _HOW DID THEY KNOW?! I HADN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!_

The boy stood up. "What the-?! What was that all about!?" Kotetsu smirked at him. "Five strikes, you're out. You just failed the test."

"WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!"

"You and your teammates, leave the room immediately!" Two other boys stood up, and walked out, and the first boy followed. "Candidate number 23, fail! Number 27 and 43, fail!"

* * *

"IT'S NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

* * *

"NO! NO WAY! WHO SAYS I CHEATED FIVE TIMES?! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF!? HOW CAN YOU KEEP TRACK OF ALL OF US?! YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY! HOW DO YOU KNOW I WASN'T JUST-" Luna looked away as the boy next to her was slammed up against the wall. "Sorry, pal. We were chosen for this duty because we don't MAKE mistakes like that! You can't even BLINK without us seeing it! We're the best of the best, and you, my friend, are history! Now, get out! Take your teammates with you."

* * *

"Naruto. Go ahead. Look." He glanced down, and heard a pencil scratching. One of the sentinels had spotted him! Izumo looked up at him and smirked.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, but no."

"Huh?" Naruto grinned over at her. "Hey, I'm an ace ninja! I don't need to cheat to pass this!"

"Uh...well, okay. But..." She glanced down at his blank paper. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Besides, if I got caught or anything, I wouldn't want you getting into trouble!" Hinata blushed. _He cares! _

"Yes. Y-You're right. Stupid idea. I'm sorry."

"Nah. Forget about it."

* * *

Neji activated his Byakugan, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan, copying off of other students.

* * *

Luna glanced over at Naruto. _Maybe I should help him. No, he needs to get through this on his own._

* * *

Ino watched Sakura. _Look at her! She's cranking through this thing! Okay, Sakura. I'll concede that you've got a brain behind that over-sized forehead of yours. Now I'll put it to work for me! You oughta be flattered. I don't hit just anyone with my Mind Transfer Jutsu. _Ino slumped over, immediately taking over Sakura's body. Shikamaru looked over at Ino. _So, Ino's got her jutsu working, I see. About time. _

Choji looked over as well. _Way to go! Putting that brainaic to work for us!_

Sakura smirked. _Thanks Sakura, for letting me hang out in your soul for a little bit, even if it is a little cramped in here. Now, I've got to memorize these answers quick, so I can pass them onto Choji and Shikamaru.

* * *

_"Number 59, you fail. Numbers 33 and 9, fail!" Kabuto frowned. _That's the thirteenth one they've dismissed. _

"Number 41, fail! Numbers 35 and 62, fail!"

"HEY, NO WAY!" A punch landed, and Number 62 screamed in pain.

* * *

Gaara placed his hand over his left eye, and Ibiki smirked. _Look at this one. Cool as a cucumber. Stays focused as if nothing was happening. Not bad for a novice._

Sand swirled in Gaara's open palm, and turned into an eye. _The opening of the Third Eye, invisibly linked to the optic nerve. _

He crushed the eye in his palm, and the sand swirled into the air, hitting another shinobi in the eye. _Ow! Damn! Something in my eye!_ The rest of the sand went onto his paper, creating the eye again as he rubbed his eyes. Gaara began copying down the answers.

* * *

Kankuro raised his hand. "Uh, excuse me."

"What is it?"

"Gotta use the can. Sorry." They handcuffed Kankuro. "We go with you to make sure you're not up to anything."

"That's perfectly understandable."

* * *

"Security's pretty tight around here. But these sentinels aren't quite as eagle-eyed as everyone thinks. After all, they haven't even noticed that there's one more sentinel than there used to be. Right, Crow?"

* * *

Naruto stared up at the clock. _Only twenty minutes left and I haven't done squat! I'm so busted! Unless...in five minutes, they'll give out the tenth question. So that's what it comes down to! Everything's riding on that! BELIEVE IT!  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY: THE TENTH QUESTION: ALL OR NOTHING

* * *

**

Ibiki smirked. _Now that we've weeded out most of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go. Time for the main event!_ "All right! Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question."

Naruto clutched his pencil. _Here we go. Everything's riding on this one! Believe it!_

Sasuke smirked. _Man, this guy's full of himself. _

Sakura smiled. _This is it! The final obstacle!_

Temari scowled. _Hurry up, Kankuro! What good is your cheat sheet gonna be if you miss the tenth question!?_

Luna smiled, staring up at the ceiling. _I hope Naruto's all right. Sasuke too. Wrackspurts are everywhere in here! Especially by the boy next to me..._ She glanced over at Gaara.

Ibiki spoke again. "But...before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

The door opened, and Kankuro walked back in with the 'sentinel'. Ibiki smirked at him. "Made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." Kankuro's eyes widened. _He's seen through the Crow's diguise! He's onto us!_

"Well, take your seat!" Kankuro headed back to his seat, dropping a tiny piece of paper by Temari as he passed her.

"These rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you."

* * *

"It's quiet without the rookies around. I almost miss them."

"Don't worry. Chances are, they'll be back again sooner than you think."

"Why's that?"

"I heard that their first examiner this year is Ibiki." Kakashi's eyes widened. _So, already their chances of passing look iffy. _

"Great. Sticking them with that sadist right off the bat." Kurenai frowned. "What sadist?" Asuma chuckled. "I forgot you were a new Jonin, Kurenai. Otherwise, you wouldn't have to ask that."

"So I'm ignorant. Who is he?"

"He's what you might call...a specialist."

"Oh, yeah? In what?"

"Interrogation. Torture. Of course, he won't be using physical torture during the test. He won't need to. That's not really his thing anyway. He works on people's minds, not their bodies. He's famous for it. Everyone knows about the head of the Torture and Interrogation Corps for the Hidden Leaf Village: Ibiki Morino."

* * *

Naruto gulped watching Ibiki. _If the rules are scary, what's the question like!?_

Ibiki turned around. "Very well then. Rule number one: Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Say what!? We're free to choose?!_

Temari frowned. "Whoa, so what's the catch!? Let's say we decide we don't wanna do it! What happens then!?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And that means, of course, your teammates fail as well." Low murmuring spread through the classroom.

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish." Sakura sighed in frustration. _More rules!? Enough already!_

"If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail, YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN!"

Kiba chose that moment to open his big mouth. "Hey, that's BULL, man! That's ridiculous! What kinda bogus rule is that!? There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!"

Ibiki chuckled. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, if you don't wanna take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident, then by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

Sakura scowled. _Thanks a lot! If any one of us chooses to skip it, then all four of us fail!? Forget it! That's not gonna happen! But on the other hand, you only get one shot! Screw up, and you'll never get another chance! Either way, it stinks! This is so unfair! Why couldn't they just give us a normal test!_

"Now then, if you're ready, the tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

Naruto began panicking. _What could the question be?! What if it's easy?! What if it's not!? If I get it wrong, I'll be a Genin for the rest of my life, the way things are going. But I can't just skip it! Then we all fail! I can't do that to the others! _

Sakura frowned. _Well, I'm okay. He's not getting me to chicken out! No way I'm raising my hand! What about Naruto? He doesn't stand a chance! Go on, Naruto! Put your hand up! It's okay, don't worry about us! There's always next year. Just think of yourself! _

Luna smiled, humming tunelessly to herself. _Hmm...it's quite tense in here. I hope Naruto's all right. Ooh, Blibbering Humdingers! _

The boy next to Naruto raised his hand. "I'm out. I just can't do it! I'm sorry!"

"Number 50, fail! Number 130, Number 110, that means you're out, too!" Many other shinobi raised their hands as well.

Sakura bit her lip. _Go on, Naruto! Why don't you raise your hand!?  
_

Luna sighed. _His dreams are all he has. It would kill him to have them taken away forever._ She wiped away her tears.

Naruto raised his hand, and slammed it down on the table. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT, AND I DON'T RUN! YOU CAN ACT TOUGH ALL YOU WANT! YOU GUYS AREN'T GONNA SCARE ME OFF! NO WAY! I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

While he said all this, a huge grin spread across Luna's face. _That's right, Naruto! Don't give up!_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _He's completely clueless, but he's still going for it. The kid's got guts, I'll give him that. _

Sakura shook her head, smiling. _Way to go. Be a crazy little fool. _

Ibiki finally spoke. "This decision is one that could change your life! If for any reason, you would rather quit, now's your last chance!"

"No way! I never go back on my word! That's the way of the ninja!"

Ibiki studied him. _Remarkable. His little outburst has given the others some backbone. He's inspired them into staying. 79 left. More than I expected. But I don't see anyone wavering. I think that's it._ The sentinels nodded at him.

"Well, then! I admire your determination, if nothing else. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you...that you've all passed the first exam!"

A shocked silence fell over the classroom. Naruto dropped his pencil, and stared at Ibiki. Sakura stood up. "Hold on! What just happened!? What do you mean we passed?! Where's the tenth question!?"

Ibiki chuckled. "There never was one! Not a written one at least! Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question!"

"Huh?!"

"Wait a second!" Everyone turned to look at Temari. "So the other nine questions you gave us were just a waste of time!? Is that what you're saying!?"

"No, no! Not at all! Quite the opposite! The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose: To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Oh, well, that clears up everything."

"Let me explain. You see, my objective was to test you not only as individuals, but as a team, and on how well you function as a part of that team. That's why the test was scored on a team basis, so you'd know that everything you did or failed to do, would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how well you'd handle the pressure."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I figured it was something like that. That's why I kept my cool." Sakura sweatdropped behind him. _Yeah, right!_

Hinata giggled, and Luna smiled, shaking her head.

"The first nine questions on the test were difficult. In fact, as you may have realized, too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine that most of you quickly came to that conclusion. That you'd have to cheat if you had any chance of passing. The fact is, the test was designed to encourage cheating. It almost demanded it. Of course, it would have done you little good unless you had someone to cheat from. So I disguised two Chuunin who already knew the answers, and had them sit in with you."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, come on! I wasn't fooled for a second! You had to be a complete doofus not to see it! Isn't that right, Hinata?"

Sasuke stared disbelievingly at Naruto. _Incredible! So all the time, he never knew! _

"Those who were caught at it failed! Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily." Ibiki removed his headband, and everyone stared at him in horror. "Information. It can be the most valuable weapon in battle. How well you gather intelligence can determine whether a mission's a failure, or a success." The top of his head was covered in scars, burn marks and puncture wounds. "There'll be times you'll have to risk your life to get it!"

"Man, what a mess! Scars and puncture wounds, burn marks! What he must have endured..."

Naruto gulped as Ibiki refastened his headband. "Of course, you must always consider the source of your information. Intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Always bear this in mind: misinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades, or the loss of a village. That's why I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence. Cheat, in order to survive. And that's why those who weren't good enough at it were weeded out, leaving the rest of you."

"Okay...but I'm still not getting what the tenth question thing is all about."

"You're not!? The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam! Surely you see that!"

"Sure, but explain it anyway!"

"As I said before, the goal was not only to test you as individuals, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult. You could choose to play it safe and skip the question, though it meant that both you and your teammates would be failed; or you could try and answer it, knowing if you got it wrong, you would lose your chance of ever being Chuunin. It was a no-win situation, but just the sort Chuunin almost every day. For example, let me give you a hypothetical mission: to steal a document from an enemy's stronghold. You have no idea how many ninja the enemy has, or how heavily armed they are. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you, that you might very well be walking blindly into a trap. Now, do you have the option of taking a pass on this insane mission, of saying 'My comrades and I would rather live to fight another day'? Can you choose to avoid danger? No! There will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it. But you do not think about it. You think only of the goal, achieving it through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a Chuunin squad leader. Those who choose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of adversity, those who would put their comrades lives' in jeopardy by worrying about their own, those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor, will never be able to call themselves Chuunin! At least as long as I'm here! As for the rest of you, you have successfully answered the ten questions I put to you. You have earned the right to continue on to the next step. You have passed through the first gate. I hereby declare this part of the Chuunin Selection Examination completed! There's nothing left but to wish you all good luck."

"ALL RIGHT! WE DID IT! THAT'S ONE DOWN! HINATA, WE DID IT!" Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist, hugging her tightly. Hinata turned beet-red and passed out. "Hinata? Hinata? HINATA!" Luna smiled as Kiba and Shino rushed over to help Hinata regain consciousness. _Naruto may be a bit over-the-top, but he's a good friend._

She looked up as a window shattered, and a woman came bursting through it, pinning her cloak to the ceiling with kunai knives. "Is this part of the test?" Ibiki smirked. _Jumped the gun as usual._

"Heads up, boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor! ANKO MITARASHI! You ready for the second test!? GOOD! THEN LET'S GO! FOLLOW ME!"

"..." Luna was trying hard to suppress her laughter at the looks on the faces of the other Genin. Ibiki stepped out from behind the curtain. "You're early. Again." Sakura scowled. _Great. Another screaming nutcase. She reminds me of Naruto! _

"How many are there?! Ibiki, you let all these guys pass?! Your test was too easy! You must be getting soft!"

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year."

"Hmm...they sure don't look it! Trust me, before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated!"

"More than half!? Really!?" Anko chuckled. "This is gonna be fun! All right! You maggots have had it easy so far, but things are gonna be different starting first thing in the morning! I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me! DISMISSED!"

* * *

The next morning, they stood in front of an old, rusty, triple-padlocked gate. "Whoa, nice place. What is it!?"

"This is the location for the second phase of the Exam. It's the 44th Battle Training Zone. But we call it...the Forest of Death."

"Forest of...Death?!"


	23. Chapter 23

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE! I NEED A BLOODLINE FOR LUNA! HELP ME! PLEASE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: SPECIAL REPORT: LIVE FROM THE FOREST OF DEATH

* * *

**

"TA-DA! SO, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? GOLDEN TIME! THAT'S RIGHT! STARTING TONIGHT, IN FACT, STARTING RIGHT NOW, _**NARUTO**_ MOVES TO A BRAND-NEW TIME!" Kohonamaru popped up beside Naruto. "EVERY WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT 7:27!"

Kohonamaru tugged on his sleeve, "Uh, hey, boss?"

"THIS IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, I MEAN, NIGHT! WHETHER YOU'RE A LONG-TIME DEVOTED FAN, OR JUST TUNING IN FOR THE VERY TIME! SO NOW, HERE TO GET THE PARTY STARTED IS OUR BRAND-NEW THEME SONG!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!? I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Geez, Kohonamaru! What's your problem!? Can't you see the show is starting!?" Kohonamaru whispered in his ear, "It's only 7:00, boss! You're 27 minutes early. This is actually the time slot for **_The Prince of Tennis_**!"

"OH, GREAT, NOW YOU TELL ME!? WHAT A DISASTER! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? I ALREADY TOLD EVERYBODY-"

"Don't look at me!" Kohonamaru transported himself out of there just as Kakashi stuck his head around the corner. "I CAN'T JUST-Ah, screw it! So, without further ado, it's _**NARUTO**_!" Naruto transported himself out of there, and Kakashi spoke. "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke, Luna! Don't look now, but Naruto just went and opened the show! You guys ready?"

"NO WAY! I STILL HAVE MY FACIAL MASK ON! STALL 'EM!"

"Do we even have the video for this episode?"

"No, it hasn't arrived yet."

"I bet Nargles took it!"

"Luna....!"

"What?!"

"Terrific. Well, I could do my ninja dance, but I was saving that for next season! On second thought, I'll go get the video, you guys will have to fill time!" Sakura popped on screen, her hair still in curlers. "WHAT?!"

"Think of it as a mission."

"A mission, huh? Since you put it that way..."

"YES! JUST LEAVE IT TO US, SENSEI!"

"NARUTO!"

"AAGH!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS, YOU IDIOT! YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH! SOMETIMES, I JUST WANNA-IN FACT, I THINK I'M GONNA!" Sakura hit him on the head with her fist, and stalked off.

"Hmm, that's good! Keep it up!"

"Right. We'll let Luna tell you all about her experiences with Crunkle-Prone Snarklacks."

"CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORKACKS!"

"Yeah, those. Bye!"

"All right. A Crumple-Horned Snorkack is..."

* * *

The next morning, they stood in front of an old, rusty, triple-padlocked gate. "Whoa, nice place. What is it!?"

"This is the location for the second phase of the Exam. It's the 44th Battle Training Zone. But we call it...the Forest of Death."

"Forest of...Death?!" Luna looked down, noticing some square rocks headed for Naruto. She smiled, and looked up at the sky, humming tunelessly. _This should be interesting._

Naruto looked down. _Fake rocks!? What's up with that?!_ He began walking away, and the rocks followed. He ran, and they ran after him. By this point, everyone was watching with varying levels of interest as the rocks chased him back and forth. "It's almost like watching tennis..."

Eventually, Naruto stopped, and turned around, glaring down at the rocks. "THAT'S THE WORST DISGUISE OF ALL TIME! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS SQUARE ROCKS! IT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS!"

Kohonamaru's voice issued out from under the 'rocks'. "You saw through my camouflage again! You're slick, boss! Just what I'd expect from my greatest rival!" A bright light surrounded the box, and it exploded, leaving Kohonamaru, Moegi and Udon coughing on the ground. "I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys!" They all looked up to see Naruto standing there.

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunochi in preschool! Check me out!"

"I love algebra! Call me Udon!"

"And I'm the number-one ninja in the village! KOHONAMARU! And when we're all together..."

"WE'RE THE KOHONAMARU NINJA SQUAD!"

"Yeah, I knew it was you guys all along. So, what do you losers want? I'm about to take the second phase of the Chuunin Exams, and you're interrupting me! I don't have any time to be playing around with you guys now!"

"We didn't come to play around, boss! We're on official business!"

"Yeah, that's right! We came here for an exclusive interview!"

"An interview, huh?"

"We're here on assignment to write an article for the Academy's newspaper! It's a feature story all about the Chuunin Selection Examinations!"

"So that's why we want to do an exclusive interview with you and the rest of Team 7! Please tell us you're gonna do it!"

"Yeah, but right now?!"

Luna looked up from 'The Quibbler'. "Naruto, you wouldn't disappoint these adorable children, now would you?" Taking their hint from Luna, the three of them smiled winningly. "All right, fine!"

"Hey! You over there!" Anko strode over. "What are you doing?! You're holding up the Exams!"

"Sorry! Kohonamaru was just telling me something about an interview for the Academy newspaper." Anko gasped. "Oh, yeah, I forgot all about it! Lord Hokage had mentioned something about them interviewing me!"

"Interviewing you?!"

"ALL RIGHT, WE'RE TAKING A TEN-MINUTE BREAK! For those scheduled to be interviewed, please be courteous to the reporters from the Academy newspaper!"

"I thought I was the only one being interviewed!"

"No, boss! But you are the most important!"

"Oh, well, in that case, I'll give you an interview that'll make it clear to your readers why I'm the greatest ninja ever!"

* * *

_**THE INTERVIEW OF NARUTO UZEMAKI!**_

* * *

"All right, boss! First, tell us a little bit about yourself!"

"Okay! Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzemaki! I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle Shop! My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important! No other Genin can match any of my jutsu! Even Iruka-sensei can't help being impressed! And now that I'm in squad 7, I get to prove it by going on dangerous missions every day!"

_**("What's your distance from the target?" Naruto glanced around the tree. "Five meters. I'm ready, just give the signal!" Sasuke and Sakura nodded, as Luna looked around for Nargles. "We're ready."**_

_**"Okay...NOW!" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto charged at the target, which sped into the bushes, and they all fell to the ground in a squirming mass. Sakura sat up. "Naruto, this is all your fault!"**_

_**"But-"**_

_**"Knock it off, you two. Lame...." They looked up as Luna came out of the bushes, the cat riding on her shoulder, smirking at them as he purred, rubbing up against Luna. "Oh, hello. The cat just ran towards me." Sasuke put his head in his hands, Naruto banged his head against a tree, and Sakura screamed with frustration. Luna held the cat towards Naruto. "Would you like to hold him?"**_

_**"Sure!" The cat lept on Naruto, screeching as she stratched him. "Have you acquired the target?"**_

_**"Affirmative, we got a positive ID." Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, and rolled his eyes.**_

_**"Right. Lost pet Tora captured! Mission accomplished." Kakashi was knocked over by the force of Naruto's yelling. "CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!")**_

"The other Genin in squad 7 are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Luna Lovegood! But since I'm the only one that really shows any kind of promise, you don't need to hear about them!"

"Well, do it anyway! You know, for the article!"

"Okay, okay! Sasuke Uchiha is a real pretentious guy! All the girls think he's cool, but they don't realize how big a jerk he is! Anyway, he's always swooping in at the last minute and making look bad in front of the others! But one day, I'll show him!"

_**(Kakashi read 'Icha Icha Paradise' as they picked up litter in the stream. Naruto lost his footing, and began being swept towards the waterfall. "AAGH!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke had grabbed him by the ankle. "You are such a loser!" Naruto growled in frustration as Luna helped them out of the stream.)**_

"Next is Luna Lovegood. She's the comic relief of our group. Whenever there's a tense moment, Luna's always able to make everyone laugh! Although how animals always listen to her instead of listening to me frustrates me a bit."

_**("HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GO THE OTHER WAY! HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Naruto dug in his heels as a rather large dog dragged him along. Sasuke and Sakura studied him while holding the leashes of two smaller dogs. "What a loser."**_

_**"Of course! He just HAD to choose the biggest dog!"**_

_**"NO, NOT THE MINEFIELD!"**_

_**After that, Luna stepped in. "Naruto, do you want me to try? I'll trade you." The dog whose leash she was holding looked harmless enough. "Okay!" They swapped leashes, and the large dog immediately obeyed Luna's every unspoken command. "AAGH! GET IT OFF!" The small poodle had suddenly attacked Naruto, displaying a row of razor-sharp teeth and equally sharp claws. As Naruto lay on the ground whimpering, the others began walking off. "Come on, loser!" The poodle leaped into Luna's arms, looking innocent as an angel. "THAT DOG IS A MONSTER!" Sakura scowled at him. "Naruto, quit it! She's so cute!" The dog smirked at Naruto as Luna carried it off.)**_

There's also Sakura Haruno. I'll let you in on a little secret: she's madly in love with me! She'd never admit it of course, but I think her coyness just makes her even cuter!"

_**("THAT'S IT!" Sakura punched him, sending him flying. "BOSS!" He crashed into the opposite wall, and Luna sighed, then went to check if he was okay. Kohonamaru glared at Sakura. "WHAT KINDA GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU!?" Moegi and Udon ran over. "I think she cracked him!"**_

_**"We gotta check his pulse!"**_

_**"Don't worry. Naruto's as resilient as a Thestral."**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"...Maybe I shouldn't have used that particular example." Kohonamaru continued yelling at Sakura. "YOU'RE A WITCH!" Luna flinched. "AND YOU'RE UGLY, TOO!" Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Huh?" Kohonamaru's expression turned to one of horror. "AAGH!")**_

"It doesn't sound to me like she's in love with you, boss."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny, Kohonamaru! But trust me, she is! Anyways, putting that aside, our squad is a well-oiled machine, that can succeed in any mission, no matter how dangerous!"

_**(He laughed, having amassed a large stack of plants pulled up. "HEY, YOU!"**_

_**"Oh, hi, lady! I got rid of all your weeds! Pretty cool, huh?!"**_

_**"...You pulled the weeds...and you also pulled up my plants!"**_

_**"Huh?!"**_

_**"Those were special herbs I've been growing AND YOU DESTROYED THEM!")**_

"These are dangerous missions?!"

"Of course, I wasn't always busy on dangerous missions! I still had time to teach the Hokage a thing or two!"

_**("We can't accept this photo." Naruto growled, then did his Sexy Jutsu. "Pretty please, Lord Hokage?"**_

_**"..." The Hokage fell back in his chair, bleeding heavily from the nose.)**_

"I don't think this material is appropriate for the article!"

"Fine! What do you wanna talk about!?"

"How about the first time you met me!?"

_**("OLD MAN! I CHALLENGE YOU! I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU AND BECOME THE FIFTH HOKAGE!" Kohonamaru tripped over his own scarf, yelling as he fell flat on his face.) **_

_**("What's the matter!? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy! Afraid 'cuz the Third Hokage is my Grandfather!?"**_

_**"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER! BELIEVE IT!)**_

"Don't forget Iruka-sensei! He was the only one besides Luna who was nice to me! And I sure did drive him crazy!"

_**("GOTCHA! THAT'S MY SEXY JUTSU!"**_

_**"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS!")**_

"The whole article can't be about you, boss!"

"Oh, I guess you're right, Kohonamaru! I suppose I could tell you a few stories about how Sasuke screwed up!"

"I've already heard that story, boss! Can't you talk about anyone but you!"

Meanwhile, the other three watched from the shade of a nearby tree. Sakura scowled. "I'm sure Naruto is just talking about himself over there to those kids! I'll bet he never even mentions us!"

"Hmph. That would be just like him."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back at the recording room...**_

"The incredibly cool Kakashi here. What's the situation?"

"The lovely Sakura here. We've been letting Naruto fill time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, how are things going on your end? Are we gonna have the tape in time?"

"Oh, don't worry. At the pace I'm going, everything will be okay. I should be there with the video by the end of the next commercial break. I hope."

"Well, you better be." Sasuke sat down, allowing Luna to braid his hair. "Why do you let her do that, Sasuke?!"

"Do what?"

"That!"

"Sakura, it's not like she's dying my hair bright red. I can always comb it out again."

"Now what do we do?! It's the end of the commercial break, and he's not back yet!"

"I guess you'll just have to fill the time, Sakura."

"ME?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!?"

"Because Luna already did it, and I'm not going to."

"YEAH, GO FOR IT, SAKURA!"

"I'D SHUT UP IF I WERE YOU, YOU LITTLE-Okay, fine! I will, since I guess I have no choice!"

* * *

_**THE INTERVIEW OF SAKURA HARUNO!  


* * *

****("Chakra is the energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It's the source of ALL his power. Now, this energy has two forms: physical energy, which exists in all the cells in the entire body, working together; and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience. As you see, these two types of chakra must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform any jutsus. Notice the interplay between physicical and spiritual power, that's the key. Finally, hand signs focus and unlease the chakra.")**_

"Moegi, if you wanna know the truth about Naruto, talk to me! I'll tell you about his different ninjutsu without any bragging! First, there's his Sexy Jutsu! Then, there's his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Shadow Clones?! Who could handle that many Narutos?! There's also his Harem Jutsu, which is his Shadow Clones all doing the Sexy Jutsu. But most of the time, Naruto is just being Naruto. Which is NOT a good thing.

What I REALLY wanna talk about is the number one rookie, Sasuke Uchiha. Not only did he graduate as the Academy's top student, but he's also the most popular guy in class! He can even hold his own with Kakashi-sensei! I mean, he's so COOL! I think I'm gonna faint!

Next up is Loony Lovegood! She's SO annoying! I swear, the girl seriously needs to be medicated! Plus, she's always draping herself over Sasuke, using the excuse that he has 'Brackmarts' that'll make his brain go fuzzy! I mean, GET REAL! And she never stops reading that stupid rag magazine 'The Quibbler'!"

* * *

"Your tribute to the great Sasuke is putting everyone to sleep, Sakura!"

"QUIET, NARUTO!"

"OW!"

* * *

"Let me tell you about our sensei, Kakashi Hatake, also known as the Copy Ninja. He uses his Sharingan eye to assess the enemy's technique, and then copy it in an instant! He's copied over a thousand jutsu! But he's always reading his dumb book, and whenever he's supposed to meet us early in the morning, he's always late! Plus, like everyone else, Naruto really gets on his nerves.

_**("A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH! Okay, where was I?")**_

"But the biggest mystery of all is his face, hidden under that mask! I wonder what he really looks like!"

**_("NINJA ART: SUMMONING! EARTH STYLE: PURSUIT JUTSU!_**

_**"I don't know why you bother! Of what use is your jutsu if you can't even find me!? But I can find you. Blindly falling into my trap. You disappoint me, Kakashi. I think you're right. It IS time to put an end to this." His eyes widened as dogs lept up from the ground, attacking him. "AAGH!"**_

_**Kakashi took his hands off the scroll and rose. "I realized that if I couldn't see you, I'd have to smell you out. That was a summoning jutsu. I was calling forth my ninja hounds. They can track a scent anywhere!" Zabuza glared at the dogs biting him as Kakashi walked up. "When you attacked me, I let you get past my guard. I wanted you to cut me. You see, it's the smell of my blood on your blade that led them to you. Surprised? Looks like I wasn't the only one who was blind! Falling into my trap. You disappoint me, Zabuza. Ah, the mist is finally clearing. And you know what I see? Your death."**__**)**_

"I wonder, why does only his left eye have the Sharingan power? I thought it was an inherited trait exclusive to the Uchiha clan.

_**(They watched as Kakashi broke the surface, gasping for air. **__This isn't normal water. It's dense. _Luna ran over to help him out. "I'm coming, Kakashi-sensei!""LUNA, NO!" Zabuza appeared behind them just as Luna reached Kakashi. "WATER PRISION JUTSU!" Luna screamed as they were sucked into a water prision, unable to escape. Zabuza chuckled. "This prision was made of water, but it's stronger than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first, your little friends will have to be eliminated. WATER CLONE JUTSU!")

"There are plenty of other ninjutsu that other ninja can do as well. In fact, there's so many different types and styles that I don't have the time to explain them all in this short interview!"

* * *

_**THE INTERVIEW OF LUNA LOVEGOOD!**_

* * *

"Hey, Luna! Do you mind if we interview you?!"

"Sure. What would you like to ask me?"

"Tell us about your teammates!"

"All right. I'll start with Naruto. Naruto was often ignored and hated by most of the village. Why they hated him, I have no idea. Anyway, Naruto became a prankster, and wanted to become Hokage someday. He was the first person ever who didn't treat me different."

_**("So, I'm gonna become Hokage someday!" Luna smiled as they made their way back to her home. "You'd make a wonderful Hokage, I'm sure." He grinned in embarrassment, scratching his head. "Um, right...So, what about you? What's your story? Other than the fact you just moved here with your dad, we know absolutely nothing about you!"**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry. Well...my father is editor of the 'Quibbler'. I don't like dancing very much. I like drawing and painting." Naruto laughed. "What's so funny?"**_

_**"Nothing. You just...you're not like most girls, Luna." Her eyes widened. "N-No! I wasn't making fun of you!"**_

_**"Oh. All right. Naruto?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Thank you for showing me around. It was quite like having a friend." She kissed him on the cheek, then opened the gate, and skipped up the walkway. Naruto just stood there in shock.) **_

"Naruto's very energetic, and can only pay attention for so long. Naruto's the type of ninja who just charges straight into battle without thinking. He also loves ramen, and is constantly talking about it."

_**(He looked up, seeing Naruto talking about ramen as Sakura, Sasuke, Luna and Kakashi standing around him. "I'm thinking miso ramen today-")**_

"Naruto's also very perverted, which often gets him in trouble with Sakura, who he has a huge crush on, but she doesn't seem to reciprocate his feelings, mainly because she likes Sasuke Uchiha."

_**(Naruto looked up as he heard Sakura Haruno's voice, and blushed. She looked over, and smiled. She's smiling at me! I think she likes me in this headband! She ran over, and he stood up, waving. "Hi, Sakura, what's-"**_

_**"OUTTA MY WAY!" She shoved him, and looked over at Sasuke. "Uh, good morning, Sasuke. Mind if I sit next to you?")**_

"Sakura is very loud, and is often trying to impress Sasuke, who doesn't seem as though he cares much about her efforts. She doesn't have much self-esteem, and thinks she's useless, which is one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard! If it weren't for her, Sasuke and Naruto would tear each other to shreds! I don't think she likes me very much. She's very bright, and I'm constantly worrying she'll find out my secret..."

_**(Luna pulled out a stick. "A STICK!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A STICK!?" Luna pointed the stick straight out, and screamed. "PROTEGO!" Immediately, a silvery light shot out of the stick, creating a shield around Luna, Sakura and Tazuna. "They can't reach us now."**_

_**"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Luna froze. "Erm...It's a jutsu?"**_

_**"Jutsus don't require sticks!"**_

_**"Can we talk about this later!?")**_

_**(As Sasuke, Tazuna, Naruto and Kakashi walked on ahead, Sakura fell back to talk to Luna. "Hey, Luna. Can we talk?"**_

_**"Sure. Is it about the Wrackspurt infestation around Sasuke?"**_

_**"Kakashi told us you'd only be leaving in September! What's that about!?"**_

_**"I have to attend school, so the Hokage, the Headmaster and Daddy worked out a plan."**_

_**"What kind of plan?"**_

_**"I attend school, and come to Kohona during the summer and during vacations."**_

_**"Okay. So, about that stick thingy-"**_

_**"I-er-um-" Naruto rescued her. "Hey, Luna, Sakura, come on!"**_

_**"Coming!" Luna sped away like a bullet, and Sakura followed, thinking hard.)**_

"Next up, Sasuke Uchiha! Sasuke is rather cold to us, but he lets me take care of the Wrackspurt infestation surrounding him."

_**(She looked over at Sasuke, and began swatting the air around him. She lept out of her seat, and began clapping her hands on thin air, making it look as though she was trying to catch a fly. Everyone began turning to look at her since Iruka-sensei had left. Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "Um...what are you doing?"**_

_**"There are Wrackspurts by his head. I have to catch them before they float into his brain and make it go all fuzzy." Sakura whispered in Ino's ear, "I think the Wrackspurts already got to her." They began laughing. Luna smiled as she clapped her hands shut, and sat down, opening her hands slowly. Her smile faded as she stared down at the fly in her palm.)**_

"However, Sasuke does think he's better than the rest of us. He doesn't like being told he's wrong, or that someone else is stronger than him. Sasuke also has a following of fangirls, the top two being Sakura and Ino."

"That's really great, Luna! Now, what about your sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Well, he's always late for meetings he scheduled, which make Naruto and Sakura angry. He seems to care about our development as ninja. Even though Kakashi-sensei is a famous ninja, he's extremely modest, and doesn't brag about it. Also, he has some sort of rivalry with Might Guy-sensei, even though Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem to actually realize it, which serves to get on Guy-sensei's nerves. Kakashi-sensei is obsessed with the 'Icha Icha Paradise' series. He was friends with my mother, and...excuse me." Luna stood up, and walked off to regain control before she burst out crying in front of them.

* * *

Sakura looked over at Luna, whose shoulders were shaking, and looked down guiltily at her feet, then walked over. "Um, guys, I think Luna's done with her interview."

"But-" Sakura shot Kohonamaru her 'I'll Kill You If You Don't Leave Right Now' look, and he scurried off. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sakura."

"Come on. Let's go talk about Marmoles."

"_Nargles_!"

"Yeah, those."

* * *

_**THE INTERVIEW OF SASUKE UCHIHA!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Boy, Sasuke! You're the coolest! When I look at you, I feel like I'm looking at my future self! Do you mind if I get an interview from you for the article?"

"Well, I guess I ought to set the record straight. If you listen to Naruto, your article will be more fairy tale than truth."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, SASUKE! THEY CAME HERE TO INTERVIEW ME, NOT YOU!"

"They came here to interview EVERYONE, loser! There are other ninja here, you know. 'Believe it!'"

"THE ARTICLE'S ABOUT ME!"

"Nobody cares about you, Naruto! All you do is goof off and get in trouble! That's why you'll never be a real ninja!"

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember anything!?"

_**(Gaara began walking away, followed by Temari and Kankuro, when Sasuke lept down. "Hey, you! Identify yourself!" Temari turned around, flirting with him. "You mean me?" Sakura scowled. I don't like this girl...**_

_**"No. Him." He gestured at the redhead. "The guy with the gourd on his back." He turned around. "My name is Gaara Subaku. I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?" Sasuke smirked, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto cut in. "Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?!"**_

_**"...I couldn't care less.")**_

_**("Hey, you. Over here. What's your name?" Naruto looked up, and scowled. AGAIN!? IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT SASUKE!**_

_**"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's.")**_

_**("Hey, you! With the attitude! HOLD ON!" They all turned around to see Rock Lee standing there. "What do you want?"**_

_**"I want to fight. Right here and right now!"**_

_**"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?"**_

_**"Yes!" Rock Lee lept down. "My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first, right, Sasuke Uchiha?"**_

_**"So you know me.")**_

_**("HOLD IT!" Everyone looked over at Naruto. "I get him first! This weirdo is mine!"**_

_**"Go for it."**_

_**"NARUTO!"**_

_**"What?! It'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy!"**_

_**"No, thank you! Right now, the only one I want to fight is Uchiha!"**_

_**"Yeah!? Well, I've got news for you!" He charged at Rock Lee. "Sasuke can't compare to me! BELIEVE IT!" Luna bit her lip. "Naruto, I really wouldn't do that-" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Luna. He's not listening."**_

_**"...Oh." Rock Lee dodged his attack, and sent him crashing into the wall. "NARUTO!" Luna ran over to help him up. She slung one of his arms over her shoulder, dragging him out of the way, and setting him against the wall.)**_

"The students taking the Chuunin Exams are all highly skilled, and every one of them is considered to be the cream of the crop. Except for Naruto."

"...HEY!"

"Shikamaru Nara. Choji Akimichi. Ino Yamanaka. Hinata Hyuuga. Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru. Shino Aburame. Each one of them is talented in their own way, but I'm still better than all of them combined."

"Yeah, right! That's why you got your butt kicked by Rock Lee, because you're BETTER than him!? You shouldn't be talking! Even you screwed up from time to time!"

"I'm gonna screw you up if you don't watch it, Naruto!"

"Go for it! Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Guys, will you cool it!?"

"Don't mind them, Sakura. The Nargles are making them cranky."

"...Luna...."

"What?"

"Anyway, we passed the first phase of the Chuunin Exams, and we're about to enter the Forest of Death for the second phase! I don't know what's waiting for us in there, but no matter what lies ahead, we won't be afraid! And we'll pass the Exams to become Chuunin! Because Kakashi-sensei taught us to work as a team, and nothing can break that bond! Right, guys?!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Teamwork, right!"

"We're ready, no matter how many Nargles attack us in there!"

"...Luna..."

"What?!"

* * *

"We really wanna thank all of you! That was a great interview!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Knock 'em dead on the Chuunin Exam, boss!"

"Don't worry, guys, we'll make it!"

"See ya! Bye!" Kakashi walked over just as they left. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I bumped into a very cute young lady, and naturally, she wanted to go dancing with me."

"YEAH, RIGHT!"

"You don't believe me? Anyway, I got the video. Do I at least get some thanks for that?"

"WAY TO GO, KAKASHI-SENSEI! BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! OKAY, LET'S START THE SHOW, HUH?!" Luna laughed. "Right after this commercial break."


	24. Chapter 24

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. BLOODLINES FOR LUNA, YOU GUYS! COME ON! OH, AND FOR THOSE OF YOU CONFUSED PEOPLE WHEN LUNA MENTIONED KAKASHI KNEW HER MOM: LUNA'S MOM WAS ORIGINALLY A KUNOCHI FROM KOHONAGAKURE, WHICH HELPS ME EXPLAIN THE BASIS OF THIS STORY.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: THE CHUUNIN EXAM STAGE 2: THE FOREST OF DEATH

* * *

**

Naruto stared up at the sky, and Sakura gulped. "This whole place just completely creeps me out!"

Anko chuckled. "It should! They call it the Forest of Death! And soon enough, you're gonna find out why!" Naruto snorted, then imitated Anko. "'They call it the Forest of Death! And soon enough, you're gonna find out why!' Do your worst! You're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything!"

Anko smirked. "So, looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy!" She produced a kunai knife from her sleeve, and threw it right past Naruto, cutting his cheek in the process, then appeared behind him. "You tough enough to handle this?! You're not afraid, are you?! Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." She whirled around, grabbing a kunai.

"I was just returning your knife."

"Why thank you, Grass ninja. You know, I recommend you only stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end." She took the kunai, and the Grass ninja smiled. "My pardon. With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I'm afraid that I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm." Luna shuddered. _I don't trust this ninja. _

Hinata gulped. "N-Naruto..." The Grass ninja turned and walked off. "Likewise." Sakura stared at them. _I thought this forest was creepy, but these guys are even creepier!_

Naruto stared after the Grass ninja. _Hey, I wonder if I could do that with my tongue!_ Naruto stuck his tongue out, attempting the same feat, to no avail.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick-tempered. There must be something in the air." Luna nodded. "It's the Wrackspurts!" Everyone turned to look at her. Sakura groaned. "Luna..."

"What?"

Anko chuckled. "This is gonna be fun!" Naruto glanced up at her. _Quick-tempered!? Sheesh! YOU'RE the one who threw the kunai at me! _Anko strode over to the gate. "Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all." She drew a large sheaf of papers from her coat. "Just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?!"

"Some of you may not come back from this test. And I have to get your consent to that risk." She laughed. "Otherwise, it would be my responsibility! Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out." She handed the forms to Naruto. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills."

Shikamaru scowled as he took the paper. _Survival! What a drag._ He yawned, passing it to Ino.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field! The 44th Battle Training Zone has 44 locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower, located 10 kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo the survival test. The test consists of an anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls."

"Both of them?"

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both a Heaven Scroll and an Earth Scroll. All together, 30 teams will be taking part in this test. So half of those teams will be going after a Heaven Scroll. And the other half will be trying to get the Earth Scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for."

"Okay. So how do we pass the test?"

"Your squad must bring both a Heaven and Earth Scroll to the tower." Sakura frowned. "That means, at the very best, half of us will fail! More if not every team is able to get both the scrolls!" Anko shrugged. "No one ever said it would be easy. Oh, one more thing. The test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"FIVE DAYS OUT THERE!?"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FOR FOOD!?"

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Kabuto smiled. "Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Aw, man!"

Luna frowned. _Sounds like the Forbidden Forest. Of course, there was a REASON nobody was supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest. Here, they're ENCOURAGING you to go in! _

Ino scowled over at Choji. "Quiet down! This is why they call it survival, you know!"

Neji nodded. "That means, with these circumstances, there's no way half the teams will pass the test."

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter, meaning we will have less to sleep and less time to recover." Lee grinned. "It is a challenge indeed!"

"Completely surrounded by enemies. There won't be time to rest. We'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right. This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines! This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand. "So, um, say we don't wanna do the exam. Can we quit?"

"Of course not! In the middle of a battle, you can't say 'Sorry, I quit'! Well, I guess you could, but it's probably gonna get you killed!"

"Oh, that's just great. This is gonna be a drag."

Anko turned away from him. "There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple: If all the members of a team can't make it to the tower without both scrolls after five days. Number two: If a team loses a member, or if a member becomes incapacitated and can't continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you, may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What happens if it just happens to flap open and you read it?"

"Let me put it to you this way, young man. You don't want to know!" Naruto groaned.

"There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done! Each team, take your consent forms, and exchange them over there for your scrolls. After that, each team pick a gate, and you'll be let inside." Anko sighed. "Oh, and I have one more word of advice: JUST DON'T DIE!"

* * *

Sasuke held his consent form, watching the sentinels pull curtains shut around the booth. _I see how it is. We won't know which team has which scroll, or which team member is carrying the scroll. Stealing information is really a matter of life and death. It's just like Ibiki said: everyone is equally determined to pass. And all of them are my enemies._

Anko surveyed the Genin. _Looks like they're starting to understand what's really involved in this test.

* * *

_

Sakura was reading her form when she heard Ino's voice. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the little future failure! What's up, billboard-brow? I thought you would have washed out of the program by now! Your big forehead alone should've gotten you tossed!"

"So sad! You're jealous that I'm spending five days with Sasuke! And it's clearly turning you into someone very petty and ugly! And you were already ugly!" They glared daggers at each other.

"Ugly!"

"You are!"

"Billboard-brow!"

"Ugly!"

"Billboard-brow!"

"Ugly!" Shikamaru and Choji watched this in horror. Luna walked over. "Billboard-brow!"

"Ugly!"

"ENOUGH! Give it up, Sakura! We both know you're too weak to pass this test!"

"Yeah, right! You're the one who's going down!" They both stalked off in opposite directions, and Choji sighed in relief. "I'm glad they didn't turn on us like that! Why are they like that to each other!?"

"Who cares?! Like I have time to worry about that stuff!"

* * *

"Hey, Hinata! What are you doing all the way out here!?" Hinata gasped, seeing Naruto, and blushed. "Oh, N-Naruto! I-um-I just-nothing."

He frowned. _That's Hinata. Wierd as always. _

"Oh, your cut! Here. I have...this!" She held up a medical kit just as he walked off. "Well, anyway, see you later!"

_I guess I'll just keep it for later then..._

* * *

"All right, everyone! We're gonna start handing out scrolls!" Anko watched as the teams went into the booths to receive their scrolls. _I wonder if any of them will survive this.

* * *

_Naruto took the scroll. _We are so gonna win this!

* * *

_Anko started her watch. "Listen up, all of you! Teams have received their scrolls, so everybody go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open, the test is on!"

* * *

Naruto and the others stood at gate 12. "Believe it! I dare you to bring it on, ninja! I'll just send it right back! TWICE AS HARD!"

* * *

"ALL RIGHT! HEADS UP, YOU MAGGOTS! THE SECOND PART OF THE TEST HAS BEGUN!" The gates swung open, and the teams sped through them.

* * *

"You know who we're looking for?"

"Yeah, those four brats!"

* * *

"ALL RIGHT! HERE WE GO, GUYS!"

* * *

"Okay! First thing we gotta do is to find it! Are you ready, Hinata?"

"Mm-hmm. Byakugan!"

* * *

"Take it easy, Lee. The test has only just begun!"

"That may be, but still, whoever our enemies are, I want to find them before they find us!"

* * *

"We have only one target! Stay focused on it!"

* * *

Ino shrieked. "Are you kidding?! What are you doing!?" Choji opened a bag of chips. "Just having a snack! I mean, I gotta keep my strength up, don't I?"

"We haven't even been out here five minutes!"

"Yeah, come on, Choji. We have a job to do."

"I can't help it! I gotta eat! It's my favorite flavor!"

"You and your snacks! This is a survival test, you know! You should have packed more kunai and less candy!" Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You guys! Quick, hide!" They ran into the bushes, Shikamaru pulling Choji by his scarf. Three ninja landed, and Shikamaru's eyes widened. _Oh, no._ Some of Choji's chips had been left on the ground. Ino breathed a sigh of relief as they sped off, and Shikamaru grimaced. _Aw, man! I gotta deal with five more days of this?!

* * *

_"So if the tower is where everyone's gonna be headed in the end, I say we lay a trap near it and just take the scrolls off whoever we catch!" Akamaru growled. "Well, well. We got company." They heard screaming as leeches rained down on their would-be attackers. "Well, it looks like the leeches found them. They sense body temperature and perspiration, and then then in a group, they swoop down on their prey. If they suck your blood for five minutes, it's all over. These predators are smart, taking advantage of their instincts to trap our enemies!"

"Get off me! Huh?" The three ninja screamed as a net caught them. "There's one team down."

* * *

Anko chuckled, hearing the screaming. "Sounds like the fun has begun!"

* * *

Naruto and the others whirled around as they heard the screaming. "That sounded like someone screaming! I don't like this place!"

"Oh, come on! It's nothing to be scared of! It's gonna be a piece of cake!" Naruto whirled around, fiddling with his belt. "Excuse me a second, I really gotta...you know." Sakura hit him over the head. "GET OUTTA HERE! WHAT IS THIS, A KENNEL! NOT IN FRONT OF ME AND LUNA, YOU DON'T! THERE ARE LADIES PRESENT! FIND A BUSH OR SOMETHING!" Luna wandered off to look for Nargles.

* * *

Naruto came back from behind a bush. "Aw, man, that was a lot! I wrote my whole name!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A PIG! YOU'RE REALLY DISGUSTING SOMETIMES, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he sped past Sakura, kicking Naruto in the jaw.

"Sasuke, it wasn't that bad. Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Naruto wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "Yeah, what the heck was that all about!?" Sasuke continued attacking Naruto. "Better watch out, Sakura! I think he's gone crazy!"

"Yeah, you wish! I just struck before you could!" Sakura's eyes widened as he drew a kunai. "SASUKE, NO!"

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT!"

"All right, then, bring it on!" The two boys charged at each other, kunai clashing. "Sasuke, what are you doing!?"

"Take a good look at him! Talk! What have you done with Naruto!?"

"What?!"

"Then where's the cut on your cheek!?"

'Naruto's' eyes widened. "I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his face before this test! You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg, not your right! But the real Naruto is right-handed! Your transformation skill is worse than Naruto's! Tell me who you are!"

'Naruto' transformed into a ninja. "All right, you got me! So what!? I'm still gonna take your scroll! Now hand it over, or else!" Sakura drew a kunai knife as well. "Or else what?!"

"Or else your crazy friend gets hurt!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Luna!"

Sasuke's grip on his kunai tightened. "What have you done to Luna?!"

"Nothing. Yet! So, which one of you has it!?" They glared at him, and he laughed. "Fine then! I guess I'll just have tell my teammates to kill your friend while I kill you and take the scroll anyway!" He lunged at them, kunai raised.


	25. Chapter 25

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. I NOW HAVE OVER 50 REVIEWS! I AM AWESOME! ANYWAY, SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE, I'M GONNA NEED A BLOODLINE FOR LUNA BEFORE I START THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES. INPUT WOULD BE APPRECIATED, PEOPLES!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: EAT OR BE EATEN: PANIC IN THE FOREST

* * *

**

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" The ninja dodged Sasuke's attack, and lept up into the air, clashing kunai with him, then lept off, and Sasuke gave chase. Naruto was on the ground, writhing around in his bonds. "HEY, GET ME OUTTA THIS!" Sasuke growled. _Little idiot! _He threw a kunai down, and freed Naruto. "Thanks!"

"Better keep your mind on the game!" Sasuke dodged the kunai headed for him, and his eyes widened when he saw a paper bomb attached to one of the kunai. Sasuke yelled as he was blown backwards, and landed hard on his feet. The ninja appeared behind him, kunai poised to strike. "Sorry! This is one test you fail! Now hand over the scroll or you and your little friends die!" Sakura ran over. "SASUKE!" A kunai whizzed through the air, headed for the ninja. He lept out of the way, and Naruto lept onto the ground. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Sasuke smirked. _Well, well. Better late than never! I guess! _Sasuke stuck a kunai to the bottom of his shoe using his chakra. _Focus my chakra! _He spun his foot in a wide arc, sending it speeding towards the ninja. He barely dodged it, and turned to see Sasuke headed straight for him, kunai raised. The kunai hit its mark.

"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?"

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SAKURA! CHANCES ARE THIS GUY'S NOT ALONE! WATCH OUT! THE OTHERS COULD STRIKE ANY SECOND NOW!" The ninja pulled himself free. "I wish! I-I came alone so as not to arouse suspicion. Big...mistake!" He lept away, his wound bleeding freely, and Sasuke landed on the ground, glaring after him. _So much for him. _

Sakura glanced over at him. "Shouldn't we try to rescue Luna?"

"Don't worry. Luna can take care of herself."

_

* * *

_

Luna awoke, her head throbbing. _Okay. No bones broken. I do appear to have been captured. Seems as though they tied me up. _She chuckled, feeling a kunai pressing up against her hip. _But they forgot to take my weapons. Not very bright. I'd better keep them talking. _Luna began talking as she sawed away at her bonds. "Hello. You two must be my captors." The two Rain Genin looked up. "Huh?"

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed." One of them looked up, frowning. "How so?"

"I was hoping to find Nargles."

"N-Nargles?!"

"Yes. You see, they often steal my things, so I have to track them down and get them back. This cork-bottle necklace keeps them away. They're usually found in mistletoe." _Almost...there!  
_

Her bonds fell away, and she smiled at her captors. "But you want to see something really interesting?"

"What's that?" She smiled, showing them her hands, which now each had a kunai clutched in it. "I freed my hands." She threw the kunai at them, pinning them to a tree. "HEY!" Luna cut the bonds on her feet, and stood up. "As a rule, you normally take a captive's weapons. And I mean ALL of them, not just the ones you can find." Luna picked up their backpacks, and frowned. "Apparently, your teammate doesn't trust you with the scroll. Well, goodbye!" Luna knocked them out, and skipped off, humming 'Do The Hippogriff' to herself.

* * *

"That proves we can't trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not some impostor using a Transformation Jutsu."

"Mm-hmm!"

"All right. So what do we do?"

"We need a password."

"What kind of password?"

"A secret one. Something known only to the four of us. We'll tell Luna once we find her. She can't be that far off." Naruto frowned. "What happened to Luna?"

"The Rain Genin kidnapped her."

"...WHAT?! WE HAVE TO RESCUE HER!"

"Naruto, chill! She's probably already escaped by this point!"

"Right. Now, listen closely, because I'll only say this once. The question will be...'When does a ninja strike?' And the response is 'A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike.' Got it?"

"I got it."

"You got one a little shorter?"

"No, Naruto. That's it."

"Come on, what's wrong!? Didn't you get it!? I memorized it easy!"

"Yeah, sure, I got it! I got it! No problem! I just thought it was gonna be a pass-word, not a pass-speech!"

"All right, then. I'll take the scroll."

"Wait a minute, Sasuke, I-AAGH!" Naruto winced as a kunai cut him on the cheek. "What was that?!" They all screamed as a blast of air hit them head-on, nearly knocking them off their feet. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

* * *

Sasuke crouched in the bushes, clutching a kunai in his fist, when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around to see Sakura. "Sakura!"

"Sasuke! What was that!?" He clutched the kunai. "Stay there! First answer the question! When does a ninja strike?"

"A ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike." He lowered his kunai. "Good." Naruto yelled as he ran over. "Hey! What's up!? You guys okay?!"

"Don't come any closer, Naruto! What's the password!?"

"Oh, sure, no problem! Okay, a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike!"

Sakura sighed in relief, and Sasuke smirked, throwing the kunai at Naruto, who dodged it. "WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Sasuke sank into a defensive pose. "Got to hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one!"

Sakura frowned. "What are you talking about!? What was wrong with that?! He just got the password right, word for word!"

"Exactly! That's what's wrong. You really think Naruto could memorize all that!? AND get it word for word!? Not the Naruto I know, in a million years. You'd have a better chance teaching it to a hamster!"

"You've got a point."

"Besides, you saw the way this guy moved when he dodged my attack. That was definitely not a Naruto move. All right, come on out, whoever you are! Party's over!"

'Naruto' smirked, and licked his lips. When he spoke, it didn't sound like Naruto. "Aren't we the clever one." 'Naruto' transformed into that Grass ninja from before. "Tell me. If your teammate is really that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password he'd never be able to remember?"

"You see, it wasn't meant for Naruto, so much as it might be for anybody nearby, trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap, and you stumbled right into it!" The Grass ninja smirked. "I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard, have you? This promises to be very entertaining." Sakura shuddered. _She gives new meaning to the word creepy! Where is Naruto and Luna?!

* * *

_Naruto groaned, rolling to his feet. "Okay, up-see-daisy! Huh? Hey, where did Sasuke and Sakura go? I wonder if they-huh?" He looked up, and screamed, seeing a large snake staring hungrily down at him. "OH MY GOSH! THAT-THAT'S-THAT'S-" _THAT IS ONE BIG SNAKE! _Naruto yelled as the snake knocked him off his feet, and he dove for cover. Its tail coiled around him, squeezing tighter and tighter. "I-can't-move! AAGH!" Naruto screamed as the thing swallowed him whole.

* * *

Sakura gasped as Shiore drew out her Earth Scroll. "You'd love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll, wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your Heaven Scroll." Shiore stuck out her tongue, wrapped it around the Earth Scroll, and swallowed it whole. "Well, when this is all over, one of us will have both scrolls. And the other will be dead."

Sakura and Sasuke gasped, unable to break Shiore's gaze, as they saw their deaths occuring in her eyes. They fell to the ground, gasping for breath. _Is this an illusion? _Sasuke gagged, and fell back on his knees. _No. It's more than that. Her thirst for blood is almost palpable. Looking in her eyes...I saw the moment of my own death! Who is she?! What is she?!_

"S-Sakura?" His eyes widened as he saw her visibly shaking, tears running down her face. _No use. She's got it worse than me. We've got to get out of here. Get away from her! She's death!

* * *

_"LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Naruto stabbed at the snake's insides with his kunai. "I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU EVER SWALLOWED ME, YOU STINKING-LEMME OUT!" He reached into his pack. "Hey, wait a second! Wouldn't you rather have this?" He drew out a rice ball. "I was saving this rice ball for lunch." The snake squeezed tighter around him, and he dropped the rice ball, which became enveloped in inner snake slime, and melted. "It's all gone! And I'll be digested just like that in another minute!" He slipped further down inside the snake. "NO! LET ME OUT! SAKURA! SASUKE! LUNA! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

Shiore laughed. "You're paralyzed with fear." Sasuke scowled, attempting to move. _What's wrong with me!? Move! Come on, move! Sasuke, move! _He saw his hand slowly reaching for his weapons pouch. _That's it. You can do this! Yes! _He drew out a kunai knife, and slowly pulled himself to his feet. Shiore smirked. "Very good. Now what happens?" Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _It's no use! I-can't-move! _Shiore slowly walked towards him. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick!" She pulled out two kunai knives. "But I don't have to tell you that, do I? You've seen it with your own eyes." She raised the kunai. "I expected you to be more of a challenge! How disappointing!"

* * *

Naruto struggled against the snake. _I can't believe it. Is this really how it ends?_ Images of his friends began flashing in front of his eyes.

_Iruka-sensei..._

_Old Man Hokage..._

_Kohonamaru..._

_Kakashi-sensei..._

_Sakura..._

_Luna..._

Finally, Sasuke. _Well, some people I'll miss more than others. I don't know what his problem is! The guy was always jealous of me! Still, we had our moments. Like the time we helped Kakashi-sensei bring down that creep Zabuza! In a way, we were probably good for each other! Always competing, pushing each other on every challenge, always looking for that final showdown to prove which one of us is best! _

His eyes widened. _HEY! Wait a minute! That's right! We never DID have our final showdown! We never proved who's best! No way! Can't just leave things up in the air like that! That's it! I'm outta here, whether Slitherpuss likes it or not!

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura rested against a tree, breathing hard. Sasuke's kunai was buried in his leg.

* * *

Shiore smirked. _A desperate move. But a clever one. He overcame the fear with pain. So, this prey is not so helpless after all.

* * *

_"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" The snake's eyes widened as its stomach expanded from so many Narutos inside it. Eventually, the snake exploded, setting Naruto and his clones free. "Sorry, but you picked the wrong shinobi! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! You think I'm gonna end up a pile of snake crap in the woods, you're crazy!"

* * *

Sasuke winced, pulling the kunai free. "That wound is deep! Will you be all-MMPH!" Sasuke placed his hand over her mouth. _Gotta move! Gotta get away from her! But how?! Where!?_

Sakura stared at him with worried eyes. _I've never seen Sasuke like this. He's got me scared! _A shadow fell over them, and Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She pulled Sasuke's hand off of her mouth. "Sasuke, watch out!" He whirled around, seeing the giant snake. It lept for them, and they lept out of the way. "Unbelievable! I didn't even notice! I'm losing it! NO! STAY AWAY!" He threw shuriken at the snake, and it crashed against a tree, dead. Sasuke's eyes widened as Shiore came out of the snake's skin. "I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural. The prey must never let down its guard, not even for a moment, in the presence of its predator!" Shiore's body extended, wrapping around a tree, heading for Sasuke. "AAGH!"

Just then, ten kunai landed right in front of Shiore. "Looks like we came just in time!" They looked up to see Naruto standing there, arms crossed. Standing beside him was-"LUNA!"

"Hello, Sasuke and Sakura."

"Oh, and by the way, what was that password again?"


	26. Chapter 26

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. **

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: NARUTO'S COUNTERATTACK: NEVER GIVE IN!

* * *

**

"Okay, so what was the password again?" Sakura scowled. "Forget it! We know it's you! You made it!" Shiore glared at him, and Sasuke shouted a warning. "NARUTO! LUNA! GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST! HURRY! GO NOW, WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

"So, Naruto, you managed to escape from my friend. Well done." Naruto scowled. _I get it! So that wasn't just any random old giant snake attack, the snake was sent by her! Or...it, or whatever this demon is!_

Sasuke growled in frustration. _He doesn't get it! He doesn't know what he's dealing with! What do I do!? Luna, get him out of here!  
_

"Okay, okay, I don't know what's going on here, but you've been picking on my friends, and I don't like that! So you just better slither on back to your hole, snake-lady, before I make a pair of shoes out of you!" Sasuke clenched his fists. _Little idiot! He's just gonna get all four of us killed! I've got to do something! But what!?_

Luna nodded. "Nobody messes with our friends!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Luna, what are you doing!?_

Sakura bit her lip. _Sasuke..._

Shiore smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _It's no use! There's only one way! _He repressed the Sharingan, and addressed Shiore. "You can have it!" Shiore turned towards him. "Hmm?"

He dug the Heaven Scroll out of his pouch. "The scroll, right?! That's what you want! All right, then! Take it and leave us in peace!"

"Huh!?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing!?"

"SASUKE, ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT!? WE'RE NOT JUST GONNA HAND THE SCROLL OVER TO THE ENEMY! NO WAY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Sasuke whirled on Naruto. "SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF IT!"

"WHAT!?"

Shiore stood up, unwrapping herself from the branch. "Very wise. Very sensible. Sometimes, the helpless prey, if they are to save their own skins, realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious." He threw it at Shiore. "Take it!"

Naruto lept in between them, catching the scroll. "STOP PLAYING THE DAMN HERO! JUST STAY OUT OF THIS AND LEAVE IT TO ME!" Naruto punched him across the face, and he landed on a branch opposite him. "STUPID FOOL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"I may not know the password, but I know who I am! You're the one I'm not so sure about! How do we know you're who you say you are?!" Sakura frowned. "What do you mean!? It's him! Don't be so stupid!"

"What sort of nonsense is this!? It's me, you loser!"

"Liar! LIAR! You may look just like him, you may sound just like him, but there's NO way you're the Sasuke I know! I don't care how tough a fight you've been through! Surrending, giving up the scroll, when did Sasuke become a coward!? You keep saying I don't understand what's going on, but I do! You choked, that's what it is!"

Shiore chuckled. "Sad, but true. It doesn't matter." She rolled up her sleeve, revealing strange markings on her forearm. "As far as the scroll goes, I could simply kill you and take it!" She bit her thumb, and drew the blood across the markings. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and raced towards her. "LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT!"

"DON'T! NARUTO, NO!" Naruto lept. _Forget Sasuke! I'm gonna have to do this MYSELF!_

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" A wind blew Naruto backwards in midair, and Shiore was suddenly standing on a huge snake.

* * *

Three Chuunin stood over three dead bodies lying next to a line of Buddhas, which were now stained with their blood. "That is no way to treat a Buddha."

"What do you think? It's some kind of ninjutsu, isn't it?"

"Well, whatever it is, it's a problem. Just when things were running so smoothly."

"We've got to report this."

"Go get the proctor."

"Right!"

* * *

"Pardon, ma'am! There's a problem!" Anko looked down from her perch on top of the booth. "What sort of problem?"

"Corpses, ma'am! Three of them!"

"Come on. I'm trying to eat here!"

"I think you'll want to see them. There's something strange about them." Anko swallowed. "You mean, BESIDES their being dead?"

* * *

"I went through their belongings. Found their identification. Ninja from the Hidden Grass Village. All three of them were registered for the Chuunin Exams. They weren't just killed." Anko stared down at the bodies in horror. "All their faces...they're gone."

"Yeah. There's nothing where their faces used to be, like they melted or something." Anko reached for her shoulder unconsciously. _No doubt about it. This is HIS jutsu. Why is he here?! What's he doing at the Chuunin Exams?! _

"Okay, I need photos of what these three used to look like! Where are their IDs?!"

"Right here, ma'am." _So this is the face he stole! _

"We've got big trouble! Okay, get moving! Tell Lord Hokage exactly what's happened here! And while you're at it, tell ANBU Black Ops they'd better get a couple of convoys to the Forest of Death! Meanwhile, I'm gonna head in after these guys! Now, GO!" _He's come. He's here in the Hidden Leaf Village. _

* * *

Naruto gasped for breath, and Shiore laughed. "What a tasty little meal you'll make for him. Careful. He likes to play with his food." The tail of the snake came spinning towards the branch Naruto was on, snapping it in two. "NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!" Naruto flew through the air, snapping branches in two, and landing hard on the last branch as he coughed up blood. Naruto hung there for a few minutes, then the forces of gravity kicked in, and he plunged to the ground. "Enough playing. Finish him off." Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he whirled around in the air, aiming for the snake with his foot. "OH, YEAH!? EAT THIS!" The force of the blow shook the snake, and Shiore's eyes widened in shock. "But how!? It's impossible!"

Luna stared up at him. _Oh, no._

Naruto drew back his fist, and repeatedly punched the snake's snout.

"Look at him. He's gone nuts! Where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden!?"

The snake flicked Naruto off with its tongue, and he landed against a tree, then went in for another attack. Shiore smirked, then held out her hand. Naruto's eyes widened as a column of fire headed straight for him. He crashed through the foliage, landing on a branch. "NARUTO!"

"That fire in his eyes! There's no mistaking it!"

"Whoa! Is that...Naruto!?" Shiore chuckled. _Oh, things have gotten VERY interesting!_ She turned to Sasuke. "Now, then. Let's see how well you do, Sasuke!" The snake charged at a frozen Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened. "SASUKE!"

* * *

Shiore's eyes widened. "Wha-!?" Naruto had dug a kunai into the snake's skin, sending it to a stop only two feet from Sasuke. "Hey, kid! You're not hurt, are you?" Sasuke and Sakura stared at him. Then he looked up, his eyes glowing red. "You scaredy-cat!" Sasuke's eyes widened. _Naruto!_

_**(Sasuke turned. "Hey, you're not hurt, are you...Scaredy-Cat?"**_

_**"SASUKE!")**_

"Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit! No way! You're not the Sasuke I know!" Shiore's tongue wrapped around him, lifting him up into the air. "HEY! OH, MAN! DISGUSTING! PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I YANK THIS TONGUE OUTTA YOUR HEAD!"

Shiore brought him closer. _Extraordinary! So the Nine-Tailed Brat lives! _"I see. When your anger is roused, some of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra is released." Bright purple flames appeared on the tips of her fingers. "What an interesting childhood you must have had." Her tongue lifted up Naruto's shirt to reveal the seal. "The spell that seals him within you has appeared on your skin!" Shiore drew back her hand. "FIVE-PRONGED SEAL!" Naruto screamed in agony as her hand made contact, creating a second seal. Naruto's eyes reverted to their original blue, and he slumped over unconscious.

Shiore examined the boy. _For twelve years the seal has remained unbroken. Soon the demon's chakra and the boy's will be as one. _She reached into Naruto's pack, drawing out the Heaven Scroll. _But for now, he's just in my way! _Shiore flung him aside.

"NARUTO! NO!" Luna lept into the air, catching Naruto by the collar as he passed her, and pulling him up next to her on the branch.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you!? Sasuke?" Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide with terror.

Luna whirled on them, eyes flashing with anger. "Say what you like about Naruto! That he gets in the way, that he's a pest, that he's just a kid! But at least he's DOING something! At least he's no COWARD!"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie, Sharingan eyes blazing. "NO!" Luna smiled. _I had a feeling that would work._

Shiore smirked. _Hmm. It's happened at last. His Uchiha blood has finally come to a boil. I think I'll play with him a little, and learn the full extent of his powers. _With a blast of light, the giant snake vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. BY THE WAY, SOME REVIEWERS ASKED FOR LUNA TO DO SOME WANDLESS MAGIC, SO HERE IT IS. BE WARNED THOUGH, THAT LUNA GETS VERY, VERY SCARY IN THIS CHAPTER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: THE SHARINGAN REVIVED: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!

* * *

**Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife, placing it in his teeth to leave his hands free for hand signs. _All I cared about was surviving in order to defeat my brother! What a fool I've been! I see the truth now! Naruto. Sakura. Luna. If I haven't the courage to face this demon, how can I ever hope to face HIM!? _Sasuke charged at Shiore, leaping up into the air. He threw kunai past, and Shiore dodged them. Screaming with rage, Sasuke attacked Shiore, who blocked his kicks. Sasuke lept to the ground, and he and Shiore charged at each other. Each blocked the other's attacks. Shiore lept into the air, landing behind Sasuke, who whirled around, only to have Shiore take off again. Sasuke sent a fireball at Shiore, who came up out of the ground, swiping at Sasuke, who lept out of the way. _You're good. You anticipated my attacks and your aim is true. You can see my moves, can't you?

* * *

_Anko lept through the forest, landing on a branch. _Sun's going down. I gotta find him, soon! My odds are bad enough as it is. They'll only get worse in the dark. But why now?! What the devil could he be after?! No matter. He's here. Time to finish this!

* * *

_Shiore whirled around, and created a shock-wave by slamming her fists into the branch. Sasuke lept out of harm's way, and Shiore gasped as he knocked her over. "AAGH!" She landed on a branch head-first with a thud. Sasuke lept away, preparing to fight, but she turned to mud. "Substitution!?" He lept out of the way of a storm of kunai. Grabbing some steel threads from his shirt pocket, he laced them over a branch, swinging all the way around it and landing safely on a branch. "SASUKE, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Sasuke screamed in pain as Shiore punched him in the face, and continued punching and kicking him. Shiore sent him sprawling against the tree trunk with a final punch. "SASUKE!"

Shiore walked over to the limp Sasuke. "What a disappointment you turned out to be. Your ancestors weep. The Uchiha clan should thank me for killing you. Silly little worm." His eyes slowly opened, the Sharingan still activated. Sasuke turned his attention to the paper bombs attached to Shiore's clothing, which sparked, sending her reeling forward. Sasuke lept up, drawing out two Sharingan, and throwing them at Shiore. Sasuke pulled at the metal wires attached to the shuriken.

"Incredible! A Sharingan Windmill attack!" Shiore gasped as the metal wires encircled her, pinning her to the tree. "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!" Luna and Sakura shielded their eyes from the incredible light as the attack effectively burned Shiore alive. "AAAGH!"

"HE DID IT!"

"GO, SASUKE!" Shiore groaned, head slumped on her shoulder. Sakura lept down, quickly followed by Luna. "SASUKE! You did it! Don't worry. Just rest. It's all over."

Luna turned to look over at Shiore, and gasped. "S-Sakura..." Sakura looked up, and screamed as Shiore broke free of the wires. They screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

Shiore chuckled. "Such mastery of the Sharingan..." Her voice began to change, and deepened. "..at so young an age. You're a true Uchiha after all. Yes...he'll do nicely. You are definitely his brother. If anything, your eyes are even keener than Itachi's." Luna froze, looking up at Sasuke. _Sasuke..._

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" 'Shiore' chuckled, catching the Earth Scroll in her palm. "My name is Orochimaru. But as to what I want, that will have to wait until we meet again. Which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all." He began burning the Earth Scroll in his palm. "The scroll!"

"First you'll have to defeat the Hidden Sound ninja who serve me." Sakura scowled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you finish, why don't you just beat it!? If we never meet again, it'll be too soon!"

"Oh, he and I will meet again." Orochimaru extended his neck, biting Sasuke. "SASUKE, NO!"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke screamed in pain, and Orochimaru sank his fangs in deeper, then released Sasuke, and took his neck back to its original length. Luna's eyes widened as three black tomoe appeared on his neck. "AAGH!"

"SASUKE!" Luna whirled on Orochimaru. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE, YOU MONSTER?!"

"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out, for desire of my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess." Orochimaru began to leave.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" The ground began shaking violently. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sakura stared over at Luna. Her hair was flying every which way, even though there wasn't any wind, and her eyes were blazing with fury. _What's going on!? I've never seen Luna like this!_

Sakura grabbed Luna by the arm. _Whatever's going on, Luna seems to have lost control of her chakra. If we don't get her under control, she could kill us all! _"LUNA! LUNA, STOP! LUNA, LISTEN TO ME!" This had the opposite effect of calming Luna down, but only served to make her angrier. Luna hissed at her in an enraged voice nothing like her own, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She sent Sakura flying with a flick of her hand, and Sakura crashed into a tree, sliding to the ground.

No longer distracted, Luna turned towards her prey: a frozen Orochimaru. "YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Luna pinned Orochimaru to a tree without using a jutsu, and he screamed in pain as invisible knives cut him. "STOP! STOP IT!"

"WHY?! CAN'T TAKE WHAT YOU DISH OUT!? I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN FOR HARMING MY FRIENDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru broke free, and fled as Sakura tackled a screaming Luna.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU-YOU-You..." Luna's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted. Sakura set her down. "Well, now I know not to make you angry."

Sasuke screamed in pain, and Sakura rushed over to him. "SASUKE! What is it?! What's he done to you!? Are you..." She pulled him into a sitting position. "It's okay."

"AAGH!"

"Hang on! You're gonna be okay!" He slumped to the ground next to Luna, unconscious. "Sasuke! Sasuke..." Sakura began crying._ I'm such a failure! I can't even protect my own teammates!_

"NARUTO! SASUKE AND LUNA ARE HURT! I NEED YOU! NARUTO!" Naruto remained unresponsive. "I don't...I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

* * *

"Well, well, Anko. It's been awhile."

"This is no time to reminisce! You're an S-class criminal! Top of the Most-Wanted List! You've got to be taken down, and it's only fitting that I'm the one to do it!" Anko's hand suddenly held five kunai knives.

"Because, after all, you're the one that taught me everything! Right, Sensei!?"

"Not quite." She prepared to throw the kunai, and Orochimaru flicked his long tongue at her, forcing her to leap backwards. He grabbed her by the arm with his tongue, and she struggled against him. "STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!" Four snakes slithered out of Anko's sleeve, heading for Orochimaru, wrapping around him. "COME OUTTA THERE!" Anko tugged on the snakes, yanking him towards her, and slamming him up against a tree, then let the snakes retreat to her sleeve. Anko drew a kunai, grabbing his hand. "Ha! I gotcha! Now, just let me borrow your left hand." His eyes widened in shock. "That hand sign!"

"Right! It's over! You and I are going to die here!" _NINJA ART: TWIN SNAKE SACRIFICE JUTSU! _Orochimaru chuckled. _I'm afraid you will die alone, Anko._ Anko's eyes widened as the real Orochimaru came out of the branch behind her. "That's right!" He ripped off the mask of Shiore's face. "Substitution!" Anko turned to look back at Orochimaru's clone, which turned to mud, Orochimaru's laughter echoing in her ears. "Of course, you're one of the elite now. A righteous warrior. How naughty of you to be using the forbidden jutsu I taught you."

Anko yanked her kunai out of the tree, whirling around to face him, and throwing the kunai at him, which he caught between his fingertips. "It won't work, Anko." He strode towards her. "Why are you here!?"

"I'm disappointed. I expected a friendlier reception after all this time."

"Don't tell me you've come here to assassinate Lord Hokage!" Orochimaru shook his head. "No, not yet. I don't have quite enough followers to attempt that. But I've heard such good things about this village, I thought I might want to make it mine." Anko sank to the ground, clutching her shoulder as she groaned in pain. "Oh, it's the mark, isn't it? I put that same curse mark on a young man just a little while ago. He's a very promising prospect."

"You haven't changed, I see. He'll die before he serves you!"

"Very possibly. I'd say the odds are one-in-ten against him. But the boy may survive, as you did."

"Sounds like you want him badly." She gasped as Orochimaru stroked her face. "Oh, jealous, is that it? You can't forgive me, can you, for using you and tossing you aside. In some ways, the boy has even more potential than you had. You see, he's inherited the sublime abilities of the Uchiha clan, and his physical condition is excellent. Yes, he might very well be the one I'm looking for." Orochimaru rose. "At the very least, he makes things interesting. Whatever happens, make sure no one stops the Exams early." He turned, and began to walk away. "Three of my followers are also candidates. I look forward to seeing how they fare." He vanished in a cloud of purple flames, but not before saying one last thing to Anko. "Bear this in mind: If anything happens to deprive me of my fun, it means the end of the Leaf Village."

* * *

That night, Tenten leaned up against a tree, taking a sip of her drink, when Neji spoke. "All right, that's enough resting up. The other teams will be calling it a day soon, and that means it's time to strike. You know the plan. We split up and fan out. Whatever happens, whether we make contact with another team or not, we meet up back here in this spot." He threw the kunai down. "Got it?" Tenten and Rock Lee nodded. "No sweat."

"Roger!"

"All right, then. Let's move!" The three immediately lept off in three different directions.

* * *

Luna groaned, sitting up. "S-Sakura?" Sakura looked up. "Hey, you're awake."

"It would seem so. What happened?" Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure. You just freaked out. It was kinda...scary." Luna blinked, looking over at her. "Why? What did I do?"

"Well, the ground began shaking, and your hair was all over the place, even though there was no wind. I thought you'd lost control of your chakra." Sakura frowned. "That IS what happened, right? Luna?" Luna looked away, and Sakura sighed. "What really happened back there?" Luna fell silent. _What should I say? Should I tell her? Will she believe me? No, I can't tell her! Rule number one of the wizarding world: Do not, under any circumstances, inform a Muggle of your status as a magical being. But Lord Hokage, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei already know about it, so maybe it'll be okay. Besides, Sakura's smart. She's bound to figure it out anyway. _

Having come to a conclusion, Luna turned to face an expectant Sakura. "Sakura, what I am about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anybody else, not even Sasuke or Naruto."

"Okay..." Luna took a deep breath. "I'm...a witch." Sakura frowned. "What are you talking about!? Did someone call you that?!"

"Sakura, please, just listen." Sakura fell silent, and Luna continued. "I'm a witch. That means I can do magic using this." Luna showed Sakura her wand, and Sakura looked down at it. "Isn't that the stick you used in the Land of Waves?"

"Yes. It's called a wand. With this, I can channel my magic, and perform spells."

"Spells?"

"Yes. They're kind of like ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Oh. So, earlier, why didn't you use your wand?" Luna bit her lip. "When a witch or wizard undergoes severe emotional stress, their magic may escape, causing them to use wandless magic."

"So, because you were angry, your...magic escaped, and you attacked that ninja."

"Yes."

"Are there...others...like you?"

"Yes. Many others. We just hide ourselves from the Muggle world."

"...Muggles?"

"Oh, sorry. Non-magic people. Normal people."

"Oh. So, um...do wizards ever interact with Muggles?"

"Oh, quite often. My...my mother was Muggle-born."

"Oh. And the school you attend...?"

"Hogwarts is a school for training young witches and wizards. Kind of like the Ninja Academy. But you're not supposed to use magic outside of school, or you get expelled."

"Then, how-?"

"-was I allowed to? I'm allowed to only if my life or a Muggle's life is in imminent danger."

Sakura opened her mouth to ask Luna another question, and Luna held up her hand. "Sakura, I'll tell you more later, I promise. Right now, we need to sleep. Good night." Luna leaned up against a tree, falling asleep. Sakura stared at Luna, questions flooding her mind before she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**BETCHA DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GONNA DO THAT, DID YA?! **


	28. Chapter 28

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: BUSHY BROW'S PLEDGE: UNDYING LOVE AND PROTECTION

* * *

**Luna and Sakura watched the two boys in silence. Sakura began nodding off, and Luna shook her awake. "Thanks."

"Sakura, you really should get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"No, I'll be fine." Luna shot her a doubtful look, and Sakura sighed. "I'll be okay! Really!"

"Okay..." Naruto woke up, yawning, startling the two girls. "Oh, wow, I slept really great!"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke awoke as well. "Sasuke! You're okay!"

He looked over at Luna and Sakura. "Did you take care of us this whole time?" Sakura nodded.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sakura and Luna! We're all better because of you!" Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Sakura heard a rustling in the bushes and whirled around to see Orochimaru. "Now you'll see what it's like to be prey, panicking and frantically running away from a predator. And that predator is me!" Sakura gasped as he sped towards them, turning into a giant snake. Sakura tried to tell the others, but nothing came out. _My voice is gone! All our voices are gone!_ Sakura watched in horror as Orochimaru attacked the others.

* * *

Sakura sat up with a gasp, and looked over at the two unconscious boys. "It was just a dream..." Luna was watching her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Oh. You sure it's not a Wrackspurt?" Sakura smiled, shaking her head. "I don't think so, Luna. Besides, they like Sasuke better, right?"

"That's true."

"I can't believe it's daytime already." She heard rustling in the bushes behind her, and flinched. _Oh, no!_ Sakura reached for a kunai, and Luna looked over at her. "Sakura? What's wrong?" They looked down at the small squirrel. _A squirrel?!_ "Oh, man, don't surprise me like that, little guy!" Her eyes widened, and she grabbed a kunai, throwing it at the squirrel, who ran off. _That was way too close.

* * *

_In the bushes, the three Sound ninja watched them. "I thought for sure that would work. Do you think they saw the paper bomb we put on the squirrel?"

"No, that wasn't it."

"Then what was it? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to go closer and find out. So let's get going."

* * *

Rock Lee lept through the branches, and saw some leaves falling. _Okay! If I can catch all twenty of those leaves before they hit the ground, then Sakura will fall in love with me! But if I cannot, then she will never return my feelings! That is the challenge I am going to give myself!** ("Those eyebrows are so bushy! You're such a wierdo!")** I cannot believe she said that! I will show her I am worthy! _He lept down, catching nineteen of the leaves in his hands. He went after the last one, when he spotted a squirrel writhing in pain, its back on fire. "What is that?" He leaped, grabbing the squirrel, and removed the paper bomb. "That was close! This paper bomb explodes after a certain amount of time! Who would do such an awful thing?"

* * *

Luna was getting more water, and Sakura began nodding off when a voice spoke from behind her. "Some lookout. You're half-asleep." Sakura's eyes widened, and she whirled around to see the Sound ninja standing there. "At least you don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point, after we've already found you!? Now wake Sasuke up! We want to fight him." Sakura glared at them. _You'll never get him, you jerks! _She reached for her weapons pouch, and stood up. "What do you want here!? I mean, what do you really want!? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows!" Their eyes widened. "What's that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke's neck!? You're behind this, too, aren't you!? And now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself!?"

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that! First, I'm gonna kill this girl, and then I'm going to kill Sasuke!" Sakura sank into a defensive stance. _Hurry up, Luna!_

"Wait, Zaku!"

"What?! Dosu, why?!"

"It's so obvious. This is the color of dirt that's recently been dug up. And this kind of grass doesn't grow in a place like this!" Sakura's eyes widened. "You know, if you're going to lay a trap, there's no point unless you make sure it's actually hidden."

"You're just a joke! You threw your kunai knife so that squirrel wouldn't spring the trap you set!"

"Now, we kill her." The three of them lept at Sakura, who smirked, drew a kunai, and released the trap overhead, which they shattered through. "Nice try, little girl! Clearly you have no talent as a ninja! Someone like you needs to make a little more of an effort, don't you think!?"

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Rock Lee sent the three of them flying, and lept down in front of Sakura, the squirrel riding on his shoulder. "Wha-What's he doing?!"

"Looks like you ALSO need to make more of an effort!"

"Who are you!?"

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village! And my name is Rock Lee!"

"Wha-What are you doing here, Lee?"

"I will always appear, anytime and anywhere that you are in trouble, Sakura!" He set down the squirrel. "This was all really thanks to you, little one. But now it is time for you to run along." The squirrel chittered, and walked behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"But right now, on this test, I'm your enemy!"

"Sakura, I already told you: I will protect you until I die!" Sakura's eyes widened. **_("Please be my girlfriend! I vow to protect you with my life!")_**

"Yes. Thank you...Rock Lee." Though she couldn't see it, tears of joy streamed down Rock Lee's face. _YES! SHE SAID YES, GUY-SENSEI! SHE SAID YES! _

"It looks like I have no choice. Zaku, I'll let you have Sasuke." Dosu threw the scroll back at Zaku. "I'll take care of these two." Sakura reached for her kunai pouch, and Lee glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes. _It does not look like Sakura is in any condition to fight! _

Dosu pulled up his sleeve, revealing a mechanical arm with holes in it. "The guy with the bushy eyebrows is pretty good at taijutsu. Looks like I get to have some fun!" Dosu charged at them, and Sakura threw a kunai at him, which he dodged. Lee pulled up a shield of a tree root, and scowled at Dosu. "I am positive that there is some kind of trick to your attacks; therefore, I will not waste my time trying to dodge it!" Dosu's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"After all, I have seen your jutsu before!" Zaku chuckled, and Sakura stared at Lee. _Wow! He's tough!_

Lee frowned. _Of course, having said that, my odds still are not good since it is three against one! I have to take a chance! One at a time, I will attack each of them with all my might!

* * *

_Choji sat on a branch, eating chips as Ino complained. "Aw, man! It doesn't seem there's anybody around who's weaker than us!" Shikamaru turned to her. "Not so fast. I think that Naruto's team might actually be weaker than we are." Ino started yelling at him. "TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, YOU JERK!"

"What do you mean?"

"THERE'S NO DOUBT NARUTO, LUNA AND SAKURA ARE LAME, BUT I WON'T HAVE YOU BAD-MOUTHING SASUKE! HE'S AWESOME!" Shikamaru scowled. "Yeah, whatever. Maybe your precious Sasuke is better in theory than in practice." A vein began pulsing in Ino's forehead, and she growled a warning. Shikamaru sweatdropped. "All right, all right! I apologize if I upset you!" _What a drag. I say one little negative thing about Sasuke, and I get the evil eye from his number-one fan here._

"There is no way Sasuke could lose a battle! But Sakura's a different matter! And that Loony Lovegood-" Choji interrupted them. "Hey! Sasuke has collasped! And Sakura is fighting!"

"What did you say!?" Ino and Shikamaru lept up on the branch beside him.

* * *

Tenten sighed in frustration. "He's late! And he's never late! Lee is...well, fanatical about being on time! Maybe he ran into the enemy." Tenten gasped. "You think he..."

Neji chuckled. "No, I'm sure he's all right. But still, we'd better go find him."

"Right."

* * *

Rock Lee began unwrapping the bandages covering his arms. _Guy-sensei, I have to use the Lotus now. The condition has been met. I must use the jutsu! _Dosu sped at them, and Lee looked up. "To protect the life of someone precious!" Lee suddenly seemed to vanish, and Dosu stopped in his tracks. "Did he disappear?!" Lee appeared underneath Dosu, kicking him in the jaw, then leaping up into the air, and shadowing Dosu as he had Sasuke. "Not yet!" The bandages unwound, wrapping around Dosu, binding him to Lee as they fell to the ground.

Zaku watched in horror. "Oh no, Dosu! There's no way he can break his fall!" Zaku began making hand signs, and Lee began spinning the both of them like a top. "TAKE THIS! ROTARY LOTUS!" Zaku punched the ground, catching Dosu and sending Lee flying. Sakura smiled, and Zaku smirked. "Got you just in time! That impact could've been much worse for you!" Dosu pulled himself up, groaning, and Lee watched in disbelief. "WHAT!? This cannot be!"

"That is a frightening jutsu. It nearly took me out, even though I landed on this soft dirt." He pulled his sleeve back, revealing the arm once again. "Now it's my turn." Rock Lee stood there, recovering his breath. _Oh no! My body still has not recovered from that jutsu! _Dosu charged at him, and Lee screamed in pain.

"Lee, no!" Dosu's image swam in front of him. "Your jutsu is indeed fast. But ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of sound." Lee sank to the ground. "Effort by itself does nothing. Now, watch. We're going to show you something called The Wall." Team Sound smirked, and Sakura watched helplessly.


	29. Chapter 29

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. BTW, LUNA PROBABLY WON'T APPEAR FOR AWHILE. SO IF YOU ONLY READ THIS FOR LUNA, JUST HANG IN THERE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: SAKURA BLOSSOMS!

* * *

**Lee gagged, and Sakura's eyes widened. "Lee, what's wrong!?" Blood trickled from Lee's ear, and he winced. _My-my ear!_ "Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear." Dosu displayed the metal arm. "You might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from it." Sakura watched Dosu, thinking hard. _What trick has he got up his sleeve now!?_ Dosu chuckled. "I don't need to strike you with my fists. I can hit you with the power of sound!"

"Sound!?"

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things? What is sound, really?" Sakura's eyes widened. "Vibrations."

"Give the little lady a prize. Yes, the vibration of molecules in the air creates a sound wave. These vibrations are collected by the ear, then directed to your eardrum. The human eardrum, the timpanic membrane, ruptures when exposed to sound levels in excess of 150 decibels. Moreover, if the sound is powerful enough to upset the fluid within the deepest inner ear canals, it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance." He looked over at Lee. "Feeling a little dizzy, nauseous? That's right. Best if you don't even try to stand up for awhile."

"You see, buddy, that old-fashioned taijutsu stuff won't work against us! Not that you're not pretty good at it, it's just that, what's the point? Compared to our jutsu, that stuff's totally yesterday's news." Zaku freed his hands. "See, I can manipulate ultra-sonic waves and air pressure. I can do things you've never even dreamed of. I can obliterate boulders, or make the ground itself as soft as a feather cushion! Face it, little man, you're up against the jutsu of the future!" Zaku opened his hands, revealing air holes in the middle of them, which immediately sucked in air. Sakura gasped, and Zaku smirked, laughing.

"Now, then, little girl! IT'S YOUR TURN!" Dosu charged past Lee at Sakura, metal arm extended. Sakura drew a kunai, ready to strike. "NO!" Lee threw himself in his path. "WHAT?!"

"Lee?!"

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee winced as Dosu laughed. "Not quite as effective as it was before, is it!? Still, it's impressive that you can move at all! We'll have to do something about that!" The arm made contact, and a sound wave went off right next to Lee's ear. "You hear that?! This device amplifies the vibrations of the impact, transforming them into a wave of sound!"

"Lee, no!"

"A sound wave I can channel with my chakra! Focusing all its energy on any target I desire!" The sound wave attacked Lee, and he screamed in pain. "STOP IT!" Lee fell to the ground, unconscious. "All right, little man. Time to end it!" Sakura drew her kunai. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" She threw them at Dosu, who knocked them out of the way. "I'd almost forgotten you."

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru and Choji watched from the bushes. "These guys are scary! I vote for getting outta here!"

"Sasuke and Naruto are out of it. And Lee's not looking too good either. I don't see Lovegood anywhere. It's just Sakura all alone against the three of those guys." Shikamaru turned to Ino. "Well, what do you wanna do, Ino?"

"Why ask me?"

"Well, if we don't do something soon, she's toast! Are you cool with that?! You and her...you were friends once, right?" Ino looked down. **_("By the way, Ino..."_**

**_"Well, what is it, Sakura? Why do you look so down?"_**

**_"It's just...I heard that you..."_**

**_"Come on, what is it?"_**

**_"Well, is it true what I heard? You like Sasuke too?" Ino's eyes widened, and Sakura stood up. "So, I guess that means...we're rivals from now on." Sakura turned, and walked away.) _**_Get a grip, Ino! That's all ancient history! _

Shikamaru's voice interrupted her. "Well? Ino! So, what do you wanna do!?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?! What am I supposed to do?! You want me to go out there and get myself killed!" _I mean, that's all that would happen. I'd just be in the same fix she is. What good would that do anybody!? Besides, Lovegood'll probably show up soon. Yeah! She'll be fine!

* * *

_Luna watched Sakura fighting the three Sound Genin, and prepared to jump in and help, when a voice spoke from behind her. "Luna, don't help her." Luna whirled around, scowling at the person speaking to her. "Why shouldn't I?! She's my teammate, and I'm not about to let her get hurt!"

"Your friend can take care of herself. Sooner or later, she'll have to realize that the rest of you won't always be around to protect her. She has to learn to fend for herself, or she'll never make it as a kunochi." Luna frowned, looked down at the ground, and mumbled, "I hate it when you make sense." Luna turned to watch Sakura fight, her hand hovering over her weapons pouch.

* * *

"TAKE THESE!" Sakura threw shuriken at Dosu, and Zaku sent them back at her with a blast of air. _My shuriken just bounced off! _

Sakura screamed as Kin grabbed her long hair from behind. "My, my, what soft and shiny hair. But you know what?! If you spent a little less time shampooing and a little more time practicing your jutsu, you might not be in this fix! Hey, Zaku! I know what would be fun! Let's make Miss Beauty Queen watch while you finish off that Sasuke guy!"

"Why not!? Sounds like fun to me!" Sakura glared at him. _You stay away from him!_ "Don't even try it!" Sakura shrieked as Kin tugged harder on her hair.

Sakura sat there on the verge of tears. _It's no use. I've got no strength left!_ She began crying. _Way to go, Sakura! I let everybody down again! What good are you!? Even now, when the others really need me, I cave! How many times have they saved my neck!? You'd think that MAYBE, just this once, when it's life-or-death, you'd think that just maybe I could come through! _

Zaku walked towards Sasuke. "Okay. Let's do this!"

* * *

Team 10 watched in horror. "Oh, man! This thing's about to get really ugly!" Ino watched helplessly. _What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO!?

* * *

_Sakura grabbed a kunai, and Kin snorted. "Come on! It's pointless! That won't work on me!" Sakura smirked at her, holding it aloft. "It's not meant for you."

"What the-?!" Sakura swung the kunai knife in a wide arc, cutting her hair free of Kin, and her headband came off, landing on the ground. _I've always considered myself to be a true ninja. I claim that I'm madly in love with Sasuke. I'm always lecturing Naruto, and constantly making fun of Luna, acting like I know so much more than they do. But it's all empty words. Because they're always in the lead, and I watch them from the background! Why is that?_

_**(They charged at Tazuna, and Sakura pulled out her kunai. "Stay behind me!"**_

_**Luna pulled out a stick. "A STICK!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH A STICK!?" Luna pointed the stick straight out, and screamed. "PROTEGO!" Immediately, a silvery light shot out of the stick, creating a shield around Luna, Sakura and Tazuna. "They can't reach us now."**_

_**"I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones, so that was just to distract him. While he fought the clones, I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do! Believe it! I used one of the clones to transform into the shuriken. Then I threw it to Sasuke, and it looked like a real shuriken! Sasuke could tell it was me in a second. He spun around so nobody could see, and pulled out his own shuriken! Now there were two shurikens: one was real, one was me! I hid in the shadow of the real shuriken, and my target was the real Zabuza! Of course, I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself. That wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prision. I didn't know his clone would be wrecked, too! That was a bonus! Believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't brag, you just lucked out.")**_

_No matter what, they were always there, protecting me. And Lee, you did more than just SAY you like me, you PROVED it! We're not even teammates, and you put your life on the line for me! And I always made fun of Luna, but she still protected me, still reached out to me, still wanted to be my friend! All this time, you've all been teaching me something! It's about time I learned the lesson! _

_Okay! No more caving! Now it's MY turn to take the lead! And all of you can watch ME from the background!

* * *

_Ino's eyes widened. _Whoa! Sakura!

* * *

_Zaku growled. "Kin, finish her!" Kin drew three senbon needles, and Sakura began making hand signs. Zaku smirked. _I know that hand sign! _Kin lept at her, and her eyes widened when Sakura turned into a log. "A Substitution Jutsu!?"

Zaku chuckled. _You think you can fool me with that lame jutsu!? I'm onto you! In fact, I'm way ahead of you! _Sakura charged at Zaku, kunai knives clutched in her hands. "KIN, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kin nodded, leaping out of the way, and Sakura threw her kunai knives.

"Thanks for the present! Hope you don't mind if I return it!" She stopped in her tracks, making hand signs. "Again with the hands?! SLICING SOUND WAVE!" Sakura had once again used a Replacement Jutsu. "What a surprise. Okay, where are you now?!" He looked up, and saw Sakura headed straight for him, eyes blazing in fury as she made hand signs. "You really wanna keep playing this!? 'Cause I got news for ya! I'm not falling for it!" He reached for his kunai. "All right, if you insist!" He threw them at Sakura, and they made contact. He laughed. "Okay, so where you coming from next!?" Blood dripped down on him, and he looked up to see Sakura still coming at him, bleeding freely, a kunai clutched in her fist. _This time it's really her!_ He screamed as she tackled him to the ground, driving the kunai deep into his arm, and bit his wrist.

He began hitting her. "What are you, crazy or something!? GET OFF OF ME!" Sakura held on as he continued hitting her.

* * *

Ino watched silently. _Sakura...**(Ino knelt down to the crying girl's level. "Hey, aren't you the one they're always teasing 'cause you got such a big forehead?" The girl looked up, still crying. "W-Who are you?" **_

_**"Who, me? Oh, that's easy. My name's Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?"**_

_**"My name's S-Sakura."**_

_**"Hello?! I can't hear you! Let's try that again, okay? Who are you?" **_

_**"MY NAME IS SAKURA!" Ino poked her in the forehead. "That's better! So, this is the famous forehead, huh?" Sakura stopped crying and looked up at her. "Whoa, it is kinda big! So that's why you hide it with your bangs? That's dumb! It just makes it worse! Makes you look like a sheepdog!" Sakura began crying again, and Ino smiled. "So, you're Sakura, huh?"**_

_**"Uh-huh."**_

_**"Hey, you know what? I've got something special for you." Ino began walking away. "Come back here tomorrow, okay?" **_

_**"Huh?")

* * *

**_"SOMEBODY GET THIS CRAZY GIRL OFF OF ME!" Sakura smirked. _Dude, you have not even met crazy yet. I'm just her teammate.

* * *

_**(Ino tied a red ribbon into Sakura's hair. "There, see? What an improvement! You look a lot better! You can keep that ribbon."**

**"Oh...thanks. But..."**

**"Huh!? But what?!"**

**"My forehead." Ino frowned. "Oh, come on! I'm telling you, the more you try and hide it, the bigger deal you make of it! And your face isn't that bad! Actually, it's a pretty good face! You just gotta be more confident!")**

**(Ino and Sakura approached a group of girls. "Hi, Ino! Hey, who's that you're with?! Who's she?!"**

**"This is Sakura." She turned to Sakura. "Go on! Don't you want to say hello?" Sakura hid behind Ino. "H-Hi.")

* * *

**"GET-HER-OFF!"

* * *

_**(Sakura came racing over to the others. "Hey, everyone! I've got something to tell you! It's a secret! You'll never guess who I like! Not in a million years!" **_

_**"How about you just tell us?" **_

_**"Yeah, just please don't say it's Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you know?" The other girls laughed. "Take a number! Sasuke's, like, only the most popular guy ever, that's all!"**_

_**"He is? Oh, I guess that means I've got a lot of competition!" **_

_**"Wow, what a change. Sakura's really come out of her shell, hasn't she?" Ino scowled, looking away. "Sometimes I wish she'd get back in it!")

* * *

**_

_**("IF YOU THINK BEING ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM IS GONNA MAKE HIM LIKE YOU, YOU'RE WRONG!"**_

_**"FACE IT, INO! I'M GONNA WIN!"**_

_**"Oh, you think so?! Sakura, I will never let you beat me no matter how hard you try!")

* * *

**_Zaku continued punching Sakura. Ino's eyes filled with tears. "Sakura..."

* * *

Sasuke groaned, and Sakura was thrown off of Zaku to the ground. "Now you're gonna pay!"

* * *

"Oh, man! This is bad!"

"Well, Ino!?"

* * *

Sakura pulled herself up, blood running down her face. _It's all on me! There's no one else! _"Say so long, kid!" Just as Zaku was about to strike, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji lept in front of her.

"Huh?! So what's this, the second string!?"

"I-Ino?"

"Surprised? I swore I'd never let you show me up, didn't I?!"


	30. Chapter 30

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. LUNA IS BACK!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: BATTLE FORMATION: INO-SHIKA-CHO!

* * *

**"Ino...but why?" Ino smirked. "I'm tired of you showing off in front of Sasuke and trying to get all the credit!" Dosu spoke, his voice irritated. "These Leaf Village worms will be sorry they squirmed their way into something that doesn't concern them!" Choji winced. "Are you two crazy?! What are we doing here!? These guys are bad news, man!"

"Don't look at me! It's was Ino's idea! But what were we supposed to do!? Just sit back and let a girl do all the fighting!?" Ino laughed. "Sorry for dragging you both into this, but we are a three-man squad, right? All for one and one for all!" Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah. What's meant to happen will." Choji stared at the both of them in incredulity. "THIS AIN'T TEAMWORK! I CALL THIS SUICIDE!" Shikamaru maintained a tight grip on Choji's scarf as he attempted to escape. "LET ME OUTTA HERE! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

"Stop whining! You're getting on my nerves!" Zaku laughed, smirking. "Better a live sheep then a dead lion. Right, fatso?" Ino and Shikamaru froze, looking at Zaku in a mixture of horror and pity. Choji stopped attempting to escape. "Did I just hear that right? What did that guy just say?"

Shikamaru winced. _Uh-oh. He just pushed Choji's button big-time! _

"You wanna try saying that again?"

"I said, you're smart to get out while you still can...fatty!" Ino closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion in 3...2...1..."WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT?! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OKAY!?"

Sakura stared at him. "..."

"THAT DOES IT! NOW THIS IS PERSONAL! IT'S A FIGHT TO THE DEATH BETWEEN LEAF AND SOUND!" Ino smirked. _Excellent! He's totally lost it! _Shikamaru scowled over at Zaku. "Good job. Thanks a lot. Now we gotta live with him."

"Don't worry! It won't be for long!" _We've gotta get rid of these clowns! Sasuke's the target! _Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura! Your teammates are down. Look after them." Sakura stared at her, then smiled and nodded. "Okay, Team Ino, let's show 'em who's boss!"

"Got it!"

"Formation! Ino-"

"Shika-"

"Cho!"

"Okay, take it away, Choji!"

"My pleasure! EXPANSION JUTSU!" Choji immediately swelled to over twice his size. "Followed by Leaf style taijutsu!" He tucked his arms, legs and head in. "HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!" He charged at a disbelieving Zaku. "You gotta be kidding! Maybe I'm supposed to laugh myself to death! SLICING SOUND WAVE!" Choji continued rolling, and Zaku increased his chakra. Choji jumped into the air, towards Zaku. "It jumped the airstream!"_ This thing's spinning way too fast! My sound wave can't control it! And if I tried going supersonic on it...IT'S LIABLE TO RIP MY ARMS OFF! _

"ZAKU!" Dosu charged towards a frozen Zaku. Shikamaru slid into a fighting stance. _Oh, no you don't, mummy man! Time to put you under wraps!_ "NINJA ART! SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!" Shikamaru's shadow sped towards Dosu, who stopped in mid-run. "What's happening?!" He turned his head to see Shikamaru's shadow stretching to his. "Just me and my shadow." Shikamaru laughed, a wicked look in his eye.

Zaku lept out of the way as Choji returned to the earth with a heavy THUD.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was having a little fun. Kin scowled. "Dosu, what is it?! Why are you just standing there!?"

"It's some kind of paralysis jutsu!"

"Ino! I'll leave the girl to you!"

"Okay, you got it! Just take care of my body while I'm gone!"

"Sure." Kin gasped.

"NINJA ART! MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Ino fainted, and Shikamaru caught her.

Choji charged at Zaku, who lept out of the way. "Enough of this! KIN!"

"..."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"..." Kin looked up, smirked, and held up a kunai knife. "Party's over, fellas!"

"HUH?!"

"Take it easy! One false move from either of you, and your teammate here gets it in the neck! You don't want that to happen, so here's what you do: Just drop the scroll, and walk away." Zaku smirked, and Kin continued. "When you're far enough away that I can't sense your chakra, I'll let her go." _I don't get these guys! Something's wrong! _"HEY, CHOJI!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "What is it!? What are they up to!?" Zaku sent a blast of air at Kin, and she was slammed up against a tree. A line of blood appeared on both Ino's and Kin's mouths.

"This is bad!" Choji stood up, looking sick. "I don't feel so good..." Kin pulled herself up. "I-I don't understand you guys! What kind of monster would attack their own teammate?!"

"I guess monsters like us."

"You see, we don't play this game by your rules. It's not the scrolls we're after, or even passing this test."

"Huh?!"

"What, then!?"

"Sasuke." Shikamaru's jutsu weakened, and Dosu smirked. _I hate it when it does that! _"So, your paralysis jutsu has a pretty limited ration, I see."

"Shadow Possession Jutsu! Get your jutsus right!"

"Whatever. And I see that your teammate is able to slip her soul into an opponent. Very clever, but dangerous. Anything that happens to Kin happens to her, too. So, say, if Kin were to die..."

"What are you gonna do?! Kill your teammate!?"

"Well, if push comes to shove, yeah." Shikamaru groaned. "Oh, man, what a drag!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Zaku stood up. "Did you really think you could beat us!? Face it! You ninja are just a bunch of hacks!"

"From a second-rate village."

Another voice spoke. "That's pretty tough talk." They all looked up to see Neji and Tenten standing there. "I guess that makes your village third-rate! I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's Lee's team! I wondered when they'd get here!" _I also wondered when Luna would show up. Oh, well. She'll show up if things get ugly. _Tenten looked over at the unconscious Lee. "Lee!"

"You blew it." Dosu scowled. _These Genin keep popping out of the woods! It's like cockroaches! _

Neji frowned. "It looks to me like somebody used our teammate as a punching bag." His Byakugan activated, and his eyes blazed with fury. "NO ONE DOES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Dosu stared up at him. _His eyes...he's not just looking at us! He's seeing through us! _

"No more playing around, Tenten. Full power!" Tenten nodded, drawing a kunai. Neji froze. "What's the matter? Neji?" _That chakra..._

"Well? Are you going to stay up there all day, or are you going to come down here and do something about it!?" Neji smirked, "Actually, it looks like it might've been taken out of my hands."

"Huh?" Sakura's face lit up. "Sasuke! You're awake!" She froze. The purple chakra swirling around Sasuke had intensified.

"...Sasuke? That's Sasuke?" Sakura whimpered, unable to move. She looked up as Sasuke spoke. "Sakura." Everyone froze.

"Sakura. Who did this to you?" Sakura began shaking in fear. "Who was it?!" Dosu's eyes widened. _Those marks...They're all over his body!_

Sakura's voice trembled as Luna attempted to drag her away. "S-Sasuke, w-what's happened to you!?"_  
_

"Don't worry. I'm all right. It's only the power flowing through me. In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift. And he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger! To follow my path, I must have power, at any price! Even if it means being consumed by evil!"

* * *

Luna listened to Sasuke's speech in horror. "Sasuke..."

* * *

Dosu stared at him. _Now I see. Those marks on the neck the girl spoke of...they were a curse mark! But who would've thought he'd survive!? More than survive! _

"Sakura, tell me. Which one of these people did this to you!?" Zaku smirked, unaware of the danger. "That'd be me." Sasuke turned to look at him, a bloodthirsty look in his eye.

"Ino!" Kin glanced up. "Hurry up and get back in your body! You don't wanna get involved in this! You too, Choji! Come on! Get outta there!"

"I'm coming!"

"Mind Transfer: Release!" Ino groaned, waking up, and Kin fell to the ground. "Attagirl. Good to have you back."

"Shikamaru!" He looked over at Choji. "What's this all about!? What's going on!?"

"How should I know?!" The curse mark on Sasuke's body glowed red, and Dosu recoiled. "W-What is this?! This changes everything! His chakra is too powerful! We can't fight that!"

"Dosu! You're not getting cold feet, are you!?"

"No! Zaku! You don't understand!"

"Watch this! I'll take care of the whole bunch of them in one fell swoop! SUPERSONIC SLICING WAVE!" Everyone screamed as the wind howled around them. Zaku chuckled, admiring his handiwork. "What do you know?! Blew 'em all away!"

Sasuke spoke from behind him. "Not quite." Sasuke sent him flying with a punch to the back, and he landed at Dosu's feet. "ZAKU!" Zaku coughed, pulling himself up, and Dosu studied Sasuke. _Such speed! He got his teammates out of harm's way, in the blink of an eye! _

Sasuke began making hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" The flames made their way towards Dosu and Zaku. "I don't think so! Try this!" Zaku put out the flames, and his eyes widened when shuriken spun at them. "ZAKU! GET DOWN!" Sasuke had him pinned to the ground, and he smirked. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours! You must be very attached to them!"

"No! What are you doing!?" Zaku screamed as Sasuke separated arm and shoulder. Then he turned to Dosu. "It looks like you're the only one left! I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did!" He made his way towards a frozen Dosu.

* * *

"NOOO! STOP!" Sakura ran towards him, throwing her arms around Sasuke. "Don't do it! Please, Sasuke!" He whirled around, eyes blazing, to face a sobbing Sakura. "Stop. Please." Slowly, the curse mark receded, and Sasuke fell to the ground. "Sasuke!"

"You're strong, Sasuke!" They looked up at Dosu, who was holding out a scroll. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat you the way you are now." He set the scroll down. "We'll strike a deal: I give you this scroll, and you let us go." Dosu picked up a limp Zaku and Kin. "It would seem we underestimated you. But at least we found out what we needed to know. For the moment, we're even. But if it should ever happen that we meet again in combat, I promise you: we won't run or hide."

"Wait!" He turned to face Sakura. "Who is this Orochimaru anyway!? What's he done to Sasuke!? And why Sasuke!?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we were told to target Sasuke. And we did. I don't know why he sent us to assassinate someone on whom he bestowed such powers. I don't know why Sasuke even survived the curse mark. There are many things I don't know." He walked off, and Choji spoke. "Hey, you guys okay!?"

"Ino, you look after Lee. We'll check out the kid!"

"Right!" Neji watched all this in silence. _That was no normal chakra. I had no idea the Uchiha clan were so strong..._ Neji's eyes widened. _Speaking of strange chakras...

* * *

_Luna pulled free of the man. "Let me go!"

"LUNA, NO!"

* * *

Everyone looked up as Luna ran into the clearing. Sakura sighed in relief. "Luna! You're okay! I thought that some enemies had gotten to you!"

Luna stared around her at the wounded Genin, and a voice screamed out her name behind her. "LUNA! LUNA, COME BACK!" Two people ran out of the clearing, and Sakura froze upon recognizing them. "N-No way..." Behind Luna stood **_Haku and Zabuza.

* * *

_MWA-HA-HA! I'M AN EVIL GENIUS! HAKU AND ZABUZA LIVE ON! REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. ZABUZA AND HAKU LIVE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: THE SCROLL'S SECRET: NO PEEKING ALLOWED  


* * *

**

**(FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: **

**Everyone looked up as Luna ran into the clearing. Sakura sighed in relief. "Luna! You're okay! I thought that some enemies had gotten to you!"**

**Luna stared around her at the wounded Genin, and a voice screamed out her name behind her. "LUNA! LUNA, COME BACK!" Two people ran out of the clearing, and Sakura froze upon recognizing them. "N-No way..." Behind Luna stood ****_Haku and Zabuza.)

* * *

_**

Sakura stared at them. "H-H-Haku?! Zabuza?! You're not dead!"

"No. And you're not dead either. Normally, most people use 'Hello' as a common greeting, not 'You're not dead!'" Haku scowled at him. "Zabuza! Be polite! You'll have to forgive him, Sakura. Coming back from the dead makes him grouchy. Actually, most things make him grouchy...."

"Coming back from the dead!?" Haku flinched. "I shouldn't have said that." Sakura turned to Luna. "Luna, what's going on here!?"

"Er, well, you see...it's a very interesting story, actually-"

"Luna, what happened?" Luna glanced around at the other teams, who were watching them expectantly. "...I'll tell you later."

* * *

That night, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke grouped around Luna, Haku and Zabuza. "So? What happened?" Luna took a deep breath. "Well, you remember the fight on the bridge?" They nodded. "And when Haku and Zabuza died?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...They didn't actually die." They stared at her, and Haku spoke. "We came very close though. If Luna hadn't helped..."

"Luna? What's he talking about?"

Luna bit her lip. "Well...they weren't completely dead."

"Huh?"

"Their...souls spoke to me. They asked me to bring them back."

"B-But how!?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden, I just started glowing with this bright light, and I don't really remember much after that." Haku helped her out. "We were standing at the Gates of the Dead-"

"The what?"

"Apparently, that's what they're called. Anyway, we were standing at the Gates of the Dead, when this bright light appeared behind our souls. The light was Luna."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the light took the form of Luna. Anyway, the light strode over, grabbed us by our arms, and said to the Gatekeeper: 'Sorry, but they're coming with me. You can't have them just yet. They aren't ready to go just yet.' Then we were surrounded by light, and when we woke up, we were alive again." After they had finished their tale, the other three stared at them.

Sakura finally broke the silence. "So, you brought them back from the dead?!"

"Apparently." Sasuke frowned. "And the Gatekeeper just...let you take them?" Haku chuckled. "Yes. I think he was a bit frightened by Luna."

"And you turned into a light?"

"Yes." Naruto grinned. "That's so COOL! You can bring people back from the dead! It's like magic!" Luna flinched. "Er, well, not really." Sakura came to her rescue. "Guys, we really should get some rest." Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura fell asleep. Haku and Zabuza took the watch, and Luna stayed up, thinking hard. _Naruto said I can bring back the dead. But...no wizard's ever been able to do that, not even Dumbledore. What's happening to me? Is this something I get from my mother's clan. _Luna sighed, staring up at the night sky. _Mother...I wish you were here..._

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and his clones eyed the fish in the stream hungrily. "BREAKFAST TIME! SHADOW CLONE FISHING JUTSU!" They lept off the cliff. "BANZAI!" Each plunged into the stream, and Sasuke readied his kunai knives. Six fish came up into the air, and Sasuke pinned them to a tree with the kunai knives. Naruto surfaced. "Well? Come on, is that it? I only got three! Now go and do it again!"

"WHAT!?"

"I could eat six fish myself!" Naruto began yelling at him. "WELL, IF YOU THINK IT'S SO EASY, WHY DON'T YOU GET WET, AND I'LL STAND ON THE SHORE!?" Sakura's voice called out.

"Sasuke! The fire's ready to light! I could use one of your fireball jutsus!" He sighed and walked off. "I've gotta do everything around here..." Naruto glared after him. "YOU DO, HUH!? WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING!?"

* * *

"It's already been four days since the Second Exam began."

"That's right."

"We're sure not gonna break any records. And we only have 24 hours left."

"I wonder how many of the other teams have already got their scrolls and finished." Sasuke stared down at the scroll. _If we don't get a break soon, we're finished.

* * *

_Sakura stared down at her fish. "We have to face it. There may not be any more Heaven Scrolls left." Sasuke looked over at her. "Well, that's a cheerful thought." Haku shrugged. "It's realistic, though." Zabuza fingered his sword. "You know, we could always just-"

"NO, ZABUZA!" Haku rolled his eyes, turning away. Sakura sighed. "It's true, though. Look, you said it yourself, Sasuke. This is the fourth day we've been out here. That means we've already used up 80% of the time we've got to complete the exam! Only 15 teams can pass, because there are only 15 pairs of Heaven and Earth Scrolls. And you've got 30 teams, 90 candidates, out looking for them! And if those odds weren't bad enough, things have gotten even worse! Don't forget, that creep Orochimaru burnt the Heaven Scroll he had."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"The number of complete pairs of scrolls that could be found was reduced by one right there. Not to mention all the ones that have been found and secured by other teams since then."

"Maybe we gave ourselves too much time to rest and recover from our last fight. I don't know. What I do know is that we've got to get serious now, and make up for lost time. The next enemy we face could be our last chance." He stood up. "I'm gonna get water." Luna stood up. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Naruto reached for the Earth Scroll. "Hey, Sakura! I know how we can do this without having to fight anyone!"

"Huh?"

"Look!" He opened his weapons pouch, and upended it, and out fell three scrolls. "Look at what?"

"What do you mean, look at what?! Scrolls! I've got tons of 'em! You know, manuals of ninjutsu and stuff like that! We could change one of these to look exactly like a Heaven Scroll!"

"Stop! Don't even! Even if you could fake the outside, how do you fake what's written inside?! You couldn't know that without reading it, and that's against the rules!" Zabuza snorted in contempt. "Rules are for cowards. I never followed a rule in my life!" Haku glared at him. "Yes, and look where that got you. Idiot."

Naruto grinned. "I've got it all figured out. I think these things have a secret code written in 'em that only makes sense if you put 'em both together! Yeah, and that secret code is like the password you need to get into the tower at the end of the exam! Get it!?"

"All I get is that you're a nimrod."

"WE'VE NEVER EVEN HAD A HEAVEN SCROLL, SO HOW ARE WE GONNA FAKE WHAT'S INSIDE IT!?" Naruto slumped his head in defeat. "The next brilliant idea you get, how about keeping it to yourself?! We got enough problems."

Naruto looked up. "We DO have a clue to what's inside the Heaven Scroll! The Earth Scroll!"

"You wouldn't!"

"It's our only chance! I'm gonna open and read this scroll!" Sakura punched him "NARUTO! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR EMPTY HEAD!? WE'RE EXPRESSLY FORBIDDEN FROM OPENING THE SCROLLS BEFORE ARRIVING AT THE TOWER!"

"I know! But if we don't do anything, we'll never make it!" Sakura slumped back on her heels in defeat.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura knelt over the scroll. Naruto gulped. Just then, Kabuto appeared, stopping Naruto from opening the scroll. Haku, Luna, and Zabuza looked up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasuke came back, and spotted Kabuto. "An enemy!" He charged at Kabuto, dropping the water container.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys!" Kabuto spoke. "If I hadn't come along when I did..."

"Sorry, Sasuke."

"Really sorry."

"There have been others who have broken the rules and tried to peek at the scrolls. I've seen what happens to them. They're protected by a powerful hypnosis jutsu. A kind of booby-trap for anyone unwise enough to try to read them. It'll knock you senseless, and by the time you wake up, the exam is over." Haku scowled. _I don't trust this guy. Something's off about him. _One glance over at Zabuza and Luna told him they had the same unease.

"Kabuto, right? We met at the registration. What are you doing wandering around all by yourself?"

"Don't worry, I'm not after your Earth Scroll."

"I guess not. I suppose if you were, you would've just swiped it from Naruto when you had the chance. So, you're looking for a Heaven Scroll, too, huh?"

"Not really. You see, I already have them both." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I had a run of luck. I was just on my way to the tower to wait for my teammates to show up. So, if you'll excuse me..." He turned to leave.

"Hold it! I'll fight you for it." Kabuto smirked. "You'll fight me for it?"

"Sasuke?"

"HOLD ON A SECOND! IS THIS A JOKE, OR WHAT?!" Kabuto turned around. "Are you serious?"

"Perfectly. Sorry, but I don't have time to play nice." Meanwhile, Zabuza was reaching for his sword. "Haku, if you'd just let me-"

"NO."

Naruto began yelling again. "BACK OFF, SASUKE! IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, THIS GUY SAVED OUR BUTTS!"

"Naruto's got a point. We don't wanna be ungrateful or anything."

"Shut up!"

"B-But, Sasuke-"

"It can't be helped. It's either him or us. Out here, it's all about survival and winning. Nothing else matters!" Kabuto studied him. "You're lying."

"H-He is?!"

"Come on, admit it! For all your tough talk, your heart really isn't in it. Not like him." He indicated Zabuza, who still looked as though he wanted to slice Kabuto to bits for the fun of it. "If it was true, if winning was really the only thing that mattered to you, why openly challenge me to a fight? Why announce it and put me on my guard? Why not just attack me when my back is turned? After all, that's what a ninja would do."_  
_

Naruto frowned. "That's pretty deep."

"It's okay. Actually, I admire you for it. So here's what I'll do. I'll show you the path you should follow. But let's go. It's best we get outta here. The smell of that cooking fire is going to draw every wild beast in the forest, and not only animals, but the competition too."

* * *

They sped through the forest, Kabuto in the lead; Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura behind him; and Luna, Haku and Zabuza bringing up the rear. "You think there's still other candidates out here?"

"Oh, yeah. Just think about it. What do you think is the most efficient way of finding the scrolls in an area as large as this? To go searching through the forest for them? No. You wait for them to come to you. The tower at the center of the forest is the goal, right? So, on the last day of the exam, that area will be crawling with teams converging on the tower with their scrolls!"

Sakura nodded. "I get it! Like an ambush! So, we just head for the tower, find a hiding place, and when a team comes along with a Heaven Scroll, we jump them and take it!"

"That's one-third of the problem."

"Huh?!"

"You guys aren't going to be the only ones thinking of this! Every other team that's lacking a scroll will be lying in wait, just like you." Naruto grinned. "So what!? The more the merrier, I say! Whoever they are, we'll take care of them! Wouldn't want this to be too easy! That wouldn't be any fun! Okay, so we grab someone else's scroll, and keep those losers from grabbing ours, and we've passed the second exam!"

"That's two-thirds of the problem."

"Well, at least we're getting closer. What else is there?"

"Well, there's bound to be some collectors lurking around at the finish line."

"Collectors?"

"Even when you think you're home free, you can't relax your guard for an instant. This kind of exam always brings them out. Collectors. They gather extra sets of scrolls to use for various ends. For example, to bribe their way out of unexpected situations, or to provide their village mates with the scroll they're lacking. Some steal them to keep candidates from rival villages from passing, or to help out teams from their own village who couldn't find the scrolls on their own. Others steal them for their own dark purposes. They'll hang onto them to use against the stronger teams farther down the line. They'll be there, all right. And they're bad news. The closer you get to the tower, the more likely you'll be to run into them."

Sasuke nodded. "I see. And I think I'm starting to understand why you brought us along with you."

"Huh?"

"It's because you're frightened, aren't you?" Kabuto laughed. "You bet I am!"

* * *

That night, they all stared at the tower, which was about 40 miles away. Haku frowned. _We may not trust this guy, but he did get us here in one piece. I don't know. I'm still keeping an eye on him. There's something about this guy I don't like. _

"There's the tower, which means the end is in sight. Now comes the hard part."

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME! BRING IT ON!" Everyone turned to glare at him. Zabuza, Haku and Luna whirled around. "There's someone back there!" Naruto threw a kunai knife, which made contact with a giant insect. "False alarm! It's just a centipede!" Sakura grimaced. "Just a centipede!? That creepy thing's as big as a bus!"

"Okay, a GIANT centipede."

"Hey, Naruto." He looked over at Kabuto. "Yeah?"

"Do us a favor, and try to keep it down to a dull roar, will you? See, the whole idea is not to let anyone know we're here. If you go crashing through the forest like a elephant, you're going to draw collectors like flies! We wanna find them before they find us."

"Oh. Yeah. I see your point."

"Take it slow and quiet. Let's use all the time we've got left." Affirmations came from Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Got it." They turned to Luna. "Luna?" She looked over at Kabuto, a glimmer of doubt fading from her eyes. "Oh. Right. Yeah."

* * *

Later, they headed silently towards the tower. "Okay, we're getting closer." He snapped his compass shut.

* * *

They studied the bodies of other shinobi. "A trap, huh?"

"Yeah. And it only gets worse from here on." Naruto followed the others, when he tripped on a rope. Immediately, a rainstorm of kunai knives headed for him. Kabuto lept in front of him, blocking the attacks. "Kabuto!" A log lay in Kabuto's place. "Well, that was close." He looked up to see Kabuto standing on a tree branch. "A Substitution Jutsu!"

"Like I told you, it only gets worse from here on in." As he lept down, he passed by Luna, Haku and Zabuza, all who were watching him doubtfully.

* * *

"For crying out loud!" Sakura fell to all fours, breathing heavily. "Sakura!"

"How far have we walked? That tower's not getting any closer!"

"Now that you mention it, I was thinking that too! It's weird!" Sasuke scowled. _Maybe not..._

"It would seem we've been spotted. Somebody is playing games with us." Kabuto pointed behind them. "Look. Ring a bell?" They stared at the giant centipede. "No way! It can't be! Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"What's going on!?" Zabuza answered for them. "It's a genjutsu, an illusion."

"That's what it looks like. And we fell for it completely. We were so concerned with not being seen by anyone, we didn't see we were walking around in circles."

"What's their game?"

"They're probably trying to wear us down, and then strike when we're frustrated and physically exhausted." Zabuza's voice took on an edge. "You mean like we are right now?!"

"Right. They'll be coming soon." Ninja appeared, coming towards them. "Well, Naruto, you wanted a fight."

"Seven against forty! I like those odds!"


	32. Chapter 32

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY: CLONE VS. CLONE: MINE ARE BETTER THAN YOURS

* * *

**Sakura glanced around nervously. "What are they?!" Kabuto opened his mouth to answer, but Haku cut him off. "They appear to be clones." One of the clones laughed. "Like cornering rats!" Luna sighed as Naruto launched into a speech, about to strike one of the clones. "OH YEAH!? CORNERED RATS, ARE WE!?" His fist made contact, and Sakura smiled. _Well, whatever they are, they sure can't take a punch!_ "That's showing 'em! Way to go!"

"Sakura, I wouldn't count your Wrackspurts before they're hatched."

"Huh?" Naruto's hand burst through the clone, followed by the rest of him. "AAH!" Sasuke glared at them. _What are they?!_ The injured clone suddenly shaped into two clones, one holding a kunai. "I just touched him, and he turned to mud!"

_What's really going on here?! _"SHARINGAN!"

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT!" Sasuke chopped off the clone's arm, and it produced another kunai, throwing it at Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

"GET DOWN!" Kabuto fell to the ground, pulling Sasuke with him. He hissed in pain as the kunai sliced his arm.

"SASUKE!" Luna raced over to an immobile Sasuke. _What's going on!? I can't move my body!_ The cursed seal glowed red, snaking its way up his neck. "Are you all right!?" Luna helped him up as Kabuto examined the kunai. _It's obvious this thing's real. No illusion here. _

"Surrender your scrolls! Surrender your scrolls!" Luna frowned. _The fact that Kabuto's really bleeding means these Shadow Clones aren't just an illusion. But why do they keep regenerating instead of vanishing!? Is this a genjutsu? If so, the real one's got to be in here somewhere. But which one is it?!_

Naruto drew his kunai. "Think again!"

"Naruto, NO!"

"Naruto, don't!"

He turned to look at Luna and Sasuke. "You'll only be fighting illusions! It's genjutsu all right!"

"Illusions!? But how?! That gash on Kabuto's arm is real enough!" Luna nodded. "That may be true, but Sasuke's right. The real enemy is in hiding, concealing himself somewhere where he can still control the clones." The clones laughed. "Lucky guess."

"Well, wherever they are, what are we gonna do, just stand here?! Let's go find these clowns and take care of 'em!" Kabuto scowled. "Hold on, Naruto! They'd like nothing better than for us to go searching blindly through the forest while they sit back and take us out, one by one! We'd be making their job easy for them! I know this kind of attack. The kind who use it do so because they are weak at taijutsu, and afraid of close hand-to-hand combat. We've no choice. All we can do is hold our ground and fend off their attacks." Naruto grabbed a kunai. "Okay, fine! Whatever! Let's just do it!"

* * *

Kunai came at them from all angles, and they barely managed to dodge them. "Man! How long is this gonna go on!?" Naruto began making a hand sign. "Okay! This isn't gonna work!" Kabuto attempted to stop him. "No! It's pointless! You'll only waste your chakra! By trying to fight these things you'll be doing just what they want!"

Luna glared at him. "On the other hand, we could always put THEM on the defensive, and tire out THEIR chakra! Go ahead, Naruto!"

"GREAT! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Naruto's 20 clones rushed forward, screaming in attack mode. Luna watched, then gasped as the clones reshaped themselves. "Oh, dear."

"MORE, HUH?!"

"OKAY!"

Luna frowned. "Sasuke, shouldn't we help them?" Sasuke scowled. "Jerk! He's given us no choice! We've got to now!"

"You're right! He's gonna need us!" Luna frowned over at him, and Sakura caught the frown. _That's odd...Luna's never acted like this before..._

"Come on, Sakura! Luna, let's go!"

"Right!" They began fighting the clones.

* * *

The next morning, they fell to the ground, panting heavily. Naruto was thrown backwards by a punch from one of the clones. "I'm just warming up!"

* * *

"Sun's coming up. Time to move in for the kill."

"I think you're right." The clones vanished, revealing three ninja. "We've crushed their spirits. Now all that's left is their bodies." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You! I know you! You're the one who cut me on the shoulder! That really messed me up, you know!? Oh well. Now I can finally pay you back. With interest." Luna glared at them. "You stay away from him!" They laughed. "Oh, his girlfriend's coming to the rescue. How sweet. Now I can kill her in front of him."

They began yelling. "IF YOU HURT LUNA, I'LL KILL YOU!"

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF HURTING HER!" Naruto smirked, and Kabuto's voice came from above them. "Well, well. Now who's the cornered rat?"

Sakura laughed. "Worked like a charm, Naruto!" They looked behind them to see everyone but Naruto standing there. "WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!"

"If they're over there...who are they?!" The illusions of the seven vanished, leaving Naruto and his Shadow Clones standing there. "It's not possible!"

"The Shadow Clones were only the FIRST part of it!" Naruto stood up. "My real problem was coming up with clones for the others!" The six clones vanished. Sasuke smirked. "While our doubles did all the fighting and took the beating, we were safe and sound, waiting for you to show yourselves! What do you think, guys? I think our little plan worked." Naruto attempted to run forward, but fell to his knees. "Naruto! Take a break! You've used up too much of your chakra. Don't worry. We've got 'em!" Naruto sent them flying with a punch. "After all the work I've done, there's no way I'm gonna stand back and let you guys have all the fun!" Sasuke studied him. _Whoa. Is this the same Naruto? What happened? When did he get this good?_

The three ninja stood up, staring at Naruto in disbelief. "This kid shouldn't even be able to move, let alone this!"

"Naruto?" Luna bit her lip, and Kabuto stared at him. _His chakra is incredibly resilient! To be able to pull off a multiple Shadow Clone jutsu, and then to transform six of them into clones of his companions, and to still come out fighting! And all this on the fifth day! If he ever truly masters his chakra, this kid will be unstoppable.

* * *

_"Not bad! But that doesn't mean it's over! And besides, time's running out for all of us! So we'll just have to take the gloves off, and show you our ninjutsu! NINJA ART: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"Shadow Clones?!"

"Those are real clones! Don't waste your strength, bonehead! Let them make the first move!"

"If these are clones, then the real ones are in there with them! All I've gotta do is smash my way through them till I find ones that squeal!"

"I agree with him!"

"Zabuza..."

"NO!"

"Don't be an idiot! Listen to me!"

"Get off my back, will ya!? Just stay out of it! I can handle this!" Naruto charged into the clones. "NARUTO! NO!"

Sasuke winced. _Just like before! A stabbing pain in my neck when I use my Sharingan. Maybe I've used too much of my chakra. _

"So, that one's a clone!"

"This one too!"

"Naruto, stop!"

Sasuke began breathing heavily. _Got to try...use the last of my chakra!_ "SHARINGAN!" The cursed seal glowed red, and he screamed, sinking to his knees. "SASUKE!" Luna knelt down beside him, quickly followed by Sakura. Luna's eyes widened as she saw the cursed seal. "Oh, no...Sasuke, stop using your Sharingan!"

Naruto whirled around. "Never turn your back on your enemy at all!"

"NARUTO!" Kabuto ran forward, tackling him. He winced in pain as the Rain Genin cut his leg. "NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

"Forget it, Naruto!" He turned to look over at Sakura and Sasuke. "You can swing at those guys all day! You're just wasting your time on them! The real ones aren't there!"

"What are you talking about?! That last attack didn't come from any clone! Of course the real ones are here! They gotta be here! If they're not, then where the heck are they!?"

"Use your head! If I knew the answer to that, we wouldn't be in this fix!" Naruto fell to his knees beside Kabuto. _I'm exhausted! I can't do the Shadow Clone Jutsu anymore! _

"Looks like they've reached the end of their rope! Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted." One of the clones lept at Naruto, kunai raised, and Sasuke's eyes widened as the real three Rain Genin appeared behind him. _That's it! They hide using Earth Style, and Naruto focused on their clones!_ Just then, Kabuto launched himself in the way of the attack meant for Naruto. "KABUTO!" He fell to the ground.

Luna appeared behind them. "Hello. NINJA ART: KNOCKOUT JUTSU!" The three Rain Genin fell to the ground, unconcious. Their Shadow Clones vanished.

Kabuto sat up, groaning. "Thank you, Luna. You saved my neck." Luna scowled, turned, and walked back towards Sasuke and Sakura without a backward glance at Kabuto. "WAY TO GO, LUNA!"

"I really didn't do all that much. Besides, Naruto wore them down."

* * *

As Naruto fixed the ropes binding the Rain Genin, Kabuto looked down at Sasuke. "That mark on your neck, what is it? A bruise?" Sasuke placed his hand over the cursed seal. "It's nothing." Naruto stood up, grinning. "HEY, GUYS! HERE IT IS! JUST WHAT WE NEEDED: A HEAVEN SCROLL!"

"Good for you!" Luna stood up. _There's something about this guy...something I don't like. I don't trust him.

* * *

_The seven of them made their way up the stairs of the tower, Luna supporting Sasuke. Kabuto looked up as his teammates came over. "There you are, Kabuto! You're late!"

"Sorry about that. I got a little...sidetracked." Naruto piped up, "Yeah, and we're sure glad you did! After all, it was only thanks to you that we got both the scrolls!"

"Not really. You did most of it on your own. Especially you, Naruto. Very impressive." Naruto grinned. "Well, this is the door that we go through. So long. Good luck to us both." Naruto pulled open the doors, and they entered the tower.

* * *

Kabuto entered his room, and a voice spoke. "A good harvest?"

"Yes. Even better than expected. I learned a lot about the two of them during the Second Exam, and I recorded all the data...on this." He held up two trivia cards. "You want them?"

"Of course. So tell me...what did you think?" Kabuto chuckled. "Your curiosity is truly insatiable...Lord Orochimaru."

"As a Sound Village spy, you see things others don't. Your opinion is of interest to me."

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, does it? You're the one who decides. Isn't that always the way? But...why did you want information on the girl? She's of no importance!"

Orochimaru smirked. "The girl may prove useful in controlling him. And she is important in her own way, not to mention..." He trailed off. _The girl is incredibly powerful. Her power nearly rivals mine! But how is that possible?!_

_**(Luna whirled on Orochimaru. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE, YOU MONSTER?!"**_

_**"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out, for desire of my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess." Orochimaru began to leave.**_

_**"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" The ground began shaking violently. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sakura stared over at Luna. Her hair was flying every which way, even though there wasn't any wind, and her eyes were blazing with fury. What's going on!? I've never seen Luna like this!**_

_**Sakura grabbed Luna by the arm. Whatever's going on, Luna seems to have lost control of her chakra. If we don't get her under control, she could kill us all! "LUNA! LUNA, STOP! LUNA, LISTEN TO ME!" This had the opposite effect of calming Luna down, but only served to make her angrier. Luna hissed at her in an enraged voice nothing like her own, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She sent Sakura flying with a flick of her hand, and Sakura crashed into a tree, sliding to the ground.**_

_**No longer distracted, Luna turned towards her prey: a frozen Orochimaru. "YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Luna pinned Orochimaru to a tree without using a jutsu, and he screamed in pain as invisible knives cut him. "STOP! STOP IT!"**_

_**"WHY?! CAN'T TAKE WHAT YOU DISH OUT!? I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN FOR HARMING MY FRIENDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru broke free, and fled as Sakura tackled a screaming Luna.) **Yes...there is something strange about the girl. She isn't like the others._ Kabuto watched him expectantly. "Lord Orochimaru?"

"Get me more information on the girl. This will not do." He threw the nearly blank card at Kabuto's feet, and vanished.


	33. Chapter 33

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: SURVIVING THE CUT: THE ROOKIE TEN TOGETHER AGAIN!

* * *

**Luna read the board aloud. "'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This...'something..'is the secret way that guides us from this place today.'"

"This...what? Or is that a secret too?"

"Sasuke, you have Wrackspurts again!" Luna began batting at the air around Sasuke's head, and Sakura took over. "Anyway, it's about the scrolls. I think we're supposed to open and read the Heaven and Earth scrolls now!"

Sakura took one of the scrolls from Naruto, who gulped. Luna had stopped swatting at Sasuke, and was watching with wide eyes. Zabuza and Haku warily eyed the scrolls, frowning. "Okay, here goes nothing." They pulled them open, and stared down at the scrolls. Naruto tilted his head. "What? What does this mean!?"

Sakura looked down at her scroll. "A man? A person?" Sasuke's eyes widened as the scrolls started hissing. "Oh, no. This is a summoning jutsu! Naruto, Sakura! Quick, get rid of the scrolls!" Naruto and Sakura threw them to the ground, and they exploded in a pillar of smoke. Luna gasped, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?! It's YOU!?" The smoke cleared to reveal Iruka-sensei. "Hey. Long time no see, huh?" He looked up, grinning at them.

* * *

Sakura finally broke the stunned silence. "I-Iruka-sensei?"

"Looks like you've gone through a lot in this test."

"Hey! Wait! What's the deal with the surprise entrance?! Why'd you appear with a summoning jutsu?"

"At the end of the Second Exam, we Chuunin are supposed to welcome the test-takers back. And...well, it was just good luck that I got to be the one given the important task of being the messenger for you guys."

Haku frowned, looking over at Luna. "How do you know this guy?"

"He was our sensei at the Academy."

"Oh. No, Zabuza!" Zabuza sulked, sliding his half-extracted blade back into its sheath. Iruka looked up. "Who are you?!" Luna stepped in at that moment. "Um...this is Zabuza and Haku. They're...um..." Haku came to her rescue. "We're...friends of Team Kakashi."

Iruka shrugged, and dug around in his pocket, and pulled out a watch. "Whatever. Anyway, you made it just in time, too! And now...congratulations! You passed the Second Exam! To celebrate your passing, I'd love to treat you all to some Ichiraku ramen, but-"

"RAMEN!? SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S SO COOL!" Naruto tackled Iruka, giving him a bear hug. "N-Naruto...need oxygen..."

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" He released Iruka, who fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "OH, YEAH! RAMEN WOULD BE AWESOME! ESPECIALLY AFTER ALL THE BUGS AND PLANTS WE'VE HAD TO EAT OVER THE PAST TWO DAYS!" Sasuke and Sakura sank to their knees, as Luna helped up Iruka while Naruto continued ranting. "Wait until he runs out of breath."

"Where does he get all this energy?"

"Ugh! Shut up, Naruto!" Iruka finally regained his breath. "All right. I can see you're still as hyperactive as ever, Naruto!" Sasuke chuckled. "Now I see. So, then if we had looked at the scrolls in the middle of the exam...what would you have done to us, Iruka-sensei?"

"As usual, Sasuke, you're as sharp as a tack. You figured out the secret. Part of this exam was to test how well you could see a difficult mission all the way through. Simply put, you knew that opening the scrolls was against the rules of your mission, and if you tried to open one-"

"What? What would've happened?" Iruka smirked. "If a scroll was opened, we were ordered to knock out whoever opened it. Some ninja found that out the hard way." Zabuza laughed, "It's a good thing you didn't open up yours, huh, Naruto?" Naruto winced. "I owe you one! Thanks a million, Kabuto!" Luna, Haku and Zabuza all scowled. "Hmph!" Luna looked up. "Oh, yeah, sensei. What does that writing on the wall mean? The parchment the letters are written on is kinda eaten away, so it's difficult to read it. We can't understand it!"

"Oh, please! Look, we passed, didn't we!? That stuff doesn't matter now!" Iruka smiled. "Well, actually, explaining that is another one of the duties I've been sent here to take care of." Naruto and Luna looked up. "Huh?"

"What, seriously?!"

"That's right. It's serious business! Give it a good read. They're instructions Lord Hokage recorded as principles Chuunin should follow."

"They're...instructions?!"

"Yes. Heaven stands for your mind and Earth stands for your body. 'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher!' Get it?" Naruto shook his head. "All right, I'll explain. In other words, if your weakness lies in your intellect, _Naruto_,then you have to make doubly sure that you work hard to have all the skills that you need to prepare for your missions."

"Ugh! Okay, I get your point!" Iruka turned to Sakura. "And you. 'If earthly qualities you lack, train your body and prepare to attack!' Well, if your weakness lies in your physical strength, Sakura, you have to make sure that you work on your physical conditioning every single day, so that it improves all the time. 'When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever!' Meaning, if your mind and body are working together as one, even a very dangerous mission can become an easy one!"

Sakura frowned. "So, what about that spot with the missing letter?"

"Well, that part is meant for all of you to fill in! Do you see that symbol on the scroll? It's the character for person, a reference to you Chuunin. Five days of survival were to test your abilities as Chuunin, to see if you'd be any good at it. And I gotta say, you guys REALLY did magnificently! A Chuunin is a leader, a guide. It's a Chuunin's responsibility to be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of those serving under him, and to know what skills and training those ninja are going to need in order to succeed on a mission! You did an excellent job on this mission, and I want you to follow these instructions on your next one. Well, that's it! That was everything I was supposed to say to you!" Naruto saluted him. "Got it!"

"...One more thing. For the Third Exam, don't push it too far. Especially you. Naruto, I worry-"

"Iruka-sensei!" He looked up. "When I got this headband, I stopped being a student! So you don't need to worry about me at all! Not anymore! I mean, this headband is proof that I'm a full-fledged ninja, right?! You gave it to me! I may still be hyper, but I'm not a kid! Like you just said, I got through the Second Chuunin Exam. You watch! I'm gonna pass the third one for sure! Right now...I'm a ninja too!"

Iruka finally broke the silence. "Naruto, you're right. I'm sorry about that." **_("Look, I know their strengths and weaknesses better than anyone else does! Whatever the result, I want to be the one who breaks the news to them!" Anko sighed, "Fine, if you're that hung up on it, I'll just leave that team in your hands. But I would've thought you'd have a little more confidence in them, you know?" _**

**_"Thank you, Anko."_**

**_"Wait! Those guys are Kakashi's students, aren't they?! Listen, if Kakashi's got faith in them, then I wouldn't count them out just yet, Iruka.")_**

Naruto laughed, and Iruka studied Team Kakashi. _It seems to me now that Kakashi truly understands the strengths and weaknesses of these young ninja best!

* * *

_Anko groaned, clutching at her shoulder. "How is it? Does the curse mark still cause you pain?"

"...No. Not really. Thanks to you, it's much better." Kotetsu spoke as Anko pulled up her sleeve. "That's good, but we'd better get back to business. This Orochimaru is one of the Sannin, the legendary three ninja, isn't he? He's supposed to be so incredibly powerful that not even the ANBU Black Ops could bring him down. I'd heard a rumor that he died, but I guess that wasn't true."

Izumo nodded. "Why did he come to this village now, anyway?" Anko gasped. _**("He's a very promising prospect. He's inherited the sublime abilities of the Uchiha clan.")**_

"...That kid." Lord Hokage studied her. "He's after Sasuke, right?"

"What!?" The video transmission crackled. "Anko, we've confirmed that 22 ninja have finished the Second Exam. And as for the Third Exam, according to the rules, we'll have to hold a round of preliminaries first. That's the first time in five years." Anko stared at the screen in silence, and Hiruzen turned towards her. "Now, for the time being, we'll just continue with the Exams as planned. But I also want to keep an eye on his movements as well."

"Yes."

* * *

Later that day, all 23 candidates stood in front of a large group of Jonin and the Hokage. Anko spoke. "First of all, congratulations on finishing the Second Exam!" _There were 78 ninja who took that exam. Frankly, I'm surprised that even 23 passed! I knew that less than half would make it, but I really thought the number would be in the single digits. _

Choji groaned. "I'm really hungry."

"What a drag! There's so many left! This is such a pain!" Ino laughed, smiling over at Sasuke. "Sasuke and his team passed, too!" Shikamaru scowled. "Well, of course they did! After all the trouble we went through to keep them safe, they better have passed."

Might Guy turned to Kakashi. "I see your team didn't do too bad, Kakashi. They must have gotten real lucky. Of course, with MY team still around, YOUR team is doomed to failure. After all, what matters on the Third Exam is ability, and we've got you far outclassed. Well, I guess a part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak, huh, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up. "Did you say something?" Might Guy began fuming. _All right, Kakashi! You win this round! Boy, that drives me nuts when you act so cool! NO WAY I'm gonna let you get the best of me!_

Tenten smiled. _So THAT'S Guy-sensei's old rival, huh? Well, if I had to judge them on looks alone, I think Guy-sensei would lose._

Rock Lee grinned. _Guy-sensei is the coolest teacher ever! I mean, he is so cool, he practically glows with cool!_ "You watch, Guy-sensei! Someday I'll make you proud of me!"_I never want to see tears from anyone I am close to ever again. That is why I am never going to lose again, Guy-sensei! NEVER!_

Sakura frowned. _That guy's even crazier than Luna, if that's possible!_ She glanced over at Luna, who was batting away Wrackspurts from Sasuke's head. _Then again..._

Neji studied the other Genin. _As expected, all the best are here. Sasuke Uchiha, huh? _

Temari looked around, scowling. _I can't believe it. Only seven teams out of 26 are left! _

Baki studied his youngest team member. _Sure enough. Not a scratch on you, Gaara. _

Kurenari frowned. _Akamaru's acting strange._ Kiba looked down at him. _Those Sand Village ninja! _

Hinata blushed, looking over at Naruto. _Naruto passed, too! Thank goodness! _Sakura frowned. "Hey, look! All of the Leaf Village rookies are here, too!"

"Whoa, everybody's here! Old Man Hokage, Iruka-sensei, and even Bushy Brows! Looks like absolutely nobody got left out this time!"

Sasuke frowned, clutching his shoulder. "I don't have a very good feeling about this." **_(Author's Note: Is it just me, or does he seem to be indirectly quoting Star Wars: 'I have a bad feeling about this'?_**

**_...I think I just broke the third wall or something. Anyway! Insane ramblings of a girl hyped up on coffee! Back to the story!)_**

Lord Hokage studied the Genin before him. _It's hard to believe there are so many left after the Second Exam. And so many of them are rookies! _He looked over his shoulder at Might Guy, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. _So that's why they fought so hard to recommend them. _

Anko spoke again. "All right, now pay attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the Third Exam to you! You'd better listen carefully, maggots!" She turned, and bowed to Lord Hokage. "Lord Hokage. They're all yours."

He strode forward, and cleared his throat. "First, before I tell you what the Third Exam entails, I'll have to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now, it's something that all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these Exams." Sakura frowned. _True purpose?! _

"Why do you suppose our country holds these Exams in conjuction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of shinobi, and increase friendship between allied nations, to be sure. But it's important that you understand its true meaning! The Exams are, so to speak...." Tenten smirked. _So to speak!? _

He removed his pipe. "They are a representation of the battle between allied nations!" Tenten frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Now, if we look at our history, all the countries that we're currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with each other for power. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strength meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at a mutually selected location. That was how the Chuunin Selection Exams originally began."

Naruto frowned. "Well, that's great, but why do we have to go through these Exams, then!? I mean, it's not like we're doing this to pick Chuunin to go fight!"

"Well, actually, part of the point of these Exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming Chuunin. That's just not the whole story. These Exams all allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs, and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation?"

"Many leaders and people of prominence in various countries are invited to attend this Exam as guests, but also possibly to seek shinobi to work for them. This Exam could determine the course of your work from here on out. And more importantly, those lords will watch your battles, and take note of the strengths each nation is developing. If there is a gap in power between countries, the strong nations are given requests for missions for their ninja, and also regress to countries that are deemed weak. Therefore, the stronger our nation is, the better our position when it comes to trading with neighboring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength our village has."

"Okay, but even so, why is it necessary for us to risk our lives!?"

"The country's strength is the village's strength. The village's strength is the shinobi's strength. And the true strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits, such as in a life-and-death battle. This Exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an Exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning, and for this very reason, the strength of the nation that your forefathers fought in this Exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for!"

"But then why did you use the expression 'friendship' before!?"

"But you've only remembered half of what I said! You also mustn't have the wrong idea of this Exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the shinobi, that is friendship. The Third Exam is a fight for life, with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake!"

Naruto grinned. "Well, he sure convinced me!"

Gaara spoke. "Any test is fine. Just tell me what the details of the Exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me." Lord Hokage nodded. "Very well, then! Listen closely! I'm going to tell you exactly what you'll all be doing on the Third Exam!" Just then, a ninja lept down. "Lord Hokage, before you do, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, the proctor of the Third Exam, to speak first."

"So be it." Hayate rose. "It's nice to meet you all." He broke into a fit of coughing. "There's something I would like all of you-" He coughed again. "-to do before the Third Exam." He began coughing so hard his entire body shook with the force of them, then looked up at them.


	34. Chapter 34

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO: NARROWING THE FIELD: SUDDEN DEATH ELIMINATION!

* * *

**

Hayate finally stopped coughing. "Uh...we have to have a preliminary exam before we can move onto the real one." Muttering broke out among the Genin present.

"A what!?"

"PRELIMINARY?! JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"I'm sorry. Sensei, excuse me, but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why can't we just move onto the Third Exam?" Hayate looked over at Sakura. "Well, you see...the First and Second Exams may have been too easy. The fact is, we never expected so many of you to still be here." Luna smiled. _Well, HE certainly knows how to build up your confidence! Oooh, Nargles!_

Hayate threw her a strange look before continuing. "According to the rules of the Chuunin Exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage, in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"B-But, is that fair!?"

"It's just that at this stage, we have to speed things up a bit. As Lord Hokage said, a lot of important guests will be watching. We can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best. So if there are any of you who feel you're not in top physical condition, now's your chance to-" He began coughing violently again. Ino raised her eyebrows. _Talk about not being in top physical condition! _

Hinata bit her lip. _That proctor doesn't look so good himself. _

Hayate finished coughing, and looked up at them. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, any of you who don't feel up to this, now's the time for you to bow out. The Preliminaries will be starting immediately."

Kiba scowled. "Come on! You mean, right now?!"

"We just finished barely surviving the last exam! Can't we get a break!?"

"Man, what a drag."

"Hey, when do we eat?" Naruto growled, clenching his fists. _Well, they pulled a fast one. But I'm in! All the way! No matter what! I gave my word to Kabuto!_

"Oh, yeah. Uh...the winners will be determined by one-on-one combat. Sudden death. So like I said, if there's anyone who doesn't feel up to it, now's the time to raise your hand." Sasuke scowled. _Does he really think anyone's gonna quit?!_ He hissed in pain as his shoulder started throbbing again. Luna's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" He winced. _Waves of pain...they're coming sooner and sooner! _

Sakura bit back a gasp. _Oh, no! I knew it! _"Sasuke, listen to me! You have got to quit!" His eyes widened in disbelief at Sakura's words. "You've been like this ever since you tangled with Orochimaru. And it's getting worse! It's that mark he put on you, isn't it?"

Naruto frowned. _Mark...?_

"You can't deny it, Sasuke!" Sakura began trembling. "Please! Please, Sasuke, quit now before...I don't know what! I'm scared!"

* * *

Lord Hokage watched Sasuke. "It's just as I feared."

"What do we do with him?"

"We take him out of the Exam. Hand him over to Black Ops and let them keep him locked up. We have to keep that seal under control-"

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, and he's just going to quit quietly, go along with all of this, huh? You really think so? You're forgetting, he's of the Uchiha clan."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HECK HE IS! IF HE STAYS, HE'S A DANGER TO EVERYONE!" She looked around at the Genin, and continued in a quieter tone. "Don't you see, if he gets stronger, so does the curse mark! That thing is feeding off his chakra!" She placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's a forbidden jutsu that powers the one who bears it! It's incredible the kid's still standing! By now, he should be dead. Lord Hokage!"

* * *

Sakura, meanwhile, continued pleading with Sasuke. "Come on! You know as well as I do you're in no condition to keep on fighting!"

"Shut up, Sakura!"

"You think I'm blind or something?!"

"Will you please be quiet!?"

"You think I don't see the suffering you're going through!?"

"That's enough, Sakura!"

"I'm sorry! I can't let you do this to yourself! I'm going to tell them about that mark! Then maybe you'll-"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kabuto raised his hand. "Okay, you got me! I'm out!" Naruto stared at him in disbelief. "But...Kabuto!" Hayate coughed and spoke. "Kabuto Yakushi. The Leaf Village, right? Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Gotcha." Kabuto turned and walked out, but not before catching the triumphant grin growing on Luna's face. _That girl really seems to dislike me. _

Sakura frowned, also catching Luna's smile. _What's up with her?! It's like she hates him or something!_

"Kabuto! Hold on a second! You can't just quit! I don't get this! What's going on!?" Gaara scowled. _Pathetic._

Kabuto turned to look back at him. "Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry. But my body's just too beat up! I can't hack it. The fact is, ever since Orientation and that attack from the Sound Village team, I've had no hearing at all in my left ear! And now to have to put my life on the line? To fight again, right away without a break!? I can't do it!"

* * *

Lord Hokage nodded. "Seems to me I've seen that one before. If memory serves, this isn't the first time he's dropped out before a battle. What kind of game is he playing?"

"Anko."

"Oh! Right. Kabuto Yakushi. Says here he's failed six times in a row."

"What do you have on his background?"

"His time at the Academy was not what you'd call impressive. Average grades, took him three full tries before he passed the Graduation Exam. As far as the missions he's carried out so far since then, there's been two C-ranks and fourteen D-ranks. It's not exactly a battle record to write home about. However..."

"Go on."

"There's something BEFORE his time in the Academy."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember the child, the one who was found after the Battle of Kikyou Pass? The only survivor?"

"I remember the story. It was said a small boy was found among the enemy dead on the battlefield. He was found, barely alive, and brought back by a Jonin from the medical unit. You're saying this is that boy?"

* * *

One of Kabuto's teammates looked over at him. "Kabuto, what are you doing anyway?! Have you forgotten Orochimaru's orders!?"

"I'm leaving all that to you. What's the problem? For someone with YOUR abilities, he should be no trouble. This is your chance to prove yourself, Yoroi. After all, you've always wanted to take my place, haven't you? Go for it."

"Hmph! You may be Orochimaru's favorite, but be careful you don't push it too far."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind." He turned and left, waving at Team Kakashi. Luna smiled back sarcastically at him. Kabuto smirked as he left. _Sorry, Naruto. Sorry, Sasuke. Wish I could stick around and play a little longer. But if I did that, the old me might get stirred up. Can't have that. Why blow my cover? Wouldn't be much use as a spy after that. The girl is right not to trust me. Besides, I've already done my job. With you here looking after things, you don't need me, do you, Lord Orochimaru? Guess I'll just have to save my fun for later. Until we meet again, Sasuke and Luna. Oh, and you too, of course...Naruto.  


* * *

_Hayate coughed as Kabuto's footsteps faded. "Now then. Does anybody else wanna quit?" Sakura's eyes widened. _I can't let this go on! I have to tell them! _She began to raise her hand, when Sasuke grabbed it. "Don't you even think of telling them about this mark!" Sakura shook her head. "I don't get what you're trying to prove! Am I supposed to just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart!? I can't bear to watch it."

"Then don't watch! But stay out of it!" Sakura gasped, and he continued. "This has nothing to do with you!" He released her. "I told you before, what I am is an avenger. For me, this is something far more than just an exam. Whether I become a Chuunin or not means less than nothing to me! If I'm as strong as I can be, all I want is the answer to that! I can only find out by fighting the strongest. The best. And the best of the best are all here. This is the path I walk. Not you or anyone can change that!"

"Sasuke..."

"Man, you don't know when to quit! What are you biting her head off for!? Idiot! It's just 'cause she cares about you!"

"Naruto, you're one of the ones I wanna fight the most."

* * *

Lord Hokage blew out some of his pipe smoke. "I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Allow the boy to continue with the exam for now-"

"What!?"

"-and we'll see what happens."

"But, Lord Hokage!"

"However, at the first sign of the curse mark growing, or his power getting out of control, you'll step in and stop it!"

"Right."

"You realize, of course, the same goes for the Lovegood girl. If her power gets out of control, we'll have to stop her."

* * *

"All right, then. We'll now begin the preliminary round. This round will consist of one-on-one individual combat, at full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are 22 of you remaining, so that means we will need 11 matches. The surviving candidates from these ten matches will advance to the Third Exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one dies, concedes defeat, or is rendered physically incapable of continuing the contest. Naturally, those who lose are urged to concede defeat promptly, to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore, as proctor, I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene if it seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now it's time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you."

He turned towards Anko, who nodded. "Open the panel." A panel in the wall slid open, revealing a large screen. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random. Before each match, these names will appear on the display behind me. As there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear." The board lit up, scrolling through names for selection, selecting Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

Naruto's eyes widened, and Sasuke smirked. _Didn't waste any time, did they?_ He groaned as the curse mark started throbbing again. Yoroi chuckled, "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in horror. _No! Why did it have to be Sasuke!?_

"All right now. Those whose names have been drawn, come forward." Yoroi and Sasuke strode forward. "You have been chosen for the first match. Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"None here."

"No."

* * *

Sakura watched helplessly. _Well, that's it. All we can do now is watch. _

Naruto scowled. _You'd better win, Sasuke, if you ever hope to take ME on!_

Luna frowned. _I don't like this._

Ino studied Sasuke. _Something's wrong. He's acting strangely. _

Sasuke winced. _The pain won't go away! _

Yoroi smirked beneath his mask. _That curse mark giving you trouble?

* * *

_

"All right, then. Let's begin the first match." Hayate coughed, and continued. "Okay, everyone other than the two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level." Luna smiled, noticing Gaara. "I'll be right back."

"Luna, no!" Gaara looked up as Luna skipped over beside him. "You have Wrackspurts. They already seem to have affected your brain, but that can be fixed. You see, Wrackspurts-" Naruto and Sakura sped over to Luna. "Luna, let's go!"

"But I was telling Gaara here about Wrackspurts! He has quite a few of them. Even more than Sasuke!"

"That's nice, Luna. Let's go."

"All right. Goodbye, Gaara Subaku!" She waved at him as Naruto and Sakura tugged her away. Temari rolled her eyes. "Man, she's insane!"

Gaara frowned. "...That girl..."

* * *

Naruto looked up, grinning as Kakashi came over. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sasuke. Don't use your Sharingan."

"So, you know about it."

"If that mark on your neck gets out of control, your life could be in danger."

"...I'm aware of that."

"Just to let you know, if it gets to that point, I'll have to step in and stop the fight. Good luck." He turned to Luna. "Oh, and Luna."

_Stop the fight?! This thing...it seems to be responding to my chakra. Every time I use my chakra, this thing gets a little stronger. It gains a little more control over me. I've got to fight him without using my Sharingan. Even my own jutsu is off-limits. Maybe I can make him laugh himself to death. Whatever. Let's get on with this.

* * *

_Kakashi studied his student. _Watch yourself, Sasuke. Don't push it.

* * *

_"Then if you're ready, let the match begin!"

"Oh, I'm ready!"

"So am I!"


	35. Chapter 35

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: BUSHY BROW'S JEALOUSY: LION'S BARRAGE UNLEASHED!

* * *

**Luna's eyes widened as Yoroi's hand began glowing with chakra. _Sasuke..._

He reached into his weapons pouch, and Sasuke grabbed a kunai. Yoroi threw the shuriken at him, and he knocked them out of the air with the kunai knife. Just then, he winced in pain as the curse mark throbbed. "Already!?" He sank to the ground, and when he looked up, Yoroi had his fist raised, ready to strike. Sasuke rolled out of the way just in time as Yoroi's fist struck the spot where his head had been. Sasuke used the shuriken to catch himself, and swung around, hitting Yoroi in the leg. As Yoroi went down, Sasuke caught his arm.

"HEY, HE GOT HIM!"

"Oh, really?!" Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's shirt, and his hand glowed with chakra again. He attempted to move, but his muscles didn't respond. _W-What's happening!? _

Yoroi's hand came down, punching him in the gut as he slid free. _All my strength...suddenly, it's gone! _Yoroi charged at an immobile Sasuke. "SASUKE, NO!"

"SASUKE, WATCH OUT!" Sasuke managed to pull himself up just as Yoroi lept at him, hand glowing with chakra again. He struck him in the forehead, and Sasuke yelled in pain. "What the-? My chakra-what are you doing!?" Yoroi laughed. "You're just noticing it now?!"

"My chakra...you're stealing it from me!"

"You finally caught on, huh?"

* * *

Luna bit her lip. _I can't let this go on! I have to give him some of my magic to keep him going! _"Luna!" She looked up at Kakashi. "Y-Yes?"

"Don't do it. This is Sasuke's fight, not yours." Luna's hand fell to her side, and she stared down at the arena.  
_

* * *

_Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist. "GET OFF ME!" He sent Yoroi flying with a kick and pulled himself up. "So, you've still got some strength left, huh? Impressive...for a guinea pig!" Sasuke gasped for air. _That was close! _"Don't worry, little man. I'll make it short and sweet!" His hand glowed again, and he charged at Sasuke, who got up into a standing position. Yoroi lept, and Sasuke dodged his attack. Sasuke continued dodging his attacks, until Yoroi touched a bit of his hair. He staggered away, and Yoroi laughed. "What's the matter!? Is that really the best you can do!?"

Sasuke took a spinning kick at him, and he lept out of the way. _I don't have the speed to keep away from him. I don't have a chance of a close-quarters fight. I need to think of something, fast!_

Yoroi laughed again.

* * *

Gaara studied Sasuke. _The great Sasuke Uchiha. Is that all he's got?

* * *

_Naruto clenched at the railing. _Come on, Sasuke!_ He glanced over at Sakura, who looked away. "HEY, SASUKE! COME ON, MAN! WHAT WAS THAT!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A UCHIHA!? YOU'RE GONNA LET THIS GOON WALK ALL OVER YOU! COME ON! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET IT IN GEAR!"

* * *

Sasuke stared vacantly at them. _They're all...Wait! That's it!

* * *

_Hayate looked up. "Huh?" Yoroi's hand glowed again, and he charged at Sasuke. "I'll teach you to turn your back on me! BIG mistake! And your last!" Sasuke turned to look at him. Sasuke dodged his attacks.

* * *

Hayate watched this in silence. _Is this as far as it goes?_

* * *

Sasuke smirked, and Yoroi's eyes widened. "Huh?! Where'd he go?!"

* * *

Just then, Sasuke emerged from beneath Yoroi, kicking him in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Sasuke lept into the air after him.

* * *

_That is MY move!_ Might Guy frowned. _What the-?

* * *

_Sasuke appeared beneath Yoroi. "Okay, I admit it. I kinda borrowed that move. But from here on in, it's all original."

"The Dancing Leaf Shadow!?"

"Now take this!" Sasuke winced in pain as his curse mark throbbed, then began glowing and creeping up his neck. "Not again! It keeps getting stronger and stronger!"

* * *

Luna's eyes widened when she saw the curse mark glowing. _Sasuke!

* * *

_

_**("HEY, SASUKE! COME ON, MAN! WHAT WAS THAT!? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A UCHIHA!? YOU'RE GONNA LET THIS GOON WALK ALL OVER YOU! COME ON! STOP MESSING AROUND AND GET IT IN GEAR!")**_

_Shut up loser! Don't write me off yet!_

* * *

Kakashi watched Sasuke. _Is this it?

* * *

_Sasuke scowled. _NO! I won't let this thing take over! NO WAY! _Slowly, the curse mark receded to his shoulder once again, and stopped glowing. "Here we go!"

Sasuke spun around, grabbing Yoroi's shirt. Yoroi blocked his kick and laughed. "You're not a match for me!"

* * *

Luna smirked. _Who's no match for whom?

* * *

_Sasuke spun through the air, hitting Yoroi in the jaw. "COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE YET!" He kicked Yoroi in the stomach just as Yoroi hit the ground. "LION'S BARRAGE!" Sasuke slid away from Yoroi, who flopped to the ground, and sank to the ground.

* * *

Hayate stepped forward, and examined Yoroi. "Well, this one's had it." He heard Sasuke cough, and looked up as Sasuke pulled himself up. "I'm declaring this match over. As the winner of this preliminary round, Sasuke Uchiha advances to the finals." Sasuke's teammates exploded with noise.

"WAY TO GO!"

"YOU DID IT!"

"THE WRACKSPURTS DIDN'T GET YOU!"

"...LUNA!"

"What!?"

* * *

Sasuke was about to faint when Kakashi stood behind him, supporting him. "Hmm...not bad. Funny, before the Lion's Barrage, your technique was very reminiscent of Guy's taijutsu. You must have used your Sharingan to copy it when you fought with Rock Lee that time."

* * *

"HEY, SASUKE! YOU WON, BUT IN SUCH AN UNCOOL WAY! YOU CAME OUT LOOKING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT BEAT UP!"

"Idiot. Give me a break, you little-Oh, well." He looked up at Rock Lee. _Rock Lee, if I hadn't seen your moves when we went up close, head-to-head, this would've turned out badly. Still, I don't think it's a technique I want to use very often.

* * *

_Rock Lee stared down at him. _Amazing. He only saw me do it once, and he was able to copy it perfectly! So THAT is your special ability! You really are something, Sasuke. You just keep getting stronger all the time. You make me...almost...a little nervous.

* * *

_Tenten looked over at Neji. _Last year, Neji Hyuuga was the kid to beat. This year, it's Sasuke Uchiha! I wonder when we'll find out which one's stronger? _She looked over at Luna. _And that girl...apparently she has some special gift nobody else in the village has. But when I looked her up, I couldn't find ANYTHING! Not even who her parents were! I mean, I've seen her dad around once or twice, but there's something weird about her..._

"You mean BESIDES the fact that I'm nutty as squirrel poo?"

"AAGH!" Tenten lept a foot into the air to see Luna standing beside her. "Don't DO that! Wait. How'd you know I was thinking that?" Luna shrugged. "Well, for starters, you were looking at me. Secondly, you had a puzzled look on your face."

* * *

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke. _The kid is something else. To have already developed his Sharingan to such a level...and to think we haven't even seen his full Uchiha ability!

* * *

_Gaara started twitching, and Kankuro looked over at him. _Oh, no...not again!

* * *

_Zaku smirked. "Well, well, so that's how it's done! I can't wait to take him on!" Kin rolled her eyes. "Zaku, he broke your arm last time. What makes you think he won't kill you next time?"

"You have such faith in my abilities."

* * *

Ino laughed. "I knew all the time he'd be okay!" Shikamaru scowled. _This could be the end of the line for us. _

"Man, I'm hungry!"

* * *

"W-Wow. He was amazing."

"It wasn't anything THAT special!"

* * *

As two medic-nin carried Yoroi out on a stretcher, a third walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe you should come along to the infirmary too, and let us take care of your injuries."

"I think you're out of your league with this one. I'll look after him. Okay, up you go. You're coming with me." He lowered his voice. "We've got to seal that curse mark."

"Before the Preliminaries are over?! I want to see who gets to go onto the Finals!"

"Forget it. And DON'T even think of arguing! If we leave it any longer, who knows? It may be too late. I've already cut you enough slack as it is. Come on. Let's go." Sasuke stood up, and followed Kakashi out.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura! Maybe I'm just crazy, but...did you see any weird marks on Sasuke's neck during the fight?"

"W-What mark? I didn't see it!"

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Hayate strode up. "Okay then. Let's move right onto the second match. Everyone turned to look at the screen, which scrolled through names, landing on Luna Lovegood vs. Hamato **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAD TO USE AN OC FOR THIS ONE.) **"Wish me luck!"

**

* * *

**"Step forward, please." Luna and a tall boy with brown hair and a seemingly perpetual sneer strode forward. "Very good. Now, if you're both ready, then we'll begin." Sakura winced. _I've heard of this guy. His clan supposedly specializes in assassinations. Luna, be careful!_

"Candidates ready? Begin."

* * *

Kin frowned, studying Luna. _That's the girl who showed up at the last minute with those two ninja! I wonder how she's gonna pull this off..._She looked up as Orochimaru vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in the middle of a circle as Kakashi painted characters onto his back around the curse mark. "Okay. It'll be over quickly. You ready?" Sasuke nodded. "CURSE SEALING!" He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke screamed in pain. The characters flowed into the curse mark, creating a seal around it. Sasuke sank to his knees. "There. Now the next time that curse mark starts acting up, the seal should keep it in check. But remember-this curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as you are. It derives its power from the strength of your will. If that will ever weakens, if you ever begin to doubt yourself, the curse will be unleashed in all its fury. Amazing. Too tired to even argue."

Orochimaru's voice spoke from behind them. "My, how you've grown." Kakashi's eyes widened. "To think you've become strong enough to perform the curse sealing jutsu."

"...You!"

"Long time no see, Kakashi."

"Orochimaru!"


	36. Chapter 36

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! I'LL GET BACK TO OROCHIMARU AND KAKASHI AFTER LUNA'S FIGHT. LUNA ALSO USES WANDLESS MAGIC IN THIS. AND YES, I REALIZE THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I DID THE BEST I COULD, SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR: FACE-OFF: LUNA VS. HAMATO!  


* * *

**Hamato laughed. "What are you gonna do?! Go running to your mommy!?" Luna flinched, then said in a quiet, ice-cold tone, "I would advise you not to mention my mother again."

"Fine...Mommy's girl!" Luna smirked, then drew a kunai knife. "You asked for it." Luna ran at Hamato, swinging the kunai in a wide arc. Hamato dodged her attack, and swung around, grabbing a shuriken and stabbing her in the back with it. "LUNA!"

Just then, the real Luna appeared behind Hamato, the fake one turning into a block of wood. "Huh!? A Body Replacement Jutsu!?"

"I'm behind you." Hamato turned around, and Luna punched him in the gut. He staggered backwards, then charged at her. "YOU BITCH!"

Luna dodged his attacks. _He's angry. That makes him unfocused. Good!_ "You really shouldn't swear." She drew senbon needles, stabbing Hamato in a pressure point in the arm with them. "AAGH!" His arm flopped uselessly by his waist.

* * *

Haku smirked. _Luna's been using the training I've been teaching her. Good.

* * *

_

"You know, for someone who's from a clan of assassins, you're not very threatening."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He charged at Luna. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Luna sighed. "Very well...WATER CLONE JUTSU!"

* * *

Luna and her clones took on Hamato and his clones. She finished off the last of his clones, and dropped to the ground, spinning in a wide arc, knocking Hamato over, then lept up to strike him in the back and arms. She took a deep breath. _I don't have much chakra left. _She remembered Kakashi's words to her: **_("Luna, remember. You can't use your magic unless you have no other options. If your opponent disarms you, and all your chakra is gone, and it looks like you might die, THEN you have my permission to use your magic, but not under any other circumstances.")_**

_All right, Kakashi-sensei. I'll hold out.

* * *

_Luna drew two kunai knives, and charged at Hamato, clutching one in each hand. "TAKE THIS!" She threw them past Hamato. "Ha! Missed me!"

"Oh, really?"

"Huh?" Hamato turned around just as the paper bombs attached to the kunai knives exploded, sending him flying into the wall. "Ow..." Luna bent over him. "You really shouldn't have turned around. Your pretty-boy face got all cut up. I don't fight somebody when they're unable to fight back."

"Big mistake!" He hit Luna in the leg, and she sank to all fours. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my face." _I don't have any more chakra!_

He grabbed her backpack. _He's disarmed me! _He grabbed her by the hair. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" He took a kunai, and drew it slowly across Luna's cheek, creating a thin stream of blood. He flung Luna up against the wall, slamming her head against it until she began bleeding and her vision started to go fuzzy.

* * *

"COME ON, LUNA! BEAT HIM INTO THE GROUND! DON'T LET HIM TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!"

"LUNA!" Luna stared vacantly up at Sakura from her spot on the floor where Hamato was repeatedly kicking her. "YOU HAVE TO USE IT NOW!" Luna blinked twice, then slowly, painfully, nodded.

* * *

Gaara scowled. _Pathetic. Not even two minutes in._

* * *

Hamato was going in for another kick when Luna caught his foot. "W-What the-!?"

"...You shouldn't have underestimated me." Luna looked up. Her wounds had healed.

Luna pulled herself up, taking out her wand. "You REALLY shouldn't have underestimated me." Hamato stared at her for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "A STICK!? YOU'RE GONNA DEFEAT ME WITH A STICK!?"

* * *

Sakura smirked. _Famous last words._

* * *

Neji frowned. _What exactly does she plan to accomplish!?  
_

_

* * *

_"AGUAMENTI!" A large amount of water began swirling around Luna. "GLACIUS!" The water froze after sharpening into daggers, which pointed themselves at Hamato. He tried to run, fell, and was pinned to the floor by Luna's ice daggers. "W-What kind of jutsu is this!?"

Luna smirked. "The kind that defeats sexist idiots like you." Luna released him. "AVIFORS!" Suddenly, two of Luna's weapons turned into very large birds that were hungrily eying Hamato. "OPPUGNO!" The birds shot at Hamato, scooping him up into the air by his arms. "AAGH! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Very well." Luna pointed at the birds. "RELASHIO!" The birds dropped a screaming Hamato. "SPONGIFY!" The ground beneath Hamato turned into a large mattress, breaking his fall. "Now, let me see...what to use next...Ah! I've got it!" She put her wand away. _I'll use my magic for these jutsus. I hope this works!_ "WATER CLONE JUTSU!"

20 Luna clones appeared. "Okay, ladies, you know what to do!"

"Yeah!"

"WATER CLONE CONFUSION! LET'S GO, GIRLS!" The clones and Luna began running in a circle around Hamato, weaving in and out of each other, until Hamato couldn't tell which one was the original and which were the clones.

* * *

Sakura smiled. _Nice going! She disguised herself among the clones so he can't tell which one is her!

* * *

_Neji studied the clones until he found the original. _Not bad...wait. Where'd she go?  


* * *

_"ATTACK!" The clones charged at Hamato, tackling him, burying Hamato in a squirming mass of Luna clones. "GET OFF ME!"

"Good work, girls!"

* * *

Everyone whirled around to look up at the source of the voice, and saw Luna standing on the ninja hand sign statue. "Okay, girls! NOW!" All the clones immediately dissipated into water except one, leaving a soaked and stunned Hamato gasping for breath. "Now, to finish you off, I'll borrow this last one from an friend." Zabuza smirked. _This is gonna be good._

Luna lept down. "Okay, now!" The clone nodded. "WATER PRISION!" Immediately, the water that had been the other clones went around Hamato, creating a prison of water, held in place by the clone. "LET ME OUT!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"LET ME GO, YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"All right. Release him." Luna's clone released Hamato, and vanished. Luna smiled down at him, then struck him in the forehead, and Hamato slumped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"WAY TO GO, LUNA! YOU GOT 'EM!"

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"Okay, this fight-" Hayate coughed. "-is over. As winner of this preliminary round, Luna Lovegood advances to the finals."

"WAY TO GO, LUNA!"

"YOU DID IT!" Luna smiled up at them, then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she passed out. Haku caught Luna. "Okay, you've exhausted your chakra." He picked Luna up, carrying her up to the top balcony. "LUNA!" Naruto and Sakura ran over. "Is she okay?!"

"She'll be fine, you two. Just give her a few minutes, and some room to breath."

* * *

Neji frowned, watching the group. _That girl...she's not someone to be underestimated. But that stick...what was it for?

* * *

_

Hayate coughed. "All right, let's move onto the third match." Everyone turned to look at the screen, which scrolled through the names, landing on Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame.

* * *

Zaku snorted. "Which sucker is that!?"

* * *

Hayate coughed again. "Step forward, please." Zaku and Shino came forward. "Very good. Now, if you're both ready, then we'll begin."

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. _That's that Sound Village shinobi, the one who had his arms broken by Sasuke_. _**(Sasuke had him pinned to the ground, and he smirked. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours! You must be very attached to them!"**_

_**"No! What are you doing!?" Zaku screamed as Sasuke separated arm and shoulder.)**_

_How's he going to fight with those arms?!

* * *

_Hinata looked down the arena with concern. "D-Do you think Shino will be all right?"

"He's okay. Don't you worry about him." Hinata turned to look at Kiba. "H-Huh?"

"He's the LAST person here I'd ever want to take on."

* * *

Hayate stepped back. "Candidates ready? Begin."

* * *

Dosu studied his teammate. _Well, Zaku, how you pull this one off will be a sight to see.

* * *

_Shino spoke. "If you fight me, you won't be able to recover. Forfeit, and withdraw." Zaku smirked. "Well, what do you know?! I've got a little movement in my left arm. One good arm's more than enough to beat YOU!" He launched himself at Shino, who blocked his attack. "You couldn't beat me using **both** your arms."

"YEAH, WELL, I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YA!" Kin gasped, seeing his sound holes were still working. "TRY THIS! SLICING SOUND WAVE!" Shino was knocked aside, and rolled to a stop, unmoving.


	37. Chapter 37

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE: KAKASHI AND OROCHIMARU: FACE-TO-FACE!

* * *

**

"No offense, Kakashi, but I didn't come to see you. My business is with that boy behind you."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with Sasuke!?"

"You've acquired something new. How I envy your good fortune. I don't believe you had it the last time we met, did you? The gift...the Sharingan in your left eye. It's only fair that I should want it too. The Uchiha power."

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata stared down at Shino in shock. Dosu smirked, and Kin frowned. _What a show-off!  


* * *

_"All right, fool! You had enough!?" Zaku's eyes widened as the smoke cleared, and Shino rose. "H-He's-There's no way!" He heard a loud clattering noise. "Hey, what-?!" Zaku looked around for the source of the noise, and his eyes widened as he saw insects crawling out of Shino's jacket. _What the-!? He's got bugs coming out of him! Like a human hive! This guy's a freak show!_ "Great! Now that you've creeped us all out, what happens next?!" His eyes widened when he saw the insects on the ground next to him, coming towards him.

Shino held up a hand, with one of the bugs on one of his fingers. "They're a rare species of parasitic beetle, and attack their prey in a swarm, eating its chakra. An army of this size will suck you dry in less than a minute. Your only intelligent option is to forfeit the match. You can't fight two opponents at once. If you use your good arm against me, my friends will swarm you from behind. If you use your good arm to keep them at bay, then you'll have me on your blind side. Either way, your defeat will be certain, and unpleasant. It's wise to always have an ace in the hole."

Zaku scowled, remembering when he'd first met Orochimaru.**_

* * *

("HEY, YOU! COME BACK HERE!" A younger Zaku ran through the streets, panting for breath, clutching a bag of bread in one arm. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, YOU LITTLE THIEF!? GRAB HIM, SOMEBODY! CATCH HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY!" Zaku ran into an alley, and froze, seeing it was a dead end. His eyes widened to see the two men standing there. "AAGH!"_**

**_"There! You get the message, you little punk!? That'll teach you to waste our time!" They turned and left, leaving a bloody Zaku lying on the ground. Slowly, he pulled himself up, clutching a dirty loaf of bread in his hand. Zaku bit into it, and clenched his hand into a fist. He got up and left the alley, when a voice spoke from behind him. "You have potential, boy." Zaku stopped in his tracks, and whirled around, but nobody was there. Shrugging, he continued, but stopped, seeing a man standing in front of him. "I saw something in you I like. A look in your eye. If you leave this place and come with me, I will make you strong, boy." He turned, and walked off. "Follow me." Zaku stared after him, then made up his mind and ran after Orochimaru.)

* * *

_**

The bugs continued advancing on Zaku. _**("Be my weapon and do my bidding, Zaku. Battle for me, and you will become strong. Now, don't disappoint me.")** That's it! Never again_! __

_**(Sasuke had him pinned to the ground, and he smirked. "You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours! You must be very attached to them!""No! What are you doing!?" Zaku screamed as Sasuke separated arm and shoulder.)** That's it!_ Zaku looked up, eyes blazing. _That's never gonna happen again! _He screamed, pointing his good hand at Shino, and opened it so he could use the sound hole. "Now you've done it! NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" His other arm came out of the medical support, and pointed at the insects. Zaku opened that hand as well, revealing the other sound hole. "Like you said yourself, always have an ace in the hole! RIGHT!?"

* * *

Kiba stared down at Zaku in shock. "What the-!? I thought his right arm was shot!"

* * *

Dosu chuckled. "So, it was just a ploy to make us believe he had only one good arm. Clever move."

* * *

"What's your game!?"

"This Sound Village that everyone's curious about? It's mine. You see, I created it. I think you understand without my saying any more."

"You and your wild-eyed ambition!"

"Oh, yes indeed. As always, to play the game, as you put it, I need pieces on the chessboard, willing pawns to do my bidding."

* * *

"I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!"

* * *

"And Sasuke is one of your pawns!?"

"Oh, not at all. He's a far more valuable piece than that. But as for the others...well, you know how it is in the game of chess. Pieces must be sacrificed."

* * *

Zaku frowned, feeling the wind attempting to escape, but not working, as pressure built.

* * *

Kin gasped. "What!?"

* * *

"MY ARMS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM!?" Zaku looked down at the palms of his hands, and screamed when he saw some of the insects plugging up the hole. "WHAT?!" Shino appeared behind him. "While I was distracting you with my helpful advice, I was also sending some of my friends to plug up those bothersome wind holes in your hands. Both hands, just to be sure. You see, while one ace is good, two aces are better." Zaku glared at him, and whirled around, about to strike, when Shino sent him flying with a punch to the jaw.

* * *

Orochimaru advanced towards Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi slid into a fighting stance. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" Orochimaru frowned, and his eyes widened upon seeing Kakashi controlling the Rasengan in his fist. "I don't care if you ARE one of the Sannin, the three shinobi of legend! I swear, take one more step towards Sasuke, and one of us will die here!" Orochimaru smirked, and began laughing. "Funny, is it?!"

"Poor Kakashi. All your noble efforts, all in vain."

"What!?"

"Do you really believe that the seal will hold? Do you think you can keep him from what he truly desires? You know I'm right. A heart like his that hungers for only one thing will not be denied. No matter what obstacles you put in his path, he's an avenger, isn't he?"

"You think you can take advantage of that!? Not Sasuke!"

"You cannot stop it. At some point, he will come to me in search of power." Orochimaru turned, and began to walk away, but halted. "Tell me. The Lovegood girl." Kakashi's eyes widened. "How much longer do you expect to keep her under control? The seal will not last much longer. It has already begun to crack."

"What do you mean by that!?" Orochimaru smirked. "Why don't you ask your other kunoichi? I'm sure she would know what I mean." Orochimaru left, and Kakashi deactivated the Rasengan, shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Hayate knelt over Zaku, who groaned in pain. "I'd say this one has had it. The winner is Shino Aburame."

* * *

Rock Lee frowned, turning to Neji. "Wait! How did he do that?! Who is he!? Find out!" Neji activated his Byukuugan, and his eyes widened. "I had no idea. I thought he must be using a summoning jutsu to get all those insects. If I had known...they're actually living inside of him!"

"LIVING INSIDE OF HIM!?"

"There's a legend in the Leaf Village of a clan of insect-tamers."

"Yes, I've heard of that clan as well. They say that when a bug-master is born, he enters into a sacred pact with the insects. He allows them to nest in his body, and in return, they obey their host's will. They serve him, answering his call, fighting his battles and destroying his enemies. I've also heard that they allow the insects to feed on their chakra as part of the bargain."

"So this guy is one of them!? One of these bug-tamers?!"

* * *

Kin and Dosu watched as Zaku was lifted onto a stretcher. "Well, that was unfortunate."

"What just happened!? How come his arms broke down like that?!"

"At some point early in the match, this guy Shino managed to get his beetles into Zaku's Wind Cannons, and plug the openings. Assuming Zaku tried to use his Slicing Sound Wave, he was doomed. With its usual outlet sealed off, the energy from the Sound Wave was trapped in his arm, expanding, searching for an exit. Sooner or later, something had to give. In this case, it was Zaku. I can't pretend we had anything in common except this team, and our mission. Still, I'll even the score for you, Zaku." Dosu chuckled.

* * *

Kurenai sighed. _My. It's getting chilly in here.

* * *

_"MAN, THAT SHINO IS GOOD! WHO WOULDA THOUGHT IT WITH HIM BEING SO QUIET!? I CAN'T WAIT TO GET MY SHOT AT HIM!"

"Whoa, I thought Shino was weird before, but now..."

* * *

Hinata and Kiba looked up as Shino returned. "O-Oh, u-uh, congratulations, Shino."

"Way to go. Good work."

"Just see that you two do the same." Kiba growled. _OH YEAH!? WHO DIED AND MADE YOU TEAM LEADER, HUH!? _Akamaru barked.

* * *

"Uh...all right everyone. Moving right onto the fourth match."

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Zabuza looked up as Kakashi appeared behind them, next to Luna, who woke up. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hi." Sakura scowled at him. "What do you mean, 'hi'!? Is that all you can say?! What about-what about Sasuke!? How is he!?"

"Oh, he's fine, sleeping soundly in the infirmary...but he's been put under guard by the ANBU Black ops."

"WHAT?!"

Naruto exploded. "YOU MISSED LUNA'S MATCH, AND IT WAS SO TOTALLY AWESOME! SHE WHUPPED THIS GUY'S BUTT! SEE, SHE USED THIS STICK THINGY NEAR THE END, AND-MMPH!" Sakura clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth. "SHUT UP, NARUTO!" Kakashi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Luna, a word?"

* * *

"What were you thinking?!"

"I had to! He disarmed me, and I didn't have any chakra left!" Kakashi sighed. "All right...I'll let it slide this time."

* * *

They strode back to the others, and Kakashi frowned over at Haku and Zabuza. "Weren't you two dead?"

"No, we were just asleep! OW! HAKU!"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT!"

* * *

Neji frowned, remembering something Haku had said in the Forest of Death. "Guy-sensei, back in the Forest of Death, that boy mentioned something about coming back from the dead. Do you know anything about that?" Might Guy frowned. "Did they say how it happened?"

"No, but they showed up with Lovegood, so she might have something to do with it."

"Well...Luna Lovegood's mother apparently came from a clan that had a strange obsession with death. But other than that, I can't think of anything." Neji frowned, looking over at Luna.

* * *

Kakashi frowned, thinking hard. _**("Tell me. The Lovegood girl." Kakashi's eyes widened. "How much longer do you expect to keep her under control? The seal will not last much longer. It has already begun to crack.""What do you mean by that!?" Orochimaru smirked. "Why don't you ask your other kunoichi? I'm sure she would know what I mean.")**_

"Sakura." Sakura looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can I speak to you? In private?"

"S-Sure."

* * *

"What's up?"

"In the Forest of Death, did Luna...lose control of her chakra?"

_**(Luna whirled on Orochimaru. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASUKE, YOU MONSTER?!"**_

_**"I just gave him a little parting gift. Very soon, Sasuke will seek me out, for desire of my power. In the meantime, I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess." Orochimaru began to leave.**_

_**"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" The ground began shaking violently. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Sakura stared over at Luna. Her hair was flying every which way, even though there wasn't any wind, and her eyes were blazing with fury. **__What's going on!? I've never seen Luna like this!_

_**Sakura grabbed Luna by the arm. **__Whatever's going on, Luna seems to have lost control of her chakra. If we don't get her under control, she could kill us all! _"LUNA! LUNA, STOP! LUNA, LISTEN TO ME!" This had the opposite effect of calming Luna down, but only served to make her angrier. Luna hissed at her in an enraged voice nothing like her own, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She sent Sakura flying with a flick of her hand, and Sakura crashed into a tree, sliding to the ground.

_**No longer distracted, Luna turned towards her prey: a frozen Orochimaru. "YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Luna pinned Orochimaru to a tree without using a jutsu, and he screamed in pain as invisible knives cut him. "STOP! STOP IT!"**_

_**"WHY?! CAN'T TAKE WHAT YOU DISH OUT!? I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN FOR HARMING MY FRIENDS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Orochimaru broke free, and fled as Sakura tackled a screaming Luna.**_

_**"GET BACK HERE, YOU-YOU-You..." Luna's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted. Sakura set her down. "Well, now I know not to make you angry.")**_

Sakura flinched. "I-I-I, um..."

"Sakura, don't lie to me." Sakura's shoulders slumped. "Yes." She explained what had happened to Kakashi. "I thought she'd gone insane or something. But...why are you asking me this?"

"...No reason. Just curious. Go on back to the others." _Damn it!_

* * *

"They're picking the next contestants!" The screen flashed, landing on Misumi Tsurugi vs. Kankuro Subaku. Kankuro smirked. _Finally! It's my turn!_

Baki frowned. _Careful, Kankuro. You'll underestimate your opponent one time too many._

Gaara scowled. _Hmph. Idiot.

* * *

_Naruto frowned, clutching the railing. _This guy!

* * *

_Kankuro and Misumi strode forward. "I'm not like Yoroi. I don't get careless, not even against kids. A piece of advice: once I go into my jutsu, give up...quick. If you do, I promise to make it short and painless."

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing. Though I can't promise it'll be painless."

"All right then. If you're ready...let the fourth match begin."


	38. Chapter 38

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX: KUNOICHI RUMBLE: THE RIVALS GET SERIOUS!

* * *

**

"Let me do you a favor and end this battle quickly." Kankuro set down the Crow.

"You can't end it if I end it first!" Kankuro blocked the attack, and his eyes widened when Misumi's body wound around him, effectively binding Kankuro. The Crow fell to the ground.

* * *

"WHOA! WHAT'S UP WITH THAT GUY'S BODY?! THAT'S FREAKY! I WISH I COULD DO THAT!"

"..."

* * *

"I dislocate every one of my joints, softening my body. Then, with my chakra, I can control it perfectly."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened in amazement. "With just his chakra?!"

* * *

"The more you struggle, the tighter I'll squeeze! I don't know what you're carrying in there, but as long as I have ahold of you, it makes no difference! I could break your neck right now if I wanted to, and I will unless you give up!" Kankuro smirked. "You wanna bet?!"

"You're gonna die!"

"You fool! You're the one who's gonna die here!"

* * *

Hayate was about to step forward, when everyone heard a loud *CRACK*. Luna's eyes filled with tears as Kankuro's head dangled uselessly from his neck. Lee stared down at them. "I think he broke...his neck." Gaara looked over at them. "What's the big deal?"

* * *

Hayate sighed, and Misumi smirked. _What a fool. Too bad he didn't surrender. Oh, well._ Misumi frowned as pieces of clay began to fall to the ground. "Huh?" 'Kankuro' turned his head to look at him, revealing the face of the Crow. "Now, it's my turn, so say goodbye!" The puppet lept out of its Kankuro disguise, wrapping its arms around Misumi. Kankuro emerged from the container, and Misumi's eyes widened. _This is just a puppet! The real ninja was in there controlling it! He's a puppet master!

* * *

_Luna's eyes widened as she understood. "He controls it with chakra from his hands!"

* * *

Misumi screamed as the Crow pulled tighter and tighter. "ENOUGH! I GIVE UP!"

"When your bones are all crushed, just think how much more flexible you'll be!" Hayate coughed. _That was close. I almost stopped the match in the middle. But it's a good thing I didn't. _Misumi fell to the ground, unconscious. "Because his opponent is unable to continue, the winner is Kankuro Subaku."

* * *

Naruto frowned. "Two against one is hitting below the belt, isn't it? I mean, is that thing even fair, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's not really two against one. It's a puppet, not another ninja." Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's just the Puppet-Master Jutsu. He's controlling the puppet with chakra. It's a ninja tool, like a shuriken." Sakura turned to watch Misumi being carried away on a stretcher, and bit her lip. _Everyone here wields their chakra perfectly! All of them have trained their chakra so it's second nature! And Luna's a double threat, what with her chakra AND her magic! And I thought my chakra abilities would give me an edge over the others! So much for that idea!_

* * *

Sakura pushed her hair behind her eyes, and gasped, seeing Ino in the mirror behind her. "Ino."

"You sure are jumpy, Sakura. I know why. I mean, even Sasuke collapsed! And it's probably just 'cause he's so great that that's all that happened. Frankly, I don't even want to imagine what'll happen to you if you compete. I think it's best if you quit, don't you?" Sakura's eyes widened, remembering the Forest of Death:** (Sakura grabbed a kunai, and Kin snorted. "Come on! It's pointless! That won't work on me!" Sakura smirked at her, holding it aloft. "It's not meant for you."**

**"What the-?!" Sakura swung the kunai knife in a wide arc, cutting her hair free of Kin, and her headband came off, landing on the ground.)**

Sakura reached back, touching her hair. _If I made it through that, I can make it through this, too! _"I won't quit! Not ever!" Ino's eyes widened in surprise, and Sakura turned, and walked towards her. She stopped at the door, and smirked over at Ino. "In fact, I can't wait!" She flung open the door, and left, Ino staring after her in shock.** _BRING IT ON!_  
**

* * *

Hayate coughed. "Now, let's continue. It's time to begin the fifth battle." They scrolled through the names again.

* * *

"Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdos! This contest is chock-full of them! No offense, Luna."

"None taken. Ooh, an article on the Gernumblies! I think I'll show it to Sasuke later on. That should cheer him up!"

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "You're one to talk."

"Yeah, good point!"

"Hey, gimme a break!" Sakura giggled, and Kakashi cleared his throat. "This isn't the time for laughter."

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widened. There on the screen, was 'Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka'. Luna set down 'The Quibbler', eyes wide. "Oh. Oh, dear."

* * *

Sakura and Ino stood on the battle arena. Finally, Ino spoke. "I never thought...I'd fight you. Or at least I didn't think it would happen this soon. But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

* * *

Asuma watched his young student. _Ino was a standout among the rookie female shinobi, so she has a good chance to win. But with Sakura as her opponent, can she bring herself to fight hard enough to do it? _Shikamaru winced. "Of all the people for Ino to go up against, it would have to be Sakura. What a mess."

"I know! I hope Ino will be okay!"

"Let's all hope."_ So, what's it gonna be, Ino?

* * *

_Naruto cheered. "GO, SAKURA! YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LOSE!"

* * *

"Begin!" The two girls charged at each other. Sakura swung her foot in a wide arc, and Ino dodged it. Ino sent a flurry of punches her way, which Sakura blocked. Sakura did a low sweep with her leg, and Ino lept out of the way. Sakura drew three kunai knives, throwing them at Ino, who let one go past, caught one, and knocked the other one out of the way with it. _

* * *

_"Oh, no! I just knew it!"

"Sakura's totally blowing Ino out of the water in this battle!"

"What a fool." Naruto looked over at Shikamaru. "What'd you say to me!?"

"You wanna make something of it, then go ahead, 'cause you'll lose."

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Naruto..." Luna had just managed to calm Naruto down, when Neji spoke.

"That's it? That's as good as kunoichi can get in hand-to-hand combat?!"

"WHAT?!"

Tenten scowled. "It's not 'cause they're girls, you know, Neji! It's just that those two are using kid gloves! It doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman in battle! I mean, look at Lovegood! She totally wiped that guy out!"

"I-It really wasn't like that." Naruto looked from Tenten to Luna to Sakura. "They're using kid gloves?"

* * *

Sakura and Ino gasped for air, fists clenched. Sakura lept at Ino with a high kick, which Ino dodged, and countered with a high kick of her own. Ino finally landed a punch to Sakura's gut, and Sakura gasped in pain. Ino drew back her fist to attack again. A slap echoed through the room, and Ino stared down at her hand. **

* * *

("Kunoichi have a special role to play, that they learn not only ninjutsu, but a wide range of knowledge in refinement as women. If you can't blend into enemy territory by adopting the customs of the women there, you'll never be able to succeed as a spy. In any event, today's class is flower arranging. Now, then, everyone, go into the fields and gather distinctive flowers!"**

**"Yes, ma'am!" **

**"Ino, wait up!" Sakura ran over to Ino, tripped, and fell on her face. "Wow. What a klutz!" Sakura smiled up awkwardly at her. "I'm just not very good at this kinda stuff. What about you?" Sakura sat down next to Ino. **

**"That's not good, considering you're named after a cherry blossom! Okay, look, it's simple! I'll explain it, all right? The first thing is the main flower for your bouquet. Then you find other flowers that compliment the main one. You see, flowers have to highlight each other's beauty. There's really nothing to it once you know all the tricks. For example...look!" **

**She pointed over at a group of flowers. "You see those flowers over there? Well, if they were the main flowers in your arrangement, then the flowers you picked would compliment them. Cosmos flowers are also called autumn cherry blossoms, and they're the prettiest flowers of all. Their name comes from an old word that means 'harmony'. It can harmonize with all the other flowers. Any autumn grass would go just perfectly with them in a floral arrangement!" **

**Ino took one of her flowers, holding it up. "So, tell me. Do I look as pretty as the Cosmos flowers now? Come on. Am I cute?" **

**"Yeah!" Ino grinned. "Sheesh! Took you long enough to say it!" Sakura laughed, as three girls came up behind them. **

**"Well, well, well. You sure look like you're having a lot of fun, Billboard-Brow! You know, you're still nothing but a helpless little girl, Sakura! So don't go strutting around like you're hot stuff. Got it?" She flicked Sakura's forehead, and Sakura cried out. Just then, Ino threw three flowers, which landed in the girl's open mouth. "AMI!" **

**"Sorry. That head of your's is so empty I mistook it for a vase, and thought I'd better put flowers in there." Ami sat up, glaring. "INO!" **

**"It's aconite, a shinobi flower. I guess it really isn't THAT poisonous, but still, you might want to spit those out when you get a chance." Ami and the other two screamed, running off. **

**Ino burst into laughter. "I forgot to say only the root is poisonous!" Sakura stared at her in awe. _Ino is so great! Her clothes are so stylish, and she's way cute! She's even good with her shuriken! And her ninjutsu is awesome, too! Compared to that, I...I'm nothing. _"Hey, what's wrong?"**

**"Ino, if you're a Cosmos flower, then am I just a Throughwart?" (AN: NOT SURE THAT'S THE REAL NAME.) **

**"Now, why would you say that? Well, let's see...actually, I don't think you're a flower at all, Sakura. You're still a bud, waiting to bloom."**

**"Yeah, you're right.")

* * *

**Sakura's hands clenched into fists. "All right, listen up, Ino! I'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke!"

"What did you say?!"

"I'm not the weak, needy girl I used to be! You're not even on my radar, and you're not Sasuke's type, Ino-PIG!"

* * *

Luna frowned. "Does Sasuke even have a type?" **(AN: YES, HE DOES, LUNA. *EVIL SMIRK*)**

* * *

"Sakura, you'd better watch your step! Do you have any idea who you're mouthing off to!? Don't press your luck with me, little BILLBOARD-BROW!"

* * *

"Did you hear that stuff? Sakura was so mean! That's out of line, isn't it? She really made Ino mad! I've never seen her look so scary!"

"Hmm...yes, but there's more to it than that. Sakura isn't the kind of person to do things like needlessly flaunt her own power, or carelessly hurt people. But she also doesn't like having Ino take pity on her and hold back."

* * *

"So, I'm a bud that hasn't flowered yet, huh?" _Ino, all along I've tried to live my life by what you said to me so long ago. I thought that if I tried hard enough, I could do it. I could become a beautiful flower instead of a bud, always waiting but never blooming. So I set my sights on you, because I wanted to be like you from the start! You set an example for me that gave me a goal to strive towards, and it's because of that that I made it as far as I did. That's why I'm here today. But now, I don't want you to hold back! It's time I surpassed you, but if I don't face your very best, then there's no point! _Sakura untied her headband, and Ino's eyes widened. Sakura seized the ribbon, yanking the headband out of her hair.

* * *

"Wh-What in the world is going on!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are those two getting so worked up just looking at each other?!" Kakashi chuckled. _He just can't see that he's exactly the same way when it comes to Sasuke. _"Well, Naruto, rivalry is a tricky business. Not that I would know."

Might Guy looked up, and Kakashi laughed, waving at him. "Oh, hi there." Might Guy scowled. _What else would I expect from my old rival Kakashi? Man, it burns me up when he acts so cool!_

* * *

**("Guess what? I got put on the same team as Sasuke."**

**"So why are you telling me this now?"**

**"I won't lose to you, not anymore, Ino!"**

**"Sounds like a good idea to me. And no matter what happens, I won't lose to you either, Sakura, okay?" Sakura pulled out the red ribbon Ino had given her, and held it out. _The ribbon! _"I'm giving this back!"**

**"That's a gift. It's to hold your hair back. I mean, that headband's really supposed to go on your forehead, right?"**

**"From here on, I'm no longer someone who's going to chase after you, Ino! When this goes on my forehead, then that's when I'll become...I'll be a true shinobi!"**

**"That's a good plan. Me too. Until then.")

* * *

**

Ino smirked. "I understand...Sakura!" She and Sakura tied their headbands around their foreheads. Sakura and Ino charged at one another, and their fists collided.**

* * *

**"Whoa!" Luna smiled. _Oooh...Sakura's serious now.

* * *

_Both girls lept apart, and sank into fighting stances.**  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE: CHA!

* * *

**Sakura and Ino lept forward, charging at each other. Sakura made a hand sign, producing two Shadow Clones. _Just a plain old jutsu!? _"This isn't just some Ninja Academy Graduation Exam! Do you really think you can beat me with a basic ninja art like that!?" Ino sank into a defensive stance. _If I look carefully, I can find out which is the real one! _

Sakura and her clones continued running at Ino. _I'm sending chakra to my feet, for a burst of speed! And then..._Ino's eyes widened as all three of Sakura kicked her, sending her flying backwards. "I'm not some crybaby anymore! You play with fire...and you're gonna get burned! Let's see your best, Ino!" Ino pulled herself up, and glared at Sakura. "It's not like I needed your invitation, you know! I'll give you my best, but you're not gonna like it!"

* * *

Naruto cheered. "You're doing AWESOME, Sakura! AWESOME! BELIEVE IT!" Luna smiled. "Way to go, Sakura. You've learned Kakashi-sensei's lessons well."

"Powerful strikes using chakra...top-notch considering she's a rookie."

"Huh?" They turned to look back at their sensei. "I've never seen Sakura this good."

"Hold on. You're not saying she's better than me."

"Oh, no. You're the greatest." Luna burst into a fit of silent giggles at the sarcasm dripping from Kakashi's voice. "Sending chakra all throughout her body and using it in conjunction with a well-timed jutsu? I don't think that even Sasuke could have done it better. Well, even from the start of her training, she was extremely good at chakra control. So this isn't a surprise."

* * *

Sakura and Ino charged at each other, and caught each other's punches in their open hands. They struggled for a few seconds, then lept apart, drawing shuriken, which knocked each other out of the air. _Man! Since when did she get this strong!? _

Sakura drew back her fist. _I can do this! I know I can!_ Their fists made a dull thud when they made contact with their faces.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. _At this rate, this battle will never end.

* * *

_Hayate looked from one opponent to the other. _This has been going on so long. They've been at it for ten minutes.

* * *

_Sakura and Ino gasped for breath, and pulled themselves up. "This isn't how this was supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me!?"

"Hmph! I guess you're right, Ino. Your obsession with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff!" Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously, and she drew a kunai knife. "You're gonna pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me!"

* * *

"What an idiot. Ino's falling for her trap. She's so riled up by Sakura, there's no telling what she'll do."

"Oh, man! I hate it when she's like this!"

* * *

Ino's kunai came up to her hair, and Sakura's eyes widened as, in one fluid motion, Ino chopped off her ponytail. Sakura smirked. "You think that'll help?"

* * *

Shikamaru winced. _I think she's totally lost it this time!

* * *

_"THAT'S IT!" Ino threw the remains of her ponytail at Sakura. "SEE!? I DON'T NEED THIS!"

* * *

"And I thought she looked scary BEFORE!"

* * *

Ino made a hand sign. "All right! I'll put an end to this right now! Get ready to tell everyone that you lost to me, BILLBOARD-BROW!"

* * *

Shikamaru stared at his teammate in horror. "Wait! Don't tell me she's going to-"

"Could it be!?"

"I knew I recognized it! It's the Mind Transfer Jutsu sign!" Asuma groaned. "Oh, man! That fool!"

* * *

Sakura smirked. "Look, I know you're frustrated. But that's pointless!"

* * *

Luna's eyes widened. _If I remember correctly, that sign is...Oh, no! Sakura!_

* * *

"Oh, yeah!? We'll just see about that!"

"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu. It's a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit, and wrest control of their body away from them for a few minutes by discharging all of their own spiritual energy and striking their enemy with it. But despite its power, there are major flaws to this formidable jutsu that makes it extremely dangerous! First, the user's discharged spiritual energy can only fly straight, and it moves at a very slow speed. Second, even if the spiritual energy misses the enemy, it can't return to the user's own body for several minutes, and this, in battles that are most often measured in seconds, is very dangerous. I should add that while the spiritual energy is gone, the user's body, YOUR body, Ino, can't move at all. It'll be little more than a doll."

* * *

Asuma frowned. _The Mind Transfer Jutsu is only used for spying. It's not a battle jutsu. Ino, using that jutsu here wouldn't just be a bad idea; it would be a fatal mistake.

* * *

_Kakashi studied the Yamanaka girl. _It's a powerful jutsu, but as long as Sakura can dodge it, it's not really a threat. Plus, if she could avoid it, she could attack Ino without any resistance. If that happens, Hayate will be forced to bring the match to an end.

* * *

_"So what?! I don't care! I won't know unless I try!" Sakura smiled, sinking into a defensive stance. "If you miss, it's all over. You do know that...right?"

* * *

Shikamaru gripped the railing tightly. _She's only supposed to use this with me, so I can immobilize the enemy first with my Shadow Possession Jutsu. If she uses it this way, it'll never work! _

Asuma chewed on his cigarette. _There's no way she'll get Sakura! _

_

* * *

_

Sakura lept out of the way, but Ino paid no attention.

* * *

"DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

"NINJA ART: MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" Just then, Sakura stopped running, and Ino slumped to her knees.

* * *

"Did it work?"

* * *

Luna bit her lip. "Sakura..."

* * *

Sakura began laughing. "What an unfortunate choice...Ino!"

* * *

"So, it's all over, right?"

"I can't believe she did it!"

* * *

"You're done, Ino!" Sakura began walking towards the immobile Ino, but was stopped in her tracks by chakra ropes. "No way!" Ino looked up. "You fell for it, Sakura! Ha! I finally caught you!"

"It can't be!" Ino laughed. "I'm afraid it can. All those hand signs earlier were just an act to fool you. To trick you into running right into the trap I'd laid for you. And it worked! Now you can't move at all, can you? You're being held by a special rope that's made from my hair with my chakra wound into it. Now that you're trapped, I can take over your body and make you say that you're giving up on this match! There's no way I'll ever miss with this jutsu now!"

* * *

Kakashi frowned. _Now I see...

* * *

_"So losing it was just an act, too!"

* * *

"SAKURA, YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA THERE, QUICK!"

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Sakura struggled in vain against the ropes binding her. _I can't move! _

"Now! MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

* * *

"SAKURA!"

* * *

Ino's body slumped to the ground, and Sakura laughed. "That's really unfortunate."_

* * *

_"Ino missed!"

"No. Wait."

* * *

"Sakura has been..."

"Nice one, Sakura!" Luna bit her lip. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Huh?"

* * *

'Sakura' looked up. "Not quite!"

* * *

Naruto frowned. "I don't get it! What's with Ino? And with Sakura? I mean, Sakura's acting really strange, don't you think? This is her chance! DO IT ALREADY, SAKURA! ATTACK!"

* * *

Shikamaru smirked. _It's futile.

* * *

_Kakashi sighed. "The Mind Transfer Jutsu worked. Sakura's done for." Luna, Naruto and Rock Lee all turned to look at him. "The Mind Transfer...Does that mean that-that Sakura has..."

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Sakura's spirit has been completely taken over by Ino. Ino's spirit is inside of Sakura now. I'm guessing that Ino's goal is probably..."

* * *

'Sakura' smirked. _And just like that, it's over! Now then, Sakura, if you'd be so kind. _Sakura's arm slowly raised, and Hayate looked over at her. "Now I, Sakura Haruno, would like to say that I with-"

* * *

"NOOOOOO! SAKURA, DON'T!"

* * *

'Sakura' growled. _Man, that kid's just so annoying! _"YOU WORKED SO HARD TO GET HERE, SAKURA! DON'T DISGRACE YOURSELF NOW BY LOSING TO THAT LAME INO GIRL!"

"Yell all you want. There's nothing you can do now!" Her eyes widened. "W-What?!" She clutched Sakura's head, screaming in pain. "What's happening!?" **_NARUTO'S SO ANNOYIN_**_**G! YEAH, HE'S RIGHT! I CAN'T LET INO BEAT ME! **_

"S-Sakura?! This can't be happening!" Hayate stepped forward. "What's wrong? Are you withdrawing?" 'Sakura' didn't respond. "Well, are you, or not?"

"AAGH! NO, I WON'T BE WITHDRAWING! NOT TODAY, AND NOT ANY OTHER DAY!" Hayate watched the young kunoichi in confusion._ Which one is it?

* * *

_Kakashi stared down at his young pupil. "S-Sakura!?" He looked over at Luna, who was stifling giggles. "Luna, do you know anything about this?" Luna jumped, and smiled angelically up at him. "Of course not. Sakura did it all by herself." He frowned down at her. "Huh?"

Luna pulled him aside, and explained it in low tones, "Sakura has a split personality: the one we see everyday; and her more outspoken version of herself, whom she calls 'Inner Sakura'. She told me about it in the Forest of Death. So, we worked out a plan just in case the two did fight each other, and Ino possessed Sakura's body: Sakura would call up Inner Sakura, thereby taking Ino's soul out of her body."

* * *

"What's up with Ino?! Something looks wrong!"

* * *

"RELEASE!" Ino's soul flowed back into her body, and Sakura slumped to her knees, breathing hard.

* * *

Shikamaru stared down at Ino. _It can't be! She did it! She shattered Ino's jutsu! _

Asuma took a long drag of his cigarette. _She must have used up too much chakra before attempting the jutsu, so she didn't have enough chakra to do it right.

* * *

_Ino finally spoke. "How can you have two spirits in you!? Just what are you anyway?!" Sakura smirked at her. "Someone who's just as strong as she is beautiful. I mean, a girl's gotta be tough if she's gonna survive something like this." The two girls got up and charged at each other, eyes blazing. Their fists connected with each other's face, and they went flying backwards, their headbands tumbling off. Both struggled to sit up, but fell back down again.

"Since neither combatant is able to continue, by double knockout, no one gets through the fourth battle of this preliminary. This match is over."

* * *

Naruto, Luna, and Rock Lee stared at Hayate. "What!?"

"You can't do that!"

"Sakura fought so hard!"

"No way!"

* * *

Asuma and Kakashi lept down into the arena, picking up their students. "Very well, then."

* * *

They set them down on the balcony, and their teammates charged over. "Hey, Ino!"

"Sakura, no!"

"Sakura, wake up! Are you okay!?"

Luna smiled. "They both put up a great fight." Kakashi nodded. "Despite her success with Naruto, Luna and Sasuke, I didn't think Sakura had what it takes to win here. But she's grown a lot. She may not have done as well as she would have liked, but still, a lot of good happened here. I really feel that it was the right choice to send her to these Chuunin Exams."

They all turned back to the board, which flashed yellow, then scrolled through the names, landing on Tenten vs. Temari Subaku.

Tenten went down to the arena. _I'm SO ready! After watching those matches with the Haruno vs. Yamanaka, and the one with the Lovegood girl, I'm fired up!

* * *

_Neji studied his teammate's opponent. "So. This is another Genin from the Sand Village."

"GO, TENTEN!" Neji ignored Lee. "This should be interesting to watch."

"ALL RIGHT, TENTEN!"

* * *

Sakura groaned, and began coming to. "So you're finally waking up, huh, Sakura?" They turned to Lee and Guy-sensei, who were still cheering Tenten on.

"COME ON, TENTEN! USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"NICE, LEE! LET'S HEAR THAT SUPPORT! YOU CAN DO IT, TENTEN!"

"TAKE HER DOWN, TENTEN!" Ino spoke. "Our match is already over." Sakura looked down at her lap. "So...did I...did I lose then?"

"...That's no fair. I'm the one who wants to cry. To think I tied with you! I still can't believe that happened!" Sakura stared at her, and Ino held out Sakura's headband. "Here. Guess you finally got a flower to bloom. A beautiful flower."

"I-Ino...." Sakura clasped the headband, then tied it in her hair, smiling. "But Sakura, the next time you fight, you don't get to take the easy way out by fainting! And don't forget! I won't just hand over Sasuke to you! Understand, Sakura!?"

"OH, YEAH!? WELL, THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, INO, YOU UGLY PIG!" Luna smiled over her shoulder at the two sulking girls. _They'll never admit it, but they're actually very good friends. And they respect each other a lot. _She shook her head, and turned back to the match at hand.

* * *

"For the sixth match, it's Tenten vs. Temari Subaku. Get ready."


	40. Chapter 40

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT: KILLER KUNOICHI AND A SHAKY SHIKAMARU!

* * *

**"Begin!" Temari smirked, and Tenten leapt backwards as Lee and Guy-sensei cheered her on. "ALL RIGHT, TENTEN! KEEP HER GUESSING!"

"GO FOR IT! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"COME ON, TENTEN! SEND THAT GIRL BACK TO HER VILLAGE ON A STRETCHER! WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU ALL THE WAY, TENTEN!"

"LET'S HEAR IT! 2-4-6-8-WHO DO WE APPRECIATE!? TENTEN!" Luna laughed as Naruto complained, "I had to get stuck in the cheering section!" Luna smiled, then got out 'The Quibbler', disappearing behind it. Shikamaru yawned.

The Hokage spoke. "Tenten is carefully determining her distance. Just what I'd expect from her. She's well-positioned to attack or defend."

* * *

Hayate turned to the girls. "What are you waiting for? I did say to begin." Temari scoffed. "Guess she's waiting for me to make a move. Big mistake, because the first move I make will be the last one you see!" Temari took a step forward, and Tenten retreated one step back. "Come on, I don't want this match to be over too quickly. So why don't you go first? Come on, girl, show me what you got!"

Tenten smiled. "Okay, if you insist! Remember, you asked for it!" Tenten lept into the air, throwing four shuriken at Temari. The shuriken fell to the ground around her, and a stunned Tenten lept back down, staring at her in disbelief. "I missed her!? There's just no way!"

"What was that, a warm-up exercise?! Or maybe you're a little nervous and it's affected your aim? Is that it? I was hoping I'd at least work up a sweat. But forget that idea if this is the best you've got." Tenten growled in frustration.

* * *

Lee and Might Guy stared down at the arena. "What is going on!? How could she have missed!? It is incredible!"

"It's impossible! Tenten's aim is perfect! She always hits her mark!" Neji shook his head. "This time she didn't." Might Guy was not about to admit failure, though. "She never misses. There must have been something...that made her miss!"

"Huh!?"

* * *

Kankuro grinned. "You know, you can always count on Temari to put on a good show."

Gaara scowled. "Big deal."

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. "Man, this is embarrassing." Naruto turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Sand Village wins again."

"What are you talking about!? The match just started!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's over."

"Gimme a break! What makes you so smart!? Why don't you explain it to me so I can understand?!"

"Ah, skip it! If you can't see it, I'm not gonna waste my breath." Choji nodded. "It's obvious, like he said. This one's over." He turned to Luna. "You got any food?"

* * *

Tenten took a deep breath. _Okay, stay calm. Don't let her get to you! _She began counting the pavement spaces between them. _1...2...3...She must have dodged them somehow! But if I try a different approach...._

Temari chuckled, watching her opponent. _Look at her measuring her distance! Here comes her big move! _Temari placed her hand on the giant fan, and Tenten smiled. _So THAT'S her secret! That fan she carries! Okay!_ Tenten began running in circles around Temari, and lept into the air. "All right! Try this on for size!" She withdrew a scroll, spinning it around herself. Kunai knives rained down on Temari, and not one of them touched her. "No way! She stopped everything I threw! What has she got in that fan of hers!?"

* * *

Luna leaned forward, examining Temari's fan. _One of the purple moons is open...maybe that has something to do with it.

* * *

_Temari laughed. "Take a look! This is the first moon. There are two more. When you see all three moons, you'll know you've lost the match!"

* * *

"TENTEN! DO NOT PLAY YOUR OPPONENT'S GAME! MAIN TEAM FOCUS! MAIN TEAM FOCUS!"

* * *

Tenten gritted her teeth. _I know, Lee, I know! Well, I was planning to save this for the finals, not waste it on a preliminary round...but it may be now or never! _Tenten looked up, and withdrew two scrolls, holding them out in front of her._

* * *

_Might Guy frowned. "She's using that already!?" Luna looked over at Lee. "What's with the two scrolls? What is she planning on doing with them?" _

* * *

_Temari chortled. "It won't work, whatever it is!" Tenten ignored her, and began making hand signs. "RISING TWIN DRAGONS!" Smoke filled the arena, and Temari shielded her face from the blast.

The scrolls formed into two smoke dragons, spinning around each other as Tenten lept up into the center, seizing the weapons from the summoning scrolls, and throwing them at Temari. "Doesn't matter how many you throw at me. It's all the same!" Temari threw her fan up into the air, opening up another moon. "MOON NUMBER TWO!" She whirled the fan around, sending a wave of air that knocked the scrolls, weapons, and Tenten out of the air. "I'm not done!" Tenten seized her invisible threads, pulling the weapons back into the air and manipulating them. _I got her now!_

Temari unleashed another blast of air, and sent Tenten flying. All three moons were open. "Moon number three." As Tenten stood up, Temari and her fan vanished into thin air._ Where did she go!? She...She's gone!

* * *

_Luna's eyes widened, looking up. "Oh, no..."

* * *

"Over here!"

Tenten whirled around. "Wha-?" A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see Temari soaring above her, smirking. Temari lept down, catching her fan in her hand. "Now, it's my turn! WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" _

* * *

_Luna gripped the railing. "TENTEN, WATCH-" Before she could fully warn Tenten, though, the wave hit its victim head on. Lee watched helplessly as she was trapped in the wind vortex, her mouth open in a silent scream. "TENTEN!" Cuts appeared on her arms. Neji frowned. "Temari's chakra is controlling the vortex." Luna turned towards him. "Huh?"

"She fought well...but she'll never escape from that whirlwind. It's over."

Tenten fell to the ground, and Temari caught her on her fan. Tenten coughed up some blood, and Naruto stared at Temari. "Whoa. That girl's really ruthless."

"Wasn't much of a match. Kinda boring." Might Guy frowned. "To be able to stop every one of Tenten's attacks like that..."

"I still cannot believe it!" Naruto nodded. "It was impressive, all right. Scary."

Choji looked up from his chips. "Yep, another win from the Sand Village, just like you said it would be." Shikamaru scowled. "Well, of course. That's why I said it."

Kankuro smiled. "Well, looks like we're guaranteed a clean sweep of this round."

The Hokage frowned. "The Sand Team is clearly one to be feared." Hayate made his way over to Temari and Tenten. "The winner of the sixth match is Temari Subaku."

Temari smirked, and Luna's eyes widened. "Wait a second!" Luna lept forward, into the arena, just as Temari threw Tenten off of her fan. Luna braced herself, catching Tenten in her arms. "Hey, nice catch, Loony." Luna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Rock Lee lept down, joining the yelling match. "SHE MAY HAVE LOST, BUT THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT AN OPPONENT THAT HAS DONE HER BEST!"

"Oh, beat it! And take that sack of garbage with you!" Luna and Lee growled, and charged at her. Neji's and Haku's eyes widened. "No, Lee! LEE!"

"LUNA! NO!"

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Temari blocked his attack with her fan. "Not even close!"

"WIND STYLE: THRESTRAL-"

"LUNA!" Kakashi, Might Guy, Haku and Zabuza lept down into the arena. "Stop!"

"But, Guy-sensei-"

"But she-" Kakashi pulled Luna aside. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY is allowed to see that jutsu. All right?"

"...Fine..."

"Temari!" Temari turned to look at her youngest brother. "Forget them. The match is over, so get up here. You won, so why are you wasting your time with those pathetic losers and their ridiculous mentors?" Zabuza's eyes narrowed. "What did he just call me?!"

"Zabuza...." Haku dragged his partner back upstairs with some difficulty as Might Guy lay a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Just calm down, Lee. A word of warning: you Sand Villagers have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember, he still hasn't fought yet. So I'd be careful if I were you." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Don't worry, Naruto! I'm sure you could take them!" Naruto whirled around to see Sakura standing beside him. "You don't wanna disgrace yourself after you worked so hard to get here! Think of what Sasuke will say!"

"Oh. Oh, right."

"Stay sharp!" She smiled at him. "Oh, thanks by the way. If you hadn't called out when you did, who knows what would have happened!? If it hadn't been for you, I might not still be here." Naruto grinned. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"Why you little...!"

* * *

Luna paused on the way upstairs as Tenten was lifted onto a stretcher, and carried out the door. _I'll make her pay for treating you like that, Tenten.  
_

"Here we go! The next match!"

"Let it be me! Please, let it be me!"

"No, it's my turn! My turn!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Luna. _They're like two small children!_

_**Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi.**_ Luna giggled as Naruto and Lee groaned.

* * *

Shikamaru slouched down to the arena. "Guess it's me." Behind him, Ino was cheering him on.

"GO, SHIKAMARU! COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN WIN THIS, NO PROBLEM!"

"Okay, okay!" Choji stared at his female teammate. _Man, when did she get so darn...enthusiastic!?

* * *

_"Kin, remember. He manipulates shadows. Watch the shadows."

"You think I'd ever fall for a stupid jutsu like that?!"

* * *

"YEAH, OKAY! HERE WE GO, SHIKAMARU! MAKE THAT LITTLE GIRL CRY!"

"Oh, man, this is such a drag. I mean, gimme a break. I've gotta fight a girl?!"

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that way, little man!" Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets. _I know what these guys are capable of from the time we met them in the forest during the second exam. Problem is, I didn't get a look at HER jutsu! And to make things worse, she saw mine. Oh, well. Nothing I can do now.  
_

"Ready? Seventh match: Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. Begin!" Shikamaru began making the hand signs for the Shadow Possession, and Kin scoffed. "You're not trying that stupid Shadow thing again, are you?"

"Shut your mouth! Ninja art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Is that the best you can do!? If that's the only trick you've got, this is way easier than I thought!" She threw a senbon needle with a bell attached, and Shikamaru ducked out of the way.

* * *

Shikamaru frowned. "Bells? Oh, please, not that old trick! Let me guess: next attack will be senbon with bells and senbon without bells at the same time. I'll react to the bells, and while I'm focused on dodging that, I won't notice the silent needles coming at me, am I right? Good luck!"

"You sure talk a lot, don't you!?"

"Now I know to be careful to dodge all the senbon, not just the ones with the bells." He heard a bell ring, and turned. "Wha-?" The two bells behind him were creating sound, due to the threads attached to them wound around Kin's fingers. He turned back towards her. "Oh, man!"

"Too late!" She threw two senbon, knocking him off his feet.

* * *

Ino's eyes widened. "SHIKAMARU!"

"Well, that didn't take long!"

"Hold on! Don't be so sure! He's not beaten yet!"

"Huh?"

* * *

Shikamaru tugged the senbon out. "One inch higher, and that would have been a fatal hit! Okay, now I get a turn!"

"Sorry, that WAS your turn!" Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he sank to his knees as his vision swam before him. "What the...? What's going on?!"

"You see, you don't ever ask for whom the bell tolls, because it tolls for thee. This bell sends off a peculiar sound vibration, that travels to the outer and inner ear, directly to the brain. First comes paralysis, and soon, you'll start hallucinating." Shikamaru groaned, clamping his hands over his ears, and she laughed. "It won't work. You can't block the sound out once it's inside your head. It's useless." Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw Kin multiplying. "I can't tell which one of them is the real one!"

"You can't move your arms or legs. Even if you could, you wouldn't know which one of us to throw your shadow at. Face it, you're cooked, little man!" All of the Kins held up senbon needles, grinning. "I'm going to cook you nice and slow over a hot fire!"

"You think it's that easy, huh?!" In response, the Kins threw their senbon at him, and only the real ones made contact. "That was three. Next time, I'll throw five! Each time, a couple more, until you end up looking like a hedgehog!"

"Stop playing games, why don't you!? If you're so tough, get it over with! Stop wasting my time!"

"I'm sorry. So, you're not a fan of my slow-and-painful method, huh? Fine, suit yourself! We'll do it the quick way, then...and painful." Kin's eyes widened as she lost control of her limbs. "W-What's wrong!? I can't move my arm!" Shikamaru laughed, and stood up. "Looks like my lame Shadow jutsu was a success after all."

"But, you haven't thrown any...No way! I made sure of it!"

"You really still don't see it?"

"What do you mean!?"

"Look at that thread you're holding. Don't you find it strange that it would even cast a shadow at this height! Of course you didn't notice it, because you were concentrating on other things, like killing me!" Kin scowled. "The shadow...spreading out around me...and I didn't see it coming!"

"Right! I stretched my shadow out along the line of that thread and followed it all the way back! Now I'm attached to you!" He lifted his arm, and Kin was forced to do the same. "And now? So we mirror each other's movements. So what?! Cute trick, but what do you gain by it?"

"Man, you're annoying. Shut up and watch." He and Kin drew a shuriken from their weapons pouches, and her eyes widened in shock. "You must be insane! If you throw that shuriken at me, you'll just be attacking yourself!"

"Makes it kinda interesting, doesn't it?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yeah! Like a game of Chicken! Let's see who ducks first!"

"You're crazy!" They released the shuriken, and both Shikamaru and Kin went spinning backwards to avoid them. _Big deal! I'll do that too-_Kin's thoughts trailed off as her head struck the unforgiving wall. "And that's what I call using your head!" Shikamaru lept to his feet. "The wise shinobi carefully scouts the layout of the battlefield, and never loses sight of his position on it. That was her problem. I made sure she was so busy focusing on me, she didn't notice the wall inches behind her head."

"Winner of the seventh match: Shikamaru Nara."

* * *

"ATTABOY, SHIKAMARU!"

"YEAH, WAY TO GO!" Lee clenched his fist. "Come on, come on...Me next, me next, me!"

"Even the lazy, good-for-nothing wins his match! When am I gonna get MY turn!"

* * *

"Moving onto the next match."

* * *

Kiba tallied up those left on his fingers. "There's one Sound Village left; there's you, me, Naruto, Choji, Neji, Lee; and that Sand Village guy. Just don't put me up against him! That's all I ask."

Neji frowned over at Hinata. "This year's rookies look like they could be quite a challenge." His eyes narrowed at her, and when she caught him looking at her, her face drained of all color. Luna frowned, having noticed this. _That's odd. Aren't they cousins or something?

* * *

_

_**Naruto Uzemaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.**_

Luna smiled. "Well, Naruto, looks like you got your wish."

"YEAH! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! AT LAST! THE MOMENT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! FINALLY, I GET A CHANCE TO SHOW WHAT I'VE GOT!" Sakura groaned. "Thank you, Naruto, I am now partially deaf in my left ear."

"Look at that, it's us against the kid! Hey, Akamaru, I think you and I just won the lottery!" Akamaru barked.

Lee groaned and began complaining to a partially-listening Luna, while Kakashi laughed. _He's just like Guy used to be. _Guy gave him 'The Grin', and Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Good luck, Naruto!"

"Do your best, Naruto!"

"You know it, Sakura!" Luna smiled. _It's your moment, Naruto. Go on. Show us. Show everyone how much you've grown! _"IT'S MY TIME TO SHINE!"


	41. Chapter 41

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! IN THIS CHAPPIE, KIBA TAKES ON NARUTO AND LUNA GETS ANGRY.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE: AKAMARU UNLEASHED! WHO'S TOP DOG NOW?

* * *

**"Now, the eighth match. Naruto Uzemaki and Kiba Inuzuka." Naruto grinned. "I've been waiting forever for this! Sorry, Kiba! Don't take it personally if I blow you away!" Luna sweatdropped. _Naruto always did have a big mouth..._

Kiba glared at him. "THAT'S JUST WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! ONLY NOT SO POLITELY! Right, Akamaru!?" Akamaru barked, and Naruto scowled. "OH, YEAH!? WELL, TALKING'S EASY! LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOTTA SAY AT THE END OF THE MATCH!"

"LITTLE SQUIRT!" Kiba set Akamaru down, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait a second! Are you kidding me!? What's the puppy doing here!? He's just gonna get in the way!"

"Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru!" Naruto turned to Hayate. "Come on! Isn't that against the rules or something!?"

"No. Like Shino's bugs, they are a part of him. He is within the rules."

"Uh...whatever! Fine with me! I do my best work with a handicap!" Kiba burst into laughter. "We'll just see about that!" He stood up. "Akamaru, you stay right here and leave all this to me. I've got it." Akamaru growled.

* * *

Sakura gripped the railing. "GO ON, NARUTO! YOU CAN'T LOSE TO THIS JERK!"

Luna smiled. "COME ON, NARUTO! YOU CAN DO IT!" Kakashi looked down at Naruto. _The moment's finally here. _

Kurenai also watched her student. _Sorry, Kakashi, but your boy doesn't stand a chance against Kiba. Not a chance._

Hinata bit her lip. _Kiba's on my team. I should be rooting for him. But I really want to support Naruto...but Kiba wouldn't like it. _

Choji sighed. "Oh, man! Kiba's so lucky!"

* * *

Kiba surveyed his opponent. _I wonder how much stronger he's gotten since he became a Genin. If he's anything like he used to be..._

Kiba finally spoke. "Look, I feel sorry for you, so I'm gonna finish you off with one shot, 'kay!?"

"Yeah? Is that right? Man, you're even dumber than you look if you think you can beat me!"

"You sure talk tough for such a little squirt!" Hayate coughed. "When you're ready, you can begin." Kiba knelt down on one knee, making a hand sign. _Ninja art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu!_ Kiba's chakra began glowing blue, and Luna's eyes widened as his limbs began lengthening. _Is he a werewolf or something?!_

"Here I come!" Kiba charged at Naruto, and Luna screamed. "NARUTO, WATCH OUT!" Kiba's elbow hit Naruto squarely in the gut, sending him flying. Kiba stood up, grinning. "This little guy's gonna be out for awhile. You can call the match."

* * *

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I thought as much."

"Yeah, I thought Kiba might be too much for him, but that was fast!"

Kurenai turned to Kakashi. "See? Told you."

Kankuro laughed. "What was that!? I blinked and it was over! That kid's pitiful!" Luna stared at Naruto as Kiba began walking away. _Come on, Naruto! Get up!_ She smiled as Naruto sat up.

* * *

Kiba turned, staring at Naruto in disbelief. "What?! No way!" Naruto stood up slowly, and Luna grinned. _Come on, Naruto! Show him what you've got! _Naruto smirked. "Don't ever...Don't EVER underestimate me!"

"YEAH!" Shikamaru smirked. _The kid's come a long way. _

"ATTABOY, NARUTO!" _  
_

Luna's face lit up. "HE DID IT!" She was so happy, she grabbed the person closest to her, giving them a bear hug. That person just so happened to be Neji, who immediately stiffened. Had Tenten been there, she would have burst into tears of hysterical mirth at the look on his face. Sakura stared at Luna in shock for a few seconds, then an evil smirk lit up her features. _Oh, I am NEVER letting her live this down!_

* * *

"I just wanted to see what you've got! Frankly, you hit like an old lady! You have a better chance of winning this if you send that puppy in to fight for you!" Kiba growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're gonna regret that! Come on, Akamaru!" He and Akamaru charged at Naruto. Kiba pulled out two smoke grenades. "TAKE THIS!" Naruto threw up his arms as Kiba launched the grenades. Naruto looked around for Kiba, and a punch landed on his face, then his chest, then his back. _This sucks! I can't see a thing! I gotta get outta this smoke, and fast! _Naruto charged through the smoke, coming out of it just as Akamaru lept at him, pushing him back into the smoke.

Kiba smirked. "He fell for it!"

"AAGH!"

* * *

Ino stared down at the smoke. "What the-?"

"Darn! Best part, and I can't see anything!" Luna frowned, watching the smoke cloud worriedly until it dissipated. Akamaru sat there next to an unmoving Naruto. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, no."

* * *

"YEAH! THIS FIGHT IS OVER!" Akamaru charged towards Kiba. "Good doggy! Way to go-huh!?" Akamaru lept up, and bit Akamaru on the arm. "Hey, Akamaru? What are you doing!?" 'Akamaru' grinned. "Surprise! Gotcha!" Kiba's eyes widened as 'Akamaru' transformed back into a very smug Naruto. "You used the Transformation Jutsu! Get off! Let go of me!" Naruto released him, and began spitting. "You smell even worse than the dog!"

"What did you do with him!? Where is he!?" Naruto held Akamaru up. "He's right here!"

"How did you...?!"

* * *

Ino stared down at them. "Whoa! Is that REALLY Naruto!? Who would have ever thought that Naruto would be a match for Kiba?!"

"He performed a Transformation Jutsu and a Clone Jutsu at the same time!? There's no way he should be able to do that!"

* * *

Temari smirked. "He's got his jutsu down, there's no doubt about it."

"Well, well. Kid's better than I thought."

* * *

Neji frowned. _He's certainly an interesting one. It's not everyday you see a shinobi who would bite his opponent. _He looked over at Luna. _And that girl...why would she defend Tenten? They aren't even teammates! _Luna continued cheering on her teammate, not noticing the Hyuuga watching her.  
_

* * *

_Hinata smiled. "Wasn't that amazing?!"

"JUST AMAZING, NARUTO!"

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

* * *

Kiba smirked. "What do you know? Gotten a little stronger I see. But not nearly strong enough! Now I'm getting serious!"

"Oh? Well, good. I was hoping you would, 'cause I want to seriously knock you out!" Kiba took a deep breath, and reached into his weapons pouch. "Naruto, if I were you, I'd let Akamaru go!" He flipped a pill into Akamaru's mouth, which he swallowed. Akamaru began growling, and his fur color began changing to a reddish-brown. Akamaru swung backwards, hitting Naruto's clone, which released him and dissipated the clone. "What the heck happened?! What was that thing you fed him?! How come all his fur just turned red!?"

"Are you sure you want to stick around to find out?!"

* * *

Luna's eyes widened in horror as Kiba swallowed an identical pill. "Oh, no. Naruto!"

* * *

Kurenai smirked. _That's it. Kiba's going in for the kill.

* * *

_"Let's go, Akamaru! MAN-BEAST CLONES!" Naruto stared at the two Kibas. "He's got a crazy look in his eyes all of a sudden. Hey, wait a second! He took something! No fair! That's cheating! He's gotta be disqualified!" Hayate coughed. "They're just another tool. They're allowed."

"AH, YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!"

* * *

Shikamaru frowned. "I don't get it! What was that stuff he ate!?"

"Those are food pills."

"They're what?!" Choji continued, "It's something the military developed: an energy booster that's so powerful, it can keep someone going for three days and nights without a break. But it can also boost levels of anxiety, and produce total exhaustion. Right now, Kiba and Akamaru's chakra is at least doubled in strength."

* * *

"Let's finish this!" The two Kibas lept apart, each taking Naruto on from a different angle. "ON ALL FOURS JUTSU!" Naruto lept backwards as they made contact with the pavement. The one on the left got up, charged at Naruto, and sliced the air next to him, then ran up the walls and attacked again. Naruto barely dodged it.

* * *

Sakura and Luna leaned forward, eyes wide. "NARUTO!" Hinata clenched her hands together, watching the arena worriedly.

Asuma took a drag of his cigarette. "Bad news for Naruto. Kiba already fights like a wild beast. His chakra is intense enough, even without enhancement. The idea of these pills doubling the strength of his chakra...well, they're the perfect weapon for Kiba."

* * *

Naruto continued dodging Kiba and Akamaru's attacks. _They've got me off balance! I can't counter-attack! All I can do is try and keep on my feet, and stay out of their way! _"Now I gotcha! MAN-BEAST! DUAL PIERCING FANG!" Kiba and Akamaru spun into whirlwinds, heading for Naruto, knocking him off his feet. "AAGH!" Naruto plummeted to the ground, and went limp. "I told you it was gonna get serious!" Naruto groaned. "I will...I will be Hokage. I will."

"And how you gonna do that?! By lying flat on your face? I got news for ya. I'm gonna be Hokage!" Kiba burst into hysterical laughter, and Luna's eyes swam with unshed tears. "Come on! You really believe a weakling like you could be Hokage!? You must be weak in the head!" _

* * *

_Luna's eyes narrowed _How dare he! How DARE he talk about Naruto like that! _Luna's hair began standing up on end and sparks of electricity flew off the ends, the lights began flickering, and the ground began trembling. Kakashi's eyes widened. _Oh, no. Not here!_

The other Genin had begun to notice it as well, though they didn't realize who was causing it. "What!?"

"What's going on!?"

"What's happening!?" Kakashi seized Luna by the hand. "Luna! Stop this!" Luna looked up at him. "Stop."

"Sorry, sensei. I forgot."

"Just be more careful, all right?" Luna nodded. Neither of them noticed Neji watching Luna with an intent stare.

* * *

Naruto slowly pulled himself up. "ON YOUR FEET, NARUTO!"

"Sorry, but...you can forget about being Hokage." Luna's face lit up. "Because I'm...the top dog around here!"


	42. Chapter 42

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY: SUPRISE ATTACK! NARUTO'S SECRET WEAPON!

* * *

**

Kiba smirked. "You're kidding! You're a real glutton for punishment, aren't ya? Okay, it's your funeral! I'm gonna make sure you don't get up again! Let's go, Akamaru!" He and Akamaru charged at Naruto. "How many times are you gonna use that move?"

"JUST ONCE MORE!" Naruto lept into the air, dodging their Double Piercing Fang. _Man, they're fast! _Kiba threw a smoke bomb, and both lept towards him. "FANG OVER FANG!" Naruto coughed, attempting to see in all the smoke. _The same trick as before! And it's working just like before! It's like fighting in the dark! I've gotta find a way out, or else...._The smoke cleared, and Kiba and Akamaru slid away from Naruto, who stood up. "Ha! Looks like you've run out of gas, kid!"

"Oh, yeah!? Bring it on, 'cause no matter how many clones of yourself you make, I'll still have enough gas to beat you!"

"You always got a snappy comeback! Let's see you come back from this! Ready, Akamaru!?" They charged at him, smoke bombs held in their hands. Naruto braced himself. "Gotta find a way to counter-attack!" _Problem is, I don't know which one to attack! Which one's the real Kiba!? I can't tell 'em apart!

* * *

_

Sakura wrung her hands. "What's going on?! I can't see!"

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened. _Wait a second! That's it! _Naruto made a hand sign. "TRANSFORM!"

"HERE WE GO!"

* * *

Luna smiled. "Very clever." Sakura frowned. "Huh?"

"Just wait." The smoke cleared, and three Kibas stood there. "Whoa! PERFECT! GOOD ONE, NARUTO! BRILLIANT!" Hinata nodded. "I-It's...genius." Luna smiled. "He's made himself look like Kiba, so now Kiba doesn't know which one to go after! He's got to be careful, because he might be attacking Akamaru!" Sakura nodded, grinning. "And, meanwhile, Naruto's safe attacking either one!" Lee began cheering, "BRILLIANT IDEA, NARUTO! WHOO-HOO!"

"He's got him completely stymied!"

* * *

Kiba scowled. "Okay, so I see you've gotten better at the Transformation Jutsu. But you've forgotten one thing. I admit, you look just like me, and that threw me for a minute. But I still know which one is you! You can't hide from me!" He drew back his fist. "Wanna know why!?" He socked another Kiba right in the jaw, sending him sprawling. "I can smell you, kid. There's just no getting past our sense of smell. Tough luck!"

* * *

Luna groaned. _So close! So very close!

* * *

_Kurenai smiled. _By concentrating his chakra to his nose, Kiba can make his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average. It's easy for him to distinguish people by their scent.

* * *

_Kiba laughed. "Game's over!" The 'Kiba' lying on the ground transformed back into....Akamaru!?

* * *

Shino stared down at Kiba. _What happened? Kiba's nose got them mixed up. But how?

* * *

_Kiba stared down at Akamaru. _No way! It's impossible! _He whirled around to face the other Kiba. "So it's you!" He punched him, sending him flying. "Messing with me!" The other Kiba transformed also into Akamaru. "What!?"

* * *

Kakashi chuckled. "Well, this is coming from the original class-clown, after all."

Kurenai stared down at her student. _Kiba was fooled?!

* * *

_Kiba whirled around to see Naruto charging at him. Naruto sent him flying with a kick to the jaw. "YOU GOT HIM!"

"GO, NARUTO!"

"T-That was just...amazing!"

* * *

Kiba pulled himself up, and glared at Naruto.

* * *

Luna grinned. _I get it now! Way to use your head, Naruto! When Kiba saw through his disguise and hit him, he had the presence of mind not to reappear as himself, but to transform again into Akamaru! And that made Kiba forget all about his sense of smell, and he believed what he saw, and that's when he lost his advantage! _

Ino frowned. "Who would've thought the Naruto I used to know could ever be that smart!?"

* * *

Kiba scowled at him. "Little squirt!"

"The smart shinobi is careful how he uses his jutsu! Otherwise, it's liable to come back and bite him on the butt!"

* * *

Luna raised an eyebrow. _Didn't Kakashi-sensei say something like that?_

Kakashi sweatdropped. _Hey...that's my line. Sort of.

* * *

_Kiba frowned. _Arguing with this kid is a waste of energy! I can't play his game. Gotta keep calm. _Kiba bit himself. _Keep...calm..._Kiba stood. _Okay, I still have the advantage. I'm a lot faster than he is. He can't keep up with me. _He pulled out eight shuriken, four to each hand. _All I have to do is watch for an opening, sneak behind, and take him down with my All-Fours Jutsu. That's right. If I just keep my head, there's no way I'll lose this match!

* * *

_Kakashi watched his student. _Careful, Naruto. Your opponent has calmed himself down. So what's your next move?

* * *

_Naruto grinned. "So, are you finally getting serious, Kiba? Good! That means it's time to unveil something special I've been saving. My super-secret killer move!"

"Your what!? You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

Sakura frowned. "Where'd he come up with that?!"

Lee smiled. "You can count on Naruto to have a trick up his sleeve! Well done!" Luna sweatdropped. "Well, not really."

* * *

Kiba began mocking him. "Super-secret killer move! Get outta here! It's a bluff!"

"Oh, yeah!? Well, try me and find out!" Kiba bit his lip. _Come on, Kiba. Don't let this punk get to you! Just stay calm. Stay in the game. _"You ready!?"

Kiba charged. _Whatever he's got in mind, I'll just make sure he doesn't get a chance to try it!_ Naruto's eyes widened, and he dodged the shuriken. "BEAST MIMICRY: ALL FOURS JUTSU!" Naruto landed just as Kiba hit him head-on, sending him skidding backwards. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" Kiba punched him across the face.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"NO, NARUTO!"

"N-Naruto!" Kankuro smirked. "I knew this kid couldn't hack it." Sakura began yelling. "ON YOUR FEET, NARUTO!"

* * *

Naruto slowly pushed himself up. "He's coming at me so fast, I don't have a chance to build up my chakra!" Kiba charged at him again. "Hey, what's wrong?! You just gonna stand there?!" Kiba clawed him in the face, and Naruto was hurled across the arena. "AAGH!"

* * *

Choji stared down at them. "Man, he's fast!"

"TOO fast! Naruto can't even make his hand signs!" Luna bit her lip. _Come on, Naruto...

* * *

_Kiba came at him again, and Naruto grabbed his arm. "TAKE...." He threw Kiba across the arena. "...THIS!" Kiba skidded to a stop, and Naruto looked up, eyes blazing. "I WILL be Hokage! I will never lose to you, or anyone here!"

"Dream on, kid! How will you beat me when you can't even keep up with me!?" Kiba continued slashing at Naruto, who fell to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

* * *

Kiba stood up, and laughed. "You wanted me to get serious, so I got serious! You get it now!? You were just kidding yourself! You never had a..." Kiba trailed off as Naruto pulled himself up. "I absolutely...will not....lose. Guess that means you're out of luck."

* * *

Choji bit his lip. "I'll give him one thing. He doesn't give up." Lee and Sakura cheered. "Attaboy! Look at 'em! He's starting to crack! You've got 'em right where you want him!"

"Now, Naruto! Go for it!"

* * *

Naruto glared at Kiba. _This guy's gotta have a weak spot! I just have to find it! _"Hey, what are ya waiting for?! You tired!?" Kiba smirked. "You're a scrappy little squirt, I'll give you that!" _He's on his last legs. This next one ought to do it. _Naruto made a hand sign. "That's enough of this! It's time to unveil my new technique!"

"Go for it! I gotcha now!" Just as Kiba was about to finish him off, Naruto farted. Kiba reeled back in pain.

* * *

Luna doubled over in hysterical laughter as the others stared. Kakashi shook his head. _Who said Naruto had run out of gas? The poor guy's jutsu led him right into it. _Kurenai sweatdropped. _With his sense of smell a thousand times more sensitive than average...

* * *

_"AW, NASTY!"

* * *

Haku chuckled. _I wonder if THAT was his new super-secret killer move? Knowing Naruto, it wouldn't surprise me. _

Sakura laughed. "Whatever works, Naruto! You slowed him down at least!"

* * *

Naruto shrugged. "I wish I could say I planned it! But anyway, the time has come to unleash my new technique! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto worriedly. _What's he going to do?

* * *

_"You've kicked me around pretty good so far! Now, it's payback time!" Naruto sent Kiba sprawling with a punch, then four of his clones kicked him into the air, where a fifth was waiting to kick him into the ground. "UZEMAKI BARRAGE!"

* * *

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Hmm...a new technique? I'd say he picked that up from watching Sasuke. Well, at least he changed the name...sort of.

* * *

_Hayate walked over, and knelt down next to Kiba. He coughed, and stood up. "The winner is Naruto Uzemaki."

* * *

Sakura, Lee, and Luna exploded with a wave of noise. "WHOO-HOO!"

"YEAH, NARUTO! THAT'S MY TEAMMATE!"

"WAY TO GO, NARUTO!" Shikamaru stared down at him. "Unbelievable! Who would've thought he could beat Kiba!"

* * *

Two medics lifted Kiba onto a stretcher and carried him away as Naruto raced up the steps, laughing. "It was nothing! Piece of cake!" Hinata blushed as Naruto walked over. _He's coming! What'll I do!? What'll I do!?_

"N-Naruto." Naruto stopped, and turned to look at her. "Huh? Did you say something? Hinata?" Hinata suddenly became very interested in the floor as she twiddled her thumbs. Luna smiled, shaking her head. _Poor Hinata. The Wrackspurts got to her._ "I-I thought...maybe..." Hinata gulped, and walked over to him, holding out the medicine jar. "Uh...what's this?" Kurenai smiled. "It's a healing ointment."

"For me? What for?" Luna smiled. "Take it, Naruto. Go ahead." He nodded, and took the ointment. "Thanks, Hinata. That's real nice of you." Kurenai turned to watch Kiba being carried away. _You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kiba. Who could have imagined he would be such a strong opponent!?

* * *

_Neji glared at his cousin. _Silly Hinata! Not a care in the world! _


	43. Chapter 43

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! OH, BY THE WAY: YES, I HAVE COME TO REALIZE I'VE BEEN SPELLING NARUTO'S LAST NAME WRONG ALL THIS TIME, BUT I'VE GOT INTO THE HABIT OF SPELLING IT THAT WAY. BUT, I WILL TRY NOT TO MISSPELL IT ANYMORE. I MIGHT SCREW UP NOW AND THEN, THOUGH, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE: BYUKUUGAN BATTLE: HINATA GROWS BOLD!

* * *

**Naruto spread the ointment on his wound, and it closed up. "Whoa! This stuff Hinata gave me worked fast!" Naruto held it out to Sakura. "Here! Wanna try it, Sakura?" Sakura stared down at the ointment. "Huh?"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. _Only your wounds will heal that quickly, Naruto. It's not the ointment. It's the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox. It never ceases to surprise me.

* * *

_

Luna turned to look at Kiba and Akamaru being carried away. "I feel kind of sorry for him." Luna set her jaw, and nodded, leaping down into the arena. "Wait!" The medics paused, and Kiba turned to look at Luna, eying her with mistrust. "What do you want, Lovegood?" Luna smiled, approaching him. "I'm sorry you lost to Naruto, so...here." She held out a bag of dog treats. "They're for Akamaru." Kiba stared at her in shock, then took the bag. "T-Thanks, Lovegood." Luna nodded, and went back to her spot, passing Hinata.

"K-Kiba."

"Hey. What's up?" Hinata held out a medicinal ointment. "H-Here's some healing ointment. I-It's for you and Akamaru." Kiba grinned. "Forget about us! You'd better start worrying about yourself, Hinata!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Only six left: just you, Choji, Neji, Lee, and then there are those two guys from the Sound and Sand Villages." He turned serious. "Listen to me. Be smart. If they put you in with that guy from the Sand Village, you've got to forfeit the match! Same with Neji. Be smart and just walk away. Trust me, he'll be merciless. He'll destroy you."

* * *

Hayate coughed. "All right. We'll now pick the names for the next match." Everyone turned to look at the screen. _**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga. **_Hinata's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

Meanwhile, a girl watched with wide eyes from the shadows. _Oh, no...Hinata!

* * *

_Luna noticed some movement in the shadows, and went to investigate. A young girl with medium-length dark brown hair was crouched in the shadows, her eyes glued to the two Hyuuga clan members. "What are you doing here?" The girl jumped, whirling around. "Please don't kick me out! I just wanted to see my sister fight!"

"We'll have to ask the Hokage, but-" The girl's face lit up, and she threw her arms around Luna's waist. "Ohthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Don't thank me just yet."

* * *

Hinata and Neji made their way to the arena. Neji spoke. "I never thought that you and I would have to face each other, Hinata."

"Nor I, brother."

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened. "WHAT did she call him?!"

"BROTHER?! Those two are brother and sister!?" Luna came back at that moment with a young girl in tow just as Kakashi began explaining. "They're both descended from the Hyuuga clan, one of the most ancient and honorable families of the Hidden Leaf Village." The girl took over. "They're not REALLY brother and sister, though." Naruto frowned. "Who's the shrimp?" The girl sent him flying with a punch. "I AM NOT A SHRIMP!" Sakura tried not to laugh as she turned to the girl. "But they are related somehow, right?"

"Yes, as a branch of a great tree is related to its trunk. They're cousins." Naruto got up, rubbing his jaw. "The trunk of a tree?" The girl smiled proudly. "Yes. Hinata and I belong to the main household, directly descended from the head of the clan. Neji's family is a side branch of the clan."

"So, you're Hinata's sister?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga." Sakura frowned. "Still, they're family, and now they have to fight each other! I feel for them! Must be hard!" Hanabi shook her head. "It may not be as hard as it seems, at least not for Neji. For many generations now, there has been some bad blood between the two families." Naruto frowned. "Why's that?"

"I don't know the specifics, but you know about the bloodline traits of the great ninja clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha, special techniques and abilities unique to those families. The first generation of the Hyuuga clan may follow a set of rules and decrees that favor the main branch of our family. Some branches of the family broke these rules."

"Huh?" Hanabi continued, "It is said that because of that that there is friction between the two branches of the clan." Sakura's eyes widened. "So this match is like a family feud!"

"Precisely." Kakashi spoke. "Look. They're about to start." Hanabi and the others immediately turned their attention to the arena below.

* * *

"All right. You may begin when ready." Neji sank into a fighting stance. "Before we do this, a word of advice: Hinata, listen to me!" Hinata looked up at her cousin, who was glaring at her. "Withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja."

* * *

Hanabi's hands tightened on the railing. "How DARE he!"

* * *

"You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others." Hinata looked down at the ground, and he scoffed. "Admit it. You have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better for you to simply remain a Genin. To register for the Chuunin Exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba did, and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down...could you!?"

* * *

"Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch. People can't change, no matter how hard they try!" Hinata's eyes widened. "They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure."

* * *

Hanabi's eyes narrowed, and Luna frowned. "What's he talking about?" _

* * *

_"People are judge by their true nature. It is the way of the world. That is why we have an elite, and why there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and study, but ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, Hinata. We must live with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan, while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly with my Byukuugan. Despite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that you like to run as far away from here as you can!"

Hinata bit her lip. "No! You're wrong! You're wrong about me!" _

* * *

_Sakura turned to face Hanabi. "What's the Byukuugan?"

"It's the Kekkei Genkai, or bloodline limit, of our clan. It's a visual jutsu, like...like Sasuke Uchiha's Sharingan. Supposedly, the Uchiha's Sharingan was derived from our Byukuugan sometime in the past. But for sheer power of insight, the Byukuugan is definitely the stronger of the two." She turned back to the match, where Neji was making a hand sign.

* * *

"BYUKUUGAN!" Hinata stared at Neji, unable to look away. "My eyes cannot be deceived. Just one moment ago, in the slightest of movements, your gaze drifted towards the upper left corner of the room. I saw, at that moment, you were thinking of your past. Your bitter past. And then, almost immediately after your gaze drifted to the lower right, it was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self, and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of the battle. You see yourself losing."

* * *

Hanabi's fists tightened as her sister's eyes widened. Naruto's grip tightened on the medicinal salve Hinata had given him.

* * *

"And the way you're holding your arms and your body like that, it tells me that you're trying to build a wall between us, to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind. And why? Because everything I've said is true! Shall I go on? That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips, I know that it's a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic, made even more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all futile, Hinata. You are what you are." Hinata began hyperventilating. "Whether you admit it or not, you already know."

* * *

Hanabi's voice cut through Neji's speech. "YOU'RE WRONG! MY BIG SISTER CAN TAKE YOU ANY DAY! SHE WILL BE A CHUUNIN! YOU JUST WATCH!" Neji turned around to see her glaring daggers at him, and Hinata stared up at her little sister. _H-Hanabi?!_ "COME ON, HINATA! SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Naruto began yelling as well. "HINATA! ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND TAKE THAT?! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Hinata stared at him in disbelief, then turned back to look at her sister. _Hanabi...She always believed in me.  
_

_

* * *

_**_("Hinata! Come train with me!" Hinata looked over at her younger sister. "A-All right." Half an hour later, they flopped down on the grass. "N-Not bad, Hanabi. Your a-aim has improved." Hanabi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, Hinata?"_**

**_"Y-Yes?" Hanabi smiled over at her older sister. "You're gonna be a great kunoichi. I can tell.")

* * *

_**

_Naruto. Hanabi. You're right. _Neji sneered up at Naruto and Hanabi. _Annoying little pests!_ He turned back to Hinata, whose hands had curled into fists. _You're right. Thank you. _She looked up, glaring at her cousin. _The look in her eyes has changed. _"If you don't forfeit the match, you know what will happen."

Hinata began making hand signs. _I won't run away. Never again! No more hiding! _"BYUKUUGAN!"

* * *

Hanabi cheered. _She's gonna fight! _"WAY TO GO, HINATA! BEAT HIM INTO THE GROUND!"

* * *

Hinata slid into a fighting stance. "Defend yourself...my brother."

* * *

Lee's eyes widened. _That is...

* * *

_Neji also sank into a fighting stance. "Very well, then."

* * *

Lee nodded. "Of course! It is the Hyuuga style! That is why their poses are the same!" Sakura frowned, turning to Hanabi. "Hyuuga style?"

"Yes. It's the most effective type of taijutsu found in Kohona."

* * *

Hinata lept at her cousin, her attacks slicing through the air. They managed to dodge and block each other's attacks perfectly, until Hinata very nearly made contact with Neji.

* * *

"Did she hit him!?"

"No way! She hardly touched him!"

"Even so, a glancing blow is enough. That is what makes the Hyuuga clan the most formidable of fighters." Lee glanced over at Neji's tiny cousin, who was busy cheering her sister. "GO, HINATA!"

"Their taijutsu is a unique one that's been passed down for generations. It's not the kind of taijutsu Lee and I employ. We tend to concentrate on inflicting external damage, use crushing blows to raise contusions or break limbs. The Hyuuga clan prefers to attack their enemy internally, in the chakra network. Their way is more...subtle, perhaps not as thrilling to watch, but it gradually takes effect, with devastating results." Haku took over. "You can't build up your internal organs, no matter how hard you train. Even the toughest ninja is vulnerable to this kind of attack." Luna smiled. "Seems like your style, then, right, Haku?" They turned back to the fight. "GO, HINATA!"

"WAY TO GO!" Sakura stared. "They attack the chakra network!? These people are...amazing!" Naruto nodded. "You can say that again! So, what is the chakra network, anyway?" Sakura sighed in frustration. "Don't you know ANYTHING!?" Lee took over. "Here. I will explain it. It is the complex system of circulatory canals that distribute chakra throughout the body. Similar to a person's vascular system, the veins and arteries that carry blood."

"Oh, I get it! Only these veins carry chakra, not blood."

"Well, basically. Furthermore, the chakra network is so closely interwoven with the most vital organs that they are virtually one and the same. So, when the chakra system is attacked, these organs suffer damages as well."

"Wow, Lee! How'd you ever get to be so smart?!" Sakura growled. "HOW'D YOU EVER GET TO BE A GENIN!?" She punched him, and Luna sighed, picking up Hinata's medicinal balm. Sakura turned to Kakashi. "But, sensei, how do they know where to strike their opponent. I mean, the chakra network is invisible to the eye, right? So, how do they know where exactly to land their blows?"

"You're forgetting their Byukuugan. There are few things invisible to those eyes. What's more, when they strike a blow, it's a little different from a normal attack. A small but intense burst of their own chakra is released from their hand, and drills into their opponent's body, directly attacking his chakra network." Hinata landed a blow, and Naruto and Hanabi cheered. "YEAH!"

"GET HIM!"


	44. Chapter 44

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO: A FAILURE STANDS TALL!

* * *

**Everyone fell silent, watching the two Hyuugas. Eventually, Hinata coughed up some blood. "So that's it, huh? That's all there is to the main branch's power?"

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wait! What's going on!? I mean, I saw Hinata hit Neji perfectly!"

* * *

Hinata glared at her cousin. _I'm not done yet!_ She knocked his hand away, and aimed for his face. Neji grabbed her arm, hitting her with two fingers in one of her muscles.

* * *

Lee's eyes widened, and Kakashi stared down at Neji. _What's with this kid?_ Kurenai's face became full of concern. _It can't be!_ The Hokage sighed. _So, now I see why he's called the most gifted_ _one to emerge from the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

_Neji grabbed Hinata's sleeve, pulling it up so that everyone could see the bruises forming. Hinata's eyes widened. "B-But...you mean....all this time, you-"

"That's right. I could see your chakra points the whole time."

* * *

Naruto frowned. "Huh? What's he talking about?" Hanabi spoke. "On the chakra network, there are 316 energy centers, or chakra points. And each are only about the size of a head of a pin. Hitting one directly can affect chakra flow, halting it or increasing it, depending on how the attacker strikes the chakra points. Theoretically, doing so allows ninja to gain complete control over an opponent's chakra flow." Kakashi nodded. "But these chakra points, they're undetectable, even to my Sharingan eye."

* * *

Neji struck Hinata in the stomach, and she cried out, flying backwards. "HINATA!" Neji strode over to her. "Look, Hinata. I'm completely out of your league, and that won't change. This is what seperates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it's a fact. From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed. You were destined to failure. And now, you're consumed with hopelessness. Now, this is your last warning, Hinata. Forfeit this match!"

"I...I..." Blood dripped from her mouth to the ground. Slowly, she pushed herself up. "I never...go back...on m-my word. Because, that too is my nindo, my ninja way." She pulled herself up, and looked up at Naruto and Hanabi. Hanabi was smiling, and tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

* * *

Naruto stared down at her. "I had no idea that Hinata's as tough as she is!" Hanabi's hands curled into fists, then she decided to let it pass as a compliment, and shrugged. Lee smiled. "She's a lot like you."

Luna nodded. "You know, come to think of it, she is always watching you." Naruto's (and Hanabi's) eyes widened, and they whirled around to stare at Luna. "Huh!?" _Oh, please, PLEASE, don't tell me my sister has a crush on that idiot!

* * *

_Neji scowled at Hinata. "Bring it on." Hinata suddenly doubled over in pain, coughing up more blood.

* * *

Kurenai's eyes widened. _She's reached her limit. One more blow, and she's done!_

Kakashi frowned. _Neji's hits to Hinata's chakra points have completely stopped her chakra flow. That mean she can no longer send chakra into her opponent's body to fight in the Gentle Fist style. This match is as good as over. I never imagined there would be someone this powerful here. I'm afraid that even as strong as Sasuke is, he is no match for Neji. _

Might Guy studied his student. _Looks like Neji's gonna win this match. This girl just doesn't have what it takes to bring him down.

* * *

_Luna looked over, noticing the redhead from the Sand Village twitching. "Hmm?"

* * *

Ino gulped. "Whoa, did you see his eyes? Do you think he's really going to try to kill her? He wouldn't!" Sakura frowned. "Doesn't it seem like the difference in strength makes it unfair? He's just way too strong! It's a mismatch! Seriously!"

"GO, HINATA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

* * *

Hinata gasped for breath. _Naruto! _Neji scowled. _Strength has come back into her eyes! _He sank into a defensive stance as Hinata charged at him. _I've been watching you. _She and Neji began exchanging blows, blocking each other's attacks. _I've been watching you closely for many years now.  
_

**(She gasped as he whirled around, and pointed at the crowd.**

**"MY NAME IS NARUTO UZEMAKI, AND I'M GONNA BEAT EVERY ONE OF YA! BELIEVE IT!" Luna giggled. _He'll never change._**

**Ino charged over to Sakura, yelling at her. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT IDIOT TRYIN' TO DO, GET US KILLED!?" Sakura scowled. _I should've known! He's not smart enough to be scared!_**

**"TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO KEEP HIS BIG FAT TRAP SHUT!"**

**"WHO'S BOYFRIEND!?"**

**"OH, I FORGOT! YOU CAN'T GET ONE!"**

**"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"**

**Naruto leaned back, grinning. "Yeah! I feel a lot better now!"**

**Kiba grinned. "Uh, can you say that again a little louder? Didn't quite catch it."**

**"You moron! Are you trying to get everybody in the place to hate our guts, or what!?")** _When I watch you, Naruto...._**(****Naruto slowly pulled himself up. "ON YOUR FEET, NARUTO!"**

**"Sorry, but...you can forget about being Hokage." Hinata's face lit up. "Because I'm...the top dog around here!") **_When I watch you, I feel full of courage. I feel that I can keep going, that I can succeed. That even I am worth something. _

Hinata charged at Neji with a yell. She went right past him, then he knocked her into the air with a blow to the jaw.

* * *

"HINATA!"

"SISTER!"

* * *

Hinata stumbled backwards, and began coughing.

* * *

Kurenai bit her lip. _Hinata...Hinata used to be a quitter. But I can see that she's changed. She put every ounce of her being into her training. I saw it with my own eyes. But even so, she continued to fail all her missions. She lost her nerve when faced with real competition, and became easily discouraged. But that's not the Hinata I saw today. I have never seen such a look of...of fierceness in her eyes before!

* * *

_Hinata regained her breath, and charged at Neji again. _Naruto, until now, I have always done the watching. Now, finally, you're the one watching me! And I'll show you what I can do! Naruto! _Neji sank his hand into Hinata's gut, and she coughed up more blood, then sank to the ground beside him.

* * *

"NO! HINATA!"

* * *

"You just don't get it, do you? Your strikes were ineffective from the very start. You're finished." Hinata didn't move as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Kurenai sighed. _Hinata, you've done enough. You lost the match, but you've become a new person in the process. You did great.

* * *

_Naruto growled. **("I w-want to change myself into something better.") **He looked down at the medicinal salve Hinata had given him. Might Guy shook his head. "It's too bad, but after that blow to the heart, Hinata is done."

* * *

Hayate stepped forward, coughing. "Since she's no longer able to continue this match-" Naruto's voice cut him off. "NO! DON'T STOP THIS MATCH!" Sakura frowned at her teammate. "Naruto! What on Earth are you doing!? Hinata's had it! You can see she's unconscious, can't you!?" Naruto smirked, and everyone's eyes widened as Hinata slowly struggled to push herself up. She stood up shakily, clutching her side and taking deep, ragged breaths.

Neji frowned. "What do you think you're doing!? If you continue to fight, you're going to die!" Hinata sighed. _It doesn't matter. I'm not going to let myself look bad! Not now! _Neji glared at her. _Why is she doing this!?_ Hinata set her jaw. _Not in front of the two people I admire most: Naruto, who's finally seeing the real me; and my little sister! I can't let them down now!_

Neji scowled as Hinata stumbled forward. "Give up the tough guy act! I can tell you're barely standing! You've been carrying a very heavy burden. Having been born to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, and you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. Look, people can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore!" Hinata shook her head. "No. You're wrong, brother. You've got it backwards. You see, I can tell....that you're the one....you're s-suffering much more than I."

"I what?!"

"You are the one...who's all torn up...about the fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan." Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he ran at Hinata. "Neji, no! The match is over!" Hayate ran at Neji. _Oh, man! _

Just then, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Might Guy lept into the arena, grabbing Neji. "Neji! Get ahold of yourself! You promised me you wouldn't let this whole head family thing get you riled up!" Neji growled at him. "Why are you and the other Jonin butting in!? The head family gets special treatment, huh!?"

Hinata's eyes widened in pain, and she sank to the ground, coughing.

"HINATA!" Kurenai ran over to her student.

"SISTER!" Hanabi lept into the arena, running over to join Kurenai beside Hinata. "Sister, are you all right?!"

"HINATA!" Sakura, Lee and Luna lept down into the arena, followed quickly by Haku and Zabuza. "Hinata, you okay!?"

"N-Naruto? S-Sister?" They both nodded. "....I-I just....I...." Her eyes closed. "Sister!"

"Hey, you. Loser." Naruto turned to look at Neji. "I have two pieces of advice for you. First of all, if you intend to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours. It's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure. You can't change that!" Naruto glared at him, and stood up. "We'll just see about that!" Neji smirked, and Naruto growled, charging at him.

"NARUTO, NO!" Lee lept between him and Neji. "What are you doing!?" Lee spoke. "Naruto, I get where you are coming from, believe me! But the rules say all fighting must be done officially in a match! A loser beating a gifted genius through sheer willpower, now would not that make for an exciting match? Even if I am the one who is going to have to fight Neji. Of course, if you ended up fighting him, that is fine, too."

"....Fine! You win, Lee!" Naruto turned, and walked back to the others. Lee gave Might Guy the thumbs-up. _How was that, Guy-sensei!?_ Might Guy nodded. _Good one, Lee! Nice one! _He returned the thumbs-up.

Hinata coughed up more blood, and Kurenai turned back to her student, unzipping her jacket to reveal a grey shirt beneath. _Oh, no. She's going into cardiac arrest! _Hanabi stared at her with wide eyes. "What's happening!? Please, don't let my sister..." She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears. Kurenai comforted the young girl while eying Neji. _Was he really trying to kill her!?_

Hanabi gripped her sister's hand, while Haku examined Hinata. Luna frowned. "How bad is it?"

"Really bad. She needs medical attention, and quick." Hanabi bit her lip, then glared over at Neji_._ "I wouldn't waste your time glaring at me, when you could be saving her." Haku set his jaw. "I need a stretcher over here! HURRY UP!"

"We're coming!" Hanabi watched helplessly as her sister was loaded onto the stretcher. "She has no pulse!" Her eyes widened, and she charged over, joining Haku and Naruto by Hinata's side. "It's very serious. She's got ten minutes at best!" Hanabi's eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't let her die!"

"Let's get her to the emergency room, now!" Hanabi watched her sister being carried away. "S-Sister..."

Naruto bent down, touching Hinata's blood. "Hinata, I give you my word...I vow to win!"


	45. Chapter 45

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE: GAARA VS. ROCK LEE: THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODES!

* * *

**Hanabi watched silently as they swept up her sister's blood, preparing the arena for the next match. She looked up as the Hokage approached her, followed by Anko, Kurenai, Ibiki and Kakashi.

"You are Hinata's sister, correct?" Hanabi nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage." He frowned. "You do know that Academy students are not allowed into the Tower during the Exams, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to watch Hinata." Anko frowned. "Ah, come on, Lord Hokage! I remember dozens of times I'd sneak into the Tower!" He turned to look at her. "Shutting up now." Hiruzen turned back to Hanabi. "I do have to admit, I am a bit curious as to how you managed to get into the Forest of Death, let alone survive the journey to the Tower." Hanabi turned bright pink. "Well, um....it's a bit of a long story." Hiruzen smiled. "And I'm sure it's one that Anko will be more than delighted to hear. Anko, could you escort our young friend to more hospitable surroundings where she may locate her sister?" Hanabi's face lit up. "You mean...I can stay?!"

"Only until the end of the Exams." Hanabi bowed to him. "Thank you, Lord Hokage!" Anko smirked, seizing the young girl. "So, tell me. How DOES an Academy student sneak into the Forest of Death?"

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE A STRANGE FEELING ANKO WOULD MAKE A WONDERFUL SENSEI FOR HANABI. ALTHOUGH HINATA WOULD PROBABLY BE LESS THAN DELIGHTED WITH THAT IDEA, BECAUSE I THINK ANKO SCARES HER.) **

* * *

"Whoa, Choji. Glad I'm not you. I mean, you've still got the toughest ones left. I wouldn't wanna face any of them: that creepy guy from the Sound Village; and Rock Lee's gotta be tough if he took on Sasuke; and especially not that Sand Village guy. I don't even like being in the same room with him." Choji began whimpering, and sank to his knees. "I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I oughta go ahead and forfeit right now..."

"What?" Choji turned to look at Asuma. "You know, if you win, I'll take you for barbecue."

"WHAT!? Come on!"

"Choji, come on. Don't worry. If it gets bad, we'll step in and stop the fight, just like with Hinata. Okay? Think of it." Ino rolled her eyes. _That's a low blow. Playing on his weak spot?!_ Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _When did HE step in and stop the fight, anyway!?_ Ino and Shikamaru quickly stuffed their fingers into their ears, counting down. "3...2...1..."

"NOW YOU'RE TALKING! ALL YOU CAN EAT! BRING IT ON!"

* * *

Kankuro looked over at his younger brother, who was shaking, his eyes wide. _Uh-oh. I've seen that look before. _Temari shuddered. _I can sense his bloodlust! _Baki sighed. _That last fight...I wonder...did it stir up his inner demon?_

"I'm still curious about that Neji guy." Kankuro's gaze slid over to Naruto. "Yeah, that might work." He began walking away. "Where are you going?!"

"Just doing a little recon. I'll be back."

* * *

"Hey, you!" Naruto looked up to where Kankuro was approaching him. "How come you're all by yourselves over here? Why aren't you hanging with your buddies?" Naruto immediately became hostile. "Huh? What's it to you!?" Kankuro smirked. _Well, well. Touchy._ "So, tell me something about this guy Neji. I get the feeling we didn't see the full extent of his power in the last fight, did we? So, what's his story?"

Luna looked up, and sighed. _Here we go._ "I'M GONNA PULVERIZE HIM, THAT'S HIS STORY!" Kankuro sweatdropped. "Okay...but that's not quite what I meant." _Man, this idiot's out of his league!_ "You know, you seem like a nice guy. I like you."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way...but I DON'T like you!" Kankuro growled. _This kid...is toast!_ "Naruto!" Both of them looked up to see a smiling Luna skipping over to them. "The next match is starting! Come on!"

* * *

"Now then. We'll continue the competition." Might Guy smiled. "ALL RIGHT! THIS TIME YOU'LL BE PICKED, I JUST KNOW IT! YOU READY, LEE!?"

"...No!"

"Huh?"

"I have been waiting so long, I do not care! I might as well go last!" Sakura stared over at Lee. _What's up with Lee? Is he sulking? _The screen scrolled through the names. As it did so, Gaara used his sand to transport himself down to the arena. "Well, come on. Let's do this."

Choji let out a loud scream. "SAFE AGAIN!" Ino hit him. "Stop that! I'm gonna be deaf by the time I'm 20 because of you!"

"You want everyone to know you're a chicken!?" **_Rock Lee vs. Gaara Subaku._** Sakura's eyes widened. "Lee!" She whirled around to see Lee grinning. "It worked like a charm! I knew if I said that I wanted to be last, I would be next! I merely applied the principle which states that sometimes, the way to hit something is to stop trying to hit it! It is a form of reverse psychology!"

Haku sweatdropped. _Well, I'll say this: Life in Kohona must be really interesting what with those two and Luna._ "THAT'S MY STUDENT!"

"I absolutely was not going to be last, no matter what! Ha! I sure fooled them, did I not!?" Sakura stared at him in disbelief. _Fooled who!?_ Might Guy turned to Lee. "Now then, listen carefully. A piece of advice before you begin." Lee saluted him. "Sir!"

"Look. You see that gourd that Gaara's wearing? Watch out! There's something weird about it!"

"Good advice, sir!" He began scrawling it down. "Don't write it down! What are you thinking!? After all, you're not gonna have any time to read any notes during the match, are you!?"

"MORE good advice!" Kakashi sighed. _He just figured that out about the gourd? _Sakura rolled her eyes. _I hope Lee will be all right. _

"ALL RIGHT! ROCK AND ROLL!"

"YEAH!" Lee lept into the arena. "I knew that sooner or later, we would have to meet. And I'm glad it is sooner!"

* * *

Kankuro grinned. "I don't know what kind of moves that guy with the dumb haircut has got, but he'll never take Gaara down. Not in this lifetime!"

* * *

Temari smirked. _He's fast on his feet all right. But his kick isn't that great.

* * *

_Naruto shook his head. "Wrong." Kankuro frowned. "What?" Luna smiled. "He means, Lee is stronger than you think." Naruto nodded. "You have no idea."

* * *

Gaara removed his cork, and Lee caught it. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. _Be careful. _

Might Guy crossed his arms. _Stay on your toes, Lee._

* * *

"All right, then." Hayate coughed. "If you are both ready...begin!" Lee charged at Gaara. "LEAF HURRICANE!" His foot met sand, and Lee pulled it out, looking up as a shadow fell over him. He lept out of the way just as Gaara sent a wave of sand at him. The sand snaked back into Gaara's gourd.

* * *

Ino stared at him. "What IS that?!"

Sakura was also staring. "It's sand!"

Kakashi frowned. _That's an unusual jutsu._

Naruto scowled. _So THAT'S what he's got in that gourd!

* * *

_Lee raised an eyebrow. _A sand-manipulating jutsu, hmm? It will not be easy getting through that, but nothing ventured, nothing gained! _He charged again at Gaara, leaping up. All his attacks were blocked by Gaara's sand. The sand swirled around him, and he grabbed a kunai, slicing the sand with it. He rolled out of the way as Gaara's sand chased him around the arena. He lept into the air, throwing shuriken at Gaara, but the sand just knocked them to the ground.

* * *

Naruto and Luna stared. "Whoa!"

Sakura bit her lip. "Even as fast as he is, Lee can't get anywhere close to him!" Luna's eyes widened. "The sand! He's using it as a shield!" Kankuro shook his head. "He's not doing it. The sand is protecting him of its own accord." Luna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's almost like a living thing. It'll come to Gaara's defense without his doing anything. That's why Gaara's never been injured. Nobody could get at him. No one's ever even been able to touch him."

* * *

Lee growled in frustration. _How is he doing it?! He is not even moving a muscle!_ "Well, is that all? I hope you haven't finished entertaining me. We haven't had enough....blood." The sand charged at Lee, who attempted to leap out of the way, but it grabbed him by the ankle, throwing him into the wall. Lee looked up just in time to dodge the sand again. He charged at Gaara, attempting to punch him, only to meet sand.

* * *

Sakura frowned. "I don't get it! He's only using taijutsu! Can't he see that's never going to work!? Why doesn't he get some distance and use ninjutsu!?" Might Guy nodded. "Yes, that might be a good idea, that is, if he had any. Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills at all."

"You're kidding!"

"Oh, that's nothing. You should've seen how hopeless he was when I first met him. No talent whatsoever." Sakura stared up at him. "Really? I can't believe it!"

* * *

Lee backflipped out of the way of Gaara's sand, and lost his footing. The sand came speeding towards him. Sakura closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. Might Guy chuckled. They all looked up to see Lee in the air, spinning through midair to land on the middle finger of the hand sign. "A ninja who could do neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu is certainly a rarity. Lee has only his taijutsu to rely on. Some might consider that a disadvantage, but that's what makes him a winner."

"Huh!?" Might Guy gave the thumbs-up. "All right, Lee! Take them off!" Lee saluted him. "But, Guy-sensei! You said that was only as a last resort, when the lives of very important people were at stake!"

"That's right! I did! But this is an exception!"

"Really!? REALLY?!" Lee began untying his leg weights. "Totally cool!"

"Totally dumb!" Lee stood up, the leg weights in each hand. "That is better! Now I will be able to move freely!" Temari rolled her eyes. _Come on. You think you'll be able to get through Gaara's defenses just by dropping a couple of pounds of weights?_ Her eyes went wide when the weights made contact, making the entire room shake.

Kakashi sighed. _Might Guy, you are too much. _

"ALL RIGHT! NOW GO!"

"YES, SIR!" Lee lept down into the arena, and Gaara's eyes widened as he appeared behind him, punching the sand with incredible speed, then appearing in front of him, kicking the sand.

* * *

Sakura cheered. "So close!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _So fast. _

Naruto stared. _Amazing! _Kankuro was speechless. Might Guy began bragging. "I could see that Lee had no aptitude for ninjutsu or genjutsu. So we skipped them, and focused all of his time and energy into developing his taijutsu. That way, we turned his disadvantage into a blessing. Now he doesn't need those other things to win, because he's transformed himself into the world's greatest taijutsu specialist."

* * *

Lee spun into the air, and kicked Gaara's head. The Sand Village team stared at Lee in disbelief. _No way!_

_Impossible!_ Naruto stared. "Whoa, that's scary! And I thought he was quick on his feet before! He's been that fast all this time!?"

"YES, LEE! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH EXPLODE!"

* * *

"RIGHT!" Lee charged at Gaara again. "Over here! No, here!" He sent Gaara flying with a punch to the jaw. "GOOD!" Lee smirked. _A direct hit!

* * *

_Sakura smiled. "He's just too quick! That sandstorm can't keep up with him! LEE, YOU NAILED HIM!"

"That's incredible!"

"I've never seen anyone that fast!" Choji nodded. "It makes me dizzy just trying to keep track of him!" Kankuro stared down at his brother. "Uh-oh."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, 'uh-oh' is right! Your friend with the eye makeup is getting the stuffing beaten out of him!"

"That's not what I was talking about, kid." Luna frowned. "Huh?"

* * *

Lee's eyes widened. "Huh?" Bits of sand fell to the ground.

* * *

"What the heck!? What's going on with this guy!? His face is falling off!" Kakashi frowned. "It's like a shell made of sand."

* * *

Shikamaru stared. "There's not a mark on the guy!" Sakura began trembling. "That is so weird!"

* * *

Kankuro bit his lip. _He encased himself in sand, huh? Things must be bad. I haven't seen that look on his face for a long time. _

Baki stared at his student. _As I thought. His inner demon has been awakened!

* * *

_Naruto frowned. "I don't get it! Is he made of sand, or what?! All those blows and kicks Lee hit him with, did any of them get through!?"

"No. It's like he's wearing a suit of armor."

"A what!?"

"Ordinarily, those shifting clouds of sand are enough to shield him. But in the event the shield is penetrated, Gaara can also wear the sand like armor, as a last line of defense."

"This guy's too much! He's got armor now?! Does he have any weak spots!?" Kankuro frowned. _If you only knew, kid. Actually, that armor is one big weak spot. Unlike the sand shield, the armor can be broken. And then there's the enormous amount of chakra that Gaara has to use to keep it in place. That takes its toll. _

* * *

Gaara spoke. "Well? Is that all?" Lee growled in frustration. _My speed will not be enough! He is impossible to get at behind those sand defenses! But maybe, if I can get him up off the ground and away from the sand, hit him hard from above...with the Lotus._ Lee smirked, unwinding the bandaging on his hands. "Get ready!" He began running in a circle around Gaara, and Might Guy grinned. _That's right, Lee. Good work! That flimsy shield of sand won't protect him from your high-speed Lotus.

* * *

_"What are you waiting for?" Lee grinned. "Okay, you asked for it!" He kicked Gaara in the jaw, sending him into the air. "Try this!" Lee continued kicking Gaara higher and higher into the air as his sand struggled to keep up. Then he wrapped his bandages around Gaara, binding him. "Now, take THIS!" Lee began spinning the two of them back towards the ground. "PRIMARY LOTUS!" They hit with such force some debris scattered into the stands, and a small crater was left in the arena. Lee lept out. Gaara lay there, unmoving, his armor cracked to pieces. "It is over! I got him!"

"RIGHT ON!"

"Amazing! He really did it!"

"No! I don't believe it!"

"YOU DID IT! WAY TO GO, LEE!"

"Is he-that guy isn't...dead, is he?" Hayate strode over to Gaara. Luna's eyes widened as the armor cracked, revealing it was empty. Lee stared at it in shock. "What!?"


	46. Chapter 46

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR: LEE'S HIDDEN STRENGTH: FORBIDDEN SECRET JUTSU!

* * *

**

Sakura stared. "What the-? An empty shell?!" Might Guy was just as stunned. "But how?! When did he do it!?" Kakashi turned to him. "It was when you closed your eyes today. At that moment, Lee closed his eyes, too, because of the pain. That's when he did it." They watched as Gaara's armor turned into sand. Luna's eyes widened. "LEE, BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Lee whirled around to see Gaara standing there, laughing with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes.

* * *

Kankuro's eyes widened. "So it's happened. Just as I thought! That look in his eyes! It can only mean...the demon inside of him has been awakened!"

* * *

Gaara grinned and made a hand sign. Immediately, the sand went heading straight for Lee. He lept out of the way of an incredible tidal wave of sand, rolling out of the way of Gaara's attacks.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. "No ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

"All he's got is taijutsu! And not much of that!"

"There's no way he can win this!"

"Win!? He'll be lucky to survive!"

* * *

Might Guy remember the first time he'd met Lee. **("All right, you guys! Keep it moving! You wanna run 200 more laps!?" One of the other children laughed. "Dummy!" **

**"Why bother!? You'll never be a ninja!" **

**"Will too!"**

**"There's no way a kid who can't even do ninjutsu can ever be a ninja!" **

**"Yes I can!"**

**"Whatever! I don't know why you're even at this ninja academy when you can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu, and you're even worse than average at taijutsu! It's idiotic!" Hamato shoved Lee. "Hey, you know what everyone here is calling you, don't you?" They all turned on him, and began chanting. "DORK LEE! DORK LEE! DORK LEE!" He turned and ran off. "Hey, Lee! Where are you going!? Get back in line!" **

**Might Guy watched this, and chuckled. "So that's the no-talent over-achiever I've heard so much about." Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. He kinda reminds me of someone. Especially around the eyebrows." Might Guy turned back to watch the students. _Rock Lee. Dork with nothing going for him but a little lousy taijutsu._)** _But you kept at it__, didn't you? You kept practicing your little lousy taijutsu._

**

* * *

**

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M GONNA GO A LITTLE AU HERE, PEOPLE.)**

**(A 9-year-old Lee flopped down on the grass, crying. _Who am I kidding?! They are right! I am never going to be a ninja!_ He heard a twig snap, and looked up. A woman with blond hair and wide, silvery-blue eyes stood there, staring at him. "Hello. Why are you crying?" His shoulders slumped. "Because I am pathetic. I am never going to be a ninja."**

**She sank down onto the grass beside him, spreading her skirt out around her. "And why's that?" **

**"I cannot even do ninjutsu or genjutsu, and I can only do a little taijutsu!" The woman frowned. "Hmm. That DOES appear to be a problem." Her face brightened. "But you know what? That doesn't mean you should give up. You can still be a ninja."**

**"H-How?"**

**"Just...train in taijutsu a lot! Eventually, you'll be such an expert at taijutsu, the other stuff shouldn't matter!" Lee brightened. "You think so?"**

**"Definitely." He stood up. "Thank you so much! I am going to train right now!" He paused. "I am Rock Lee, by the way. Who are you?" The woman smiled. "My name is Tsuki. It was very nice to meet you, Lee.")  
**

* * *

**("394...395...396...397...398...399...400! If I can't do 500 kicks, then it's 2000 squats! 404...405...406...407...408...409...410...411..." Might Guy stood in the bushes, watching the young ninja. "Someone else is here."**

**"412...413...414...415...416..." _I'll come back later. _"417...418...")**

**("If I cannot do 1000 squats, it is 1000 punches! 795...796...797...798...799...")**

**("If I cannot do 2000 punches, then I have to do 2000 jump ropes!") **_You focused everything on your taijutsu, training relentlessly. Until..._

**("As of today, you are all Genin. So, tell me. Why have you done it? What were your goals?" A girl with brown hair tied up into two buns raised her hand. "Oh, me, sensei! Me!"**

**"Yes, Tenten."**

**"I wanna be a great and powerful ninja, and walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi Tsunade!"**

**"I see. And you, Neji?" They turned to a boy with long brown hair and Byukuugan eyes. "...I'd rather not say." Lee threw his hand up. "How about me, sensei?! I want to show I can be a splendid ninja as well! Even if I do not have ninjutsu or genjutsu! I want to prove it to the whole world!" Might Guy smiled. _There's that look in his eye. _Neji chuckled, and Lee exploded. "WHAT!? WHAT IS SO FUNNY!? YOU THINK THAT I AM JOKING!? I WILL BE A SPLENDID NINJA JUST BY USING TAIJUTSU AND NOTHING ELSE!")

* * *

**Temari smirked. "It's painful to watch. Why doesn't he give up?" Kankuro gripped the railing. "He should quit while he can. It was just bad luck he got Gaara as an opponent." Naruto frowned, turning to him. "Huh?"

* * *

Neji scowled. _Lee..._**(Tenten watched her two teammates training, and winced as Lee landed on the ground with a crash. "Lee, this is stupid! Why do you keep on doing it to yourself!? Come on! You're never gonna win against Neji because he's...well, he's a genius!"**

**"A genius, huh!? What does that mean, genius!? So I was not born with a whole lot of natural talent! Not gifted like Neji! But I never give up! That is my ninja way!" Neji's cold voice cut through his rant. "It doesn't change a thing. The sad fact is, you'll never beat me. No matter how hard you work, no matter how many times you try."**

**"That is not true, and you know it! It is not true.")** Might Guy sighed. _True or not, you didn't listen to them. You never gave up.

* * *

_Lee was hit with another tidal wave, and was knocked off his feet. Gaara chuckled. "What good do you think that'll do?"

* * *

Kankuro sighed. "I pity the kid. Gaara will just toy with him until he begs for mercy." Might Guy scowled. "Well then, Gaara's in for a long match, because that will never happen." Naruto and Kankuro frowned. "Huh?"

"Lee doesn't know how to give up." _Lee will struggle on long after the point where anyone else would have quit. _**("If I cannot do 1200 without a mistake, then it is 2000 kicks! 1117...1118...1119..." Lee's foot caught on the jump rope and he stumbled. "AAGH!" Lee crashed into the tree. Slowly, he pulled himself up. "Lee! Taking a break already?" He pulled himself to his feet. "What is it, Guy-sensei? If it is about my messing up on the last assignment, I said I was sorry." **

**"Lee, it's true you're different from Neji and the others. You have no gift for ninjutsu or genjutsu, and your taijutsu needs work. But, then again, you have a gift that Neji doesn't have. Not as flashy, but perhaps even more important."**

**"You do not have to make me feel better!"**

**"You idiot. Think I'd waste my time with that? No, all I'm saying is that you have the gift of perseverance, and that's what makes you a genius, too!" **

**Lee's eyes widened. "Is that true, sensei? I wonder....I used to think so. I used to believe that if I just trained harder than Neji, 2 or 3 times harder, I would make myself strong enough, but now, I am not so sure. I do not know if I will ever be able to work hard enough to beat real talent. That is why I am always taking on Neji. I keep thinking all of my efforts will pay off, but it is always the same! I am no match for him at all! Every time we have a ninja mission, my legs began shaking! I do not know if I can take it. Sometimes, it seems like the whole thing is pointless, like I am a loser, and I will always be a loser! I do not know what to do!"**

**"You're right. All the effort is pointless, if you don't believe in yourself.")**

**("You know, Lee...we're a lot alike, you and I."**

**"You mean the eyebrows?"**

**"Um...no, I don't mean our eyebrows." Might Guy took a deep breath. "You see, I was a loser, too, once."**

**"What!? You were a loser!?" **

**"Oh, yes, indeed. But I made myself the equal of any ninja, even Kakashi. And I did it through effort. You want to show the world you can be a splendid ninja, even if you don't have all the gifts all the others were blessed with. That's your nindo, your ninja way, right? Well, I think that's a fine goal. It's as fine a goal as I've ever heard, and one worth sticking to. Don't let anything steer you off the path you've drawn for yourself. Forge ahead to the end! Stick to it, Lee! Make me proud! Be everything you can be! Will you do that for me, Lee?" **

**"Yes, sir!"

* * *

**Lee's eyes filled with tears. _Guy-sensei...thank you! _Gaara's sand swirled around him.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. "He can't go on! Make him quit before he gets himself killed!" Naruto frowned. _Bushy Brows...

* * *

_Lee smirked, and lept out of the way of Gaara's sand.

* * *

"What!?"

"He's still able to..."

"...move like that!?"

* * *

Lee sighed. _I will make you proud, sensei. I will forge ahead, follow my path to the end, and become the ninja I know I can be!

* * *

_"Lee's smiling!? He's running for his life, but he's still smiling!"

"Yes, but now it's Gaara's turn to run. The Leaf Village Lotus blooms twice." Sakura's eyes widened. "I've heard that somewhere before! Yeah...Lee told me that!" Kakashi turned to Might Guy. "But...no...Guy, you didn't!" Might Guy shrugged. "Yes, Kakashi, I did."

"So that Genin, that boy, is able to open the Eight Inner Gates and use the Hidden Lotus?!"

"That's correct."

"Well, if that isn't the most....okay! So then, how many of the Inner Gates is he able to open now?"

"Five gates." Sakura frowned. "Okay, what exactly are these Eight Inner Gates you're talking about!? And the Hidden Lotus?!"

"The Eight Gates are like vows, or chakra limiters, that must be opened if one is to...release the Hidden Lotus."

"I'm still not following." Kakashi pushed up his headband. "There are gates along the chakra network, located at those points in the body where chakra is most heavily concentrated. Starting at the head, they are the Gate of Opening, the Gate of Rest, of Life, of Pain, of Closing, of Joy, of Shock, and the Gate of Death. These are what are called the Eight Inner Gates. Their purpose is to limit the flow of chakra through the body, but the Lotus exerts tremendous pressure on these limiters, which will force the gates open. This releases the restraints on the chakra, the result being that a person's strength can be increased tenfold, or more."

Might Guy continued. "The Primary Lotus only opens the First Gate, the Gate of Opening, releasing the brain's restraints on the muscles, freeing a person to bring forth its body strength to its full extent. You've seen the results."

"And the Hidden Lotus?"

"At the second gate, the Gate of Rest, the body's strength is increased further; and at the third gate, the Gate of Life, one enters the Hidden Lotus."

"Wait a minute! Just the Primary Lotus almost destroyed him! He could barely move! What's gonna happen to him if he takes it farther?!" Kakashi sighed. "Exactly. By opening all eight gates, you obtain power even beyond the Hokage's. The only drawback is...you die. I don't know what this boy means to you, Guy, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we never bring our personal feelings into play! I wouldn't have thought you were capable of this."

Might Guy glared at him. "You have no right. You know nothing about him! Nothing at all! That boy has something important to prove, and he's determined to prove it, even at the cost of his life! And I am determined to help him reach his goal. Not for his sake, but because that goal is worth reaching."

* * *

Gaara scowled. "I don't know what you think you're planning right now, but this match is over."

"You are right! This match IS over! One way or another!" Gaara's eyes widened. "I am not going to be the only one to lose here! Guy-sensei, please let this work! It's now or NEVER!"

* * *

Luna watched with horror as Lee's chakra began glowing. "My God. He wouldn't."

* * *

"THE THIRD GATE: GATE OF LIFE! OPEN!"


	47. Chapter 47

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE: THE FIFTH GATE: A SPLENDID NINJA IS BORN!

* * *

**

Sakura stared. "His whole body's changing!"

"He's turning red!"

Kankuro leaned forward. "What's it mean?! What's happening!?"

"He's opened the Third Gate: the Gate of Life! Now he'll attack." Guy shook his head. "Oh, no. Not yet."

"What?"

"THE FOURTH GATE: GATE OF PAIN! OPEN!" Luna watched in horror as his muscles became more pronounced and he began yelling even louder, and she began trembling.

Kakashi stared. "Incredible! No one can do that through sheer effort alone! The boy's truly a genius!"

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened as rocks went flying, and debris scattered into the stands.

* * *

"He's faster than ever!"

"Huh? Gaara!"

"Whoa! Where'd they go!?"

Shikamaru looked up. "Up there!" Gaara soared into the air. "There's Gaara, but what happened to Lee!?"

"He's just...gone!" Guy smirked, but said nothing. Sakura stared. _His sand can't move fast enough to protect him!

* * *

_Gaara's sand armor began cracking. "Hiding behind that sand armor again, eh!? Well, we will see about that!" Lee appeared a few feet above Gaara, kicking him around like a Ping-Pong ball. _My armor...it can't withstand this pounding! It's crumbling away! _"You are a tough one! Try THIS!" His hand curled into a fist.

* * *

Kakashi stared up at him. "His muscles are tearing themselves apart!" Neji was also staring, using his Byukuugan. _Is that really Lee!? But when!? How?!

* * *

_Gaara's eyes widened. "One more, and we are finished! THE FIFTH GATE: GATE OF CLOSING! OPEN!" Gaara stared up at him. _No human can move like this! Impossible to defend myself! _Lee sped down towards his target. _Are you watching, Neji!? I was saving this ace in the hole to use against you! See what you have to look forward to!? _He slammed into Gaara's stomach, then grabbed him by the belt.

* * *

Temari stared at the sand. _His sand shield can't keep up! _Kankuro stared at Gaara. _He's in trouble! _Naruto could only manage a "Whoa". Nobody noticed Luna slumped against the wall, her hands clamped over her ears, her eyes shut tight, rocking back and forth, trembling violently. _It's only the Fifth Gate. It's only the Fifth Gate. _She whimpered.

Guy looked up at his student. _The Hidden Lotus. A taijutsu combination with such blinding speed that no one can defend themselves against it, not even Neji. Gaara's sand shield is useless.

* * *

_Lee's grip tightened on Gaara's belt. _Now, to finish it! _He slammed his knee into Gaara's stomach. "HIDDEN LOTUS!"

* * *

Everyone threw up their arms as the debris scattered into the stands. Kakashi's and Guy's eyes widened as Gaara's gourd began turning into sand. "What's happening!?"

"The gourd is turning into sand!" Lee was thrown aside, and rolled to a stop. "Unbelievable! He did it!"

"Gaara!"

"Is it over?" They watched as the dust cleared, revealing Gaara was cushioned by a net of sand. Guy stared. _Unbelievable! He cushioned his fall by turning that gourd into sand! _Gaara's sand began snaking its way towards Lee, who attempted to crawl away. The sand turned into a giant hand. Lee attempted to stand up and run, but he fell down again. The sand snaked around his left foot and his left arm. He screamed, struggling to get away. "Sand Coffin!" Lee screamed as his left leg and arm were broken.

The rest of Gaara's sand made its way towards Lee. "Now you die!" Guy lept down into the way, knocking aside Gaara's sand. Gaara suddenly groaned, and clutched his head. "But...why? He failed! Why save him?"

"Because he's...he's my student. And also because he's precious to me."

* * *

Temari stared at Guy in disbelief. "He's....precious to him!? A student?" Baki frowned. _That's a sentiment that Gaara couldn't even begin to understand.

* * *

_Gaara stood, his sand reshaping itself into the gourd, then turned and walked off. "I quit."

* * *

Sakura frowned. "He what? He quits?"

"But it's too late for Lee. He lost the match the minute Guy intervened." Hayate raised his hand. "The winner is..." He trailed off. Everyone turned to look at Lee, who, despite his bleeding and the fact he could barely stand, had stood and entered a fighting stance. Kakashi stared. _After all that, he shouldn't be able to move, let alone stand up!_

Guy rushed over to Lee. "No, Lee. It's all right. It's all over now. You're in no condition to-Lee, what have I done?" He began crying. "Look at you. Not even conscious! And still determined to show the world what you can do!"

Kakashi pushed his headband back down. "He's out cold. Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower."

"Lee...you've already proven it!" He pulled the unconscious Lee into a hug, still crying. "You are a splendid ninja." Hayate spoke. "The winner is Gaara Subaku." Gaara's eyes narrowed.

* * *

Sakura bit her lip. "Lee!" She clambered over the railing. "Sakura!" Sakura paused. "There is nothing you can do for him right now. There are times when sympathetic words only make things worse." Sakura looked down.

* * *

Temari smirked. "Hmph! I knew he couldn't beat Gaara!" Kankuro shoved his hands in his pockets. _Still, it was a lot tougher match than we thought._ Naruto lept down into the arena, running over to Lee and Guy. _I can't believe it! Lee lost to HIM!?_

"Hurry! This boy needs attention!"

"Bushy Brow!" The medics gently lifted Lee onto the stretcher. One turned to Guy. "You're his teacher, aren't you?"

"I am. What is it?"

"Will you come with me?" Guy followed the medic. "The boy's breathing is faint, but steady. There are bone fractures and muscle tears throughout his body. He's facing a long and difficult rehabilitation. But I'm afraid that's not the worst of it. His left arm and leg in particular have suffered massive damage. At the very least, it may be months, maybe years before he can fight again, if ever. I'm sorry."

Naruto and Guy's eyes widened. "No. He's wrong. He's wrong. It can't be true!" Guy walked over. "Lee." _Forgive me. I couldn't bear the thought of you losing. I wanted you to achieve your goal. To prove that your ninja way was the right way. It was all my fault. I should have stopped it! Forgive me! LEE! _

Naruto was shaking as they carried Lee away. "It's not true. It can't be true! EASY FOR YOU TO SAY IT'S OVER! WHAT ABOUT BUSHY BROW!? WHAT'S HE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!? FAILURE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE COULD WIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA SHOW HOW A FAILURE CAN-IT WAS ALL A LIE, WASN'T IT!?"

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto. "That's enough, Naruto." Naruto knocked his hand away. "But, sensei, it isn't fair! All he ever wanted was to prove himself against Sasuke and Neji!" Naruto's voice broke. "And maybe that's what led to his downfall. He was so fixated on that goal that he sacrificed his body, his future, to obtain it. And now that goal may be unattainable. You're wrong about one thing, Naruto. It wasn't just Sasuke and Neji he was thinking of. It was you, too." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's right. He risked everything just for the hope of meeting you in combat. Remember that. Be worthy of his sacrifice."

* * *

Sakura watched as they carried Lee away. _Lee...I wonder if he'll be all right._

Neji frowned. _Lee...you didn't understand. Even at the end, fate will never smile on a ninja who seeks victory by falling on his own sword, or demanding that others fall on theirs.

* * *

_Gaara used his sand to transport himself back up to the balcony. Baki looked over at him. _So, the worst didn't happen after all._ Temari walked over to him. "Good to have you back, Gaara."_

* * *

_Kakashi turned, walking over to Guy. "Guy. What I said earlier....it was out of line. I was being a self-righteous fool. I realize now, that if I had been in your shoes, I probably couldn't have stopped him either. Come on, Guy. Let's go up. They can't start the next match with us standing here."

"...Right." As they strode up to the top level, Kankuro frowned, walking over to Naruto. "Hey, your teammate's been acting really weird." Kakashi frowned. "Weird?"

"Yeah, the blond. She's been having a mental breakdown for the past ten minutes." Kakashi ran over to Luna, who was curled up in a ball, muttering to herself. "Only the Fifth Gate. Only the Fifth Gate. Only the Fifth Gate."

"Luna? I need to get her to the medical unit. I'll be right back." Kakashi picked the trembling Luna up, and transported himself out of there.

* * *

"Now then, the last two competitors, will you please step forward?" Dosu laughed. "So, it's finally my turn."

Choji strode forward. _Just keep your eyes on the prize! All-you-can-eat barbecue!_

"All right. The eleventh and final match will begin!"_  
_


	48. Chapter 48

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! OH. MY. GOD. I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! *SQUEALS, BOUNCING UP AND DOWN* I'M SO HAPPY, I WANT MORE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX: A SHADOW IN THE DARKNESS: DANGER APPROACHES SASUKE

* * *

**

"Now, let the eleventh round begin." Shikamaru and Ino cheered. "You can do it!"

Ino took a slightly different approach. "FATSO!" Choji twitched, and became angry. "OKAY! I'M GONNA FINISH THIS MATCH! IT'S ONLY GONNA TAKE ABOUT TWO SECONDS, AND THEN I'M COMING AFTER YOU, INO!"

Dosu shrugged. "Fine, Fatso. If you want this match to end quickly, I'll just win it quickly." Choji whirled on him, eyes blazing with fury. "You're gonna go down hard, you mummified weirdo!" _I know his techniques all too well from my last battle with him. Those holes in his arm make a pulsing sound, but if I can't hear it, then he can't hurt me! _

"EXPANSION JUTSU! Now the Hidden Leaf style taijutsu!" He tucked his head, arms and legs in. "This will protect my ears from his attacks! AND CRUSH HIM LIKE A BUG!" He charged at Dosu. "HUMAN BOULDER JUTSU!"

"Yeah! All right, Choji! You can do it! Squash him good for me!" Shikamaru was deep in thought._ That guy doesn't even need to touch Choji to hit him with his sonic attack. But they only work when Choji's ears are shown. With his head covered, it's like Choji's wearing earplugs! Those sonic attacks are useless against that big meatball! Especially when it's rolling._

Choji had Dosu backed up against a wall, but he lept out of the way in time. "He barely has any control over where he's going! Now to end this!" He punched Choji, who mocked him. "It's no use! My ears are covered!"

"You're so wrong." Dosu flicked his arm, and Choji yelled. When the dust cleared, Choji lay on the ground, stunned. "See, the human body is 70% water, and water can transmit sound waves. In other words, when it comes to my attacks your whole body is basically one big ear."

"The winner is Dosu Kinuta." Dosu turned and walked off. Two medics ran over to Choji. "Hey, you all right?"

"Meat. I wanna eat some meat." Shikamaru sighed. "That's our Choji, always thinking with his stomach." Ino groaned. "Uh-huh."

"Even though he lost, the least we could do is take him out for some barbecued beef."

Hayate coughed. _It's finally over. _

The Hokage smiled. _At long last, we can begin the final rounds._ "And with that match, the Third Exam Preliminaries are now finished!"

* * *

"I commend all those who have advanced to the finals for the third level of the Chuunin Exams. Well, there's two people missing, but still, congratulations."

* * *

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"I have some questions for you."

"About Sasuke? I'm sorry, I don't know much about that, I'm afraid."

Sakura bit her lip. "Well, yes, but...It's also about Luna." Kakashi flinched. "What about Luna?"

"Well, first off, in the Forest of Death, she told me something. She told me....that she was...a witch. Is that true?" Kakashi sighed. _Luna, have you lost your mind?! Well, she already knows. Might as well tell her the truth._ "Yes, Sakura. It's true." Sakura's eyes widened. "So, that school she attends-"

Kakashi nodded. "-Is a magical training school."

"Okay..."

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah. Um...Apparently, Luna brought Haku and Zabuza back to life. Is that a trait of her clan, or..."

"Yes. Her mother's clan, the Shisu clan, have been obsessed with death for a long time. It's been rumored that they may be able to bring people back from the dead." **(Author's Note: I think Shisu means 'death'. Not sure, but that's what I was aiming for. So, if I'm wrong, please, correct me!)**

"Well, that's cool! I assume there's a catch, though, right?"

"I don't know. The clan was very mysterious about how they came by this power. In all my time of knowing Luna's mother, Tsuki, she never revealed that little secret to anyone, not to the day she died." Sakura frowned. "Okay, that's weird."

"But I wouldn't worry too much. Sakura, I have to leave, so I'm counting on you to get the details about the finals." He left. "Oh, okay..."

* * *

The Hokage surveyed the finalists. _Here, including the absent Sasuke and Luna, we have six ninja from the Leaf Village, three from the Sand Village, and one from the Sound Village. _He smiled. "And now, I will begin the explanation of the final rounds."

Naruto scowled. _Well, it's about time!

* * *

_Kabuto knelt before Orochimaru. "The preliminaries are done. They're moving onto the final rounds."

"While all these countries are busy racing to expand their military might, birds are still singing." Orochimaru smirked. "I believe that this country of ours has been at peace for far, far too long." Kabuto stood. "Then let me do it."

Orochimaru shrugged. "I don't know. How much fun would it be to take out an old man like the Hokage anyway?"

"So that's how it is. What's the problem? You're not still having second thoughts about it, are you, Orochimaru? From now on, each of the Hidden Villages clash with each other, in a long and violent struggle. Even the Sound Village won't escape that violence. And it's your intention to be the trigger for all that hostility, by using Sasuke as a bullet. Isn't that correct?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "You guess very well. So well that it's a bit creepy, in fact."

"You give me too much credit. I still didn't know about your plans involving Dosu, Zaku, and Kin. While gathering information on Sasuke, I had to learn the skills of those three Sound ninja, so I clumsily confronted them and let them attack me. I learned a lot. It seems that you don't quite trust me, Orochimaru. At least, not yet."

"Was it necessary to tell you, my right-hand man, about those three ninja? My silence is my proof of my trust. I trusted you to act without that knowledge. For that very reason, I'm planning to leave Sasuke in your capable hands. The curse mark that was given to him appears to have been sealed by Kakashi. But in any event, that is not my concern. While there is still some darkness left in his heart, we must act. And that's why I want you to abduct him."

"It's unusual for you to act so hastily, is it not?"

"Perhaps, but there's still a little something that's troubling me."

"Is it Naruto Uzumaki and Luna Lovegood?" Orochimaru smirked. _You're quite sharp, aren't you, Kabuto?_

"Sasuke is driven by revenge. He's burning to bring down his older brother, Itachi, for what he did to their family. He won't rest until he achieves that goal. And yet, when we fought each other, even though he knew he couldn't prevail against me, he didn't have any fear of death. I didn't think he'd be the type of person who would be in such a hurry to die a meaningless death. According to your information, contact with that Nine-Tailed one and the Lovegood girl has altered Sasuke's heart and mind. So much so that they hold a certain influence over our Sasuke. The thing to do is get Sasuke away from them immediately. Because then it will be so easy to make him mine forever."

"Very well."

"Kabuto. You know that your desire to stop me....I'm afraid that your only chance is to kill Sasuke now! You can't possibly hope to kill me. Even if you did have the courage, it's worthless, when I'm stronger than Kakashi." He laughed. "I'm just kidding you. But you'd better run along now. Don't forget, I'm trusting you, Kabuto." Kabuto lept away.

* * *

"In the final rounds, each of you will put your battle skills on display. You'll demonstrate the power and control that you've achieved in your respective disciplines. Accordingly, the final battles will commence one month from now."

Naruto frowned. "Wait! We're not gonna do it right here and now?!"

"This is to provide a suitable period of preparation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simply this: in addition to announcing the conclusion of the preliminary matches to each country's leaders, we must also have time to prepare and distribute the summons for the final selection. Not to mention that you examinees are going to need time to prepare for something that is this important."

Kankuro scowled. _This old man sure likes to beat around the bush._ "Look, I don't really get what you're trying to say. What's the point of this?"

"I mean that to know your adversaries and prepare yourselves, you need time. Even though up to this point, all the battles have been real battles, as I'm sure you can all attest, they were conducted on the premise that you were fighting an unknown enemy, and that's no longer the case that you've battled each other."

Shikamaru looked over at Gaara. _Yeah. Seriously. I would never have dreamed that this guy could turn sand into a weapon. _

"So in order to make the finals fair and just, we're giving you this month. Each of you must embrace the opportunity to practice hard and learn new tricks. Because by now, everyone here knows your techniques, so using old, tired tricks is a sure way to lose in the finals! Everybody better get some rest as well."

Naruto frowned. _This isn't some vacation! I won't have any time to relax! I've got to train harder than ever!

* * *

_Kabuto strode into Sasuke's room past the dead ANBU. "I suppose brilliance can sometimes have its disadvantages. We failed to avoid Orochimaru's watchful eye, and it's most unfortunate for both of us." _He's so young, but the seeds of evil have already taken root, just waiting to be exploited. He'll be ripe for Orochimaru's special ninjutsu.

* * *

_Orochimaru watched from a nearby rooftop. "Kabuto...most interesting. Perhaps Kabuto is going to kill Sasuke after all."

* * *

Kabuto drew a scalpel. He aimed it for Sasuke, but Kakashi snatched it away. "Well, well, Kakashi. Foiling my attack by striking from my blind spot, huh? But now...are you ready to take me on? Next time you should station at least 10 guards." Kakashi looked down at the bodies. _The ANBU Black Ops unit that I assembled was defeated so easily. _"You. You're not an ordinary Genin, are you? You caught a whiff of me and immediately readied your weapon. Quite impressive."

"You overestimate me."

"So what do you want with Sasuke? Finding you like this, I ought to haul you in for questioning." Kabuto scoffed. "What, just you? I wonder if you could."

"Are you looking to take me on? I know who you are. You're the Leaf Medical Corps Chief's son. Your name...what was it...Kabuto Yakushi. What are you, one of Orochimaru's puppets?"

"Even if you did take me into custody, you'd never be able to prove I have any connection to him."

"Just answer my question."

"And if I say no?"

"I'm the one asking the questions. Now, give me some answers."

"Look, you'll have your answers soon enough, even if I'm not here. So, why don't we skip the middleman and let me go?"

"You smart-alecky little brat." Kakashi held up a kunai. "I'll teach you to mess around with grown-ups." Kabuto drew his own weapon, a scythe-like knife. "Come on, gimme a break! Don't be so arrogant! The cards are clearly in my favor here." He pointed the weapon at Sasuke's neck.

Kakashi moved forward, Kabuto raised the weapon, and Kakashi knocked it out of his hand. He wrestled him to the ground, pointing the kunai at the back of his throat. At that moment, one of the 'dead' ANBU sat up, running for the door. "I should have known." His escape was blocked by a clone of Kakashi. Another 'dead' ANBU sat up, crashing through the window. Kakashi leaned out to see the ANBU remove the mask to reveal Kabuto. "I can't believe I let him escape!"

He went over to the dead ANBU that appeared to be Kabuto. "Just as I suspected. The Dead Soul Jutsu, where a ninja temporarily animates and controls a dead body, even transforming its face. Kabuto even stopped his own heart and eliminated all traces of his scent in order to escape by impersonating a murdered ANBU Black Ops ninja. Being raised as the adopted son of the Chief of the Medical Corps is a powerful asset of his. If it turns out that someone as good as him is working for Orochimaru, I've got to work harder."

* * *

The Hokage spoke. "Now, with all of that behind us, I'd like to begin winding things up. But before we can bring this to an end, first there is one more important matter to take care of for the final rounds." Naruto scowled. "Let's get on with it! I mean, come on! How long do we have to wait until we can start training!?"

"In a calm, orderly fashion, all of you are going to take one slip of paper from the box that Anko is holding."

"Everyone just stay where you are. I'll come to you. Just take one." Naruto opened his paper, revealing the number one. "Huh?"

Ibiki looked up from his clipboard. "Good, now everyone has one. Going from left to right, everyone tell me the number that's written on your slip of paper."

Dosu spoke. "I got 8."

Naruto: "Number one, of course."

Temari: "7."

Kankuro: "5."

Gaara: "3."

Shikamaru: "9."

Neji: "2."

Shino: "6."

The Hokage nodded. "That means Sasuke will be number 4, and Luna will be number 10. Right. Very good. Now I'm going to tell you about how the final selection tournament is going to work."

"Is that what the numbers are for? Drawing lots?!"

"Ibiki, reveal which ninja have been paired up."

"Yes sir." He showed them a piece of paper, which showed:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga.

Gaara Subaku vs. Sasuke Uchiha.

Kankuro Subaku vs. Shino Aburame.

Temari Subaku vs. Luna Lovegood.

Dosu Kinuta vs. Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

Up in the stands, Sakura bit her lip. _Sasuke has to go up against HIM!?!

* * *

_

Shikamaru raised his hand. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"All right, if this is a tournament, does that mean there's only going to be one winner? I mean, only one of us is going to be able to become a Chuunin, then?"

"Actually, it's quite the contrary. There are going to be several judges for the final rounds, including myself, the shinobi leaders, the Kazekage, and the lords from the various countries that will ultimately be assigning your missions to you. Through this tournament, these judges will be able to make a thorough evaluation of your abilities. They will then decide whether any or all of you possess the qualities that are required of a Chuunin. Even if someone loses the first round, they could still become a Chuunin."

"So, there's actually a chance that every one of us could compete in the final selection and could become Chuunin?"

"Correct, but conversely, there's also a chance that none of you will be chosen. Does that answer your question, Shikamaru?" _This is just about the biggest pain ever. _

The Hokage continued. "I thank you all for your patience. Now let us adjourn until next month."

* * *

Naruto leaned up against the counter at the hospital. "Hey, where's Sasuke's and Luna's rooms?"

"Sorry, no visitors allowed."

"WHAT!? No visitors!? Are you kidding me!?"

"Those are the rules."

"Aw, come on, lady!" Kakashi walked over. "Naruto, this is a hospital! Keep it down!"

"Huh? Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" He ran over. "Boy, am I glad to see you! I gotta ask you a favor!"

"Stop right there. I already know what you're going to ask, so I've been looking for someone who can oversee your training for the final rounds."

"Hold on! Why can't you train me, sensei!?"

"I have other matters to handle. I don't have time to deal with you, Naruto."

"Hey! Ah-ha! You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you, Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Now, now, don't complain. Listen, I found you an even better teacher than me."

"Well, who is it?!"

"It is I." Naruto whirled around and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "YOU!? YOU CLOSET PERVERT!" Ebisu pushed up his glasses. "Such insolence!"


	49. Chapter 49

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN: EBISU RETURNS: NARUTO'S TOUGHEST TRAINING YET!

* * *

**

"N-N-N-Not t-t-that g-g-guy!" Kakashi frowned in confusion. _He's a what? What did you call him?_

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! Of all the guys you could have picked, you picked this guy to train me!? What a joke! He's weaker than I am!" Kakashi was STILL confused. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm serious! You should've seen him! He saw my Harem Jutsu once, and he fell to pieces!"

Ebisu stared at him in horror. _Oh, no! Not that again! _He rushed forward, clamping his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Harem Jutsu?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Just a little joke we shared!" Ebisu began laughing nervously. He turned to Naruto. "If you keep quiet about that, I'll buy you anything you want to eat. Ramen, you name it!"

"Anything I want?!" Kakashi leaned forward. "Well, well. I had no idea you two were acquainted."

Ebisu patted a glaring Naruto on the head. "Yes, we go way back." He began twitching. _I will always be acquainted with that humiliation! _Naruto scowled. "I still don't get why it has to be him. I mean, anybody else." Ebisu whirled on him. "Look, if it hadn't been for Kakashi, who asked me for this favor, I would never CONSIDER training you!"

"Yeah, well then, don't!"

Kakashi intervened. "Hey, hey, come on, you two. Let's calm down. Listen, Naruto, you're wrong about Ebisu-sensei. He's a special Jonin, a private tutor who only trains the elite. Frankly, he's a better teacher than I am. Anyway, Naruto, I've got to say, that of the four Genin in Squad 7, you're the one whose basic skills need the most work. That's what I want you to focus on this time around."

"Wait, hold on a second! Are you seriously saying that I'm not as good as Sasuke, Sakura or Luna?!"

He sighed. "Naruto, no matter how many skills you master, the fundamentals, are, well, fundamental. And yours could be improved. So if you really want to become strong, then just be quiet and pay attention. All right, Ebisu-sensei, I leave him in your capable hands."

"I'll do what I can!" Kakashi turned and walked away. _I know it seems harsh, but trust me, it's for your own good. Just do your best._

Ebisu turned to Naruto. "Well, come on! Let's get started!"

"...Okay. I don't buy it!"

"Huh?"

"THIS WHOLE THING IS TOTALLY NUTS! EVEN IF I DO NEED TO WORK ON MY FUNDAMENTALS, HOW THE HECK ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO GET BETTER WHEN I'VE GOT A TEACHER WHO'S WEAKER AT THIS STUFF THAN I AM!?"

"I beg your pardon! Who do you think you're calling weak!?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK!? WHO ELSE IS STANDING HERE?!"

"If this is all because of that ridiculous and inappropriate jutsu of yours, it took me by surprise, that's all! I wouldn't be too hasty to judge my abilities based on one incident a long time ago!"

"Just as you ended up flat on your back and out cold!"

"All right then, let's put it to a test, shall we? Naruto, try and run away. I mean it. I want you to try running away as fast as you can. If you can get away from me, I'll resign as your trainer."

"Is that a promise?"

"Certainly, and what's more, since I know how much you prefer Kakashi, I can arrange to take over enough of his other duties so he can be your trainer."

"Oh, yeah!? Really?!"

"Of course. An elite Jonin never goes back on his word! But it's all contingent on you being able to outrun me." Naruto grinned. "Man, this is the easiest deal I've ever made!" He turned and ran off. "So long, sucker!" Ebisu smirked, watching him run off.

* * *

Naruto charged through town, laughing. "Piece of cake! Way too easy, you closet perv! I'll send you a postcard!"

* * *

Naruto landed on the roof of the Hokage Tower. "Ha! Lost him! I guess now that old sourpuss'll have to remember he's dealing with an exceptional ninja!"

"Oh, REALLY?!" Naruto turned around to see Ebisu perched on a nearby roof. "If that's the best you can do, we might as well stop right now and save us both some time."

"Oh, yeah!? Well, not so fast!" Naruto fished around in his back pocket. "Just wait! You haven't seen anything yet!" He threw a smoke bomb. "I'm just getting started!" When the smoke cleared, Naruto was gone. Ebisu smirked.

* * *

Naruto gasped for breath, and collapsed. "I gotta admit, he may be a grumpy old stiff, but he's better than I thought." Naruto stood. "Gotta keep moving..." He turned around, and his eyes widened upon seeing a large Icha Icha Paradise poster. He smirked, getting an idea.

* * *

Ebisu lept down, looking around the village. He turned around, seeing the very same poster. His jaw went wide, and he shook his head. _Control yourself, Ebisu! _Naruto grinned. _There he goes again. Can't keep his eyes off the girls. _

Ebisu frowned, pushing up his glasses. "Just what do you think you're doing....Naruto?" Naruto froze, and transformed back. "It was a good idea, actually. Just not good enough."

"All right, then!" He made a hand sign. "Give this a shot! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Ebisu smirked. Naruto and his clones spoke. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Catch us if you can!" Naruto and his clones lept off the roof, heading in different directions.

"Again, not bad. However, you're not the only one who can perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu, my friend."

* * *

"You can't get away!" Three of Naruto's clones turned to see three of Ebisu's clones headed straight for them. "Not again!" They split up, and so did the Ebisu clones. Three more appeared. "THAT DOES IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Naruto's clone whirled around, crashing into a metal pole, which he slid down halfway, then fell off, and crashed to the ground, vanishing in a puff of smoke. "All right, that's one down."

* * *

Another was caught by a net, and vanished. "That's two down!"

* * *

Naruto's clone grinned, lowering the blanket meant to look like a gate. Then Ebisu's clone charged him. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

* * *

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

* * *

"HA! GOT YOU!"

* * *

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

* * *

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!"

* * *

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

* * *

"TAKE THAT!"

* * *

"AND THAT!"

* * *

Naruto lay doubled over the railing of the bridge, panting heavily. Ebisu spoke. "Well, had enough?" Naruto yelled, falling into the stream. Ebisu landed on the railing. Naruto scowled. "Man! You're real annoying, you know that?! Why can't you just go away and leave me alone!?"

"It wouldn't be much of a chase if I did that! I was supposed to be trying to catch you, remember?" Naruto sighed with frustration. _He's got a point..._

"So, Naruto, I hope you have a better opinion of my abilities now. If you've had enough, let's begin your training."

"Yeah, right! Stick it in your ear!" Naruto stood up. "I'm still gonna get rid of you somehow! Kakashi is the only one I'll let train me! EITHER HE TRAINS ME, OR NO ONE DOES!"

Ebisu chuckled. "I see the river hasn't cooled off your spirit." Naruto growled with frustration, then lept at Ebisu, who just smirked. _Look at him! He's turned the tables! Instead of trying to escape, he's coming right at me! Well, Kakashi always said he was an unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja. _

"HOW ABOUT I GIVE YOU SOME TRAINING?!" Ebisu vanished, and Naruto stared. _Huh?! It was a clone!?_ He fell into the stream on the other side of the bridge. "Sorry, Naruto, this game is over."

Naruto glared at him. _Rats!

* * *

_"One plain ramen and one miso ramen with barbecued pork!"

"There you go." Naruto dug into his ramen, slurping it up. "Now, Naruto, I haven't had a chance to observe your technique first-hand. And going off what Kakashi has told me, it's clear to me that one of your weakest points is chakra control." Naruto looked over at Ebisu. "Chakra control?"

"Exactly. When we compare your abilities in this department with those of your teammates, Sakura, Sasuke and Luna, your deficiency becomes obvious." Naruto growled, but Ebisu ignored him. "As you may know, in order to successfully perform ninjutsu, genjutsu and the like, a ninja must first build up his chakra."

"Yeah, like you said! I already know that!"

"I would hope so. Well then, let's compare you to your teammates in this department. We'll begin to see just how inferior your abilities really are."

"You've got an annoying way of putting things."

"It was agreed I would buy you lunch. So just be quiet and listen! First, let's examine how Sakura prepares her Clone Jutsu. She's perfect at building up her chakra to its full extent, and because she's so efficient, she can make clones without wasting any excess energy. As for Sasuke, it must be said he's not nearly as efficient when building up his full supply of chakra, but you see, his control over the chakra itself is so flawless, that he has no problem producing five clones as easily as Sakura can, so the result is the same, even if Sasuke does waste more chakra getting there. As for Luna, she is nearly as productive as Sakura when it comes to chakra control, but her control over the chakra itself is slightly unstable."

He grinned. "What do you know?! And I thought Sasuke was perfect in everything!"

"Wipe that smile off your face! You are in no position to make fun of anyone else!"

"Why?"

"You're no good at building up your chakra OR controlling it! The result being, you require much more chakra to produce ANY clones. You have to exert much more effort, and even then, after wasting even more chakra than your teammates, you can barely produce two clones at best. In fact, using the same amount of chakra you use, Sakura, Luna and Sasuke could produce 10 clones! You see how the four of you have very different levels of ability, just on this one jutsu. Oh, well, I may have been exaggerating a bit in my comparison, but the bottom line is you waste too much of your strength, Naruto, and build up too much chakra. You need to learn some control, that's all!"

"YEAH, WELL, IF I'M SUCH A LAME-O, HOW COME THERE'VE BEEN TIMES WHEN I'VE DONE BETTER THAN THEY HAVE!?"

"That's not the same thing! That's only because you have reserves of energy and stamina that are hardly even human!" Naruto's eyes widened, and Ebisu turned away, mentally slapping himself. _After all, how can I expect him to have control when he has the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit's chakra sealed within him!? _

Ebisu stood up. "The point is, we both know you're strong, Naruto, but you could be so much stronger if you'd let me show you how!" Naruto perked up. "Really?! You mean it!?"

"I not only mean it, I guarantee it! Now, if you're ready, let's begin!" Ebisu turned to leave, until, "Sir, your bill!"

"Oh, I forgot!" He turned, and his eyes bugged out of his skull. "NARUTO!"

"Thank you! Come again!"

* * *

"Okay, you mind explaining to me why you dragged me up here to these hot springs? Is a bath part of my training? Not that I'd mind soaking my feet after that-"

"NARUTO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? THAT'S THE WOMEN'S BATHS! I WILL NOT ALLOW SUCH DISREPUTABLE BEHAVIOR, YOUNG MAN!"

Naruto stopped, turning to look at Ebisu. _Disreputable behavior?! What's he talking about!? Like I was trying to sneak a peek! From what I know about him, he's the real pervert around here! _

Ebisu was scowling at him. "What is it? What's that look?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Anyway, what in the world are we doing here?! Are you gonna train me how to wash behind my ears?!" Ebisu pushed up his glasses. "Not quite. But you're right. It is part of your training."

A dreamy voice spoke behind them. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto whirled around to see Luna standing before him wearing..._**only a towel.**_ Naruto was blown backwards by the force of his nosebleed, and Ebisu was knocked out.

Luna rushed over to Naruto, and began shaking him. "Naruto? Naruto?! NARUTO!" **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: BWA-HA-HA! I'M EVIL! I'M BETTING MOST OF THE OTHER NARUTO BOYS WISH THEY'D BEEN THERE TOO...OKAY, STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS! ON WITH THE STORY!)**  


* * *

Luna sighed, helping Naruto up after changing into more appropriate clothing. "Luna, why aren't you in the hospital?"

"Kakashi-sensei signed me out, but he told me to relax for a little bit, so...here I am. Anyway, I'd better go back in. See you, Naruto!" She skipped away, Naruto staring after her.

* * *

"Right here! This is the place!"

"A bath!? Okay, what's going on!?"

"Don't take that tone with me! Like I told you before, this is all part of your training!"

"Okay, maybe you oughta try taking it from the top. What am I training for again?" Ebisu chuckled, pushing up his glasses. "I'm going to teach you how to walk on water." Naruto stared at him.

"What is it now?"

"You seriously expect me to believe that you really know how to walk on water?"

"OF COURSE I DO! According to what Kakashi told me, he'd already trained you in how to climb a tree without using your hands, right? This is a variation of that."

"I dunno. That was a long time ago. I'm not so good at remembering stuff that far back."

"Well, in tree-climbing, the key is to build up chakra on the points of contact, and then to maintain it at a steady rate of discharge. Of course, trees are stationary objects, so the discharge rate's constant. All the same, it's an excellent exercise for developing chakra control. Now, to walk on water, you not only have to build up chakra at the points of contact, you must also constantly adjust the rate of discharge in order to maintain your balance on the water's shifting surface. This is obviously more difficult than just maintaining a fixed flow of chakra, but that's what chakra control is all about, being able to discharge it at a steady or varying rate. You understand?"

Naruto frowned. "I wish I did."

"Well, perhaps it would be easier if I just showed you. First, build up chakra in the soles of your feet. Then, carefully calibrate the amount you discharge from each foot, in order to maintain your balance." He stepped onto the top of the water, taking a few steps. "There, you see? That's how it's done!"

"....COOL!" Naruto made the same hand sign. "Okay, let me give it a try now! First, build up chakra in your feet! And then, calibrating the...whatever it is...AAGH!" Naruto fell into the hot springs.

"Not quite." Naruto lept out, screaming, with third- and second-degree burns. "AAAAAAGHHHHHHH! HOT!"

Ebisu smirked, pushing up his glasses. "Oh, by the way, don't forget it's a hot spring. You don't want to keep falling in like that. You could be boiled like a lobster!"

"Very funny!" Naruto pulled himself out. _I can do this!_

* * *

He made the hand sign again. "I GOT IT NOW!" SPLASH!

* * *

"AAGH!" SPLASH!

* * *

SPLASH! "AAGH! HOT, HOT, HOT!"

* * *

"Whoa! I'm actually starting to get this!" Ebisu pushed up his glasses. _Incredible! He's right! And to think that he's already started to master it! I never imagined that he would have come so far! It seems I was wrong about you, Naruto. There is more within you than a demon's spirit. There is the heart of a splendid Hidden Leaf Village ninja! _

Naruto yelled, pointed, and fell into the hot springs. Ebisu looked up to see a man with long white hair peeking through a hole to the women's baths. He smirked, pushing up his glasses. "Are you peeking in the women's baths, old man?" He charged at him. "I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY OF THIS DISREPUTABLE BEHAVIOR!"

The man turned around. "Oh, please!" He summoned a large red toad with markings on it. "What on Earth!?" The toad's tongue wrapped around Ebisu. "What are you doing!?" It yanked him into the air, and sent him crashing to the ground, unconscious. "What's wrong with you? Keep it down! You wanna get us busted, you idiot!?"

Naruto stared at him. _Who is this guy?! He flattened my trainer! And what's worse, he's an even BIGGER perv than Ebisu!_


	50. Chapter 50

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT: LONG TIME NO SEE: JIRAIYA RETURNS!

* * *

**

Naruto ran over to the unresponsive Ebisu. "Hey! Closet Perv, you awake?" He knelt down, making a hand sign. "One way to find out! Hidden Finger Jutsu: A Thousand Years of Death!" Nothing. Naruto stood up. "Man, he's totally out of it. Some trainer! He's pathetic!"

He turned to the white-haired man with the toad. "OKAY, FROG-MAN! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY?!"

"I'm glad you asked! I'm the Hermit of Mount Mayuboku, the wise and immortal spirit! That's right, it is I, the Toad Mountain Sage!" **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF I SPELLED THE WHOLE MOUNTAIN THINGY WRONG, LET ME KNOW, AND I'LL FIX IT.)**

Naruto frowned. "What? Toad Sage?"

"Exactly!" The toad vanished, and the man landed on the bridge. "Well, listen, you old Pervy Sage, what are you gonna do about this?! This guy is supposed to be training me, and you laid him out flatter than a bath mat!"

"Well, he shouldn't have interfered with my research."

"Your research!?" The man dug around inside his jacket. "You see, I'm a novelist. I am a writer of great books...like this!" He pulled out an 'Icha Icha' book. Naruto blinked at it, then remembered all the times he'd seen Kakashi laughing over one of those books and blushing fiercely. "WHAT?! YOU WROTE THAT!?"

"Yes! I see you know it!" **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF ANY KIDS *BESIDES* THOSE ON TEAM KAKASHI KNEW OF 'ICHA ICHA', THAT MIGHT BE CAUSE FOR CONCERN. JUST SAYING.) **

The man chuckled. _I'm famous and it's not even on paperback yet!_

Naruto began yelling again. "YOU CALL THAT PERVY TRASH A NOVEL!? RESEARCH, YEAH RIGHT!"

* * *

The girls in the hot springs next door paused upon hearing yelling. Anko frowned, turning to Luna. "Isn't that your teammate?"

"Who, Naruto? Probably. He's here, too."

Naruto's voice resumed. "THAT'S NO EXCUSE FOR YOU TO PEEK AT GIRLS IN THE BATH-HOUSE!" All the girls ran out screaming except Luna and Anko. Anko stood there, face red, twitching. "...Jiraiya..." It came out as a low growl. Luna smiled. "Goodbye, Anko. I have to get home." Anko didn't hear her, crashing through the door.

* * *

Jiraiya screamed. "Look at what you've done! Now you've ruined my peeking-I mean, my research!"

"Dirty old man!"

"You little-There's nothing dirty about it! I happen to be a serious artist who's inspired by youth and beauty, that's all! And-"

"Yeah, whatever! Like anyone believes that! Who cares, anyway!? What about my training!?" Jiraiya frowned. "Your training? You mean the walking-on-water technique you were having so much trouble with?" Naruto stared at him. "You can do it?! Okay, then it's up to you to teach it to me! You at least owe me that!"

Jiraiya scoffed, and began to walk away. "Stop bothering me, kid, I'm busy."

"Hey, wait! Come back here, you Pervy Sage! Where's your sense of responsibility! You've gotta train me!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE! I can't work with someone who has no respect for a true artist! Besides, I don't like kids."

"Uh...actually, I thought your book 'Icha Icha Paradise' was really well-written and interesting, and informative!"

"Liar! The purchase of that book is prohibited for anyone under the age of 18."

"Oh, yeah! But, the reviews I read were great!"

"Do you really think that's going to work on me!? What do you take me for, an idiot!? I happen to be a sage! Save your breath, kid! You can't butter me up!" Jiraiya began to leave. "Okay, you're right! Sorry, but you can't-" Jiraiya laughed, taking off. "So long, and good luck!"

Naruto stared after him. "That was cool! I don't care if he is a dirty old man, that guy's the real deal!" He ran off, forgetting Ebisu.

* * *

"HEY! PERVY SAGE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Naruto ran through town, searching for Jiraiya. "Where'd he disappear to?"

Anko was also looking for Jiraiya. "JIRAIYA, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"

* * *

"AAAGH!"

"NO, NO! WAIT!" SLAP! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU DISGUSTING OLD MAN!?" Naruto and Anko stopped in their tracks, seeing a woman stalk out of a nearby bar, followed by Jiraiya. "I'm sorry, but you have such a beautiful pair of soft and lovely...er....hands! You really do have beautiful hands! How do you keep them so soft!"

"FILTHY BEAST!" SLAP!

"OW!" She stalked off. "So much for soft hands. Sheesh."

"JIRAIYA, YOU BASTARD!" Jiraiya whirled around, seeing Anko's fist headed for his face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WATCHING ME IN THE BATH!? I OUGHTA KILL YOU!"

"ANKO, NO, WAIT!" THUD! Anko stalked off, muttering to herself. "Son of a bitch....perverted little bastard..."

Naruto sweatdropped. "What was I thinking?! This guy's really pathetic! He's even more perverted than my last trainer! But it's not like I have much choice." He walked over to Jiraiya."Well, looks like the women in this town are no friendlier than before. Still, I like 'em feisty!" He gave a perverted laugh. "So, you've been here before, huh?" Jiraiya spun around, seeing Naruto. "You again!"

"I'm surprised they don't make you wear a leash! You old pervert!" Jiraiya shushed him. "You know, I really wish you wouldn't use the word 'pervert'!"

Naruto growled. "OH, YEAH!? WELL, TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE THE WORD 'JOKE', 'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, MISTER! A JOKE! FIRST I GET STUCK WITH A CLOSET PERV, AND NOW...WHY CAN'T I GET A TRAINER THAT-AAGH!" Jiraiya had lifted him up into the air. "Oh put a lid on it, will ya!?" He threw Naruto into a nearby jar, put the lid on, and put a heavy rock over it. "There you go, kid. You can train in there for awhile." He strode off, laughing.

"WAIT! LET ME OUTTA HERE, YOU OLD PERV!"

* * *

About a half hour later, Luna strode through town, headed home from training. She veered into a nearby butcher shop. "Excuse me, could I have four raw steaks? Preferably with some blood still on them?" The butcher stared at her.

"Um....okay..." He handed her a bag. "Thank you! Now I have food for the Threstrals!" She skipped outside, and heard yelling coming from a nearby jar. "HELP! LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Luna frowned, walking over to the jar. "Hello?"

There was a pause, and then, "Luna? Is that you?"

"Naruto? What are you doing in that jar? Did the Nargles trap you in there?"

"No, Luna. Could you help me out?" Haku and Zabuza walked over as she was attempting to pull Naruto out by the legs. "Hey, Luna."

Zabuza frowned. "What are you doing?" Luna looked up. "Oh, hello, Haku-sensei and Zabuza-sensei. I'm trying to get Naruto out of this jar." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Nargles trapped him in there, you know."

Haku smiled. "Ah. Right. You need help?"

"That would be nice." Zabuza seized Naruto by the legs, and pulled, yanking Naruto out with a pop. "Thank you, Zabuza-sensei."

Naruto nodded. "Right. So, where you headed?"

"Home. Daddy's coming out for the Chuunin Finals, and I invited them over for lunch. They offered to train me in their methods, since Kakashi-sensei was busy. What about you?"

"I have to go track down a Pervy Sage. Bye, Luna!" With that, he lept off. Haku frowned, turning to Luna. "Pervy Sage?" Luna shrugged.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed. "Oh, what I'd give for just a few minutes with a young, pretty girl." **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: YOU MEAN, *BESIDES* THE ONES YOU PAY FOR THAT?) **

He looked up at the clouds, which transformed into large-breasted laughing women in his mind. Jiraiya laughed lecherously.

At that moment, shuriken came spinning towards him. He screamed, leaping over the log, and Naruto landed on the ground. "You can't get rid of me that easy!" He peeked over the log to see a stuffed owl. "Well, whaddya know? A Substitution Jutsu! Not bad, old man!" He ran off, and the 'owl' transformed back into Jiraiya. "That was close! Little squirt! He'll have to be a lot smarter than that to outfox the Toad Mountain Sage." Naruto popped up over the log. "Is that so? How am I doing now?"

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit you're not totally without talent."

"So does that mean you'll help me with my training!?"

"Not so fast, squirt! It's a question of quid pro quo. I'll give you what you want, but in return, you have to try and get me what I want." Jiraiya stood up, and Naruto frowned. "So, what do you want?"

"You must know by now!" He gave a lecherous laugh. "I like 'em ripe and luscious with curves like that, see? And big, but not too big, know what I mean? If you bring me something like that, I will train you 'till the cows come home!"

"You will!? No lie!?"

"The Toad Mountain Sage never lies!" **(AN: I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT!)**

"You got it! Wait here!" Naruto ran off. Jiraiya looked up as two attractive women walked past, and his eyes popped out of his skull. He smirked. "Too bad, kid! It's not like we had a contract! Really! Oh, ladies! Can you show me the way to town!?" He took off after them.

* * *

"Then I said, 'Not with my rice bowl, you don't!' " Jiraiya and the two women burst into laughter. "That's a pretty funny story!"

"It's funny, yes, but it's not just a story. Every word of it is true."

"Really? What happened next?"

"HEY! PERVY SAGE! I'M BACK!" The women looked up. "What?"

"Did he call you pervy?"

Jiraiya glared as Naruto ran up holding a watermelon. "Worthless little runt! I told you not to call me that!"

"Look! I got you one! Just the way you like 'em! A ripe and luscious one with curves!"

"...THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU MORON!"

* * *

Jiraiya sliced the watermelon in half, and sliced it into pieces. Naruto laughed. "Talk about ripe and juicy!"

"Dig in. We might as well not let it all go to waste!"

"That's so true!" Jiraiya looked up, noticing the women had left. "THE LADIES! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LADIES!?" Naruto burped, stomach full. "Man, that was the best!" Jiraiya pouted. "Struck out again..."

Ebisu, who was hiding behind a nearby wall, pushed his glasses up. _No doubt about it. It has to be him._

Jiraiya sighed, standing up and walking out. "Now I must be off. I've wasted too much time already." Naruto ran after him. "Hey! What are you talking about!? Where are you going!? What about my training!? We had a deal!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FISH FOR YOUR TRAINING! I HAVE MY RESEARCH TO CONDUCT!" Naruto scowled. "Research, my butt! It's not like I don't have better things to do than hang around with a pervy old coot like you! I've gotta train 'till I'm stronger than anyone, 'cause I'm gonna pass the Chuunin Exams! And then someday, I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Jiraiya stared at him, then scoffed. "That's a good one! Tell me, did you fall on your head when you were a baby? Is that what makes you this way? Now I KNOW you're wasting my time! That's enough! I need to get on with my research and for that I need a lovely lady, no fruits, no vegetables, but a LADY!"

Naruto blinked at him. "A lady? Oh, if that's what you wanted, why didn't you just say so!? No problem!" He cracked his knuckles, and made a hand sign, transforming into 'Naruko'. Jiraiya's eyes popped out of his skull, and Ebisu was blown backwards, landing in a well.

* * *

_**Anyway, back with Naruto and Jiraiya...**_

* * *

Jiraiya began having a mental breakdown. 'Naruko' opened her eyes. "If you keep staring like that, I'm gonna blush." She giggled, and Jiraiya stared. "So...So lovely...WE GOT A WINNER! A PERFECT 10!"

'Naruko' smiled, while Naruto sweatdropped. _Pathetic...._

"She's just my type! I really, really like her! How did you do it! Where on Earth did she come from!?" **(AN: GREAT. JIRAIYA'S A CRADLE-ROBBER.)**

'Naruko' laughed. "Oh, no biggie. I call it my 'Sexy Jutsu'."

"Yeah! I love it! You're a genius, kid! This is one amazing technique!" Naruto groaned. _Yeah, it seems to have that effect on a lot of older guys._

'Naruko' perked up. "So, you'll help me with my training now, right?"

"You bet! But on only one condition."

'Naruko' frowned. "One condition? What is it?"

"I'll do it if you promise to stay like that the whole time."

'Naruko' vanished, replaced by Naruto. "I WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOUSY LITTLE PERVERT!"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE PERVERT!"

"OH, YEAH!? THEN TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"I'M A BIG ONE!" Naruto trembled with rage. "Oh. Great, that makes all the difference."

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto sat by a stream, and Jiraiya sighed. "Okay, we'll just pretend none of that happened, and let's begin your training."

"And you really mean it this time?"

"A sage always means what he says. Now, go ahead and show me that technique you were working on before."

"Okay." Naruto stood up. "Here goes!" He made a hand sign, stepping shakily out onto the water. His foot went through, and he fell into the stream. Jiraiya burst into hysterical laughter as Naruto surfaced. "Not again..." He swam to shore.

"You really do need help, don't you?" Naruto sighed. "I should know by now to take my clothes off first!" He threw his jacket, pants and boots on the ground. "Hey. Go on and build your chakra one more time."

"Can't I dry off a little first?"

"Now! Do it!" Naruto made the hand sign, and Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Amazing!" Naruto stopped. "Huh?"

"Wow! You have no excess body fat! How do you do it!?"

"WHAT THE-!? DO YOU MIND, OLD MAN!? I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Please, go right ahead." Naruto growled, and made the hand sign again. "Jerk."

Jiraiya's eyes widened again upon seeing the seal appear on Naruto's stomach. He stood, kneeling down in front of Naruto, examining it. _So this is the formula used to imprison the Nine-Tailed Fox. A double tetragram seal with an eight-signed seal. That way, if any of the demon's chakra escapes the tetragram seal, it'll be safely channeled into, and suppressed by, the boy's own chakra. The Fourth Hokage, he did this for the boy's protection. But since then, a five-pronged seal has been added. _He touched the seal. _An odd-numbered seal on top of an even-numbered? That explains it. That's why the boy's chakra and the demon's are merging in an unstable way. It's no wonder he can't control his chakra very well. _

Naruto began giggling. "Cut it out! What are you doing!? That tickles!" Jiraiya stood up. "Oh, sorry about that." _This is the work of someone else. The formula is crude. If I had to guess, I'd say it was Orochimaru. _He cracked his knuckles. "Okay, raise your arms up high over your head."

"Huh?"

"It's a trust exercise! Come on! Raise 'em high!" Naruto raised his arms, confused. _Well, this is a weird way to get started. _Jiraiya's hand sped towards Naruto's stomach, chakra glowing on each finger. "FIVE-PRONGED SEAL! RELEASE!" Naruto coughed, sitting up as the seal vanished. "What the heck was that for!?"

"What!? Just pushing a pressure point to loosen you up. Now, go on! Try walking on the water again!" Naruto stood up, walking over to the stream. He stepped onto the surface of the water. "Whoa, that's weird!" He began hopping from foot to foot, laughing. "LOOK AT THAT! I'M DOING IT! JUST DON'T ASK ME HOW! YAHOO! LOOK AT ME! NO PROBLEM! PIECE OF CAKE!"

Jiraiya smiled. _I think it's about time to teach him how to control the Fox's chakra. _"Okay, outta the pool! Come on in! I'm gonna teach you a killer technique!"

"You are!? Really!? You mean like something really powerful and destructive!?"

* * *

"Now, then. There's something you need to understand, kid, before we go any further. I don't think you're even aware of it, but you possess two chakras within you."

"Huh? Two chakras?"

"Haven't you ever felt the presence of a different chakra?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not sure. Hmm...Oh, wait! I do kinda remember. There was this one time, it was like I had this weird upsurge of power, and I didn't know where it came from. I don't remember when it was exactly, I almost thought it was a dream."

"So I see."

"But I do remember feeling that this was something different than my usual chakra! My normal chakra...well, if it was a color, it'd be blue. But this was red."

"I see. Okay, that's enough training for today." Naruto ran after him. "What, already?! What about that killer technique!? Come on! I'm just getting started! Let's go!"

"In training, as in cooking, a watched pot never boils! Now, let's go back to town and have a real bath, not one where you just fall in, okay?"

* * *

Naruto sighed in contentment. "This is better than falling in." Jiraiya nodded. "Nothing beats relaxing after a long day of training!"

"Hey, hey, Pervy Sage! So tell me about this killer technique!"

"Tomorrow is soon enough."

"Cheapskate!" Gama surfaced, blowing out some water and croaking. "We'd better get out soon, or we're going to be stuck with a giant boiled toad." Naruto and Jiraiya burst into laughter.

* * *

Jiraiya looked up, watching Ebisu approach. "Sorry, Ebisu. It wasn't my plan to steal your student from you."

"Oh, that's of little importance. Lord Hokage has had his ninja searching for you everywhere. We were just beginning to think that you would never be found. Then you turn up here, of all places, right in front of me. He will be pleased."

"Have you told the Hokage you found me yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Very good. It's better that way."

"You're after Orochimaru, aren't you!?"

"No, unfortunately, I can't say that I am. Sorry."

"Huh?"

"The only thing that brought me here was the chance of doing some research for a book. I have no desire to get involved in any of that other business."

"What do you mean?! You can't be serious! You know better than anyone! There's only one way to deal with Orochimaru! He's one of the Sannin, the Legendary Three Ninja, and he can only be stopped by the power of another Sannin! Your power, Master Jiraiya!"

* * *

The Hokage stared down at the piece of paper, then looked up at Kakashi. "Is this true?"

"Yes. That's the whole reason the Shisu clan is so obsessed with death! They can control the dead, and one of them even has the power to bring people back from the dead!" Dumbledore frowned. "How is this possible? Necromancers have died out!"

Kakashi showed him a paragraph. "They made a deal with a demon. If this demon allows them to control the dead, they will allow the demon to use the heir or heiress to their clan as a vessel. When the heir or heiress dies, it simply tracks down the eldest in the next generation, and seals itself inside him or her."

Hiruzen sighed. "The Shisu Bat."

"Exactly. And the last known heiress to the clan was..." Kakashi took a shaky breath. "Tsuki Lovegood, Luna's mother."

* * *

**AN: OH, MAN! LOOKS LIKE THERE'S MORE TO LUNA'S PAST THAN ANYBODY KNEW! REVIEWS, PEOPLES!**


	51. Chapter 51

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE: SUMMONING JUTSU: WISDOM OF THE TOAD SAGE!  


* * *

**

Ebisu halted at the door. "Master Jiraiya, I believe in you. I'm putting all my trust in you." He turned and left.

* * *

Gaara sat on a large statue, staring out at the town below. Footsteps approached him from below, and he looked down. Dosu Kinuta stood there. "Well, well. Look at this. Don't you ever sleep at all?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I was planning on attacking you while you slept. If I fight and defeat you now, then in the next round I can battle the one I really want to face: Sasuke. I already know all about your sand attack. I wonder which is faster: your sand or my sound."

The wind chimes began blowing with more ferocity, and Gaara spoke. "When the moon is full...when the moon is full, its blood boils." Dosu's eyes widened at the thing Gaara was transforming into. _Run! Run, you fool! _But he couldn't move. "W-What in the world are you!?" The sand came towards him at full force, killing him instantly.

Gaara sank to the ground, breathing heavily.

* * *

Two shinobi watched all this unfold from a safe distance. "Amazing. So that's Gaara's true form, then, is it?" Baki turned towards Kabuto. "Listen. Is this okay? He was a Sound ninja."

"Yes, it's fine. He's long since served his purpose."

"But I thought he was the guinea pig intended to test the power of that kid, Sasuke."

Hayate's eyes widened in shock upon overhearing all this from behind the wall which he was hiding. _What?! Kabuto's in league with the Sand ninja!?_

Kabuto shrugged. "That's true, or it was. It isn't necessary anymore. See, the thing is, I was ordered to see Sasuke when he was in the hospital. But I...well, I failed in that mission." Baki frowned. "Wait. What?"

"That's right."

* * *

**(Kabuto drew a scalpel. He aimed it for Sasuke, but Kakashi snatched it away. "Well, well, Kakashi. Foiling my attack by striking from my blind spot, huh? But now...are you ready to take me on? Next time you should station at least 10 guards." Kakashi looked down at the bodies. _The ANBU Black Ops unit that I assembled was defeated so easily. _"You. You're not an ordinary Genin, are you? You caught a whiff of me and immediately readied your weapon. Quite impressive."**

**"You overestimate me."**

**"So what do you want with Sasuke? Finding you like this, I ought to haul you in for questioning." Kabuto scoffed. "What, just you? I wonder if you could."**

**"Are you looking to take me on? I know who you are. You're the Leaf Medical Corps Chief's son. Your name...what was it...Kabuto Yakushi. What are you, one of Orochimaru's puppets?"**

**"Even if you did take me into custody, you'd never be able to prove I have any connection to him."**

**"Just answer my question."**

**"And if I say no?"**

**"I'm the one asking the questions. Now, give me some answers."**

**"Look, you'll have your answers soon enough, even if I'm not here. So, why don't we skip the middleman and let me go?"**

**"You smart-alecky little brat." Kakashi held up a kunai. "I'll teach you to mess around with grown-ups." Kabuto drew his own weapon, a scythe-like knife. "Come on, gimme a break! Don't be so arrogant! The cards are clearly in my favor here." He pointed the weapon at Sasuke's neck.**

**Kakashi moved forward, Kabuto raised the weapon, and Kakashi knocked it out of his hand. He wrestled him to the ground, pointing the kunai at the back of his throat. At that moment, one of the 'dead' ANBU sat up, running for the door. "I should have known." His escape was blocked by a clone of Kakashi. Another 'dead' ANBU sat up, crashing through the window. Kakashi leaned out to see the ANBU remove the mask to reveal Kabuto. "I can't believe I let him escape!"**

**He went over to the dead ANBU that appeared to be Kabuto. "Just as I suspected. The Dead Soul Jutsu, where a ninja temporarily animates and controls a dead body, even transforming its face. Kabuto even stopped his own heart and eliminated all traces of his scent in order to escape by impersonating a murdered ANBU Black Ops ninja. Being raised as the adopted son of the Chief of the Medical Corps is a powerful asset of his. If it turns out that someone as good as him is working for Orochimaru, I've got to work harder.")

* * *

**

"Yes, that's right. They discovered I'm an agent of the Sound Village."

"Wait a minute. If they know who you are, and people find out that you're having a secret meeting here with me, then the plan to destroy the Leaf Village will be completely ruined!" Hayate's eyes widened, and Baki continued. "As I thought, you're Orochimaru's right-hand man! But after being revealed to them, you just come here and nonchalantly meet with me!? You're a fool!"

Kabuto chuckled. "Well, to be exact, they didn't really discover what my true identity was on their own. I let them find out. Yes, I wanted to see just how far the Hidden Leaf Village would go to discover the truth. And even after they did, I knew it wouldn't be too late to see Sasuke."

"It's a plan that was originally posed by the Sound Village, so...if you guys are gonna fail, then we'll have to back off immediately. The Sand won't make a move 'till the last moment. This is the will of the Kazekage."

Hayate froze. _This can't be!_

"Very well." Kabuto handed Baki a scroll. "This is the plan that you're to carry out."

"Okay."

"And remember, make sure you tell them about this plan as soon as possible."

"...Yes. I know." Kabuto turned to leave. "All right. Then I'll be going."

Hayate stood there, frozen in shock. _To think our allies from the Sand Village have a secret pact with the Sound Village! I must tell Lord Hokage!_ He stood up.

Kabuto spoke. "One more thing. I'll take care of our little spy."

"No, wait. I will handle this. As a gesture of faith in our allegiance. The least we Sand ninja can do is lend a helping hand. Besides, it's just one little spy. It'll be easy."

* * *

Hayate lept away, and Baki followed. He threw a punch at Hayate and missed. "Well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't the Exam Proctor. What in the world do you think you're doing, coming here all alone?" Hayate coughed, drawing his sword. "Seems I have no choice but to fight."

He charged at Baki, leaping into the air. "Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance!" Baki looked up just as Hayate buried the blade in his shoulder, drawing blood, and staggered backwards a couple feet. Hayate attempted to pull his sword out, but it was stuck. _I can't free my sword! _

"Impressive." Hayate looked up. "Leaf Style Crescent Moon Dance, and being able to master it at such a young age. Just as I expected, your village is full of talented ninja." Baki placed his hand on the blade. "Your talent with a sword is superb. Of course, stopping a physical sword is easy. However, a Wind Sword is a different story. No one can stop it!"

* * *

The next morning, Jiraiya peeked over a bush, watching three teenage girls splashing each other with water and laughing. He laughed lecherously. "Oh, wow!"

Naruto, meanwhile, was scowling at him, arms crossed. "Knock it off!"

"We're truly in Paradise, Naruto!"

"...You are so creepy!"

Eventually, 'Naruko' covered his eyes, coming up behind him. "Hi, Master Jiraiya. Shouldn't you pay attention to me now? I'm just desperate for someone to train me, and you're the only one who can do it, super-hunky-sensei. Pretty please, Master Jiraiya?"

"So you finally came out of hiding, huh? I've been waiting for you!" He stood up, and whirled around to see Naruto standing there glaring at him. He twitched. "No fair! Hey, are you just making fun of me, Naruto?"

"Listen, there's nothing fun about this situation." They overheard the girls. "Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Me too. Let's go back to the hotel."

Jiraiya groaned, watching them leave. "Oh, great! Now they're leaving, darn it!" He sighed. "All right, Naruto. I guess I'll teach you a technique now."

"Well, it's about time, and you'd better not be kidding around here!"

* * *

"Okay, do you remember what we talked about yesterday? You know, that stuff about the two types of chakra?"

"Huh? We talked yesterday?"

"Very funny. Remember, you said something about having different chakra: one blue and one red?"

"Oh, yeah. So, what about it?"

"You said that when you exerted enormous strength, you felt red chakra."

"Yeah, that's right. I don't know how else to describe it."

"All right. Try building up that red chakra right now." Naruto frowned. "Right now? Well, if you say so. Okay, I'll give it a try!" He made the hand sign, but his chakra glowed blue. Jiraiya looked at him expectantly. "Well, did it work?"

"No, it's not right. It's the same chakra as always." Jiraiya groaned. "Oh, man! You really have absolute zero talent, don'tcha, kid?" Naruto began yelling. "HEY, DON'T GO ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SO GREAT! AND BESIDES, I CAN'T HELP IT! I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND THOSE TWO TYPES OF CHAKRA MYSELF, ALL RIGHT!?"

"Just keep trying." The death glare Jiraiya was giving him shut him up. "Fine, I will!" Jiraiya frowned. _Hmm. So he doesn't understand it, huh? Naruto probably still hasn't realized that his red chakra is really the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. Judging by his story, it seems that the excitement caused by danger, and also strong emotion, are the keys to summoning the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. _

Naruto groaned. "It's just no good! I'm only getting the usual, everyday chakra here! Hey, hold on a second. Maybe I don't even need to summon the red chakra. I mean, what in the world does it have to do with a technique that you're gonna teach me anyway!?"

Jiraiya stood up. "Listen, boy. For the technique I'm going to teach you, the chakra you've used until now is nowhere near powerful enough! If you want to use this technique, you'll have to pull out all the stops and tap into the other chakra that's been dormant within you, summoning it up at a moment's notice!"

"Yeah, that sounds really cool and exciting, but how do you really know if I even have that chakra inside of me?" Jiraiya laughed. "Oh, that's just what I wanted to hear! Actually, it's because I am a sage!" Naruto groaned. "Talk about giving an answer without giving an answer."

"Anyway, the special chakra that only you have will become your greatest weapon. I'm sure of it!"

"Greatest weapon? Really!?"

"Yes! Not using that is like wasting treasure! Look, there's no need to follow the same training regimen as everyone else, right? Everyone has various strengths and weaknesses. You have your own style. Your training until now involved maintaining and releasing a set amount of chakra. In other words, it was training you to control the flow of chakra so that you wouldn't use it all up at once and get exhausted. Since you have a lot of stamina, you should use your power instead of using cheap tricks! You have two types of chakra, and don't exhaust easily. You should learn to release the largest amount of chakra you can, and train yourself so you can increase the total amount of chakra you can use." He grinned. "Once you do that, a whole world of jutsu will open up to you."

Naruto blinked at him. "Seriously? Like, what could I do?"

"Well, for example, the Summoning Jutsu that I'm going to teach you. Ah, there, yes! That's perfect!" Naruto followed his gaze to see a small toad sitting on a rock. "Summoning?"

"That's right. It is a teleportation technique in which you sign a contract in blood with all kinds of living creatures, then summon them whenever you like with ninjutsu, your ninja art."

"Oh, yeah! That sounds awesome! Teach me quick, right now! Come on! Let's get going already!"

"Okay, just relax. Before we begin, you're gonna need to use up all your usual chakra so just your red chakra remains."

"ALL RIGHT! Leave it to me!" He created four clones, and Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "So, he already knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Yeah, and I have a good idea how I can use it to get rid of my normal chakra really quickly! Just watch!" He did the Shadow Clone Jutsu again, creating at least twenty clones. "Well, look at that! And I thought just one of you was trouble enough!" Naruto whirled around to face his clones. "Listen up! All of us are gonna have one great, big battle royale! Last one left standing will be the strongest me! We're gonna determine the me among me! Get it!?"

"YEAH!"

Jiraiya grinned. "Ah, now I see. That's a pretty clever idea considering he's so dumb."

"ALL RIGHT! Let's do this!" Jiraiya sat down as the Narutos charged into battle. "This isn't as fun as watching those ladies, that's for sure." He was knocked backwards by a clone, who landed on him and vanished.

* * *

Jiraiya fanned himself, sitting under an umbrella as four Narutos gasped for breath. "Well, it looks like the finale of this battle is finally close at hand." Naruto sent a clone flying, and the clone disappeared. Another tried to strangle him, and he threw him into the other clone, making both vanish. Jiraiya closed his fan with a snap. "Nicely done."

Naruto grinned. "Well, sure enough, just like I thought, I'm the strongest me!" He sank to his knees and collapsed. "It seems that at long last you finally used up all your usual chakra. Now I can teach you the technique!"

"Yes! I've been waiting for this all day!"

"All right. First I'm gonna show you how it's done. Now watch carefully." He bit his thumb, causing it to bleed, and drew it across the palm of his other hand. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" He slammed his hand down on the ground, and Gama appeared beneath him. "Wow, that is totally awesome! That may be the coolest thing ever!"

Gama croaked, unrolling his tongue to present a scroll to Naruto. "Go ahead. Open that scroll and take a look inside. It's a contract with the summoning toads that's been handed down from earlier generations of ninja. Just sign your name in your own blood, and stamp the fingerprints of one hand in blood beneath your signature. Find the place where you want to summon the creature, then build up chakra and press down the hand you used on the contract. That seal is Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram."

Naruto bit his thumb, drawing blood, then wrote his name. "Here goes. Naruto Uzumaki." He put his handprint in blood beneath it. "Okay. I'm all done, right? What's next?"

"After burning off your regular chakra, it should be easier to release your red chakra now. So give it a try."

"Quit buggin' me! I already am! Okay! Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram! NINJA ART: SUMMONING JUTSU!"

He focused, and drew his hand away to reveal...a tadpole. Gama croaked something that may have been laughter, and Jiraiya's eye twitched. _A tadpole!? Sure enough, this kid has no talent whatsoever!

* * *

_Five ANBU stood over the body of Hayate. One knelt down, picking up his sword. She spoke. "Hayate, what in the world happened to you?"


	52. Chapter 52

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY: A FEELING OF YEARNING, A FLOWER FULL OF HOPE

* * *

**

Three teenage girls frolicked in a swimming hole near a rushing waterfall. One splashed another with water, and she laughed. "Stop it! Let's see how you like it!" None of them were aware of the perverted Toad Sage watching from the bushes with a leer on his face.

"Hey, Pervy Sage! Hello!? Are you gonna watch me try this jutsu again, or not!?"

"Can't you see I'm busy with my research!? Do it yourself!" Naruto growled. "Okay, I will, and this time I'm gonna summon a frog the size of a house!" He bit his thumb. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" Jiraiya turned around. "So, how did it go? Did you get a frog to appear?" They looked down at the wriggling tadpole. "Wait! Give it a second! I think it's growing!"

"LISTEN, IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY, THEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"I AM SERIOUS! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S STARING AT THE GIRLS, YOU OLD PERV!"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND AND FOCUS ON YOUR CHAKRA AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in town, Sakura sat on her bed, staring at the opposite wall, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Sasuke..." Her mother's voice from downstairs broke her out of her reverie. "Hey, come on, Sakura! Are you still asleep!? When are you gonna come down here and help me?!"

"I wasn't sleeping! I'm busy!"

"I see! Well, when won't you be busy!?"

"Later!" Sakura stared down at the floor. "I can't believe it. I can't."

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, the Hokage was holding a meeting. "Some of you may not yet have heard the news. The body of Hayate Gekko was found late last night." Muttering broke out among the Jonin present.

"What?!"

"Hayate!?"

"It can't be!"

"H-He's dead!?"

"Unbelievable!" Anko scowled. "This has to be Orochimaru's doing!" Kakashi sighed. "As likely as that may seem, let's not jump to conclusions yet. We think Hayate was on the trail of a Sound Village spy named Kabuto. No doubt Orochimaru is up to something, but we don't know for sure-" Another shinobi with a scarred face cut him off. "I say cancel the Chuunin Exams and go after Orochimaru."

Hiruzen disagreed. "No, I think not. He revealed himself to Anko and sent a warning not to cancel the Exams. You see, these Exams have brought together ninja from every allied nation."

"What do you think it means?"

"There are two things we know about him: that he carries an abiding grudge against our Hidden Leaf Village, and his power is great. Perhaps great enough to crush the village on his own. Certainly great enough that any village would prefer to have him on their side, rather than against them."

The scarred ninja frowned. "Impossible! No village in the alliance would betray another, and join forces with that fiend!" Kakashi shrugged. "Well, the alliance treaty is only as binding as any verbal agreement....as we found out during the last Great Ninja War."

Hiruzen spoke. "In any case, until we're able to find out more, this is all just idle speculation." A senior on the council nodded. "We've dispatched ANBU Black Ops to every village to collect information. We would be fools to act too hastily. It might be just what our enemy is aiming for."

"And besides, I have complete trust in every one of you. When and if the time comes, we will gather the strength of the Hidden Leaf Village and fight if we must." Hiruzen cleared his throat. "Moving on to other matters. A few days ago, the identity of the vessel of the Shisu Bat was discovered." A stunned silence fell over the Jonin. Anko broke the silence. "So? Who is it!?"

Hiruzen took a deep breath. "It's Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Sakura picked up her team photo, staring at it. She stood in the foreground, laughing. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other over her head, and Luna was swatting at the air above Sasuke's head. Kakashi stood behind them, smiling.

"Was I wrong?" _Could I have stopped him by force if I had to?

* * *

_

**(Sakura frowned. "What? No visitors?"**

**"I'm afraid not. Sorry."**

**"But why? He's not in critical condition or something, is he? Why can't he have any visitors?" The receptionist actually looked sorry. "I'm sorry, I really don't have any more information.")

* * *

**Sakura sighed. "Standing here worrying isn't gonna do any good." She set the photo back down gently, and left.

* * *

She stopped outside a flower shop. "That's right! I should bring flowers!" She stepped into the flower shop, looking around her. "Let's see now..." Her eyes widened, and she looked over at the counter to see Ino. _Oh, no._

Ino smirked. "Sakura. You poor thing. It's sad when a girl has to buy flowers for herself."

"I-I'm not! I'm, uh....not that it's any of your business! I didn't expect to find you minding the shop!" _I'll make this quick! _Ino strode over to her. "Taking a plant to the hospital is like saying you expect the person to be there forever. Some cut flowers might be a better idea." Sakura stiffened. "Hospital? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You're going there to visit Sasuke, aren't you?" She turned, calling into the back room. "Hey, Mom! I'm going out for awhile!" Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait! What are you doing!?"

"Oh, get real! If you think I'll let you be the first one to see Sasuke, you are SO wrong!" Sakura glared at her. _Miss Ino-Pig! Always butting in!_

Ino plucked a rose from among the others. "I'll think I'll bring him one red rose. It's the flower of love."

"How lame can you get? Me, I'm gonna bring him a single daffodil. A noble flower that bravely endures the long months of winter, then blossoms forth as a sign of spring." _Just like you will soon blossom again, Sasuke!_

Ino was staring at her incredulously. "What are you, a botanist all of a sudden!?"

"I warned you! I will not lose out to you!"

"Whatever. So, are you gonna pay for that daffodil?" Sakura gasped. "I should get two!"

"Two!? Why? You trying to impress him!?"

"One for him...and another for Lee. Luna's already checked out, so..." Ino's eyes widened.

* * *

The two girls walked through town towards the hospital, when they heard a yell. "WAITER! MORE!" They halted in their tracks, staring at a restaurant. "TEN ORDERS OF SHORT RIBS!" Choji chowed down on barbecue like there was no tomorrow, while Asuma and Shikamaru looked on in mild disgust. "Man, you can put me off of food for good. Just watching you makes me sick."

"Who ordered the short ribs?" Choji grinned. "Ah, finally!" He threw the short ribs onto the grill. "This is ALL mine, Shikamaru! Don't try stealin' any!"

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on it."

"What the heck are you guys doing!?" They looked up to see Ino and Sakura staring at them through the open window. "Ino! Sakura!"

"Shikamaru, shouldn't you be training for the final exam instead of sitting around, pigging out?!"

"I have been training. Every day, all day. Asuma has got me working like a dog." Asuma laughed. "And it's not only Shikamaru. Choji's joined us for training as well."

"What? So you're going for it after all, huh?"

"Yeah! And in return, I get all the barbecue I can eat!" Ino raised an eyebrow. "Well, that would explain it."

Shikamaru groaned. "Oh, man. I wish I'd never signed up for this stupid final exam!"

"I don't wanna hear it! There are plenty of people who'd give their right arm to be a part of it!" Sakura nodded. "Yeah! Your sensei's right!"

Asuma continued. "And besides, from everything I've heard, Guy's and Kurenai's teams are training their butts off!"

"Yeah, well what about it?"

"After coming this far, you don't want them making you look bad, do you?"

"...Man! This is such a drag!"

* * *

Naruto made the hand sign once more. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A tadpole. "NO! AGAIN WITH THE TADPOLE! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WE'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE!"

"LOOK! CAN'T YOU SEE IT!? THIS ONE'S BIGGER THAN THE LAST ONE!"

"WHO CARES!? IT'S STILL A TADPOLE!"

* * *

"So you're here to see Sasuke Uchiha?" A nurse led Ino and Sakura through the hallway. "Please keep in mind that he's still very weak. He needs his rest. You'll have to keep your visits short. Five minutes, that's all I can give you." Both girls nodded. "All right."

The nurse knocked on his door. "Sasuke? May I come in?" She slid the door open. "You have a couple of pretty visitors here." She stopped dead, gasped, dropping her clipboard. Sasuke was gone. "Sasuke?! Sasuke?!" She threw open the doors to the closet. "All of his clothes are gone! This is terrible! He's in no condition to be walking around on his own!" She ran out the door. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Sakura and Ino stared after her.

"Sasuke..."

"Did he..." **("It's certain he will come to me...in search of power.") **Sakura's eyes widened. _Sasuke...where have you gone?

* * *

_Kakashi struggled up the side of a steep cliff, pulling himself up with one hand tied behind his back. "Why is this so much harder than it used to be? Must be getting out of shape. Time's almost up..." He put his foot on a rock, which crumbled beneath him, and his eyes widened as he dangled there helplessly, his grip loosening.

He focused, opening the First Gate, which got him up to the next level. A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see Sasuke. "What's up?"

"So you finally showed up."

* * *

Ino and Sakura sighed. "Oh, man..." The nurse from before walked over to them. "Well, we'll keep on searching for him here in the hospital, but in the meantime, if you see him, please contact us immediately. Will you?" They nodded. "Now, you wanted to see Rock Lee as well, right?"

"Yes."

"He's in no better condition than Sasuke, so don't expect to have a very long visit."

She knocked on Lee's door. "Lee? Can we come in? You have a couple of pretty visitors here to-" She dropped her clipboard. Lee was also gone. "Oh, no! Not Lee too! Lee! Lee!" Ino frowned. "Weird." Sakura's eyes widened. "Look!" They saw Lee outside, struggling to do push-ups. "LEE!"

"Come on, Sakura!"

"200 push-ups, that was the deal! If you cannot finish them, it is 100 leg-squats, so come on! Here we go! 190..." The nurse ran over to Lee, who looked about to pass out from the pain. "Lee! You shouldn't be out here! Your wounds won't heal properly if you strain them this way! Stop it!"

"191...." The nurse ran over, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Lee!"

"Get away from me! Please! Got to...finish my training! 195...196...197...198...Do not count me out! I am not through yet! 199...Just one more!" He screamed in pain, and sank to the ground. Ino and Sakura rushed over. "Lee!" The nurse flipped him over. "I'll get some orderlies out here with a stretcher! Stay with him until I get back!"

"We will, ma'am!" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. "Why? Why, Ino? What is it that makes boys like that? They're always pushing things too far." Ino's shoulders slumped. "Why ask me? I'm not a boy."

"...Right. Sorry."

* * *

Lee's eyes slowly opened, and he turned to see the daffodil. "Someone was here."

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked slowly back through town. "What a waste of a perfectly good rose."

"Yeah. My daffodil too."

* * *

Jiraiya groaned, standing up. "What a bore! It's obvious our friends in the swimming suits aren't coming back, so how 'bout we call it a day, huh, Naruto?"

"WHAT?! BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING ME! COME ON, PLEASE! ONE MORE TIME, OKAY?!"

"I'm tired, and I'm hungry. That's enough! We've been out here half a day!"

"But you haven't done anything!"

"YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL I'M EVEN HANGING OUT WITH YOU!" Naruto flinched. _Yikes! Man, this old coot's touchy!_ "Okay, wait. I know what you need! SEXY JUTSU!" He transformed into Naruko for about five seconds. "Wait, that's it? That wasn't very long!"

"Hey, I've already got that jutsu down, okay?! It's the Summoning Jutsu I wanna work on!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Go ahead, give it another shot."

"Right! Here we go! SUMMONING JUTSU!" A tadpole. "YOU'RE HOPELESS! WHY DO I WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU!?"

"WHAT, ARE YOU BLIND!? YOU SEE!? THIS ONE'S GOT LEGS!"

"GREAT! NOW JUST GIVE IT TWO ARMS AND A BRAIN, AND MAYBE I CAN TRAIN IT!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO NEGATIVE! YOU GOTTA ADMIT, AT LEAST I'M MAKING PROGRESS!" Jiraiya burst into tears.

* * *

The next morning, Luna awoke to see Sasuke sitting on her windowsill, watching her. She gave a loud shriek. "Sasuke, what-!?" He landed silently inside her room. "Luna, today's your birthday, right?" She blinked at him, startled. "Y-Yes." _Why is he asking me this?_ He nodded, suddenly flustered. "Well, I....I, um, went out and got you a present." He dug around in his pocket, producing a necklace with a silver crescent moon on it. Luna stared at him. "You got me...a present?" He looked away, still flustered. "Y-Yeah." He wasn't prepared for what came next. Luna sprang out of bed, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that day, Kakashi, Sakura, Haku and Zabuza were assorted in the main room of Luna's house. Sakura smiled as her teammate came downstairs. "Happy birthday, Luna!" She handed Luna a charm bracelet with a sakura flower on it. Kakashi also gave her a charm, a dog, and produced a fox charm for Naruto's present. "I had a feeling he'd forgotten today was your birthday, so I took care of his present." Kakashi also produced a photo album filled with photos of Luna and the team, and her eyes filled up with happy tears. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

The last present came from Haku and Zabuza: two curved swords with crescent moons as the handles. Kakashi watched her as she thanked them repeatedly, frowning. _Could it really be true? Could this child, this...this girl really be the carrier of the Shisu Bat?_


	53. Chapter 53

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! SORRY, GUYS, BUT LUNA DOESN'T SHOW UP IN THIS CHAPTER. GOMEN NASAI! I'LL TRY TO GET HER BACK IN NEXT CHAPTER, THOUGH.  
**

**

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE: LIVE OR DIE! RISK IT ALL TO WIN IT ALL!

* * *

**

Naruto and Jiraiya were once again by the waterfall, and Jiraiya was once again watching the teenage girls frolicking in the water as Naruto practiced the Summoning Jutsu. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" A large cloud of smoke erupted. "That just had to work!" The smoke cleared to reveal a tiny green frog with red spots on its back. Naruto stared down at it. "WHAT THE HECK IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FROG AND A TADPOLE ANYWAY!?" Jiraiya just laughed lecherously, paying no attention to his student. "LOOK, PERVY SAGE!? CAN'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU BELIEVE IN ME?!" Just then, Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out. Jiraiya sighed, standing up. "He collapses again." _But I suppose it's no surprise. For three weeks now he's been getting through his training on guts and determination alone.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen stared at the picture of Minato Namikaze. Anko came into the room. "Lord Hokage." He turned to look at her. "What is it, Anko?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm-"

"You're what? Are you feeling guilty that you returned alive from the Forest of Death?" She looked down, and he continued. "There's no need for that. After all, you no longer have a connection to Orochimaru, right? There's no ninja alive today in the Village Hidden in the Leaves who could ever even hope to defeat him. I myself would probably not be his equal."

"I wish...the Fourth Hokage were still alive."

"You shouldn't say such things. It's only because he sacrificed himself and died that our land was saved. Besides, that's all in the past. It's a story from 13 years ago. He's gone, and we can't change that. We must do what we can with what we have."

"Yes, sir." He picked up his Hokage hat, placing it on his head. "Very well, I'm going out to get some fresh air." He began to leave, but paused. "And, Anko. Don't blame yourself."

* * *

"Come on, open your eyes already!" Jiraiya dumped a pail of water on Naruto, and he woke up, spluttering. "Hey, what was that for!?"

"Oh, that. To knock sense into ya, since you have none."

"I don't?! Look at you!"

"You've been training for three weeks, and you're still at this level!? If you continue like this, it's pointless."

"Hey, that's not true! Gimme a break! I've been trying as hard as I can here!"

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not. If you want to succeed at this Summoning Jutsu, then you must do it like your life depends on it." Naruto lept to his feet. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?! I'M TRAINING EVERY DAY LIKE I'M GONNA DIE! IF YOU HAVE TIME TO COMPLAIN, TEACH ME A TRICK TO DO IT!" Jiraiya scratched his head. "A trick? Well...I don't know."

Naruto stared at him. "What? You're not gonna teach me?"

"You need to put your life at risk."

"My...life?"

"That's right, it's no joke. Even so, are you willing to do it?"

"Of course! I always risk my life! There's no point in anything if you don't go all the way!" Jiraiya stood up. "I see. All right, follow me."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the hallways of a bathhouse. "So what the heck are we doing at a place like this, anyway? You're not looking for more girls again, are you?!" Jiraiya stopped, turning to face him. "Say, that's not a bad idea at all, Naruto, but no, I'm not. This is about bathing. We must purify our bodies."

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya sat in a hot spring, relaxing. Naruto stared at Jiraiya. _Okay, something weirder than normal is going on here. _Jiraiya sighed in contentment. "Ahh...what a nice bath! Oh, yeah, it's just like heaven!"

* * *

"Hey, Pervy Sage."

"I'm the Toad Sage."

"Yeah, well, whatever ya are, what does taking a bath have to do with the Summoning Jutsu anyway?" Jiraiya ignored him, and continued walking. "Hey! Hello!? I'm talkin' to you!" Jiraiya halted. "What!? What is it!? Why'd you stop!?"

"Hey. Naruto. Tell me, is there something you like to eat?"

* * *

Later, they sat in Ichiraku's. "All right! I'm gonna eat!" He slurped up the ramen in one gulp. "This is great! Why can't the training be like this every day?"

"Good, now eat up! It may be your last meal." Naruto stared at him. "Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Anyway, eat up! Yeah, that's right! Eat like there's no tomorrow!" He burst into fake laughter. "I don't know what's so funny, and I don't care! I got food!" He turned back to his ramen. "Hit me, chef! Seconds on that ramen!"

"Okay!" Jiraiya smiled.

* * *

"One more!"

"Here ya go!"

"This time with barbecued pork!"

"You got it!" 45 minutes later, Naruto sighed in contentment, a tall pile of ramen bowls stacked in front of him. "Oh man, I'm stuffed! Thanks a bunch, Pervy Sage!" He turned to face Jiraiya, and found himself facing a stuffed frog. "HE LEFT?!" Ayame strode forward. "Thank you!" She held out her hand, expecting payment.

* * *

Naruto strode through town, his hands in his pockets. He examined his toad purse. "I've never seen anything so empty." Jiraiya spoke from behind him. "So, are you full now?" Naruto turned, and began yelling at him. "QUIT YOUR MESSING AROUND! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TREAT ME TO THAT MEAL!"

"You fool! I never said I'd treat you!"

"BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO! YOU'RE THE GROWN-UP!"

"Say, Naruto. Do you happen to have a girl that you like?" Naruto looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I asked if you have a special girl. You know, someone close to you!"

He blushed. "Well, I don't know. I mean, kinda sorta. I guess you could say I like her."

"So, who is it?"

"No one! Just Sakura!" _Me and my big mouth!_

"Okay, let's go see her, because you're going to give her a big hug!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!? This is part of my training!?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, it's close enough." Naruto grinned. "YES! ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO!" He paused, suddenly embarrassed. "But...if I do hug her...Sakura will...No! This is part of my training too! I have to do it! I have to be strong! But of course, I'm also gonna be black-and-blue. And Sakura won't wanna talk to me for awhile. But still! If I wanna learn how to do this Summoning Jutsu right, then this can't be helped! But Sakura's gonna...NO! But then again..." Jiraiya finally lost his patience. "Just go already!" He kicked Naruto in the back, sending him flying.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Naruto stood in front of Sakura. "Okay, what do you want?"

"U-Um, w-well, you see..."

"Look, if it's money you want, you can just forget it. I'm not giving you any."

"No, that's not it! It's just I-I...um...." _Oh, man! How can I say this?! If I tell her it's for my training, I'm gonna get wailed on for sure!_ Sakura's voice knocked him out of his reverie. "If it's nothing, I'm going home."

"No! No, wait a minute!" He grabbed Sakura's shoulder. _This is it! This is my chance! Here I come, Sakura!_ "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? BACK OFF!" She punched him in the face, sending him flying. "Oh, well. So much for that." Sakura stalked off as Jiraiya peeked around the corner. "What a punch!"

* * *

"Hey, if I do this, can I really summon a frog?"

"You bet! Of course! Absolutely! Without a doubt!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Is there anything else you've always wanted to do?"

"Huh?"

"Anything?"

"What? What are you-?" Naruto sank to his knees, unconscious. Jiraiya looked down at his limp form. _To tap into his enormous chakra and use it, I'm certain that it's extremely difficult to hold that kind of power. It's also true that Naruto's body is too small a vessel to contain the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. It's likely that because that chakra puts such a burden on him, Naruto's body normally suppresses it_. He grabbed Naruto, pulling him to his feet and hoisting him over his shoulder. _If the key to drawing out the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra is danger and emotion, he has to physically experience them and mentally learn to summon the chakra on his own. Please forgive me for what I am about to do, Fourth Hokage.

* * *

_He threw Naruto to the ground just as he came to. "Where....where are we?"

"Stand up!" Naruto rose to his feet. "What? What's going on!?"

"Your training ends right here."

"BUT I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!"

"NARUTO! Starting now, you must stare death in the face."

"D-Death?"

"That's right. To stave off the horror of death, you must release enormous chakra. Once you experience that, you'll understand how to release the red chakra. If you don't wish to die, do something about it! Now!" He put one finger on Naruto's headband, which sent him speeding backwards through the bushes, and off the edge of a cliff.

"AAGH!"

_All right, Naruto. Now we shall see if the strength that's been given to you is a blessing or a curse._ Naruto hurtled downwards, screaming. _If I don't grab onto something, I'll die! _He summoned up his chakra, which began glowing blue. _Now!_ He grabbed a ledge, but his fingers slipped. Jiraiya watched all this. _It is impossible, Naruto. You have to recognize that. The rocks are too slippery, and falling at that speed with limited control of chakra that you possess, you can't possibly cling to the rock. Naruto, you must see it! You can only depend on the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox now! This time, you have to turn the key yourself!_

Naruto, meanwhile, continued falling. _If I go on like this, I really am gonna die! Die! DIE!_

* * *

**Naruto stood in a corridor, hearing water dripping. _What?_ He heard a beast growling at the far end of the corridor, and walked toward the source of the noise. _This feeling...it's the red chakra again. _Naruto squinted as he stepped into the light, and found himself standing before a large iron gate. "What is this?" His eyes widened as a large, red beast appeared behind the gate, leering at him. _What is this?! It's huge!_ The thing spoke. "Come closer..." Naruto moved forward, but lept back as claws shot out of the gate. "Y-You're the...Nine-Tailed Fox! Of course! The red chakra is this guy's chakra!" Naruto glared at him. "All right, look, you stupid fox! You're in my body and you owe me rent! So for payment, I'll take your chakra! You got that!?" The fox began laughing. "Well, I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, if you die, I die." Red chakra began swirling around Naruto. "Very well. As a reward for making it this far, I will owe you my chakra!"

* * *

**Naruto hurtled downward. _This is it!_ He bit his thumb, making the hand signs. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" His red and blue chakra mixed, and a large toad appeared.

* * *

Jiraiya grinned. "Well done, kid."

* * *

The toad spoke. "What's this!? Where in the world am I!?"**  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! BY THE WAY, I WAS ONLY ABLE TO FIT LUNA IN AT THE VERY END! I'M REALLY SORRY!  


* * *

****NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO: HE FLIES! HE JUMPS! HE LURKS! CHIEF TOAD APPEARS!

* * *

**

Naruto groaned, rubbing his neck. "That was close! Glad I got saved! 'Course, I coulda done without the falling on my neck part! Look at that!" He had noticed Gamabunta. "Awesome! Man, that is humongous! Wait...hold on here." He crawled over to the edge of the toad, peering over. "What's that! This is...a toad! Isn't it!" He stood up, sliding down Gamabunta's back. "WHOA!" He finally came to a stop halfway down. "Let's see here..." Naruto's face burst into a wide grin. "THERE'S NO TAIL THERE! I DID IT! I DIDN'T SUMMON A TADPOLE OR A FROG! IT'S REALLY A REAL TOAD!"

* * *

Jiraiya chuckled, watching all this. _Looks like he released the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox all on his own this time. But still, I certainly can't say that he's proficient at it yet. He overdid it with the chakra's power. To have summoned him, of all things!

* * *

_Naruto laughed. "I FINALLY PULLED IT OFF!" Just then, Gamabunta gave a lurch, sending Naruto flying. "YOU LITTLE SNOT! JUST WHOSE HEAD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DANCING AROUND ON TOP OF ANYWAY! WELL, LET ME TELL YOU, I AM THE WISE AND POWERFUL LORD GAMABUNTA, THE CHIEF TOAD! AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT! NOW SHUT UP!" Naruto was knocked backwards by the force of his yell, and clung desperately to his pipe. "What is this guy? He seemed cool, but gimme a break here!"

"Just when I finally get to breathe some fresh air, I find someone weird kid tap-dancing on my head! Hey, Jiraiya! Where are you, Jiraiya? Just what do you think you're doing!"

* * *

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, this doesn't look good. Even I'm not able to handle Gamabunta, and he's a real handful!"

* * *

"JIRAIYA! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU BUFFOON!"

* * *

Jiraiya groaned. "It would be a pain in the neck if he found me out, so I'd better hightail it out of here while I can."

* * *

Gamabunta eyed Naruto. "Hey, you little snot!"

"U-Uh, yeah?"

"Where's Jiraiya hiding?"

"W-Who's this Jiraiya! I don't know any-"

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about that lecher who calls himself the Toad Sage! Now where is he?" Naruto grimaced. _Man, he's scary!_

"Look, I'm giving you an order, and if you can follow it, I'll even consider making you my henchman. SO HURRY UP AND ANSWER ME!"

"Okay, okay! If you're talking about the Pervy Sage, he's on the cliff up there, Chief Toad!" Gamabunta looked up. "Up there?"

"Um...can I ask you one question, sir Toad, sir?"

"What is it?"

"What business do you have with that Pervy Sage anyway?"

"That's the very same question I want to ask that pervert! I mean, what in the world does that fool want with me! Summoning me to a place like this!"

"Oh! But, um..."

"What now!" Naruto scratched his head. "Well, actually, the funny thing is that I'm the one who summoned you. You see, I fell off the cliff, and I thought that maybe you could rescue me, so...thanks, Boss!" Gamabunta's eyes narrowed, and he burst into hysterical laughter. "Give me a break! What does a puny little kid like you know about that! There's no way a little squirt like you could have enough power to summon up a being like me!"

"No, no, it's true! I mean, I really truly summoned you!" Naruto glared at him as he laughed again. "KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TOAD JERK!" Gamabunta stopped laughing. "YOU'VE BEEN TALKING DOWN TO ME AND SAYING WHATEVER YOU WANT SINCE YOU FIRST GOT HERE! BUT I'M THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOU, AND THAT MEANS I'M YOUR MASTER! YOU'D BETTER START RESPECTING ME, AND DOING WHAT I SAY, YOU GOT THAT, TOAD!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? A MEANINGLESS LITTLE SQUIRT LIKE YOU, BARELY OLD ENOUGH TO STAND, AND YOU DARE TO SAY THE LORD GAMABUNTA, THE CHIEF TOAD, THAT YOU'RE HIS MASTER? THAT'S IT!" His tongue came out, wrapping around Naruto, throwing him onto his back. He lept up into the air, and Naruto screamed as he began to float into the air a few feet above Gamabunta. He quickly grabbed Gamabunta's coat, and hung on for dear life as they soared back to the ground.

* * *

Jiraiya looked up. "Well, it looks like he reached the top, thanks to Gamabunta."

* * *

Naruto fell off of Gamabunta, landing on his head. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gamabunta chuckled. "I hate to tell you this, you little snot, but even if I were willing to believe that you were actually the one who summoned me, and trust me, kid, that's a really, really big if, if you're the kind of guy who could fall off my back that easily, then there's no way I could ever accept you as my master, you got it! Now, since I'm back in the world, after such a very, very long time, if Jiraiya doesn't need me, I'm going for a walk."

"No! WAIT!"

"Why don't you just get out of here and go home? Because it's clear you're incapable of serving as my henchman!" Naruto glared, and ran after him, leaping onto his back, and landing on his head. "What! What do you suppose you're doing now!"

"Fine! If making you respect me depends on me staying on your back, well then, I'll just make sure I don't get off your back the rest of the day, no matter what!"

"WHAT?"

"That's right, and when I do, then you'll have no choice but to recognize me as your undisputed master!"

"You really are a snot! Fine, if that's what you want, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" Naruto yelled as Gamabunta shook his head back and forth, trying to throw him off. "I don't have enough chakra! Listen carefully, Chief Toad! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and-AAGH-I'm gonna become Hokage someday! Don't forget that! WHOA!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

* * *

Jiraiya watched all this unfold miles away through binoculars, and he chuckled. "This is getting pretty interesting." He heard girls giggling, and gave a lecherous laugh. "Sorry, Naruto. I'd love to help you, but I'm afraid that I've got far too much work to do here! Research!"

* * *

Gamabunta crashed through the trees. "GET OFF!" Naruto clung on determinedly as he continually shook his head. "AAGH!"

* * *

Choji, Shikamaru and Asuma stepped into restaurant. "I am gonna eat 'till I can't eat no more!" Kankuro laughed, watching them enter. "Those guys are eating barbecue again. Giving themselves a reward for training so hard, I guess." He looked over at Temari as she spoke. "Hey, I thought you were told not to let Gaara out of your sight, Kankuro."

"Ah, don't worry. Even someone like him wouldn't dare to do anything in broad daylight. What about you? That guy Shikamaru, or whatever his name is, he's the first guy you're fighting, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...so, shouldn't you be formulating a battle plan?" She scoffed. "There's no way I'd lose to a ninja who is at that level. No way."

"You blew it, didn't you?"

"What?"

"If you had taken the Exams one year earlier, then you would've made Chuunin easily, right, Temari?" She scowled. "Don't say that."

* * *

_**(Temari stared at Baki. "What? What did you just say!" **_

_**"I'm going to have you three ninja, the best from the Hidden Sand Village, participate in the upcoming Chuunin Exams. But the reason that I'm having you do so is not for you to pass the Chuunin Exams. We must use this chance, so that we're able to crush the Hidden Leaf Village." Kankuro frowned. "But why? Why are we turning on the Leaf Village? Didn't we sign a treaty of alliance with them?"**_

_**"Yes. We did. And that treaty is the whole problem."**_

_**"I don't get it. What do you mean?"**_

_**"You Genin aren't aware of all the details of this, but when the treaty of alliance was signed, that idiot feudal lord who rules us used it as an opportunity to force military cutbacks on our village. He also delegated to the Hidden Leaf Village matters that should've been handled by us. And even worse, he significantly cut our village's budget, and cut down the number of shinobi. When the head of our country is weak, we, the country's arms and legs, suffer. And so we took the only choice left to us: improve the quality of every shinobi to maintain our military strength." He looked over at Gaara. "That's why shinobi like you are created, Gaara. The Land of Wind's very existence is in danger. More danger than it's ever been in before. But still, that idiot feudal lord and all his incompetent advisors are too blind to see it! So the Kazekage, who detected this weakening might of the Sand Village, joined hands with the Sound Village, to show our feudal lord his stupidity, by crushing the Hidden Leaf Village and restoring our own. This needs to be done to make that idiot aware of the importance of preparing for a crisis!" He hit the map behind him, and the feudal lord's photo fell off the wall. "If any more time passes, our Sand Village will be completely drained of its ability to fight against the Leaf Village. This is our only chance. Now, Gaara, this mission depends entirely upon your skills."**_

_**Gaara finally spoke. "Yes."**_

_**"This path will certainly lead to war with the Leaf Village." Temari stared. "We'll be-We'll be going to war again? We've spent so much time and sacrificed so much to achieve this alliance. And now...you're breaking it, so many will die."**_

_**"Harden your heart. This is the will of Lord Kazekage." Temari looked up. "Lord Kazekage?"**_

_**"All shinobi are simply tools for fighting. Accept that fact, and you'll see that all the treaty of alliance does is nothing more than jeopardize our very existence. This is an A-plus-ranked mission. Make sure you succeed." Kankuro nodded. "Okay." Temari looked down at her lap. "...Yes.")

* * *

**_Kankuro yawned. "I'm bored. The day sure goes by slowly when you're not doing much of anything."

"I guess."

* * *

Naruto yelled as Gamabunta lept into the air, still trying to throw him off. They splashed into the water, and surfaced, Naruto still on his back. Gamabunta sank to the bottom, lept out of the water, and dived in again, causing a rainbow.

* * *

Jiraiya chuckled, watching Naruto clinging on. "Oh, dear. Look at that. Seems like Naruto is in agony." He burst into laughter. "He must have exhausted most of his chakra when he used that summoning jutsu to bring Gamabunta here." One of the girls down by the waterfall squealed. "Ooh, look at that! Isn't that rainbow pretty?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous!" Jiraiya smirked. "Oh, yeah, I'll say! It's gorgeous!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the Sand Village...

* * *

**_"Good work, Baki."

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage. I successfully moved all three pawns to the final rounds as planned."

"And the pact with the Sound Village has progressed as well?"

"Yes, sir." He placed a scroll on the floor. "This scroll contains the details of the Sound Village's plan." One of the Kazekage's advisors picked up the scroll and carried it over to the Kazekage. "Is there something else?"

"Well..."

"What? Out with it."

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if you could position soldiers near the border, under the pretext of a tactical exercise, with just the four of us." One of the advisors spoke. "The Hidden Leaf Village isn't full of dimwits, and ANBU Black Ops are active in that area."

Another advisor agreed. "If we do what you ask, they'll see right through what we're planning. Everything we've worked toward will be ruined." Baki frowned. "But...with only our current military capability-" The Kazekage cut him off. "That's why I've sent Gaara and the others. The restoration of the Sand Village is glorious in your hands. Now, go." Baki bowed. "Yes, sir." He used the transportation jutsu, and left.

* * *

Naruto hung onto Gamabunta as the sun began to sink. "Just a little longer! It's almost over! Once that sun really sets, then you're gonna be calling me Master!"

"Never!" Gamabunta lept into the air, and crashed through the trees. "I didn't say I agreed to your deal, did I!"

"I don't care! I'm not falling off, no matter what!"

* * *

Jiraiya frowned. _Naruto...he's already way past his limit. I wouldn't be surprised if he fell off any minute now.

* * *

_Naruto gasped for breath as Gamabunta frowned, thinking hard. _I suppose I could simply ignore that snot, but the thought of losing to him burns me up! All right, I'm going to bring an end to this, once and for all! _"Hey, snot, what is your name? What do they call you?"

"My name! I told you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Well, listen up, Naruto Uzumaki, I hope you won't hold it against me if you die!" He lept into the air repetitively, with Naruto screaming.

* * *

Jiraiya scowled. "Play fair, Gamabunta! This is a matter of pride for Naruto too!" He yelled as Gamabunta's shadow fell over him, and ran so he wouldn't be crushed. Gamabunta, however, cleared the cliffside, narrowly missing him, and landed below him in the water. "NO! THAT'S WHERE ALL THOSE PRETTY LADIES COME TO HANG OUT!"

* * *

Naruto began to fall off. "No way! I'm not falling off! Not when I'm this close to winning!" He activated his Shadow Clones.

* * *

Jiraiya stared. "Incredible! Even in the condition he's in, the kid is able to use more chakra!"

* * *

Naruto's clones rushed forward, creating a chain of clones hanging off Gamabunta's head. "I've got you! Hold on!" One of the clones tugged on the other's foot, and they each vanished as they pulled the next one up, finally pulling Naruto back up. Naruto laughed. "How do you like THAT, Chief Toad! I'm still on your back! That's right! I beat you!" He cackled with laughter, then passed out.

* * *

Jiraiya leaned forward. "No! If he falls like that, he'll die!"

* * *

Just then, Gamabunta reached out his tongue, catching Naruto. _Too bad for you, little snot. And you almost made it, too.

* * *

_Jiraiya stood, relieved. _Amazing. He could hold out so long against a tough opponent like Gamabunta. _He turned to walk off, chuckling, but paused, looking at his scroll.

* * *

Gamabunta placed Naruto on his head just as Jiraiya threw the scroll down, where it landed in front of Gamabunta. _Naruto Uzumaki, huh? I am fully aware that this boy summoned me all on his own. He is courageous. It's the first time since the Fourth Hokage that someone has dared to climb on my head. As may be expected after that battle, he looks completely drained of energy. I don't mind giving him some of my power, but I believe that taking him to a place of healing would be best.

* * *

_Luna was sitting in her room when she felt the ground shake, and rushed outside to see an enormous toad standing outside the hospital. The toad lept away, and she saw Naruto sprawled on the ground, unconscious. She laughed, draping his arm over her shoulder and carrying him inside.


	55. Chapter 55

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  


* * *

****NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE: HOSPITAL BESIEGED: THE EVIL HAND REVEALED!

* * *

**

Baki pounded on the door where Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were staying. "Open up! NOW!" The door swung open, and Temari and Kankuro stared up at him. "What's up? What's all the ruckus?"

"You idiots! Didn't I tell you not to let him out of your sight for a second!?" Temari and Kankuro gasped, looking at each other. They ran to Gaara's room, sliding the door open to reveal an empty room. "Oh no. Gaara's gone!"

"Yeah, but where?" Baki strode over to the window. _This is bad. Very bad.

* * *

_Shikamaru looked up from his game over at Naruto. "Man, is he ever gonna wake up?" Luna laughed. "Give him time. He's had a rough time."

"Maybe the kid croaked." Luna glared at him. "Don't say things like that. I'm sure he's fine. Besides, the Blibbering Humdingers would've left him if he had." Shikamaru stared at her. "The...what?"

"Blibbering Humdingers. They're tiny little pixies who live inside humans, giving them their life force. When that human dies, the Blibbering Humdingers leave the human's body to die." Shikamaru sighed. _

* * *

_Sakura sighed, examining the flowers, when Ino spoke. "You're wasting your time if those are for Sasuke." She jumped, and whirled around. "Ino."

"So you haven't heard the news that he still hasn't come back yet? You're a little behind the curve, aren't you, Billboard-Brow?"

"As a matter of fact, I was getting it for Lee. The last one must be wilting by now." Ino's eyes widened. "Yeah, you're right." Ino handed her the flower. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Ino nodded. "Tell him hi. I hope he's feeling better."

* * *

Shikamaru frowned, and Luna looked up. "What's wrong?"

"The sand stopped. What's up with that? Did they forget to wind it or something? What a drag."

"Hourglasses aren't wound. Naruto!" They looked up to see Naruto stirring. Shikamaru smirked. "So, you decided to wake up, huh?" Luna smiled. "Good to see you're okay, Naruto."

"Where am I? What is this?"

"The hospital. They said you'd been out cold like this for 3 days straight."

"3 days?" Luna nodded. "3 DAYS STRAIGHT!?" He stood up. Luna smiled. "Ooh, he seems to be getting better."

"Uh, yeah, more or less."

"Shikamaru, Luna, when's the final competition begin!?"

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT!?" He grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!? I CAN'T BE LYING AROUND HERE AT A TIME LIKE THIS! I'VE GOTTA BE GETTING READY! AND PERVY SAGE! WHERE'S PERVY SAGE?! THAT OLD COOT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SUPERVISING MY TRAINING!" Luna was overcome with a fit of the giggles as Shikamaru responded. "Hey, calm down, kid! Get a grip! I don't know what you're talking about!" He released Shikamaru. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!? I GOTTA GET DRESSED! WHERE'D THEY PUT 'EM!? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!? OH, COME ON, WHERE ARE THEY!?" Shikamaru groaned. "Man, this kid gives me such a headache. I liked him a lot better when he was unconscious. WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!?"

Naruto froze, and Luna looked over at him. "Now listen. You don't want to be freaking out the day before a big competition. Resting can be the best thing." Naruto sat down on the bed, but didn't respond, and Luna grew worried. "Naruto? Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. I'm really starving." Luna began shaking with silent laughter, and Shikamaru stared at her, then at Naruto."Is that all? Man, stop scaring me like that! Oh, look at this." He bent down, and picked up a basket of fruit. "I went to the trouble of getting all this stuff for Choji, and then the doctors told me he couldn't have it. Such a drag. But at least we can eat it." Naruto frowned. "Choji? You mean, he's here in the hospital too?"

"Nothing to worry about. All he's got is a bad case of indigestion. He ate one short-rib too many." Naruto and Luna burst into laughter at this, and Luna nearly fell out of her chair. "Hey, watch it!" Shikamaru grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her back into her seat. "T-Thank you." Naruto grinned. "I shoulda figured! That's just like him!" Shikamaru scoffed. "Yeah. Well, you two are just lucky me and Luna are around, or you wouldn't have any visitors." He tossed an apple to Naruto. "Here."

"Oh, wow! This looks delicious!" He paused. "What? What is it now?" Naruto smirked. "Let's eat it in front of Choji! It'll drive him crazy!"

"Man, that's mean. I like it!" Luna burst into laughter again.

* * *

Sakura stepped into the hospital, and frowned, seeing nobody at the reception desk. _What the-? Where is everybody? _"'Out to lunch'?" She set down her flower, and looked down at the clipboard, not noticing the shadow coming towards her. When she turned around, nobody was there. She grabbed her flower, and set off for Lee's room.

* * *

Sakura entered Lee's room, and set the flower down on his bedside table. "Okay, well, hope you like it."

* * *

Choji groaned, pushing aside his food tray. "I'm still starving!" He heard a knock, and sat up. "Huh?" The door slid open, and revealed a basket of fruit. Choji's face lit up. "Come on! Don't torture me like that, Shikamaru!"

* * *

Sakura shut the door behind her, and walked off. The bedside table began to shake, and a breeze lifted the curtains.

* * *

Sakura stopped in her tracks, remembering something. "Oh, that's right!" She turned and headed back toward Lee's room.

* * *

Gaara stood over Lee's bed, staring down at him. He groaned, and clutched his head.

_**(The sand snaked around his left foot and his left arm. He screamed, struggling to get away. "Sand Coffin!" Lee screamed as his left leg and arm were broken.**_

_**The rest of Gaara's sand made its way towards Lee. "Now you die!" Guy lept down into the way, knocking aside Gaara's sand. Gaara suddenly groaned, and clutched his head. "But...why? He failed! Why save him?"**_

_**"Because he's...he's my student. And also because he's precious to me.")**_ He released the cork from his gourd, and sand began snaking towards Lee. His eyes suddenly widened. "I can't move my body." Naruto yelled, and punched him in the face. Shikamaru yelled, and Naruto glared at Gaara as Luna rushed over to check on Lee. "What the heck do you think you're doing in here, you rat!?"

"Hey, man, go easy! I'm using my Shadow Possession Jutsu, so when you're beating him up, you're beating me up, too! You got it!?"

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru." He turned to Gaara. "Out with it. What were you trying to pull!?"

* * *

Ino smiled, holding the basket of fruit. "Hey, Choji. You feeling any better?"

"Ino!" He grinned. _ALL RIGHT! A pretty girl with food! This is my lucky day!

* * *

_Naruto's fists clenched. "Well!? Are you gonna tell us what you were gonna do?!"

"I was going to kill him." Their eyes widened. Shikamaru stared at him. _This guy's one cool customer. Look at him! He's not even fazed by my Shadow Possession Jutsu! _Luna frowned, and asked him in a low voice, "Why do you want to kill him?"

"I have nothing against him. It's nothing that complicated, I simply wanna kill him, that's all." They stared at him, and Naruto exploded before Luna could stop him. "YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU'RE SICK IN THE HEAD! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Shikamaru scowled. "Yeah. You think we're just gonna stand by and let you do what you want?! You're a sick, selfish psycho!" _This guy gives me the creeps. There's always been something weird about him. Scary. If he decides to make a move, I'm not sure we'll be able to stop him._

"If you don't stay out of my way, I'll have to kill you three as well."

"OH, REALLY!?"

"Naruto!" Naruto ignored Luna. "WELL, LET'S JUST SEE YOU TRY IT!" Shikamaru stared at Naruto. "Hey, whoa! Take it easy!" _Best thing to do is try and bluff our way out of this. _"Yeah, yeah. We watched your last match against Lee. We know you're tough. But you know, Naruto, Luna and I have a few tricks up our sleeves as well. We were holding back during the competition. There are things you haven't seen yet. On top of that, hey, it's three against one, so don't be a fool, okay? Just take my advice and go. Quietly."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "I'll say it once more. If you get in my way, I'll kill you." Shikamaru bit his lip. _Okay. Plan B. _Naruto, however, wouldn't shut up. "AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! LET'S SEE YOU TRY IT!" Shikamaru scowled. "Back off, will ya!? We don't wanna go there! This guy fights like he's mad, like he's a demon or something! Luna, can't you muzzle your dog!?" Luna shook her head. "Believe me, I've tried." Naruto grinned. "He can act like a demon, but you know what?! I've got the real thing inside of me!"

* * *

Sakura slid open the door, and frowned, seeing Naruto's empty bed. "They told me Naruto was in here. And the mess someone's made of that bed, he probably was. Well, I guess that means he's all right."

* * *

Shikamaru elbowed Naruto. "Idiot! Leave this to me! What's the point of getting him mad!?" Gaara spoke. "A demon, huh? My demon is as real as both of yours is." Their eyes widened. _Both of ours!? What's that supposed to mean!?_ "From my birth, my upbringing was not what most people would consider a happy one. To ensure that I became the strongest of shinobi, my father cast his ninjutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. I destroyed the life of the woman who gave birth to me. I was born a monster." Shikamaru stared at him. _A sand spirit?!_

"Its name is Shukaku, and it's the living incarnation of an old monk of the Sand Village which had been sealed up in a jar of tea." Shikamaru regained his voice. "Yeah, some kind of demonic jutsu. But to use it on a baby? Before it's even born? Man, that's creepy." Naruto turned to look at him. _Can it be true? He's got one inside of him, too? _

"Gee, what a swell guy your dad must've been. He really must've loved you a lot."

"...You speak of love. Don't measure me by your standards. Love, family...the only emotional ties I have to my family are the ones I like to wrap around their necks. They're only ties of hate. Given life by the death of my mother, I was brought into being and nurtured into being the salvation of the village. I was the Kazekage child. My father taught me the innermost secrets of the shinobi. He pampered and protected me, and left me to myself. For a time, I thought that was love. And that was when everything started."

Luna frowned. "When what started?" Shikamaru and Naruto jumped: they'd almost forgotten she was there. "What was it? Are you gonna tell us or not!? So go on! What started!? What was it!?" He looked up with an insane grin. "In the six years since I became six years old, my father tried to destroy me more times than I can count!" Shikamaru, Luna and Naruto all flinched. Shikamaru recovered first. "You just finished saying how your father pampered and protected you. So which is it?"

"Those who get to be too strong are apt to become feared. The jutsu that gave me birth unbalanced something in my mind. Even the fools in my village finally realized I had...emotional problems. My father, the Kazekage, created me as his ultimate weapon. But I eventually became a threat to the very village I was meant to save. By the time I was six, I became a figure of terror to the villagers. To them, I was a relic of the past that they wished would disappear. So you see how I'd failed at the one purpose I was given life. What then was left for me in this existence? Why go on living? For a long time I couldn't find an answer to that. But in order to live, you need a purpose. To exist for no reason, that's the same as being dead."

Shikamaru frowned. "What is this guy talking about!?" Naruto was staring at him. _I know just what he means! Exactly! He's-He's the same as me!_

"Then in time, the answer came to me. To put it simply, my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me. But now I am at peace. I killed many would-be assassins. And it was while I was doing it that the truth was made clear to me. I live solely for myself, I love only myself, as it was the death of my mother that first gave me life, now it is the death of others that sustains me and makes me almost happy to be alive. And there's no end to it. As long as there are still people to kill in this great, wide and crowded world, I will never disappear."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _This freak! He's out of his mind!_

Naruto stared at him. _I was alone too. I didn't know what I was here for, why I was alive, until Iruka-sensei came along. He saw what was in me. He gave me a purpose, a reason for living. But this guy had no one. He had to find the answer on his own. And this is what he came up with. To kill in order to live. Could I have ended up like that if....? We're so different, but we're so close to being the same! No! I don't think I can beat this guy! _Naruto took a step back. "Hey! Where ya going!? What's wrong!?" Luna screamed. "Guys! The sand!" They whirled around to see the sand moving again. Shikamaru scowled. _He shouldn't be able to do that! Not with my Shadow Possession Jutsu on him!_ The sand whirled over their heads.

"NARUTO! HEY, WAKE UP! Oh, man, what a drag!"

"NARUTO!"

"Now, let me feel alive!"

"INCOMING!"

"All right, that's enough!" They all whirled around to see Guy-sensei standing in the doorway. "Save it until tomorrow. That's when the final competition begins. You're just wasting it today. Is that what you want?" Gaara groaned and clutched his head, and the sand withdrew from Lee, going back into his gourd. Then he turned, and walked towards the door. "All the same, I will kill you. Just you wait. I'll kill you all."


	56. Chapter 56

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! YES, I KNOW I'VE BEEN SPELLING NARUTO'S LAST NAME WRONG, BUT I'LL TRY NOT TO FROM NOW ON. BY THE WAY, I'M NOT DOING THE WHOLE 'HIASHI APOLOGIZES TO NEJI', BECAUSE HIASHI IS A COLD BASTARD.  


* * *

****NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR: BYUKUUGAN VS. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

* * *

**Luna and the others turned around as Naruto entered the arena. "Hello, Naruto."

"Hey, wait! Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru spoke. "I'm fighting Dosu, but he's missing too." Genma spoke. "Hey, knock it off. Quit your fidgeting, you two. Stand up straight and present yourself proudly to the spectators. You guys are the heroes of this final competition."

* * *

"No sign of Sasuke yet?"

"No. A team of ANBU Black Ops are searching for him, but so far, they found nothing. He may already be in Orochimaru's hands. In which case, of course, we may never find him."

"I understand." They looked up as the Kazekage arrived. "You made it! Welcome, Lord Kazekage! You must be weary, having come all this way."

"Not at all. I'm only glad that for your sake, the arena is here in the Leaf Village. As strong as you are, I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you. At your age. Isn't it about time you decided who will succeed you as Hokage?" Hiruzen laughed. "You act as if I were an old man! There's plenty of life left in me! No, I plan on staying here for some time to come. Now then, it's time for the final rounds to begin."

His voice rung through the stadium. "Welcome! Our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's Chuunin selection. We have come to the final competition, between the 9 candidates who made it through the preliminaries! We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, everyone enjoy!"

The Kazekage spoke as the spectators cheered. "You said 9 candidates. Aren't you missing one?"

* * *

Genma turned to them. "Oh, there's one more thing." He pulled out the match list. "There's been a slight change in the match-ups. But now it's set, so everyone take one last look at who you'll be facing." Shikamaru frowned. _So that Dosu guy dropped out! _

Temari scowled. _So I have to fight the freak AND the lazy-ass? That's just wonderful!  
_

Naruto raised his hand. "Uh, question?"

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering what'll happen to Sasuke. I mean, if he doesn't show up."

* * *

Sakura frowned. _Where IS Sasuke? And why did he sneak out of his hospital room?_ "But maybe he didn't leave. Maybe somebody took him."

* * *

"If a candidate isn't here in the arena at the time his name is called, he forfeits the match." Naruto and Luna's eyes widened, and they turned to look over at the entrance. No Sasuke. Naruto frowned. _It doesn't make sense! Sasuke's not the type to miss this, even if he had to drag himself here!_

Luna bit her lip. _Hurry up, Sasuke...

* * *

_

Gaara's hands began trembling, and Baki's eyes widened. _No! After all my warnings not to draw attention to himself! He wouldn't have killed Sasuke Uchiha too...would he?

* * *

_Luna looked over at the maniacal grin spreading its way across Gaara's face, then turned back to face Genma. "All right, listen up. The terrain's different, but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until one candidate acknowledges defeat...or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over, I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood? These are the opponents for the first match: Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area." The others turned to leave, and Luna squeezed Naruto's shoulder encouragingly. "Good luck, Naruto." She followed the others upstairs, leaving Neji and Naruto glaring at each other._

* * *

_"Hey, Hinata. Look, these seats are free." Hinata followed Kiba down the steps. "Oh, thanks." He grinned. "I think this is gonna be an interesting match." Hinata looked worried.

* * *

Ino turned to face Sakura. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that you're worried about Sasuke, but come on! Don't be such a lump! Aren't you at least gonna cheer Naruto on?" She looked up, and smiled. "You're right!"

"That's more like it! Not that the hopeless little runt has a chance of winning."

"He's not that bad!"

"Are you kidding me? Not that bad? Is that the best you can do?"

* * *

Kotetsu grinned, crossing his arms. "Who would've believed that little squirt survived this long?" Izumo nodded. "Yeah. He's been one lucky kid so far, but his luck's about to run out. He'll never survive this one."

"Yeah, it's gonna be painful. Going up against one of the Hyuuga clan? He doesn't stand a chance!" Hinata looked over at them from her seat next to Kotetsu, and frowned. Kiba smirked. _Yeah, I thought that too, at first. And look what happened. He's out there, and I'm sitting up here on my butt. _

Akamaru whimpered. "Yeah, Akamaru, what is it?" He whimpered again, and Kiba's eyes widened. "What the-? Are you sure?" He looked around, finally spotting the ANBU. _What are the ANBU Black Ops doing here? Something's going down.

* * *

_Neji smirked. "You got anything to say to me?" Naruto stuck out his fist. Hinata leaned forward. "Only what I told you the last time!" __

_**("Once a failure, always a failure! You can't change that!"**_

_**Naruto dipped his fingers in Hinata's blood. "Hinata, I give you my word...")**_

"I VOW TO WIN!"

Neji activated his Byukuugan. _He has the look. He's calmer now, more sure of himself. _He chuckled, sinking into a fighting stance. "So much the better for me. I can't wait to see the look of despair on your face, when you learn that your foolish vow is impossible to keep!"

"Are we gonna stand here talking all day?" Luna smiled, focusing, and a wind began blowing around the 3 in the arena, creating a dust barrier. Haku looked over at her, and shook his head knowingly. "Let's get going! Show me what you got!" Luna dropped the barrier.

"All right. Now let the first match...BEGIN!" Cheering erupted from the stands.

* * *

Hiashi turned to his younger daughter. "Watch closely, Hanabi. There's no one in the Hyuuga clan who has inherited such a strong kekkei genkai. His is stronger than your older sister's." Hanabi's eyes widened. "Stronger than hers?"

"Perhaps even stronger than yours."

* * *

Kiba frowned. _Watch yourself. This is no pushover you're up against! Not with that Byukuugan of his!_ He glanced over at Hinata, who looked nervous. _You don't wanna get too close with this guy. But does Naruto know that?

* * *

_Neji shifted his stance a step closer to Naruto. Naruto drew 3 kunai, throwing them at Neji. He caught one with the handle of his own kunai, and dodged the other two.

* * *

Kiba scowled. "YOU IDIOT! A FRONTAL ATTACK WILL NEVER WORK!"

* * *

Naruto charged at Neji, his fist balled, and Neji sidestepped him, sending Naruto off-balance. He threw Naruto into the air, and Naruto landed on his feet, attempting to punch Neji, but Neji kept blocking and dodging his attacks.

* * *

Sakura lept out of her seat. "NARUTO, WATCH OUT!"

* * *

Temari chuckled. "That squirt's gonna die." Luna fell silent, and the lights began flickering.

* * *

Neji landed a punch filled with chakra, and Naruto choked, then coughed. Neji aimed for his chakra points, hitting him in the shoulder. _Oh no!_  


* * *

Haku winced, then turned to look at Luna. "Oh, no. Luna, stop!" Luna snapped out of it, and looked guiltily at the ground. "Sorry..."

* * *

Naruto rolled head over heels, and slid to a stop. Neji scowled. _I...MISSED?_

Naruto groaned. _Almost blew it. If I get too close, he can turn off my chakra, and there goes my jutsu! I'll have to fight him from a distance! _

Neji began mocking him. "Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me!" Naruto grinned. "Get real! I was just checking you out, that's all!"

"Hm?" Naruto pulled himself up. "Okay, now that we're warmed up, we can get started!" He made a hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Four clones appeared.

* * *

Sakura smiled. _That's using your head, Naruto! That oughta confuse him!

* * *

_Kotetsu chuckled. "Well, isn't he something."

"That Shadow Clone Jutsu is a Jonin-level technique! Where'd that kid ever pick up a technique like that?"

"This match could be more interesting than we thought."

* * *

Naruto's clones each drew a kunai knife. Neji frowned. _Shadow Clones. I see. Quite clever. He's distributed his chakra evenly among them so that even my Byukuugan can't pick out the real one! _"No matter. You can't hide for long." They all laughed. "Well, we'll just see about that!"

"If you're coming, then come on!"

* * *

Tenten shook her head. "It's no use. No matter how many times Naruto attacks him, Neji can win on his defense alone!"

* * *

Naruto's clones spoke. "Don't ever-"

"DON'T EVER-"

"I mean NEVER-"

"Count me out!" The clones charged at Neji. He backflipped over two of them, throwing the other two off-balance, and looked up as one of them sent him flying with a kick to the jaw.

* * *

Sakura grinned. "He got 'em!"

* * *

Tenten smirked. "Just wait."

* * *

Neji backflipped in mid-air, landing on his feet. "Not bad, but let's see you do that again!" Two Narutos charged at him. "Come on!" He lept into the air, spinning around, and sent them flying with a kick. Both vanished. Two more ran at him, kunai in their hands. He shoved them past, and they turned as he hit them in the stomachs. They both vanished.  


* * *

Sakura sank back into her seat.

* * *

Naruto scowled. "This guy-!" Neji strode over to the last clone. "He must have eyes in the back of his head!" The clone vanished. "You thought you could be Hokage? It's absurd! Never! These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me: people's limitations are set, fixed and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he cannot!"

"...A fool, huh? Here we go again! Who are you to judge what a person can or can't be?"

"Do you think just anyone can be Hokage? That all it takes is a little hard work? Open your eyes! Of all the shinobi in all the world, think how few have ever become Hokage! They were born, destined to become Hokage. It's not something you become by merely TRYING to become it. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow. And he must follow it, obediently. To the end! There is only one destiny we all share equally. Death."

* * *

Luna jerked backward like she'd been slapped, then ran off.

* * *

"Yeah? So what! You can think that way if you want! People always tell me I just don't know when to give up! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Sakura's jaw dropped at all the clones.


	57. Chapter 57

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE: ULTIMATE DEFENSE: ZERO BLIND SPOT!

* * *

**Iruka sighed, standing up and going over to the window. _So his opponent is Neji. These final rounds are nothing like the preliminaries, as Naruto will find out...if he hasn't already.

* * *

_Kabuto popped the mask off of the ANBU he had just killed. "Put on a good show, will you, Naruto? You know, I've got a tough job to do. And I'd like to be entertained while I'm doing it." _

* * *

_

All of Naruto's clones charged at Neji, yelling. Neji slid out of the way, dodging one's attacks, and got in a few punches of his own. "HEY!" Three more lept at him. He jumped up, kicking two out of the way, and somersaulted backwards when the three attacked yet again. "This is ridiculous! We're not even getting close to this guy!"

They stood around him in a circle, but he didn't seemed affected. He smirked. "You think I can be fooled with a trick like that?" He ran between them, and they turned to stare as he headed for the real Naruto. _Conjure up all the clones you want! You can't hide from me!_ He jabbed him just a few inches below the shoulder, right above the heart.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"You're the one keeping out of range for fear of my striking your chakra points. Like this. The more the others attack, the more you stand out for holding back!" He twisted his hand slightly. Naruto groaned, and the other clones vanished. Neji smirked at him. "You're the real one, aren't you?"

* * *

Luna gasped, having been led back by Haku moments earlier. "Naruto!"

* * *

"N-Naruto." Kotetsu leaned back in his seat. "The match is over."

* * *

Neji stepped back, and Naruto collapsed on all fours. "I told you it was pointless."

* * *

Hinata began coughing. _No. Don't give up, Naruto.

* * *

_'Naruto' began laughing. "Oh, yeah?" He looked up. "And I told you it was a mistake to count me out!" The clone vanished. "But-how-?" Two clones lept at him, fists drawn back.

* * *

Kiba cheered. "ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO, NARUTO!" Hinata smiled. "N-Naruto."

* * *

Zabuza chuckled. "Hm. Looks like the little shrimp's tougher than I thought. Or maybe he's stupid enough to like being beat-OW! HAKU!"

"Shut up, Zabuza!" Luna laughed, then began cheering Naruto on.

* * *

Neji scowled. _He held one of his clones back! To deceive me! To lure me into a trap!_ "You thought I'd be too much of a chicken to attack you myself? Well, think again!" He hit the side of Neji's face. _Got him!_ Neji suddenly began glowing with blue chakra, forming a shield around himself. He began spinning around, and threw Naruto and the clone off.

* * *

Hiashi stared. "But, that's-"

* * *

Neji turned to look at Naruto as the clone vanished. "What the heck was that?"

"Did you really think you'd won?" Naruto glared at him.

* * *

Luna's hair began sparking again. "Luna!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

Ino stared at Neji and Naruto. "What happened?"_  
_

"That punch of Naruto's should've flattened him!"

* * *

Hinata stared. "B-But that was-"

* * *

Hiashi was scowling. "Rotation."

* * *

Tenten smirked. _That's one of Neji's special defenses._

* * *

"We'll see about that!" Naruto created 6 more clones.

* * *

Tenten laughed. _Neji can see almost 360 degrees with his Byukuugan. It's pointless! He can detect any attack as soon as it's launched._

Neji sank into a defensive position.

_That's when his real defense comes into play. The Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation._

Neji executed Eight Trigrams, destroying Naruto's clones, and sending him flying.

_The moment he senses an attack, Neji discharges an intense, focused burst of chakra from the chakra points in his body. Then, by rotating his body quickly, he builds up enough energy to not only block, but repel his attacker. Normally, chakra emitted from chakra points is difficult to control. Even Jonin can usually only utilize chakra from a single body part at a time, like the hands or feet. But Neji's mastery of the Gentle Fist taijutsu is so great, that he can emit chakra from several places, warding off simultaneous attacks from multiple directions. It's an ultimate defense, even more impenetrable than Gaara's shell of sand. Nothing can get through it.

* * *

_Luna glanced around, suddenly sensing a thirst for blood nearby. She looked over at Gaara, and he scowled, not looking at her.

* * *

Hanabi frowned. "But-I thought-only Father could-"

"It's a secret ninja art. For generations reserved only for the main household of the Hyuuga clan. But Neji has somehow discovered it on his own."

Hanabi closed her eyes in despair, realizing exactly how Neji must have gotten the scroll. She had...'borrowed' the scroll for the Eight Trigrams style about a year ago, hoping she and Hinata could learn it together. She'd placed it in the one place only Hinata would find it: the shrine for Uncle Hizashi. Father never went in there. The main branch, taking their cue from him, stayed well clear of the place as well. Even the branch family refused to go in there, even to clean it. Strangely enough, when they found it, the shrine was neat as a pin, not a speck of dust or any cobwebs present. Now the shrine was their secret hiding place. Although that sounded childish, it worked rather well.

_**(Hanabi entered the kitchens, and plopped down on one of the stools, turning to the main cook, a plump, cheerful branch member named Nanira. "Nana?"**_

_**"Yes, dear? Here for some food before you train?" Hanabi shook her head. "Actually, no. I came to ask you something."**_

_**"Ask away, dear."**_

_**"It's the job of the branch family to look after the shrines, right?"**_

_**"Exactly. Here, stir this." She thrust a bowl into Hanabi's hands. "Are you sure? The last time you let me help-"**_

_**"Dear, you just stir it. The kitchen isn't going to catch fire again."**_

_**"All right..." As Hanabi began to stir the mixture, she turned back to her earlier conversation. "So the branch members take care of the shrines."**_

_**"Indeed."  
**_

_**"But, Nana, how come none of you go into Uncle Hizashi's shrine?" Silence fell at this. Nana turned to the others. "Back to work, all of you!" They turned away. "Hanabi, look at me. No matter what you do, you are never to go in there, you understand?"**_

_**"Why not?" Hanabi had a feeling she knew what the incredibly superstitious Nana was about to say. "Because it's haunted by his spirit!" Hanabi couldn't help it. She burst into a fit of giggles. Nana frowned. "It's not wise to laugh at the spirits."**_

_**"Nana, you're so funny!")**_

Later that night, she'd hid the scroll behind the shrine. Neji must have been in the kitchens, heard her talking about the shrine, and figured something was going to happen there. He must have taken the scroll, because when Hanabi asked Hinata if she'd gotten the scroll, Hinata had simply responded with "W-What scroll?" Hanabi panicked, thinking her Father had found it and would punish her. But the punishment never came. The scroll, to this day, was still missing.

* * *

Tenten smirked. _You shouldn't be surprised. You haven't even begun to see his full powers.

* * *

_"This is the end for you. You're in range, and you can't escape my Eight Trigrams." Naruto stood up. Neji sank into position. "Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!"

* * *

Hiashi leaned forward. "That stance! It can't be!"

* * *

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS!" He lept at Naruto. "TWO PALMS!"

"FOUR PALMS!"

"EIGHT PALMS!"

"SIXTEEN PALMS!"

"THIRTY-TWO PALMS!"

"SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!"

* * *

Luna's eyes widened. "NARUTO!"

* * *

Hiashi frowned. _Have we been surpassed by this branch family member?

* * *

_Naruto landed with a thud. Neji let out a long breath. Genma strode forward. "Looks like it's over."

* * *

Sakura and Ino stared down at the arena.

* * *

Hiashi sneered. _To think the Hyuuga's kekkei genkai would find its purest form in this child of a lesser branch of the clan.

* * *

_"I have now struck all 64 of your chakra points. You're lucky to still be breathing."_

* * *

_Naruto winced as he struggled to get up. "Come on!"

"Must be frustrating to realize how utterly hopeless it all was. This little dream of yours. You thought you could succeed through hard work alone. That's only an illusion."

* * *

Hinata began coughing. Kiba turned to her. "Hey! Hinata, what's wrong? You okay?"

* * *

Ino groaned. "What a fool! I almost thought he could win!"

"Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened. _Bushy Brow...Hinata..._ "No way." Genma glanced over at him.

* * *

Kiba frowned. "Huh?" Hinata stopped coughing.

* * *

Sakura smiled. "Come on..."

* * *

Naruto pushed himself up. Neji stared at him in disbelief. "Impossible! How could he-?" Naruto began laughing. "I told you...I just don't know when to give up."

Neji continued to stare at him. "It can't be."

* * *

Hinata began coughing again. "Hey. Hey! You're coughing up blood!" Kotetsu turned to look over at them. "What is it?"

"Oh, wow. You must still be injured from your last match. Hinata, you gonna be all right? You need some water or something?" The ANBU Black Op came over. "Let me have a look at her."

"Uh, who are you?"

"It's all right. You can trust me."

* * *

"Stop this madness! You'll only get more of the same. I have nothing against you personally." Naruto scoffed. "That's touching! You're gonna make me cry! Anyway, I've got plenty against you!"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't, huh? And here I thought you were Mr. Know-It-All! You don't remember what you did to Hinata, the way you worked on her with your mind games? Tearing her down when she worked so hard to get here!"

* * *

Hanabi fell silent, and her fists curled in her lap, remembering Neji and Hinata's match.

_**("Withdraw now. You know you were never meant to be a ninja.")**_

Hanabi began shaking with anger. _How dare he. **  
**_

**_("You're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others. Admit it. You have no confidence. You feel inferior to everyone else here. It would have been better for you to simply remain a Genin. To register for the Chuunin Exams, you need a team of three people. You never even wanted to take part in these exams, but Shino and Kiba did, and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down...could you!")_**

_How dare he talk about Hinata like that!_**_  
_**

_**("Hinata, you are the pampered offspring of the Hyuuga's main branch. People can't change, no matter how hard they try! They can't run away from their true nature. A failure will always be a failure.")**_

A nearby light began buzzing._**  
**_

**_("People are judged by their true nature. It is the way of the world. That is why we have an elite, and why there are outcasts. We can change our physical appearance, improve our skills with training and study, but ultimately, we are judged by what we cannot change. What can't be changed must be endured. We are who we are, Hinata. We must live with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born into the elite of our clan, while I am from a lesser branch. I understand these things because I see the world clearly with my Byukuugan. Despite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that you like to run as far away from here as you can!")_**

The light began buzzing faster, flickering in and out.**_  
_**

**_("My eyes cannot be deceived. Just one moment ago, in the slightest of movements, your gaze drifted towards the upper left corner of the room. I saw, at that moment, you were thinking of your past. Your bitter past. And then, almost immediately after your gaze drifted to the lower right, it was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering. You're seeing your old self, and wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You're picturing the outcome of the battle. You see yourself losing.")_**

_Shut up, Neji._**_  
_**

**_("And the way you're holding your arms and your body like that, it tells me that you're trying to build a wall between us, to keep me at bay. You want to keep me from raiding the deepest recesses of your mind. And why? Because everything I've said is true! Shall I go on? That familiar gesture of putting your finger to your lips, I know that it's a desperate attempt to suppress your rising panic, made even more desperate because you know it's futile. It's all futile, Hinata. You are what you are. Whether you admit it or not, you already know.")_**

The light was joined by 12 other lights. **_  
_**

**_("Look, Hinata. I'm completely out of your league, and that won't change. This is what separates the elite from the failures. You may not like it, but it's a fact. From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed. You were destined to failure. And now, you're consumed with hopelessness. Now, this is your last warning, Hinata. Forfeit this match!")_**

_Shut up._**_  
_**

**_("Give up the tough guy act! I can tell you're barely standing! You've been carrying a very heavy burden. Having been born to the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, and you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. Look, people can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore!")_**

_SHUT-UP!_ The lights exploded into thousands of minuscule little pieces, but nobody was harmed by the glass.**_

* * *

_**Luna stared at the young girl. "Haku, did you see-?"

Haku nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Neji scowled. "Never mind that. It doesn't concern you."

"You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure! All that stuff about the great Hyuuga clan! Main household, branch families! WHO CARES! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a failure! That's what I've got against you!"

* * *

The ANBU set Hinata down, and laid his chakra-glowing hand on her chest. "Hey, what are you-?"

"Don't worry. I'm a doctor."

* * *

"Very well. As you're so interested, I'll tell you about it. The Hyuuga clan's heritage of hatred. For generations, the main household of our clan has practiced a secret ninjutsu known as the Curse Mark Jutsu."

* * *

Luna frowned. _Curse Mark Jutsu...I've heard that somewhere before...but where?

* * *

_"Curse Mark Jutsu?"

"The curse mark is the symbol of a bird locked in its cage. It's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they cannot escape." He untied his headband, and Naruto's eyes widened. "Is-is that-? That's the curse mark?"

"I was 4 years old when the leaders of my clan branded this symbol on my forehead with their curse mark jutsu."

* * *

"On that same day, a great celebration took place in the Hidden Leaf Village. After many years of war, a peace agreement had at last been reached with the Land of Lightning. And they had sent the head Cloud ninja to sign the treaty, and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome our old enemies. Every Genin, Chuunin, and Jonin in the Leaf Village. Only one clan was absent. The Hyuuga clan. Because this was the day on which the heir to the main household was to turn 3. It was Lady Hinata's 3rd birthday."

He turned to look up at Hiashi, who was still wearing that sneer. "Her father, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, is sitting up there. He and my father, Hizashi, are twin brothers. And yet...he entered into the world first. So he is head of the family. The first-born. While my father, his twin brother, is banished to a lesser branch of the family."

* * *

_**("So Lady Hinata is 3. Congratulations."**_

_**"...Thank you." Hinata hid behind her father, sensing the tension in the air, then smiled timidly at Neji.**_

_**Neji whispered up at his father. "She looks nice, Father, don't you think?" He turned to look at his son, and Neji's smile faded. "What is it, Father? What's wrong?"**_

_**"Oh. It's...nothing." Neji frowned, realizing there was something his father wasn't telling him. "Hizashi." They turned back to Hiashi, wearing his ever-present scowl. "It's time I took Neji under my wing."**_

_**"...Yes.")

* * *

**_

"It was then, on the day the heir to the main household turned 3, that the curse mark was put on me, and I was made a bird in a cage. By my own uncle."

"You and this clan of yours! What's the point of it all? Why have a main family and a branch family? And this weird curse mark! What's it mean, anyway?"

"I can assure you of one thing: it's not simply for decoration."

* * *

_**(A younger Hinata staggered backwards, training against her father as Hizashi and Neji watched. "Your kick is still weak."**_

_**"Y-Yes." She charged at him, and he dodged her effortlessly. **_

_**Hizashi spoke. "Listen, Neji. Is your destiny clear to you? You live only to protect Lady Hinata, and to preserve the power of our clan's main household."**_

_**"I understand, Father." Hizashi looked at his son, then turned to study Hinata. A muscle began going in his temple, his Byukuugan activated. Hiashi's eyes widened, and he lept in front of Hinata, making a hand sign. Hizashi screamed in pain, and sank to the floor. "FATHER! Father, what is it?"**_

_**"Take your father home. I'll forgive the fool this time. But only this time. See that you never forget your destiny.")

* * *

**_"You see, this is more than a mark that we wear. It is also the instrument by which they keep us in our place. We live with the fear that they will use this curse mark to turn our brains to jelly anytime they wish. Fear. That is what we live with. And we live with it every day. Only in death are we free of it. This is how the power of the Byukuugan is kept sealed away. Only the Hyuuga possess the secret of this unique form of kekkei genkai. And of course, there are many who would steal it from us. That is why we exist. It is the purpose of the branch family to defend that secret, and to serve the keepers of the secret, obediently and without question, for eternity. THAT is our destiny. Or was. Until that dreadful night. They went too far...when they murdered my father!"

* * *

"One night, someone entered the main household and abducted Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi quickly caught and killed the man. And who was this intruder, stealing through the shadows in the dead of night? Wearing a mask over his face? It was none other than the head Cloud ninja of the Land of Lightning. The man who had just signed an alliance with us. It was obvious to everyone that he was after the secret of the Byukuugan. But the Land of Lightning professed shock at this willful murder of their ninja. They claimed that the Hidden Leaf Village was in violation of the treaty, and demanded recompense. Things got worse and worse, until it looked like war would break out anew. The Leaf Village wanted above all things to avoid a war. So at last, they made a deal."

Naruto frowned. "A deal?"

"A life for a life. The Land of Lightning demanded the death of the person who had slain their ninja. If there was to be peace, Lord Hiashi must die. The Leaf Village accepted their terms."

* * *

Hanabi frowned. _But, Father...then, how...

* * *

_"And so to avert a war, a man was killed. But not Hiashi! My father, his twin brother, was killed in his place! IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE MAIN HOUSEHOLD!"

* * *

Hanabi stared at her father in horror and disgust. He remained impassive.

* * *

"Only in death was my father finally free of this evil curse mark!" Neji looked down at his headband. "They were so much alike. Twin brothers. But their destinies had been determined, long ago, when one was born a few seconds after the other. And this match is the same. Your destiny was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent."


	58. Chapter 58

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX: A FAILURE'S TRUE POWER:

* * *

**"It's your destiny to lose to me. And that's it." Naruto glared at him. "Oh, yeah? Well, we won't know that until you beat me, will we?" Neji didn't respond, but retied his headband. "Okay, so your father was killed a long time ago. And I know it wasn't fair, and maybe you're upset about that, I understand. But that's got nothing to do with destiny! If you think I'm buying that, you're wrong!"

"You'll never understand." He activated his Byukuugan, and charged at Naruto, his eyes full of rage. He hit Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. He tumbled head over heels, and came to a stop. "Proctor. It's over." He sneered at Naruto. "You're a failure." He began to turn away, when Naruto spoke. "W-Wait." He turned to see Naruto getting to his feet. "Don't walk away from me. I'm not done yet. I don't quit, and I don't go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Neji chuckled. "I've heard those words before."

"You and your stupid destiny! Well, if you really believe it, why are you the one walking away?"

"You impudent little brat! Why waste my breath explaining it to you? We are all given a destiny at birth, and it's pointless to fight against it."

* * *

**_(Hizashi placed his hand on Neji's head. "Neji, the Hyuuga bloodline trait flows stronger in you than in any other member of our clan. I should've been born a few moments earlier, and make you part of the main household.")

* * *

_**When Neji spoke, his voice was trembling with rage. "You don't know what it's like, to be branded with a mark that sets you apart! A mark that can NEVER be wiped away!" Naruto shook his head. "Oh, yeah. I know what that's like. Big deal. Who cares?"

"You worthless little-"

"Man, you think you've got troubles? I've got news for you, Neji, you're not the only special one around here. Did you ever think that Hinata might be suffering as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours! But you resent her for it! You disrespect her, even when she was trying so hard to improve herself! All she ever wanted was respect! That's what she was fighting for! Even though it almost killed her! And what was that all about, anyway? I thought it was your destiny to SERVE the main household, not beat it to a bloody pulp! After all you said about how you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either, do you?"

* * *

Kiba's eyes widened. _The color's coming back to her face! He did it! Whoa. These ANBU Black Ops...they're really good._

"She'll be all right now. She just needs rest."

* * *

Naruto coughed. Neji scoffed. "I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points. How are you planning to keep fighting, when you can't use your chakra against me? It's fitting that you sympathize with Hinata, because you're about to share her fate!"

"Oh, really? You think that Byukuugan of yours sees everything! You know everyone's weakness, right?" Neji smirked. "That's right. But if you think you're the one who can prove me wrong, well, be my guest!"

"You got it! I'm gonna show you you're wrong about a lot of things, starting right now!" _Yeah. Easier said than done. Doesn't feel like I have any chakra at all. I haven't felt so totally drained since that time in training with the Pervy Sage!_ His eyes widened.

_**("Haven't you ever felt the presence of a different chakra? You have two types of chakra, but you must use up all of one before you can assess the other, and thus increase the total amount of chakra you can use.")**_

_That's it! I can use the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra!_ He closed his eyes, going within his mind to find the Nine-Tailed Fox. **_Okay, you stinking Fox, if you're _**_**there, give me your strength!**_

Neji spoke. "Proctor. This has gone on long enough. I suggest you stop the match. If he's foolish enough to continue to fight, I will not be responsible for what happens to him."

"Fine." Naruto laughed, and made a hand sign. Neji turned towards him. "It's pointless, I told you!" Naruto ignored him. _I can do it! I won't lose! **("I vow to win!")**_

"Why bother? You have no chakra to use!" Naruto continued to ignore him. _I CAN DO IT! _

Neji shook his head. "Why fight a hopeless battle, trying to defy your destiny?" Naruto finally opened his eyes. "Because people called me a failure!" His eyes narrowed. "I'll prove 'em wrong!"

The wind began swirling around Naruto, and rocks began lifting off of the ground.

* * *

"Luna, knock it off!"

"It's not me!"

* * *

Neji's eyes widened. _What? It can't be! Where's that chakra coming from? I-It's not possible! What-What IS he!

* * *

_Hiashi stared at Naruto, his usual scowl replaced with a look of utter disbelief. _Impossible! That chakra!_

* * *

Tenten gasped. "This can't be happening! No way!"

* * *

Kotetsu frowned. "But-how? All of his chakra points were blocked!"

* * *

Luna and the other finalists stared down at the match, not noticing Gaara having a silent mental breakdown.

* * *

The Hokage sighed. _No question about it. It's the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox! But when did this boy learn how to harness its strength?

* * *

_"Here goes!"

Neji frowned. _Incredible! Twisting energy! What kind of chakra IS that? Or is it even chakra at all?_

The red chakra began building a shield around Naruto. _Amazing! This is even more power than I felt before! I LIKE IT!_

Neji growled, and sank into a defensive stance, but Naruto had vanished. He whirled around to see Naruto overhead, 3 shuriken in his hand. "ROTATION!" Neji repelled the attacks, catching the shuriken. "TAKE THIS!" He threw those shuriken, plus two of his own, at Naruto. Naruto vanished out of their path, and they buried themselves in the wall. "What?" _He's faster than before. What's going on here? _He lept out of the way just as Naruto swung at him, and grabbed a kunai. Naruto pulled out one of his own. They threw their kunai, which knocked each other out of the air. They lept into the air, catching their kunai, and barely missed each other in midair. They landed, and slid to a halt.

"Okay, you! So I hear you like close combat, huh?" Naruto charged at him, yelling. __

_**("You thought you could be Hokage? It's absurd! Never! Open your eyes. Of all the shinobi in all the world, think how few EVER become Hokage. They were born, destined to be Hokage. It's not something you become by merely trying to become it. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow, and he must follow it, obediently, to the end.")**_

"It may be the Hyuuga way to cave in to destiny, but it's NOT MINE! If you think it's futile to fight, THEN DON'T! Just stand there and take it! I'll change the way of the Hyuuga clan!" Neji quickly activated his Rotation, clashing kunai with Naruto. "After I become Hokage!"

* * *

There was a loud explosion, and Genma threw up his arms as the debris went flying. When the dust cleared, two craters stood in the middle of the arena. Genma rose an eyebrow. _Man. That's some chakra that kid's got. Never seen anything like it. No way that Hyuuga kid could've-

* * *

_Sakura bit her lip. "But-which one's Naruto?"

"Don't ask me! I don't even know what happened just now!"

* * *

A hand shot out of one of the craters. Neji pulled himself out, coughing.

He staggered over to the crater in which Naruto lay.

* * *

Tenten sighed in relief. _That's the secret of Neji's Rotation Technique. It not only blocks any attack, but it turns the energy of an opponent's own chakra against him! And Naruto went right into it. There's not a Genin alive who can beat Neji. But still, I've gotta hand it to you, Naruto. You came closer than anyone ever has.

* * *

_"Sorry, but this is reality. You're a failure. This match is-" A rumbling noise cut him off, and he looked down to see Naruto's fist headed for his jaw in an uppercut. Neji flew backwards, landing with a thud, sliding to a stop. "I-can't move!"

The Shadow Clone of Naruto in the crater vanished. Genma swirled his senbon needle around in his mouth, smirking. _He used his clone as bait, and waited for his chance to get Neji. Even when he was getting pounded into the ground, he never stopped planning his next move. He never lost his faith in his ability to win. Naruto knows instinctively that believing in yourself can have the power to change your destiny. And on top of that, he's got one heck of a left uppercut._

Naruto strode over to the immobile Neji. "I should've guessed you'd use that Shadow Clone Jutsu. It's your specialty, after all. I was careless."

"For the record, I failed the Graduation Exam 3 times. Because there was this one jutsu that was always on the Exam. And it tripped me up, every time. It was the one jutsu that I just couldn't master. My clones were pathetic. That's right. I flunked the Shadow Clone Jutsu every time." Neji's eyes widened. "So don't come whining to me with this destiny stuff! And stop trying to tell me you can't change what you are! You can do it, too, 'cause after all, unlike me, you're not a failure."

Genma chuckled. "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." The crowd burst into cheers. Luna began crying with laughter, and hugged the person closest to her: Shino. "NARUTO! YOU DID IT!" Luna looked up at a very stiff Shino, and released him rather quickly. "Sorry."


	59. Chapter 59

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN: HIT IT OR QUIT IT: THE FINAL ROUNDS GET COMPLICATED!

* * *

**Sakura cheered. "YOU DID IT!" Others began bursting into applause. Kotetsu smiled to himself. _Wow. That Naruto kid really knows how to fight.

* * *

_

Naruto began running around, laughing. Genma smirked. _Incredible. Even after that fight, he's got the energy to run around. That kid has amazing stamina.

* * *

_Shikamaru groaned. "Naruto defeated Neji? Oh, man, I can't believe it! And I thought Naruto was the same as me, one of the dorky, uncool guys." Shino turned to him. "Dorky and uncool?"

"Now everyone's saying that he's gonna make something big of himself. Just great. I doubt I could beat him now. This is really bad. I've never felt so depressed. What a drag."

* * *

Kurenai and Asuma stared down at the arena. "He was able to draw on the Fox's chakra all by himself!"

"Yeah. Even the people from the Hidden Leaf Village seemed totally surprised."

* * *

Genma chuckled. "Even a caged bird will smarten up, and will figure out how to open the cage door with its beak." He looked down at Neji on the stretcher. "The dream of flying and breaking free is too great to resist. But this time, you lost." The medical-nin carried Neji away.

Luna bit her lip, playing with something in her jacket pocket as she watched him being carried off the field.

* * *

"Good news. There's no damage to your internal organs."

"It seems like you used up all your chakra." The two medical-nin looked up as the door opened. "Huh? Miss Lovegood! Shouldn't you be in the waiting area?" Neji looked up as Luna's voice floated across the room. "I'm sorry, but could you please step out for a moment?" They opened their mouths to protest, then saw Haku and Zabuza standing behind her, glaring at them.

"Well, we're not supposed to-"

"Don't worry. I won't be long."

"Yes. Of course." Haku, Zabuza, and the two medic-nin left the room.

Neji pulled himself up into a sitting position, and Luna sat down next to him. "Why are you here?" She laughed quietly. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember. It was a long time ago." She pushed her hair out of her face, and it fell back into her eyes. "Did your father ever tell you of a woman, a kunoichi, called...Tsuki Lovegood?" She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes widened, remembering.

* * *

_**(4-year-old Neji sat on the floor of his father's room, going through a photo album. This was before he got his Curse Mark. He stopped at one picture in particular. "Father, who's this?" Hizashi walked over to inspect the photo, and his eyes grew sad. The photo showed a much younger Hizashi, wearing a vague smile, and Hiashi, sporting the same scowl as always. But there was a third person in the photo, a teenage girl with wild sandy hair and silver-blue eyes. She was grinning and knocking the twin brothers' heads together. "That's Tsuki. She was Lord Hiashi's and my teammate. She was...wonderful. One of the kindest and bravest women I ever knew."**_

_**"How come I've never met her?"**_

_**"She retired as a ninja, and moved away from Kohona. She said she wanted to travel the world. Last I heard, she'd gotten engaged to some man called Xenophilius.")**_

_**(Eight months later, a branch family member ran into the room where Hiashi was training with Hinata, while Hizashi and Neji looked on. "Lord Hiashi!"**_

_**"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting Hinata's training."**_

_**"Yes, my lord. I have a letter. From someone called Tsuki." Hizashi and Hiashi's heads snapped up. "Tsuki?" Hiashi stormed over. "Give me that!" He read the letter silently. "She'll be here in two days." He turned to the servant. "Go prepare a room for her. HURRY!")**_

_**(Two days later, an older version of the woman Neji had seen in his father's photo album strode into the courtyard, where Hiashi, Hinata, Hizashi, and Neji stood in formal wear. Hiashi began to bow to her. "Lady Tsuki, it's an honor to-" Tsuki grabbed him, and lifted him off his feet in a bone-crushing hug. Hinata and Neji stood there, stunned. Nobody EVER hugged Hiashi. He wasn't the friendliest shinobi, and besides, his 'personal space' policy was never to be violated. He stifled a groan of pain as she set him down and turned towards Hizashi, doing the exact same thing to him. When she turned to Hinata and Neji, they took ten steps backward, ready to run. **_

_**"Which kid belongs to which of you?" Hiashi pointed to Hinata, massaging his ribs, and Hizashi nodded at Neji, gasping for air. "Haven't changed a bit, have you, Tsuki?"**_

_**"Nope. Oh, I'm married now!" She showed them her ring. They fell silent, and she scowled, hitting them. "GUYS! You're SUPPOSED to say: 'Oh, congratulations, Tsuki! We're so happy for you! Sorry we couldn't come to your wedding!' Something like that." They mumbled a congratulations, and she sighed. "I suppose that'll have to do. That old geezer isn't still breathing, is he?" She looked around.**_

_**"Yes, Father's still alive." Tsuki scowled. "I hoped he'd be in the ground by now." Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, no, sweetie. I'm sure your grandfather's a lovely man. He just..."**_

_**"Hates you with a burning passion?" Hizashi suggested. She shook her head. "I don't think that QUITE covers it. Oh, try not to let him know I'm here, will you? Wait, where'd Luna go?"**_

_**Hiashi and Hizashi looked at each other. "Luna? Come on, sweetheart! Time to meet my friends!" A young girl with sandy hair and wide eyes skipped into the courtyard. "Sorry I made you wait. I was looking for Heliopaths.")**_

Luna smiled. "So, you do remember her." Neji nodded. "I heard she died. I'm sorry."

"It's quite all right. I do miss her sometimes, but I know I'll see her again. Someday. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to talk to you about the night your father died."

"SHUT UP! THAT DAY, MY FATHER WAS FORCED TO POSE AS LORD HIASHI, AND WAS MURDERED FOR THE SAKE OF THE FAMILY!" She reached into her jacket, and drew out a scroll. "Your father sent this to my mother a few days before his death. Along with it, he sent her a note, telling her not to open it, but to give it to you. However, she died before she could return to give it to you, so it was passed to me." He scoffed. "That's a lie! It's only excuses made for the head family!" She set the scroll down beside him. "The person you are now should be able to understand. That's why I'm giving it to you. Your father's instructions were to give it to you only when you were able to understand."

He glanced down at the scroll, and his eyes widened. "That writing-" He picked it up, and unrolled it. Luna got off the bed, stepping back so he could read it alone.

**"Neji, I'm afraid that I only have a little time left. And I want to use that limited time to tell you something."**

Neji frowned. _Tell me something?_

**"The head Cloud ninja from the Land of Lightning tried to abduct Hinata. But Lord Hiashi killed the would-be kidnapper. However, the Land of Lightning refused to even acknowledge the abduction attempt, and instead only made trouble about the head ninja's death. The demands for retribution were completely unreasonable****."**

Neji's shoulders shook.

**"Forge your own destiny, Neji. Your fate is something you create with your own hands."**

"Father..." Luna sat back down next to him on the bed. "Neji, let me tell you something. When my mother died, I was angry for a long time. Longer than necessary. I couldn't eat more than a few bites a day without thinking of how she had died and then end up throwing it all up anyway. I couldn't sleep because I'd have nightmares about her death. Then I realized she wouldn't want me to be angry. She would have wanted me to let go of the anger." She squeezed his hand. "You've got to let it go, Neji. Or you'll go mad." Luna stood up, and left the room quietly.

* * *

A tear rolled down his cheek. _Father...I can't be sure if a person's destiny is like a cloud, floating on a fixed current that it can't escape, or if people are able to ride on whatever breeze they choose. I don't know. I don't completely understand it yet. And maybe the destination is the same, no matter what you choose. Just when you choose one course, along comes someone who's picked a different path. One that's devoted to living life to its fullest. There's real strength to be found in that love of life. I finally understand that because of this latest battle. Now, Father, I have only one goal. To become stronger, so I won't lose to anyone again. _He got up, and went to the window, smiling. _That's what I feel my goal is now._

* * *

The Kazekage chuckled. "This crowd is certainly energized."

"That's because the last match was a terrific fight."

"Of course. It's that, too. But it's also anticipation. It's likely the shinobi leaders, feudal lords and other spectators are looking forwards to this next match more than anything. By the way, the Uchiha wasn't at the Opening Ceremony. He has arrived already, hasn't he?"

"Uh...well..." Raido strode over, whispering into the Hokage's ear. "There's been no news of Sasuke yet. And there's the issue of Orochimaru. Please, before everyone starts to make trouble, disqualify Sasuke."

* * *

The crowd began to yell. "HURRY UP AND START THE NEXT MATCH!"

"COME ON!"

"LET'S GO!"

"SOMETIME BEFORE NIGHT FALLS!"

* * *

Ino frowned. "I wonder what's going on. The next match...Sasuke should be here by now."

* * *

Shikamaru leaned forward just as Luna, Haku and Zabuza returned. "That Sasuke...what in the world does he think he's doing? Forfeiting?"

"What are you talking about? Sasuke wouldn't forfeit!"

"Well, he hasn't shown up, and his match is gonna start soon!" Shino spoke. "A wise man never quits danger, leading to a wise decision." Naruto frowned. "Huh? What are you talking about? He's definitely gonna be here, believe it!" Luna smiled. "Exactly."

Naruto glared over at Gaara, who glared back. Luna was oblivious, only stating that there were certainly a lot of Wrackspurts about, causing the audience to get restless. Naruto just groaned. _But seriously, what is he doing? If he doesn't get here soon, he's gonna be disqualified!

* * *

_The Hokage finally spoke. "I have no choice. Sasuke is disqualified."

"Right." The Kazekage turned to them. "Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that this has to be done."

* * *

Kankuro looked over at Temari. "What are we gonna do now? If he doesn't show, our strategy is ruined!"

"This is really bad!"

* * *

"Lord Hokage, I ask you to wait a little longer before disqualifying Sasuke Uchiha." Raido shook his head. "I understand your point, but no matter how excellent a shinobi he may be, he's late, and we can't make special allowances. If there's no clear reason to make all the shinobi and feudal lords wait, then there's no reason not to disqualify him immediately."

"I see. Then it's good I do have a clear reason. Including myself, most of the shinobi leaders and feudal lords here came simply because they want to see the next match."

"Yes, but still-"

"He's the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan. And I know that the Land of Wind especially is hoping for a bout between Sasuke and our Gaara."

"Lord Hokage-" Hiruzen frowned. _There's no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but..._

"Very well, then! We will make an exception! We shall postpone this match, and wait."

"But, Lord Hokage, I must protest!" Hiruzen ignored him. "Inform the proctor right away."

"...Yes, sir." He used the Transportation Jutsu. "However, it's unusual for you to insist so strongly, Lord Kazekage."

"To display the full strength of our village's ninja. No opponent but an Uchiha will do. This is a big chance for Sasuke, yes, but a big opportunity for us as well."

* * *

The crowd continued yelling as Raido explained the postponement to Genma. "I understand." Raido left, and Genma turned to the crowd. "Listen, everyone! One of the competitors from the next battle has not arrived yet. So, we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the one that would have followed this one."

* * *

Asuma frowned. "Just what in the world could Sasuke being doing anyway?"

* * *

Ino cheered. "That's so cool! That means Sasuke's still in this!"

* * *

Naruto and Luna each heaved a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"It certainly is a relief." Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Hey! That means my battle's one match closer now! What a drag!"

* * *

"Then onto the next battle! So, Shino and Kankuro, come down."

* * *

Kankuro winced. _My match...doesn't matter at all now. Besides, I don't wanna reveal the mechanism of my trained Crow puppet to the enemy before our plan comes to fruition. _Temari nodded, and he yelled out. "PROCTOR! I WITHDRAW!"

Shikamaru and Naruto gaped at him. "HUH?"

Genma frowned. "What?"

"I withdraw, so please, advance to the next match!" Shouting broke out anew. Genma sighed. "Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Shino Aburame wins by default." Temari scowled, pulled out her fan, summoned a wind, and rode down to the arena. "And you are?"

"It's my turn, right?"

"Well, you're sure an eager one, aren't you? Fine. Let's start the next match then." He turned to yell up at Shikamaru. "HEY! YOU UP THERE! COME DOWN!" Shikamaru groaned. "Aw, come on! What are you doing, moving these matches up like this? Why does it have to be my stupid match that gets pushed up? Oh, man, this is such a drag!"

"Shikamaru Nara! Come on!"

He grimaced. _Great. If it's gonna be like this, maybe I'll withdraw too!_ Naruto leaped over, hitting him on the back. "ALL RIGHT! GO ON, SHIKAMARU! YOU CAN DO IT!" He pushed him over the railing. "Naruto, you do realize what a long way down that is, right?" asked Haku.

"Oh, yeah. SORRY, SHIKAMARU!" Haku groaned, and put his head in his hands. "I can't watch this."

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" THUD! "OW!" _Yeah, thanks a lot, Naruto!_


	60. Chapter 60

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT: ZERO MOTIVATION: THE GUY WITH CLOUD ENVY!

* * *

**Shikamaru glared up at Naruto, who was grinning. _Naruto, you jerk!_

People began throwing trash into the arena, booing Shikamaru. _They don't care about this match. We're just the warm-up for the main event. All they care about is watching Sasuke. Listen to 'em. The jerks! Well, if that's the way they're gonna be, maybe I won't give 'em a match at all! Why knock myself out for them?_

Temari smirked over at him. "What is it? You planning on giving up, too?" _And to top it off, my opponent's a girl. Again.

* * *

_Asuma sighed. _Well, he never was very driven, but this?

* * *

_"COME ON! COME ON! GET UP AND FIGHT! GET IT TOGETHER, SHIKAMARU! YOU GONNA GET GOING SOMETIME THIS YEAR?" Haku rolled his eyes. _Naruto..._

* * *

Temari's eyes narrowed. "Well, if you won't move, I will!" She charged at him. "Hey, I didn't start the match yet." Shikamaru reached for a couple of kunai. "I forgot. This girl's a spunky one. I hate spunky."

* * *

Luna's ears twitched at this, and she giggled.

* * *

Temari lept into the air, her closed fan raised. As she brought it down, cloud enveloped the two contestants. When it cleared, Shikamaru had moved. He was standing against the wall, smirking. "It really doesn't make a whole lot of difference to me whether I ever become a Chuunin or not. But I guess maybe I shouldn't let myself get beaten by a female. So, let's do it!"

Temari opened her fan completely, sending a wind at Shikamaru. When the dust settled, Shikamaru had vanished, leaving two kunai in his place. _He's quick enough when it comes to running away._

Shikamaru peered at his opponent from behind a tree. _I know it's not very classy for a guy to clobber a girl, but who ever said I was classy?_

She turned. _Nice try, but I know what your game is. He's trying to lure me into the shadow of that tree. I'm not falling for that._

Shikamaru scowled. _So why do I always have to fight girls? That's so lame!

* * *

_Ino cheered. "GO, SHIKAMARU! TAKE HER DOWN!" She looked up as Choji came over. "Is this seat taken?"

"Um...I thought you were in the hospital. Your stomach's okay now?"

"Mm-hmm. What's up? I thought Sasuke's match was supposed to be next." Ino stiffened, trying to quiet Choji, but it was too late: Sakura had already heard him. "Oh, I'm sure Sasuke's fine! He'll be here any minute now!" _Man, you'd think her puppy died or something!_

Choji popped another chip into his mouth. "Never expected to see Shikamaru in the finals. Weird."

"What do you mean? Come on! Shikamaru may not have as much fighting spirit as some other people, and okay, his technique is pretty lousy, but he's strong at strategy. So strong, in fact, that without him, we might not have gotten through the preliminary rounds!"

"Maybe."

"What's more, you should've seen how he threw himself into the arena! I'm telling you, Choji, he seems unusually aggressive! I think he's gonna show us his passionate side today! YEAH! GO, SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

Shikamaru groaned, watching the clouds. _Sometimes I wish I was a cloud. Just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me. That's my style. I'm just not into putting effort into stuff. The only reason I became a ninja was so I could do whatever I wanted. Geez. Who knew it'd be so much work?

* * *

_Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling down at Shikamaru. "GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR! LET'S GO, SHIKAMARU!"

* * *

Sighing, Shikamaru stood up. _Oh, well. A guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do. _

Temari scowled. _What's he thinking behind that stupid grin? Is he mocking me? _"NINJA ART: WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!" Shikamaru threw up his arms to protect himself as Temari sent a blast of wind towards him.

Her eyes widened when his shadow came speeding out of the dust towards. She lept backwards, out of its range. "Now I get it! Almost got me! Aren't you clever! With that Shadow Possession Jutsu of yours, you can manipulate any shadow! But there's a limit, isn't there? No matter how thin you stretch it, it'll only stretch so far! Isn't that right?"

Shikamaru smirked. "You got me."

Temari smirked back at him. _And now I know just where that limit is. Even using the wall's shadow, his jutsu can only reach to here: 52 meters, 32 centimeters. That's the range of his attack. If I can just stay outside this line, he can't touch me._

Shikamaru glanced up at the sky, then made a hand sign. Temari's eyes widened.

* * *

Kurenai frowned. "What's that? A hand sign?" Asuma smiled. "No, he's not making a hand sign. It's something more like a habit."

"A habit?"

"That kid...he's like an old man. He likes to take things slowly. I mean, really slowly. That's why he's so good at games like Go and Shogi. He's always challenging me to a match. Whenever he gets stuck on a move, he does that thing with his hands."

"What does it mean?"

"He's working on a strategy. All the times we've played, I've never beaten him."

"Well, that's fine, but this is a real fight, not some game of Shogi."

"Strategy on a game board is no different from strategy on a field of battle. All great generals know that. Shikamaru's got the mind of a great general. Just you watch."

"You could've fooled me. Don't forget, I saw the test scores when we grouped the Genin. His were no better than Naruto's, maybe worse."

"He says the act of putting pencil to paper is a drag, that it's too much work for him. He'd much rather take a nap than a written exam."

"He would, huh?"

"I didn't say he wasn't lazy. But he was so good at strategy games I had to get him to take an IQ test. Of course, I had to deceive him into believing it was another game."

"Well? What happened?"

"As I suspected, his score was almost off the charts, beyond genius. The kid has an IQ of over 200." Kurenai's eyes widened. "2-200?"

* * *

Temari smirked. "So you have some fighting spirit after all. Good!" She slid her fan open. Shikamaru dived behind a tree for cover. "No use in hiding!"

* * *

Kurenai watched doubtfully. "You sure he's even got a strategy?"

"I...hope so."

* * *

Ino stared down at the helpless Shikamaru. "Look at that! He can't get anywhere near her! GO, SHIKAMARU! DO SOMETHING!" Choji continued eating. "Don't waste your breath. He'll give up soon. This is way too much work for him." Ino glared at him. "What are you talking about? No way he's gonna give up! At least, I don't think he's gonna give up!"

* * *

Temari glanced around, searching for Shikamaru. "You can't hide forever! Come out, coward!" She swung her fan again, and Shikamaru sent some kunai knives headed her way. _Forget it! As long as I stay on this side of the line, he can't touch me! What the-? It's still coming! _She lept backwards, and it missed her by inches.

"You're pretty quick on your toes."

"Now I see what you've been up to. You weren't just hiding. You were killing time, waiting for the sun to get lower, and the shadow of that wall to get longer!" Shikamaru smirked, but made no reply. "The longer the shadow, the farther your range is, right?"

* * *

Ino scowled. "Rats! He almost got her!"

"How's Shikamaru gonna use his shadow anyway? I mean, he's in the shadow of the arena already." Ino turned to him, rolling her eyes. "Unbelievable. You really don't know anything about what Shikamaru's capable of, do you? He can use anything. He can even make shadows within shadows!" Choji stopped eating his chips. "Shadows within shadows?"

* * *

Temari frowned down at the vertical line that was Shikamaru's shadow. _All right, if I can just calculate the height of the sun, and measure the distance he's gained from his previous attack, I can still keep out of range. No problem. _

"TEMARI! OVER YOUR HEAD!" Temari looked up, and saw Shikamaru's shadow lengthening due to the balloon Shikamaru had fashioned out of his jacket. She lept backwards, narrowly missing it. She continued to keep leaping backwards. "I've got you now!"

She scowled. _He made a parachute out of his jacket to create an extra shadow! Clever move! Now I not only have to worry about shadows on the ground, I have to keep an eye on this thing above my head and it extends his range indefinitely! Guess I underestimated this clown! His Shadow Possession Jutsu is a lot more dangerous than I thought! _

She lept out of range. _The longer this match takes, the longer the shadows, the farther his range. Time to finish this! Create a diversion with the Clone Jutsu-Yeah, that'd work! Now!_ Her eyes widened when she realized she couldn't move. _What? My-My body! It's frozen!_

Shikamaru smirked at her. "It took awhile, but my Shadow Possession finally worked. Look behind you. I'll let you." Temari glanced behind her, and saw Shikamaru's shadow snaking up through the hole. "Don't you recognize that hole? It's where Naruto popped out of the ground and knocked Neji for a loop. The hole in front of you is where he went into the ground. The two are connected."

"Now I see. I never thought of shadows underground."

"That was your mistake." Temari stared in shock at the hole behind her. _I-I don't believe it! The whole time I was keeping out of range out of the Shadow Jutsu, when I was really walking right into it!_

Shikamaru and Temari raised their arms, then Shikamaru spoke. "Okay, that's it. I give up."

"...WHAT?"

"I used up all my chakra for that Shadow Possession Jutsu. I'm good for about 10 more seconds. Anyway, if I was to win this thing, it'd just mean more work." Genma sighed. _This guy's something else._ "All right. The winner is Temari Subaku! Next match up: Temari Subaku vs. Luna Lovegood!"

Temari groaned. "Great. First I fight the lazy-ass, and now I gotta fight the crazy lady."

* * *

**UP NEXT: TEMARI SUBAKU VS. LUNA LOVEGOOD! REVIEW!**


	61. Chapter 61

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW! YEAH, I KNOW THIS IS KINDA SHORT, BUT I HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE COMING UP WITH STUFF FOR LUNA, SO I DECIDED ON A QUICK MATCH. I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! KILL TEMARI!

* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE: LUNA'S DEMON ESCAPES! THE SHISU BAT APPEARS!  


* * *

**Luna smiled, "Oh, looks like it's my turn. Wish me luck!" With that, Luna took a running jump off the balcony down into the stadium below. Sakura shrieked. "LUNA!"

Kankuro blinked. "Well, it's official. The girl has definitely lost her mind." Sakura hit him. "YOU SHUT UP!"

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

Luna landed with a soft thump in the stadium below. "Well, that was a bit farther than I thought it'd be." Temari stared at her. "Are...you...INSANE?" Luna turned to look at her. "No. Why?"

"Y-YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to have that pleasure?" Temari sneered at her. "No! But I am gonna destroy you!" Luna stood up, folding her arms behind her back. "Isn't that the same thing?"

* * *

Kankuro began shaking with silent laughter._ Ohh...Temari's not gonna be happy!  
_

Gaara frowned. _Who IS this girl?

* * *

_Temari unfolded her fan. "Prepare to meet your maker, brat!" She frowned. "Wait a minute. Where'd you go? WHERE'D THAT BRAT GO?"

"I'm up here, Temari Subaku." Temari looked up, and saw Luna standing on a tree branch.

* * *

"Since it's obvious I can't touch you with weapons, at least, not yet, I'll use my jutsu. Does that sound agreeable to you?"

"What sounds agreeable to me is beating the shit out of you!" Luna smiled, leaping back onto the ground. "Okay." Temari stared at her opponent. _Is this girl insane? She's...okay with me beating her up?_ Temari charged at Luna, her fan spread. "DIE, YOU STUPID BRAT!" Instead, Luna backflipped, landing back onto the tree branch. "WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

Luna continued smiling. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!" Temari shrieked as the water knocked her backwards.

* * *

Zabuza smirked. "Not bad, Moon. You learned well."

* * *

Hiruzen stared. "B-But that's a highly advanced ninjutsu! How did she-?"

* * *

Luna frowned. "Let's see...what next...?"

* * *

Sakura screamed as Temari struggled to her feet. "LUNA, LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Luna whirled around just as Temari trapped her in a cage of wind. "WIND SCYTHE TECHNIQUE!" Luna began screaming, and blood appeared. Suddenly, "Luna" exploded into a wave of water, soaking Temari.

* * *

Haku cheered. "WATER CLONES! GO, LUNA!"

* * *

Two more clones grabbed Temari by the arms, restraining her. "LET ME GO, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!"

"No."

* * *

Hiruzen's face paled. "Oh, no. This isn't good."

* * *

A maniacal grin was spreading across Luna's face, and her eyes had turned a blood red. When she next spoke, her voice was low and gravelly, making her sound possessed. _**"I'll make you pay for insulting me, you annoying human."

* * *

**_Sakura screamed. "LUNA, NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

* * *

Black bat wings sprouted out of Luna's back. _**"Prepare to die, human."**_

Temari whimpered. "P-P-P-Please don't..."

* * *

Now Gaara was smirking maniacally as well.

* * *

Luna picked Temari up like a rag doll, throwing her into the opposite wall.

* * *

Sakura screamed. "LUNA, STOP!"

* * *

Luna whirled around to stare at Sakura, then at the limp Temari, who was being declared "unable to continue" by the referee, making Luna the winner. Her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fainted just as her wings retracted into her back and faded, and her eyes went back to normal.

* * *

Naruto frowned. "I don't get it. What just happened? She just went totally psycho!"

* * *

Hiruzen frowned. _Damn it! Why did that THING choose to possess her NOW, of all times?

* * *

_Temari stood up, staring at Luna. "W-What ARE you, you-you-you FREAK?"

* * *

Naruto's eye's narrowed, and he, Sakura, Zabuza and Haku lept down into the stadium. Sakura and Haku helped the medical-ninja load Luna onto the stretcher as Zabuza and Naruto went over to Temari. "Don't talk about my friend that way!"

"Well, she is! She's a freak! I mean, did you SEE those bat wings? And her eyes? SOMETHING'S wrong with her! She should be locked up!" Zabuza punched her in the face and stalked off. "Bitch." Naruto stared after him for a few minutes, then stared at Temari, who was rocking back and forth on the ground, holding her nose, which was bleeding. "He punched me! The asshole punched me!" Haku came over with Sakura, and shrugged, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have insulted our friend. Come on, you two. Let's go watch the last match."


	62. Chapter 62

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY: DANCING LEAF, SQUIRMING SAND!

* * *

**Luna awoke, her head pounding, noticing she was in the hospital wing. Suddenly, voices swarmed into her head, making her feel as though she had a hangover. What was going on here? Luna took a deep breath, focusing in on one of the conversations.

"At last! This is the one we've been waiting for! Uchiha's next!" Luna smiled sadly. Looks like she'd miss Sasuke's match...

"Yeah, but who's this Gaara guy he's up against?"

"Don't know! He's a mystery! But he doesn't stand a chance against this Uchiha kid!" Luna rolled her eyes. One thing Zabuza and Haku had taught her was never to underestimate your opponent.

"Don't get too excited. I heard that Sasuke Uchiha had to pull out of the match."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Luna winced at the noise.

"They say he's still injured from some accident that happened in training."

"That's perfect! So you're tellin' me I came all this way and missed two days of work for NOTHING?"

Luna sighed, turning to the next conversation.

"I think it's fairly clear this Uchiha's bound to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I like the look of this stranger from the Sand Village. I'm putting my money on the mystery man." She heard laughing. "That's the thing about this level of competition. The only thing you know for sure is that you never know what will happen." She suddenly got the image of two suspicious-looking ninja and a fat man in expensive robes in her head.

She moved to yet another conversation. "Lord Hokage-" Her eyes widened. "-I'm afraid there's still no sign of Sasuke Uchiha. He hasn't arrived at the arena."

"Right. Then we have no choice. We'll just have to proceed. We've kept these good people waiting long enough." A third voice spoke. "Ten more minutes. Surely we can give him another ten minutes."

"My lord?"

"This is what the crowds have been waiting for. It would be a cruel blow to cancel. It might even turn ugly. After waiting this long, surely another ten minutes won't hurt."

"Lord Hokage?"

"There is something in what Lord Kazekage says, I must admit. Very well, then. We'll give Sasuke another ten minutes to appear before canceling the match. Go. Tell Genma my decision."

"Right."

Luna groaned as the throbbing suddenly stopped. She turned to the boy in the bed next to her. "Er...excuse me." Neji looked over at her. "Yes?"

"You didn't happen to hear the voice of the Kazekage in your head, did you?" Neji stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "No." Luna bit her lip. _What's happening to me?_

Luna sighed. _I'm NOT missing Sasuke's match! _She swung her legs out of bed. Neji stared at her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Something I shouldn't be doing. Cover for me, will you?" She slowly made her way out of the hospital room, looking around to make sure she wouldn't be caught by medic-nins.

Luna ran onto the balcony, next to Gaara. "Hey. I'm not late, am I?" He didn't respond. She stared down in the arena, and smiled. "Oh, good. They made it."

* * *

Sasuke smirked. "Well, don't get too full of yourself. You're still a loser."

"Sorry if we kept you waiting, but, um...how late are we? It's not like Sasuke's...disqualified, or anything, right?"

Genma smirked, "Like master, like pupil, even down to your lousy sense of time."

"Well, what about it?"

"You know, you were so late, that we extended the deadline for you. Twice, in fact. And it's lucky for you we did, because you just made it. No, he's not disqualified."

"Oh, that's a relief. You had me worried there for a minute." Kakashi turned to a scowling Sasuke. "So, we're okay." Sasuke didn't respond, being too busy glaring daggers at Gaara, who was standing next to Luna, who was reading an upside down _'Quibbler'_. Again. "Sasuke, don't lose to him."

"Got it."

"SASUKE!" He turned to look at Naruto. "Don't lose. I wanna fight you most!"

"Got it."

* * *

Sakura and Ino started cheering for Sasuke. Ino even stood up in her seat, screaming at the top of her lungs. Choji chuckled. _A minute ago she was screaming just as loud for Shikamaru. Geez, women are fickle!_

"Sakura, what's it like to be on such an amazing team?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first you got Naruto, who beat Neji Hyuuga; then you got Sasuke, who's like this superstar?" Sakura frowned. "What about Luna?" Ino laughed. "What about her?"

"Well, she's pretty strong, too." Ino shrugged. "She's weird." Sakura bit her tongue to keep from saying anything.

* * *

"All right, Gaara. Come down." Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "Come on, Naruto. They don't need us here. Let's go. I'm gonna take the stairs this time if you don't mind."

"Come on, are you still upset that I gave you a little push? You oughta be grateful!"

* * *

Luna frowned, looking over at the maniacal grin spreading its way across Gaara's face. She went over to Temari and Kankuro. "What's wrong with him?" Temari glared at her, her nose still bleeding. Kankuro answered for the both of them. "He's not...he's not well."

"Well then, should he really be competing?"

"He'll be fine. Just...don't talk to him, all right? Not unless you wanna get yourself killed." Luna nodded, watching as Gaara left, then silently followed him.

* * *

"You puny kids think this tournament is about you, but it's really about the people who bet on you, or against you in your case. You see, our master's got a lot of money on the other guy to win."

"Got it? That means you gotta lose." Luna frowned from her hiding spot at the corner wall behind Gaara. These men were trying to blackmail him into losing. But they didn't have anything to hold over him. "Well? So what's it gonna be, kid?" Gaara didn't respond. "Maybe he's too scared to talk."

Luna didn't see the expression on Gaara's face, nor did she see one of the men draw a kunai, or Gaara's sand container open. All the lights in the hallway exploded, and Luna tried not to scream. She peeked around the corner, and saw the sand knock one of the men off his feet, then drag him back in, suffocating him. The other man tried to run, but the sand tripped him, dragging him towards Gaara, screaming. The screams stopped after about 30 seconds or so. Gaara put his sand back in his container, stopped it up with the cork, and before he continued out of the hallway, he turned and looked straight at Luna, who was frozen to the ground.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru sank down on the steps. "If we'd have come up the stairs even a second earlier, that could've been us just now. I've never in my life seen anyone kill like that without even batting an eye. Things don't look so good for your friend at all."

Luna slid to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. _Sasuke..._


	63. Chapter 63

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE: BUSHY BROW'S JUTSU: SASUKE STYLE!

* * *

**Genma turned to the two opponents. "All right. The rules for this match are the same as in the preliminaries. The match continues until one of you dies, or admits defeat. However, I can stop the match, but that's solely my decision." Gaara got that crazy look in his eye again, and began chuckling maniacally. Sasuke scowled at him.

* * *

Kakashi came over to where Sakura and Ino were sitting, and Sakura looked up, as did Might Guy. "Hello, Guy. How are you feeling, Lee? Are you all right?"

"Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi turned and looked over at Sakura. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. You must have been worried. Sorry for not keeping in touch." Ino glanced over at Sakura from her peripheral vision. _Uh-oh. Sakura's gonna get **really** mad!_ Sakura turned away. "I don't mind. That's okay." Ino stared at her.

Sakura looked down into her lap, thinking back on Luna's match. "Sensei, during Luna's match...um...something...weird happened to her." Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's hard to describe, but she-she sprouted bat wings out of her back, and she just **threw** her opponent into the opposite wall like a rag doll!" Kakashi's eyes widened at this. "Sensei, she's not-?"

"Don't worry about it." Just then, Luna's voice called out to them, making them jump. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura! There you are!" She turned to Kakashi. "Listen, sensei. You know that there was a mark on Sasuke's neck, right? Well, is it-?"

"It's nothing to worry about." Ino frowned. _A mark?_ Luna gave him a tight smile, getting the feeling he wasn't telling her the entire truth. "So, that's that."

Kakashi counted out the people in ANBU masks. "8 of them. 8 members of the ANBU Black Ops in an arena this size? That's nowhere near enough. What could Lord Hokage be thinking?" Guy responded, "Well, not knowing how the enemy's going to act, the ANBU Black Ops have probably been dispersed and stationed in key parts around the village." Cheering broke out. "It's starting. We can't afford to let our guard down, but for now at least, we need to watch this match. Kakashi, I'm gonna be carefully watching your pupil. Just see if your training is any good. After all, I'm still your rival." Kakashi looked up. "Hmm? Sorry, did you say something?"

"YOU MAKE ME SO MAD, KAKASHI! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT SO COOL?" Luna giggled. "He certainly has Wrackspurts on the brain."

* * *

"Both of you, to the middle. Begin!" Genma lept out of the way, and sand came flowing out of Gaara's jar. Sasuke lept backwards. _So this is the sand Kakashi talked about. _Suddenly Gaara's eyes widened, and he clutched his head as if in pain. "Please...I beg you...don't get so mad at me..._Mother_." Sasuke's eyes widened. _What in the world is he talking about?_

"I know...I made you taste such awful blood...I'm so sorry...but this time, I'm sure...that it will taste so very good!"

* * *

Kankuro frowned. "His conversation has started already. This is dangerous." Temari nodded, wincing as she spoke. "I know. This is the first time I've seen Gaara get like that before fighting. That's how powerful an opponent Sasuke is."

* * *

Gaara groaned again, and all the sand fell to the ground.

Baki sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. He's finally calmed down."

Gaara looked up at Sasuke. "Come on."

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto were still sitting on the steps, when Shikamaru spoke. "Hey. Naruto, do you remember yesterday? What Gaara said?" Naruto's eyes widened. Shikamaru turned away. "I do, for sure." 

_**("All the same, I will kill you, just you wait. I'll kill you all.")**_

"That's what he said. But then he didn't do it. It was the perfect opportunity, but he...I don't know. It was like he didn't even see us or something." Naruto looked down. "We're not good enough. Not for that guy."

"Right now, the only person that can make him feel anything..." Naruto nodded, seeing what Shikamaru was getting at. "The only one is Sasuke."

_**("I live solely for myself, I love only myself, and there's no end to it as long as there's still people to kill in this world. I will never disappear.")**_

Naruto began shaking violently. _Naruto...

* * *

_"Here goes." Sasuke threw two shuriken at Gaara, who created a sand clone of himself, which caught the shuriken.

Kankuro stared. "His sand shield became a sand clone!"

Sasuke charged at him, and lept into the air just in time as Gaara sent sand his way. He sent more weapons at him, which Gaara blocked, and Sasuke attacked the sand clone. He attempted to punch it's head off, but the sand reformed around his fist. Sasuke hit the clone with his other hand, freeing himself and destroying the clone. He charged at Gaara, his fist drawn back. Just as Gaara created the sand shield, Sasuke vanished.

Lee's eyes widened.

So did Gaara's. _He's fast, just like the other one! _

Guy watched, stunned, as Sasuke punched Gaara, sending him flying, and cracking his sand armor. _Incredible! He's almost as fast as Lee's normal speed!_

Lee stood there, staring. _It is almost like a mirror image of my own taijutsu!_

Sasuke crossed his arms, smirking down at Gaara. "So that's your sand armor, huh? Come on!"

* * *

Kiba approached the ANBU who'd helped Hinata earlier. "Hey, thanks for all your help, ANBU guy. So it looks like Hinata's gonna make a full recovery if she can just get some rest."

"Oh, is that right?" Akamaru suddenly started barking at the ANBU Black Op. "What's wrong? What, you know this guy? Come on, there's no way you could. He's an ANBU Black Op." Akamaru continued barking. "Hold on. I don't get it. What are you talking about? At the examination?" The ANBU reached out a chakra-glowing hand. "This is what he's talking about." He knocked them out.

* * *

"Come on! If you won't do it, then I WILL!" Luna watched, wide-eyed as Sasuke charged at Gaara, and lept into the air. When Gaara created his sand shield, Sasuke reappeared behind him.

Lee stared. "He's so fast."

Gaara tried to protect himself in a 360 degree formation, but Sasuke got around it, kicking Gaara into the air. His sand cushioned his fall. "What's the matter, Gaara? Is that all you've got? I'm going to tear off all your armor!" He charged at Gaara again, and began running around him in a circle so fast Gaara couldn't see his exact position.

Guy studied the scene below in the arena. _His speed's basically the same as Lee's with his weights removed!_ Sakura couldn't look away. _That's exactly like Lee's taijutsu! Sasuke has WAY more speed than he ever did before._

Sasuke kicked Gaara, then grabbed him by his sash hanging around his shoulder, and kneed him in the stomach, then lept back. Gaara fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Kankuro frowned. _What's Gaara going to do now? That sand armor uses up too much chakra. It won't last for very much longer. _Temari looked up at the Kazekage.

* * *

Guy addressed Kakashi. "This training. What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"To get to such a level in a mere month."

"Sasuke's copied Lee's taijutsu with his Sharingan. So during the taijutsu training I did with Sasuke, I simply had him imagine Lee's movement and copy it. Sasuke mastered that taijutsu only because he knew Lee. Of course, Sasuke had to work very hard to master it, even with his Sharingan." Luna toyed nervously with the necklace Sasuke had given her. _But that Sand ninja, he's way too tough for that! He can't be taken down with only that taijutsu!_

Guy glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye. _If Kakashi saw the battle between Gaara and Lee, then why did he...? After all, that taijutsu Sasuke learned from Lee can't suddenly work against an opponent that even Lee himself couldn't defeat. But Kakashi must have known this. So why did he have Sasuke master only taijutsu?_ Gaara formed his sand into a cocoon just about then. _

* * *

_Naruto stood. "Shikamaru, we have to go talk to Kakashi-sensei _right now_."

"What are you planning to do?" Naruto turned and ran up the stairs. "Hey, wait!"

"I've gotta stop him! I've gotta stop the match!"

* * *

Kankuro watched, his eyes wide as Sasuke ran towards Gaara's still-forming cocoon. _Gaara couldn't possibly be planning to use that jutsu!_

Sasuke stopped just in time, almost having been impaled upon the sand spikes created by the cocoon. He lept back, and Luna breathed a sigh of relief as the sand spikes retracted into the cocoon. Sasuke gasped for breath, his Sharingan activated. _So he's used all the sand as a shield. Because of the sand's density, I didn't think he could create something this hard. _"So he's absolutely protected."

Kakashi heard a yell from behind him. "Kakashi-sensei!" They looked up to see Naruto and Shikamaru running over. "Naruto!"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Sensei, please! You just have to stop this match, right away!" Kakashi's eyes widened. "What?"

"The guy Sasuke's fighting, he's completely different from the rest of us! He's about as far from normal as you can get!" Ino scowled at him. "Naruto! Slow down! What are you trying to say?"

"He thinks his point in life is to kill people. Don't you see? If this continues, Sasuke will die!" Luna's eyes widened with fear, and she turned to Kakashi. "Sensei."

Temari's eyes widened as a sand eye appeared in midair. _No doubt about it. It's that jutsu. This is bad. Gaara isn't even thinking about our plan at all. _Kankuro growled in frustration.

Naruto clenched his fists. "You gotta believe me!"


	64. Chapter 64

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO: LATE FOR THE SHOW, BUT READY TO GO! THE ULTIMATE SECRET TECHNIQUE IS BORN

* * *

**Naruto continued begging Kakashi to stop the match. "Sensei, please! You just have to stop this match right away!"

"What?" Kakashi regarded Naruto for a few moments, then turned to look back at the match. "Relax. No need to panic. You know, Sasuke and I weren't just goofing around. There's a reason we were so late getting here."

* * *

Temari bit her lip, staring down at the Third Eye Gaara had made of sand. _The Third Eye. But that technique...what's he doing? _"Gaara..."

* * *

Sasuke charged at Gaara's cocoon with a yell, and threw three shuriken, which simply bounced off. He charged again, dodging Gaara's sand attacks as he attempted to punch his way through. Failing that, he lept backwards as some of the sand from Gaara's cocoon continued attacking him, forcing him to dodge it. _Well, that won't work. What a surprise. I don't know what you're up to, but if you wanna stay in there forever, well, that's fine with me! Stall all you want. I can use the time getting ready for what I've got in store for you!

* * *

_A team of ANBU Black Ops darted through the forests outside Konoha. One of them stopped, looking around. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"No...I must've imagined it."

"Well, get moving!" They darted off. Little to their knowledge, a large group of Sound ninja had been hiding in the bushes nearby. The leader of the Sound ninja signaled the others, and they sped away.

* * *

"Sensei?" Kakashi looked down at Sakura. "You said there was a good reason you were late. What were you doing?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Naruto groaned. "Oh, come on, will ya please do something? This is no time for talking!" Kakashi didn't take his eyes off the match. "You're right, so shut up and watch. Keep your eye on Sasuke. He's about to surprise you."

* * *

Sasuke backflipped across the arena, sliding up the wall, and making hand signs.

* * *

Baki stared down into the arena in horror. _The little fool! What does Gaara think he's doing? The signal could come at any moment!

* * *

_Kankuro frowned. "What's that lunatic think he's doing? How long is he gonna stay in that thing?"

"I don't know, but he's not following the plan. He's no good to us like that." Kankuro scowled. _It won't work. I say it's time to cut our losses and get out of here! _

Neither of them noticed Shino, who'd heard the whole thing. "Plan?"

* * *

Might Guy and the others stared as Sasuke began crackling with electrical energy. "It can't be!"

"If you wondered why I always insisted on training Sasuke myself, now you know. It's because he's like me."

"I see. That's what you were doing all this time. You were doing a speed-up to the level required.

"Exactly."

* * *

Sasuke sped down the wall, holding the lightning in his hand.

* * *

Sakura stared. "Amazing! His chakra is actually visible! How is that even possible?" Might Guy continued watching him. _He's really mastered the technique already? This is what the Uchiha are capable of._

Naruto leaned forward. "Whoa! I've never seen him do that before!" Sakura nodded. "What sort of technique is it?"

"It's a jab." They looked up at Might Guy. "But this jab is a jab like no other. It's the only weapon in Kakashi's arsenal he didn't copy from someone else. It's the weapon of choice for assassinations. The secret of the jab is in the speed with which it is delivered, and the ninja's ability to focus its chakra at the point of impact. Once these two elements, speed and focus, have attained a certain level, the chakra actually becomes visible, and gives off the distinctive sound that you hear, like birds chirping. It is this sound that gives the technique its name: Chidori, One Thousand Birds."

* * *

Sasuke's Chidori made contact with Gaara's sand cocoon, plunging his arm deeper and deeper into the sand. Everyone stared, speechless at this.

* * *

Kankuro shook his head in denial. "That's impossible. No one can penetrate his defenses!"

"No way!"

* * *

Baki also thought along the same lines. "I don't believe it!"

* * *

The Kazekage nodded in satisfaction. "Excellent." The Hokage leaned forward. "That technique-it's Kakashi's!"

* * *

Might Guy continued his explanation of the Chidori. "Also known as Lightning Blade."

"Why's that?"

"It got that name because Kakashi once used it to cut a bolt of lightning in half before it could touch the ground." Sakura turned to look at Kakashi with new respect. _Wow! Cutting lightning in half! _Ino just rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right. These old guys and their war stories._ Choji was also impressed. _Whoa!_

"But whether called Thousand Birds or Lightning Blade, it's a technique of unimaginable power, requiring almost inhuman levels of speed and chakra. But once perfected, it transforms a ninja's arm into an invincible, indestructible sword. The Chidori's technique is not one to be taught lightly." Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, you're one to talk." He chuckled, turning to Lee. "Right, Lee?"

Sakura laughed. "Well, whatever. I don't understand a word of it, that's Luna's job. All I know is, it looks awesome!" Lee remained silent. _I understand. Even with a running start at top speed, I would never use a direct frontal attack with a jab against my opponent. Or rather...I could not. I know that I would be opening myself to a counterblow, and I could not trust in my ability to avoid it. That requires the keenest of instincts. In short, I envy you, Sasuke. When we fought, I told you it was not enough to be able to watch and imitate. Understanding a technique is useless if you do not have the physical ability to pull it off. I felt so superior, but now, you trained your body to move at a speed that equals or even surpasses my own. And of course, you have something else: the Sharingan._

Shikamaru glanced up at Naruto. _Look at him. A minute ago, he was worried that Sasuke wasn't strong enough. _Shikamaru smirked. _Now he thinks he's too strong...and he's jealous. _

Naruto scowled down at Sasuke. "Sasuke..." _I'd worked to make myself stronger, so that I could become Hokage, so that I wouldn't lose to anyone! So that I wouldn't lose to YOU! But that was before I knew.

* * *

_Sasuke's eyes widened, and Gaara spoke inside the cocoon. "What is this? It's so warm and wet. Mother...what is it?" A drop of his own blood dripped down onto his hand, and his scream rang throughout the arena. "BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"

* * *

Suddenly, Luna yelped in pain, clutching her head and slid to the floor, curling up in a tight ball, rocking back and forth. Naruto ran over to her. "Luna! Luna, what-" But before he could say another word, Luna began screaming in agony while Gaara continued yelling. Kakashi, Might Guy, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Choji all yelled in pain, falling to their knees and clutching their heads as she screamed. Luna's screams drowned out their screams as well as Gaara's in their ears, but obviously not in hers. Sakura finally managed to make herself heard over Luna's screams, "What's happening?" Kakashi yelled back, "Gaara's yells must be causing her pain. We've got to get him to stop yelling!" Sakura frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi froze. _I can't tell her about the Shisu Bat. _"She has...sensitive hearing!"

* * *

Sasuke struggled to pull his arm out, and reactivated his Chidori, slowly yanking his arm out of the hard-packed sand, and leapt backwards as one of the demon's arm's reached for him.

* * *

Kankuro's eyes widened. _Oh no. That arm!

* * *

_Baki stared down at where his student was cocooned in sand. "Gaara, you reckless little fool!"

* * *

Kankuro looked over at Temari. "Is that thing taking over again?"

"I don't know. This has never happened before. I think he's hurt." Kankuro turned back to the match, eyes full of fear. _I remember the first time I saw it...that thing. It was awful. Horrible. I couldn't eat for a week.

* * *

_Sasuke stared at the cocoon, when he heard a deep growling noise coming from within it. Something moved inside that was definitely not human. Genma looked around. _I sense something. Something bad._ The sand began to crack, dissolving to reveal Gaara standing there, breathing heavily, clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain.

* * *

Temari finally spoke. "I was right. He's hurt. The shell broke before the change was complete!"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Something's different. That's not the same look in his eyes that I saw before.

* * *

_Suddenly, white feathers began to float down into the stands. Naruto and the other Genin felt themselves getting tired. "Kakashi, do you feel it?"

"Yeah. A genjutsu." They both made the hand sign to release the genjutsu. Sakura and Luna were awake, but Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and Naruto had fallen asleep. "What the heck?"

"Sakura, it's a genjutsu! Release!"

"Oh, right. Release!"

* * *

Baki glanced around. _Genjutsu! So, Kabuto's already made his move, huh? The time must be close. It's coming!

* * *

_The Kazekage turned to look at the Hokage. "Now, shall we begin?" His two bodyguards lept forward, setting off a smoke bomb in front of the balcony where they sat, which was the signal for the Sound ninja to raid the village.

Baki, Temari and Kankuro looked up. _The operation has begun!_


	65. Chapter 65

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. REVIEW!  


* * *

**

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE: ZERO HOUR! THE DESTRUCTION OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE BEGINS!

* * *

**"Lord Hokage!" Might Guy and Kakashi began to race towards the balcony, but the ANBU got there ahead of them. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

Hiruzen looked over at the Kazekage. "Lord Kazekage, what is this?" His eyes widened in realization. "Lord Hokage!"

* * *

Kankuro and Temari lept into the arena. "Gaara!"

* * *

The ANBU landed on the roof. "Squad 1, above. Squad 2, protect the nobles!" Some puppets came at them out of the smoke. "You will not interfere!" The leader of the ANBU sliced them to pieces with a couple of kunai knives.

* * *

The Hokage's bodyguard groaned in pain as two shuriken struck him. "Lord Hokage, you must flee. Escape now." He slid down the wall, dead, leaving a trail of blood. The Kazekage quickly lept out of his seat, grabbing the Hokage by the neck and holding a kunai knife to his throat. He lept onto the roof with his prisoner. Four of the "ANBU" lept out of their disguises, revealing four of the Sound Five: Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon, and Kidomaru. Kidomaru laughed. "Finally, it's my time." Sakon and Ukon chuckled. "We've all been waiting for this. I was so frustrated, hiding in that disguise."

Tayuya sneered. "You're all sweaty, too. So gross."

"Come on! We're all friends here, right?"

* * *

Hiruzen glanced around. _Sound ninja!

* * *

_The real ANBU turned to look at their leader. "Raido!"

"Let's go! We have to back up Lord Hokage! Beware of traps!"

"Yes, sir!" They took off into the air.

* * *

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed. "Do it." Kidomaru smirked. "Right!" The Sound Four made hand signs. "Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation!" They created a barrier around the place where the two Kages were. One of the ANBU crashed into it, and burst into flames. "A barrier! We'll have to figure our way past this without dying! But how?"

Hiruzen glared at the Kazekage. "Lord Kazekage."

* * *

Might Guy and Kakashi watched all this unfold. "That's a barrier ninjutsu."

"They had the ANBU Black Ops. And the ANBU were supposed to be the best." One of the ANBU Black Ops landed before them. "Why are you here? Lord Hokage's in danger!" Four Sound ninja landed beside the ANBU. "What a nuisance."

"An enemy masquerading as ANBU Black Ops. So, he was using genjutsu."

"Yes, there's no mistake." Luna sat up, glaring at the ANBU. _I know this one.

* * *

_Hiruzen sighed. "I never-the Sand Village has betrayed the Leaf Village!"

"The treaty between our villages was simply a trick to make you let down your guard. This petty little battle game ends now. From this point on, the course of history will change."

"What are you saying? That you're going to start a war?"

"That's right."

"Armed conflict resolves nothing! We should seek a resolution through negotiation. There's still time, Lord Kazekage! You can reconsider!" Lord Kazekage laughed. "Perhaps the fear of death makes one more cowardly with age...Sarutobi-sensei!" Hiruzen gasped. "You!"

* * *

"Just my luck to have lookout duty on a day like today. What I really want is to watch the Chuunin Exam!"

"Aw, stop! The Chuunin Exam takes place twice a year. You'll have plenty of chances!"

"Yeah, but this year, that kid from the Uchiha clan is taking part, isn't he? I just hate to miss seeing that." His partner chuckled. "Yeah. Tell you the truth, I feel kinda sorry for Uchiha."

"Why's that?"

"He's got Tsuki Shisu's daughter on his team." When he continued to look confused, he explained further, "You know, the crazy kunoichi who was on the Hyuuga twin's team? The one who married that foreigner?" His partner laughed. "Oh, right! Now I remember! She was a scream! Wonder if her daughter's as weird as she was..."

"From the rumors I've heard, most likely she's even crazier." Just then, they heard a loud explosion. "What's that?"

* * *

A Sand Jonin stood outside the summoning circle. "Now, it's time! Begin!" They opened their summoning scrolls, and he smirked. "The summoning has succeeded."

* * *

The two lookouts watched in horror as a three-headed giant snake burst out of the smoke from the explosion. "What in the-?"

"Notify Lord Hokage right away!" They never got a chance to do that, because one of the snake's head smashed the tower they were in, killing them instantly, and also crashing through the gates as well. Three other ninja threw some kunai at the snake. "You're not getting into this village!" The snake knocked one of them out of the air. "Dispatch reinforcements!"

"Yes, sir!" As the second Jonin lept away to obey the order, he was taken out by three kunai knives to the back. The only Jonin left turned to see the Sand ninja standing there. "Sand ninja?"

* * *

Sasuke watched the battle on the roof. "What's going on here?"

"Stop it, Gaara!" Sasuke looked up to see Temari and Kankuro standing between him and Gaara. "I must kill him!"

"There's no point in continuing this fight!"

"That's right! Don't forget our mission!" Gaara pushed Kankuro aside. "Out of my way!" Baki lept down into the arena. "What are you three doing now? Can't you see the operation's already underway?" Gaara groaned, clutching his head. Genma came to stand in front of Sasuke. Sasuke scowled. "What is going on? Tell me!"

Gaara fell to the ground. "Gaara!"

"What's wrong?" Kankuro knelt down beside him. "His wound's worse than I thought. And his chakra is almost completely drained away." Temari frowned. "Wait. What about his-"

"It's impossible right now." Baki frowned. "You fool! It's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given!" Temari turned to look at him. "So what do we do now? We need Gaara for this!"

"Gaara's the trump card of the Village Hidden in the Sand. We have to get him to play his part no matter what! All right. For now, you two take Gaara and tend to his wounds. As soon as his chakra has been restored, the operation will continue."

"You got it!" Kankuro slung one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder. Temari looked at Baki. "And you, sensei?"

"I'm going to take care of these guys." Genma glared at him. "Do you really think that things will go according to your plan?"

"I'll make sure that they do. Go!" Temari and Kankuro nodded. "Yes. Right!"

"Got it!" They took off. "And is the host of this party Orochimaru?"

"Don't know. And don't care. Now, let's heat things up, huh?"

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at Genma. "I'm sorry, but the Chuunin Exam ends here for you." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "You've already achieved Chuunin level. You're a Leaf Village shinobi, so put your training to good use."

"In other words, I'm supposed to take down Gaara, right? Our match continues?"

"Just be careful. It's the real thing now. Not a match."

"What I must do is the same." He stood up, and ran off. Baki's eyes narrowed. "Not so fast!" He threw some kunai at Sasuke, but Genma knocked them out of the air.

* * *

"Well, well. We had intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara was causing trouble, but I suppose not everything goes as planned...does it?" Hiruzen frowned. "I see. So that was the plan. Then the Hidden Leaf Village and Sasuke were your targets, is that correct?" Orochimaru chuckled dryly. "Do you really think that the Leaf Village is so important? Now, if Gaara returns, I'll be able to show you something very interesting. Very interesting indeed. But anyway, your stubbornness and incompetence have allowed me to outmaneuver you. I've defeated you."

"Nothing is decided until the very end. I taught you that years ago, didn't I?" Orochimaru pulled off the mask of the Kazekage. "Orochimaru. I knew, or at least thought, this day would eventually arrive. However...you're not going to defeat me that easily!"

"I told you, didn't I? You should've picked the Fifth Hokage before now. Because, Third Hokage, right here, right now, you are going to die." He licked the kunai knife.

* * *

Iruka sat on a bench, semi-watching the Academy students running the racetrack. _I wonder how the Chuunin Exams are going. I wonder if Naruto's match is over yet. The first match was with Neji, right? I hope that Naruto found some way to win. _Iruka shook his head. "No, wait! That's not right! I mustn't play favorites! Every student is equally dear to their teacher, and I must root for them all!" He groaned. _I can't help it! I still want Naruto to win!_

"Are you worried about Naruto?" Iruka spoke without thinking. "Yes, of course I am!" He looked up to see the Academy students smirking at him. "I thought so!"

"Shouldn't you be...I told you to run 10 laps, didn't I!"

"Yeah, but we finished that a long time ago."

"While you were daydreaming, sensei!"

"Look, there's no way you could teach a real class when you're in this state! So whaddya say we just call it quits for today?"

"What? Yeah, well, nice try! No, the class will continue!"

"Awww..." As they turned back to the racetrack, they spotted smoke. "Hey, look. What's that smoke?"

"It's coming from the direction of the arena..."

"Do you guys see something over there, too?"

"I wonder what's going on today."

* * *

Ibiki frowned. "Orochimaru."

"What should we do? Should we send in reinforcements?"

"No. It's risky to act when we don't know the whole situation. And if Orochimaru's behind all this, even more so."

"Is Orochimaru...I mean, is he really that dangerous?"

"Originally, he was the Third Hokage's student."

"So, why in the world did he become a rogue ninja, then?"

"Long ago, back when the Fourth Hokage was decided, Orochimaru apparently put forth his own name for consideration. But his request was denied. Soon after, he severed all ties with the Hidden Leaf Village. He most likely holds a grudge against the Third Hokage because of that."

"He seeks revenge?"

"I believe so. When I was just a child, I saw him one time, and I-I had one thought: that he didn't seem human to me. That he was just some creature that had taken on a human form. It was frightening. Simply frightening." A Jonin joined them. "Sir, I have a report! Giant boas have appeared near the Eastern Gate of the Leaf Village, and with them, 100 Sand ninja. They've infiltrated our village, and are battling our shinobi who are patrolling there!"

Ibiki scowled. _The Sand._ "Leave behind Squads 1 and 2, and head to the gate, right now!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Kakashi looked over at Might Guy. "Quite a lot of them, huh?"

"We got careless, and now even Lord Hokage-Kakashi, look, there, inside the barrier!" Kakashi followed his gaze. Sakura and Luna also looked inside the barrier. _What is it?_ Kakashi spoke. "Orochimaru!" Sakura stood, and Luna began trembling. _The ninja from the Forest of Death! Why is he here?_

Sakura was thinking the same thing. _What does he want?_ Luna turned to the arena, and her eyes widened. Sasuke was gone. "Sakura!" She grabbed Sakura's sleeve, and Sakura noticed it as well. "What-?" Two of the Sound ninja lept to attack them, but Kakashi killed them before they had the chance. "Sakura, Luna, just stay there while I trim these numbers down to size."

"Nicely done. But I'm worried about Lord Hokage."

"Leave that to the ANBU Black Ops. We have enough to handle here. Besides, Lord Hokage isn't just some pushover, you know."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just remember, Guy. He IS the Hokage. He can handle it."

* * *

Hiruzen glanced up at Orochimaru, noting he had tears in his eyes. "Are you actually crying because you're so happy? Or is it that inside your heart there is sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness you can't shake as you contemplate killing your old teacher."

"Not at all." He stabbed himself in the hand, and yawned. "I was feeling so sleepy. But now, it seems, I'm finally awake."

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." Orochimaru released Hiruzen, and began walking off. "And I was also thinking that you aren't the kind of person that would hold a grudge. So it seems that you have neither a goal nor a motive."

"I guess...well, I guess that I do kind of have a goal. Let me see if I can explain it. I find it very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure when the world is still, like a windmill that isn't turning. I suppose some might find it beautiful. But to me, such a thing is truly boring. So now, I want to put things in motion myself. But first, I must crush the Leaf Village."

"I see. You haven't changed at all."

* * *

"Sakura. It was worth teaching you genjutsu during survival training for the Genin Exam. You truly do have a talent for it. Release the genjutsu, and wake Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto will be delighted. He'll be getting a mission after such a long time." Sakura frowned. "What kind of mission?"

"You'll have to be careful on this one. It's the first A-Rank assignment since the Land of the Waves." Sakura and Luna's eyes widened.


	66. Chapter 66

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! REVIEW! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. I LEFT OUT SOME SCENES, BUT IF YOU WANNA SEE THEM, WATCH THE EPISODE!**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR: VILLAGE IN DISTRESS: A NEW A-RANKED MISSION!**

* * *

Sakura and Luna ducked out of the way as a enemy ninja came at Kakashi and he knocked him aside. "But, sensei! What are you doing? With this battle going on, why send us off on some mission?"

"Sasuke's chasing Gaara and the other Sand ninja." Luna gasped, and Sakura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Sakura, release the genjutsu. Wake Naruto and Shikamaru, and follow Sasuke." He cut his thumb on a kunai knife. _I feel uneasy about that weird chakra._ Luna spoke up. "But, then shouldn't we wake Ino and Choji and go in a group?"

"No time. I suspect that many Sound and Sand shinobi may have already infiltrated this village. Beside, if there are more than the four of you **(AN: OR IN TEAM KAKASHI'S CASE, FIVE)**, it takes longer to get anything done, and becomes more difficult to hide from the enemy. You did learn that in Academy patrol training, didn't you?"

"Of course! With five squad members, that means you'll be coming with us, right?"

"No." Kakashi began making hand signs. "I must not leave this place. Summoning Jutsu!" Pakkun appeared, and Sakura stared down at him. "Huh?"

"Pakkun here will track down Sasuke by scent."

"Wait. Seriously. Our fifth member is a puppy?!" Pakkun lept over, staring her in the face. "All right, listen, little girl. Don't you dare go around saying I'm just some cute puppy." _But I didn't even say cute._ "Okay, it's time. Sakura, go release the genjutsu." She nodded, and she and Luna crawled over to where Naruto and Shikamaru were, followed by Pakkun. She released the genjutsu from Naruto first, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Get down!" She grabbed Naruto, pulling him to the ground as a kunai whizzed over their heads. "We'll fill you in later, just stay down." Sakura went over to Shikamaru, and was about to release the genjutsu...and his eye twitched. "Shikamaru. You were...this whole time?" Pakkun bit hiim on the leg, and Shikamaru started screaming, trying to get Pakkun off. Luna giggled as Sakura started yelling at him. "You released the genjutsu, you faker! Why were you pretending to be asleep this whole time?" He pulled Pakkun off. "I didn't wanna get involved. Just gimme a break! I couldn't care less about Sasuke." He pulled at Pakkun's cheek, and Pakkun bit his hand. He started screaming again, and tried to shake Pakkun off again.

Naruto sat up, staring around. "W-What is all this?" Luna's eyes widened. "Naruto, look out!" A Sound ninja was about to strike Naruto when Might Guy stepped in, slamming him into the wall. "So fast!"

"Not just fast. Powerful." He pushed the ninja through the wall, leaving a huge hole. "Guy-sensei!" Kakashi came over. "Now, I'll explain the mission. As soon as I do, go through that opening. First, track down Sasuke and stop him. Then find a safe location and wait for further orders."

"Did something happen to Sasuke?"

"I'll tell you what happened on the way." She grabbed him, jumping out of the opening, followed by Luna. "Now, let's go!" Shikamaru groaned. "Why me? What a drag."

"Listen, whiner."

"Huh?"

"Look, if this mission is a success, as a reward, I'll let you touch my paw pads. So there's no reason to sulk!" Shikamaru stared at him. "What?!"

"Come on. They're really soft."

"They're...what?"

"Nobody ever wants to shake. But my paws are so soft and supple! Forget it. Let's go." He bit Shikamaru on the wrist, dragging him out of the opening. Might Guy looked after them. "Are they gonna be okay by themselves?"

"Yes, they'll be fine. Pakkun will protect them. As long as they don't go too far." Shino listened from around the corner, then took off.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the forest, and skidded to a stop, kneeling to the ground as he examined the soil. He smirked, then kept running. _Looks like I'm going in the right direction._

* * *

Naruto and the others ran through the forest. "I get it! So that's what happened! I guess Sasuke got all impatient."

"Oh, man. Why did you have to pull me into all of this? I mean, it's such a drag."

"It can't be helped okay! It's Kakashi-sensei's orders!" Pakkun sniffed. "This way!"

"Right!"


	67. Chapter 67

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. **

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE: A SHIRKER'S CALL TO ACTION: LAYABOUT NO MORE!**

* * *

Sakura, Luna, Naruto, Shikamaru and Pakkun lept through the trees. "How long till we catch up?"

"I don't know. A long time if they keep moving at this pace." Shikamaru growled in frustration. Pakkun's nose twitched. "Come on, you guys, hurry it up!"

Luna looked over at him. "Is Sasuke up ahead?"

"No. There are two squads behind us. That's eight ninja. Wait! No, there's one more. That's nine ninja following us." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh, man, come on already! Gimme a break here!"

"It looks like they haven't discovered our location...yet. We need to lose them." They lept down to the ground and Naruto groaned. "What's the deal?! Why are we stopping?!"

"Zip it and follow me!" Pakkun began stepping backwards. "We're going back over our footprints. If we pull this off, our footprints will seem to disappear."

"Is this really gonna do anything? I mean, they'd have to be pretty lame ninja if this throws them off the trail!"

"It'll help buy us some time. That's all we need now. But if our pursuers get impatient and succumb to the thrill of the chase, they'll lose sight of our tracks. I certainly won't complain. Know what I mean?" Sakura's voice pierced the air. "Hurry up, Naruto!" He looked up to see the other back on the tree branch. "We don't have all day, ya know." Naruto clenched his fists. "I know! Quit bugging me!" Luna giggled. He lept back onto the branch, and they took off in reverse.

* * *

The Sound ninja looked down at the footprints, which had just ended. One of them noted a broken piece of a branch, barely hanging on.

* * *

Pakkun sniffed. "This is not good. Be prepared for an ambush. They're definitely back on our trail." Shikamaru groaned. "Ah, great. They're probably all Chuunin or higher. We'll be wiped out if they catch us!"

"All right, guys, we've got no choice! We're gonna have to ambush them!" Luna looked over at Naruto. "An ambush?" Sakura glared at him. "Are you crazy?!" Luna interrupted her. "Sakura, it just might work. It might give us the advantage, even if there are twice as many of them as there are of us." Sakura nodded, seeing her point. "Right. It might work if we could just catch them off guard."

Pakkun shook his head. "No, it's no good. I'm afraid that those ninja that are chasing us are Orochimaru's henchmen. My guess is that they're all Jonin level." Shikamaru scowled. "I really thought that would work, but I guess it won't." Luna over at him, puzzled, and Sakura frowned. "Wait. Hold on! Why not? The level of an opponent doesn't have much to do with an ambush, does it?"

"Wait, what are you talking about, Shikamaru?"

"You guys just don't get it. Let me explain. Yes, an ambush is a key battle tactic, and can be very beneficial. But for it to work, you have to meet two conditions."

"Well, what are they? Tell us and we'll meet them!"

"Number one: The ninja on the run must be completely quiet and must find the enemy first. Number two: They have to be able to catch the pursuers off-guard at a location where they can do a lot of damage quickly and then conceal themselves again just as quickly. And it's only under those two conditions that an ambush can truly be effective. Now, the first condition won't be so hard, since the ninja hound can find our enemy. And the second one also seems to be in our favor since we know the geography of our village like we know the backs of our hands. However, Orochimaru is a former Leaf ninja, so on the second condition, we are out of luck."

"We are? Wait, tell me why that is again!"

"Our pursuers have studied the layout of this village, and I have to assume they've been put through simulated practices for this mission. And on top of that, they're probably masters of the pursuing jutsu." Sakura glanced over at Shikamaru. "So they know all the cards we're holding?" Luna exhaled a long breath. "That's not good."

"Well, I don't really know. I suppose that an ambush _could_ give us an advantage, but so many things are uncertain. Besides, our enemy is a special unit that was specifically put together just for this operation. And what are the five of us? A fool-" Naruto scowled. "-A kunoichi with no particular talent-" Sakura snarled at him. "-A mutt-" Pakkun growled. "-A crazy kid-no offense, Luna-" Luna smiled. "Don't worry."

"-And me, the shirker who doesn't even wanna be here. Look, tactics are clearly about grasping a tough situation and formulating the best plan. And right now, only one plan makes sense. Just one."

"And that is?"

"A diversion that only looks like it's an ambush. So one of us is gonna stay behind and slow them down." Sakura nodded. "One of us will be a decoy."

"That's right. If one of us can delay them, they shouldn't be able to find the rest of us. We'll be able to escape. Of course, the one who acts as a decoy will probably die." They all stopped, and fell silent. "So, who's going to do it? We need the dog to follow Sasuke, so that means..." Naruto clenched his fists. "All right, I guess that I'm gonna have to-" Shikamaru cut him off. "I'm the only one who can do it." They all turned to stare at him. "Shikamaru!"

"Why does it have to be you?!"

"It's better than all of us being wiped out, right? Besides, I'm the only one of us who's got a chance of pulling off this decoy act." Shikamaru lept, facing in the opposite direction they had been heading. "And of surviving this attack. I mean, after all, Shadow Possession Jutsu was invented as a delay tactic. Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. Go on. Get going." Naruto looked at him for a few moments, then nodded. "We're counting on you, Shikamaru!" He lifted an arm in response. Naruto turned to the girls, and they took off, but not before Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Shikamaru. _When did Shikamaru become this dedicated? Be careful, Shikamaru._

* * *

The Sound ninja lept through the trees, and suddenly stopped. One of them looked around. "No matter how much you try to erase the signs of your passage-" He made a mark in the tree. "-we'll find you." They took off again.

* * *

Pakkun spoke as they lept through the trees. "Listen, the enemy's coming up fast."

"What?"

"I wonder if he's even trying back there." Sakura's eyes widened, remembering Shikamaru's words. _"-Me, the shirker who doesn't even wanna be here." _She shook her head_. _"No. Don't tell me Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru will be just fine, got it?"

"Don't tell me that he ran away!"

"Look, I said he'd be okay, and I meant it!" Sakura turned to look at him. "How do you know?"

"He's lazy and he's always complaining about everything, but he would never betray us! I know he hardly ever volunteers to do anything himself, but if he says he's gonna do it, then he'll do it, and that's for sure!"

"Pick up the pace, slackers!"

* * *

Shikamaru sighed in boredom, staring up at the clouds. "I can't believe I managed to get away."

* * *

Sound ninja lept down, examining the ground. "His footprints are irregular. Anxiety is probably increasing his fatigue." He stood up, and immediately froze, trapped by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu, along with the others. "Oops. Sorry. I was supposed to be the guy who didn't wanna get involved, but I guess I'm not quite what you had expected, am I? You're right about one thing. I'm tired. But everything else, you're wrong." He held up some sticks he had used to impersonate Pakkun's paw prints. "Like our footprints. This is what I used to make the paw prints."

"He's just a kid! I can't believe we got caught by this!"

"So this is the Leaf Shadow Paralysis Jutsu we've heard about, huh?" Shikamaru scoffed. "Yeah, if you wanna called it by that old name. But I'm afraid you're behind the times. Now it's called Shadow Possession Jutsu, old man." Shikamaru sighed. _Oh, no. My chakra's still depleting. _He thought of his match with Temari. _I used too much chakra then, and now I can't hang on much longer. _He drew a few shuriken. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Wait a minute. Eight?! Pakkun said there were nine. Of course! The ninth one's role is to protect against an ambush. That person stays a distance behind the others; a reserve, in case of an enemy attack! But I know what to do! This will draw out that ninth ninja and reveal where he's hiding! _

He threw the shuriken, and they were knocked out of the air from a nearby tree. _There he is. _Shikamaru attempted to capture the ninth, but it didn't stretch far enough. _Damn! The shadow won't reach. I don't have enough stamina to use my chakra to make it go that far! _"It's futile, kid. I see through your technique." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _So this is it. _The Sound ninja continued. "It looks like you're at your limit. This Shadow Possession Jutsu of yours is going to fail soon. So prepare yourself!"

Shikamaru sighed, looking up at the sky. _All I really wanted was to just be an average shinobi, making an average living. I'd marry a regular girl who's not super-pretty or super-ugly; have two kids, a girl and then a boy; retire when my daughter got married and when my son became a successful ninja; and then spend the rest of my days playing shogi or go. A nice, carefree, leisurely retirement. And then I'd die of old age before my wife. Yep. That's the life I wanted. And yet I ended up exerting myself. It's so unlike me, even though I wanted to finish as just a regular guy, I had to go and get myself into this sticky situation._

* * *

The others lept through the trees. Pakkun spoke up. "Looks like those ninja aren't chasing us anymore."

"Awesome! Shikamaru succeeded! The delay tactic worked!" Sakura smiled. "Shikamaru!" Her smile turned to guilt. _I'm sorry I doubted you, even a little._

Naruto looked around. _Okay, we're half-done. Now we can focus on catching up to Sasuke! Shikamaru, survive and catch up to us no matter what! You can do it!_

* * *

Shikamaru chuckled weakly. "Well, it appears, as you say, I'm at my limit." His Shadow Possession Jutsu gave out, and they spoke to the ninth ninja. "Hey, come on out. And when you do, cut off his head!" Shikamaru's eyes widened, expecting a blow, but Asuma appeared behind him, the ninth ninja unconscious in his arm. "Well, I finally caught up with you guys." Shikamaru turned to look at him. "Asuma! How did you-?" He threw the ninja across the clearing, and ran at the others, taking two of them out. Another threw kunai into his back, but he had used a Substitution Jutsu, then attacked another. Two attacked from the sky, and he defeated them with no effort, then took out the remaining three.

"You did well, Shikamaru." Shikamaru collapsed onto the grass. "Yeah, but it was way too much work." Asuma looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru. _Stay here for now, Shikamaru. You've earned it._

* * *

"Hurry!" Temari and Kankuro lept through the trees, Kankuro carrying Gaara. Kankuro sighed in frustration. _What a pest! _Temari glanced around. _We have even more pursuers! Three. No, four! _"Kankuro, we've gotta go faster!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

Sasuke followed close behind them, his eyes set with determination. _I won't let you get away!_

* * *

Luna bit her lip. _Sasuke, please be okay._

* * *

The Hokage stood, staring at Orochimaru and the First and Second Hokages he had resurrected. "Now then, shall we begin this?"


	68. Chapter 68

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! I SKIPPED EPISODE 71! THIS IS ONLY PART OF EPISODE 72! (THE PART CONTAINING THE FIGHT BETWEEN TEMARI AND SASUKE) PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX: STOP HOLDING BACK! TEMARI VS. SASUKE!  
**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun and Luna lept through the trees, and Pakkun spoke. "I sense that Sasuke has stopped moving, but he's still a long way ahead of us." Naruto frowned. _If Sasuke's stopped, it must mean he's caught up to them! Come on!_

Pakkun sniffed the air. "Did I just smell what I think I smelled?" They stopped, and Naruto looked over at him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Strange I never noticed it before. Sakura, did you know you use the same shampoo that I do?" She stared at him, eyes wide.

"Minty Rain Forest Mist, right? With extra body?"

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Pakkun frowned. "But I wonder why my coat looks so much glossier." Sakura slumped against a tree, and Naruto continued yelling at Pakkun while Luna watched. "I smell like a dog. I smell like a dog." She continued forward, repeating those words.

"Look what you've done! Sakura! Wait up!"

"Where are you going? You won't get far without me!" Luna giggled, taking off after them.

* * *

Kankuro growled in frustration as Sasuke blocked them off. "Oh, great!"

"If it isn't Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke smirked. "This is as far as you guys go." Kankuro glanced at his unconscious brother. _Oh, man, Gaara. Where are you when we need you? You picked a lousy time to be out of commission. This Uchiha kid is trouble. _"So, what are you gonna do? Huh?" Temari lept into the air. "Go on, Kankuro! Get Gaara away from here!" She threw kunai knives at Sasuke, and he dodged them. "I'll take care of this one."

"Don't be a fool, Temari. This kid's too much for you to handle all by yourself!"

"Don't you argue with me! Our mission is to make sure that Gaara is safe! He's our first and only priority!" She smirked. "Don't worry about me. This is what I've been waiting for. Get going, Kankuro!" He nodded, and took off. Sasuke growled. "No, you don't!" He threw some kunai after them, and Kankuro lept out of the way, still supporting Gaara on his shoulder.

Sasuke made to follow, but Temari blocked his path. She attacked with her fan, knocking Sasuke backwards._ Bad timing. I **would **have to face this Uchiha kid when my chakra is almost gone. I'm in real trouble if he uses his Sharingan. I've got to force him to waste a lot of his chakra, and quickly. It's the only way.  
_

Sasuke frowned. _Should I use the Chidori and try to take her out quickly? Sure. Why not?_

They both lept into the air, and Sasuke threw some shuriken at Temari, but she blocked them with her fan. _He's holding back. Saving his chakra for Gaara. _Sasuke smirked at her, and she attacked. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" He quickly jumped out of the way, dodging the attacks, causing her to come at him again.

Sasuke threw some kunai at her, and she scowled. "Is that the best you can do?!" She blocked them with her fan, knocking Sasuke back against a tree. He quickly ran to the other side of the tree, hiding from her wind attack. _Got to find a way to separate her from that fan. _

Temari chuckled to herself. _Still holding back, I see. This fight won't last long._

Sasuke sighed. _Oh, well. Can't be helped. _He lept into her line of sight and began making hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She smirked. **_That's _**_more like it! _Temari jumped to the ground, and found herself surrounded by the flames. She looked up to see Sasuke making hand signs again. _Now, to finish her off! _

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The flames cascaded down towards Temari, and Sasuke scanned the area below. _Did I get her?_

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"

_I guess not. _He lept backwards onto a tree branch, but lost his footing on some sand. Temari laughed. "You're mine!" She attacked, and Sasuke fell to the ground. Her eyes widened when "Sasuke" transformed into a log. "What the-?! A substitution?!" Then she spotted the paper bomb on the log. _I hate my life. _She screamed as she was knocked backwards. Temari looked up to see Sasuke standing on a branch a few feet away. "Gotta run. I've wasted way too much time on you already. She coughed up blood as he left. "Little brat." Then she fell to the ground, losing consciousness.


	69. Chapter 69

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REVIEW! YEAH, I KNOW THIS IS SHORT TOO, BUT I ONLY WANTED TO DO THE PARTS WITH KANKURO, SASUKE AND SHINO, AND THE PART WITH LUNA AND COMPANY!  
**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN: UNFINISHED BUSINESS: SHINO VS. KANKURO!  
**

* * *

Kankuro lept through the trees, supporting Gaara, and he sighed. _It's coming. But which one?_ He spotted three shuriken speeding at him, and dodged the attacks. _So it's Uchiha. What about Temari? _He stopped as a smirking Sasuke landed in front of him, cutting off his route. "You through running away?"

"Who says I was running? I'll take you on, no problem!"

"Wait!" Temari lept down out of the trees, sporting a rather nasty bruise and some cuts on her face. Kankuro winced. "What happened to your face?! When you didn't show up...I thought he finished you!"

"He could've. And why the little brat didn't, I don't know. Guess I didn't delay him long enough, huh?"

"It's okay. Every second gives Gaara more time to recover. And the more chakra Uchiha's forced to use up, the better."

* * *

Naruto, Luna, Sakura and Pakkun lept through the trees, and Pakkun sniffed the air. "There it is!"

"Now what?! Someone's shampoo?"

"No. I smell Sasuke! He's not alone. I smell others with him. He's caught up to them." Sakura smiled in relief. "Finally!"

"They're close together and they've stopped moving. Could mean a fight. We should hurry." Pakkun frowned. _What are all these other smells? A bunch of them, all converging on the same spot._

"Smells like we're not the only ones tracking Sasuke! There's something else out there!"

"Really? Where?"

"Who is it? Friend or foe?" Pakkun frowned. "I don't know, but..."

"But what?"

"It isn't human." The others gasped.

* * *

Temari turned to Kankuro. "I've got this. Get Gaara out of here. Go!" Kankuro ignored her, pulling out the Crow. "Temari, you take Gaara and go ahead. You're all worn out. Look at yourself! You'll only get in my way."

"Listen here, you little brat-!"

"GET MOVING!" She looked down at Gaara, then back over at Kankuro. "Hurry up!"

"Fine." She grabbed Gaara and took off, then Kankuro looked over at Sasuke. "Okay, Uchiha. Time you picked on someone your own size."

"Whatever you say." A third voice spoke up. "Hold on." Both Kankuro's and Sasuke's eyes widened, and they looked up. "I've got dibs on him first, Sasuke."

"Shino?!" Kankuro stared at him. "What do you want?"

"How'd you find us?"

"I pointed a beetle on you as you left the arena. A female beetle. She gives off a very faint scent. Nothing you could detect. But the male of the species can. He has a very strong sense of smell, and he'd follow her anywhere." Kankuro gasped as beetles started creeping up towards him.

"Sasuke Uchiha. It's Gaara you're really after. That is...because your match against him was left unfinished, correct? Well, I have similar unfinished business with Kankuro...because our match never even started. He's mine. Leave him to me. Go!"

Sasuke nodded. "Well, all right. If you're sure you're okay."

"Don't worry. Give me ten minutes and I'll come after you to make sure _you're_ okay." Sasuke chuckled. "Don't waste your time. By then my work will be done too." With that, he took off.

Kankuro started laughing. "You clueless fool! You don't know what you're in for. Imagine something more monstrous than your worst nightmare! Only it's real."

"Hmm...having a little trouble picturing it. Why don't you go ahead and show me?"

"Oh, it's not me. If you're ever unlucky enough to catch up with Gaara, _that's_ when you'll see it! But first, of course, you'll have to beat me!"


	70. Chapter 70

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT: ASTONISHING TRUTH: GAARA'S TRUE IDENTITY EMERGES!**

* * *

Pakkun sniffed the air, and stopped. "Uh-oh." Sakura and Luna halted beside him, and Naruto glanced over his shoulder at them. "Hey, what is it? What's-OW!" He slammed into a tree. "You wanna clue me in on what's going on?!"

"Smells like they're in motion. Sasuke along with two of the other ones. And they're moving fast! Smells to me like Sasuke's chasing them."

"Huh?"

"You sure?" Luna bit her lip as Pakkun continued. "But there are two more still there. Not moving." Naruto scowled. "So what! Who cares about them! We've gotta catch up to Sasuke! Come on!" Sakura looked down at Pakkun. "What is it?"

"The two that are left are about to fight, I can smell it. Even if it means losing time, we should go around them. Just to be safe."

"Are you crazy?! We don't have time to waste! So what if they're fighting?! Big deal! I say full speed ahead!" Luna laughed, and Sakura growled at him. "Oh, grow up, Naruto, will you?! Who knows what'll happen if we get caught in the crossfire?! What we _don't_ have time for is to get mixed up in someone else's fight! No matter how much you might get a kick out of it!"

"What are you talkin' about? Who says I'd get a kick out of-" Pakkun cut him off. "Listen, kid. Our mission is to bring Sasuke back. We should try and avoid any fighting if possible, let alone go out and look for it!" With that, Pakkun took off in a different direction, followed by Luna, Sakura, and eventually, Naruto.

* * *

Kankuro took out the Crow, and beetles began swarming over Shino's body. "I am a member of the Hidden Leaf Village's Aburame Clan.  
When we fight, no matter how small our opponent, we don't mock them. We face them with full strength." Kankuro snorted. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Temari sped through the trees, supporting Gaara on her shoulder, when he woke up. "Temari. Put me down."

"You sure you're strong enough?" She landed, and released Gaara from her hold. He yelped in pain, and her eyes widened at the blood on his shoulder. _There's no telling how long Kankuro can delay Uchiha. Every second counts. _She unscrewed her medicinal balm. "If we don't keep moving, the whole plan will fail." He glared over at her. "Leave me alone. Go away." He stood up shakily. "You're nothing but a nuisance." She began to help him, and he sent her flying to the ground with a punch. "I don't need you." He looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of him.

* * *

Kankuro sent the Crow at Shino, and he lept out of the way. _Poison on the blade. _Kankuro attacked with Crow again, and Shino dodged that attack as well. Kankuro snorted."It's no use."

* * *

Temari stared up at Sasuke. _Uchiha?! Did he get past Kankuro already? No. It was too quick. Someone else must have shown up._

"I have no idea what scheme you Sand Village clowns have got going, but I'll stop it, no matter what it is. Besides, I'm dying to see what you really are." Gaara started screaming in pain. "Gaara, no!" _Oh, no. It's happening. Any second, he's going to let that thing out. Not now. NOT NOW! _"Gaara, remember our mission!"

"I don't have friends as you have, Uchiha. But they're not what makes you strong. It's your purpose that does it. In that we're alike. But mine is the stronger purpose. For only by destroying you and all you represent can I prove that I exist! Only by killing you can I know what life is!" Gaara began screaming again, and fell to his knees. Sasuke and Temari gasped as he began transforming. "You are my prey! MY PREY!"

Temari stared, unable to move. _It's started._

* * *

Kankuro sent the Crow at Shino, who threw some kunai knives at it. Immediately, the Crow turned into a log. "A substitution jutsu." He looked down to see the Crow's arm coming at him, and he lept out of the way in time. Kankuro chuckled. "You're making this too easy." He sent some poison darts at Shino, and they made contact. "That did it!" Suddenly, "Shino" began turning into insects. _Those bugs of his! _Shino appeared beside him, and very narrowly missed him. "You made a clone out of bugs, then snuck up behind me! Not bad."

"It was simple, really. I can tell from your jutsu that your strength lies in long-range attacks, not close combat. Furthermore, you have to focus all of your chakra and attention on manipulating that puppet of yours. And that, of course, leaves an opening in your defenses."

"Thanks for the dissertation. But I'm just getting started here. Don't worry. If you really wanna see how deadly my ninjutsu can be, then you're in for a real treat. You haven't seen half of what Crow can do. So far, he's been playing nice!" With that, he sent a poison smoke bomb at Shino. He lept out of the way, and gasped for air. _Must've inhaled some. Meanwhile, the attacker hides and waits for it to take effect._

* * *

Temari flinched at the sight of her partially-transformed brother. "Now...let me feel it!" Sasuke stared at him, unable to move. Gaara lept at him, and Sasuke lept out of the way, managing to conceal himself, and he winced as his curse-mark flared up again. _Looks like I may not finish this before you catch up with me after all, Shino._

* * *

Shino gasped for air, and Kankuro smirked from his hiding spot. _The poison's spreading slowly through his system. Now to finish it. _He sent the Crow at Shino, and a bug clone took his place. _What?! More bugs?! He shouldn't even be moving with that poison in him! Let me put you out of your misery. _He tugged at the Crow, but it wouldn't budge. _What the-?! What's going on?! What's wrong with it?!_ He noticed bugs crawling over the Crow. _Huh? NO!_

Shino sighed in relief. _It's no use. He can't move now. My friends have burrowed into every one of his joints. He's kindling now!  
_

Kankuro stared at the bugs on the Crow. _So THAT'S what he was after! He wanted me to attack, so he could get his creepy-crawlies to infest Crow's body! Now they're going after my chakra puppet strings! Why? _His eyes narrowed in realization. _Right. I forgot. These things eat chakra! My strings are leading the bugs right to me!  
_

He broke the strings, and the bugs went flying. Shino's brow furrowed. _He severed his chakra strings himself. _Kankuro smirked as Shino came towards the Crow. He sent the Crow's head flying at him. _That sucker. He doesn't know I can establish control of my puppet in the blink of an eye! It's wha__t makes me an expert puppet master! And so what if Crow's body is out of commission? I don't need his body! Every part of him is a lethal weapon! Looks like you underestimated me, bug boy, for the last time!  
_

The Crow's head produced a venomous needle. _There's enough poison on that to drop an elephant! You're dead!_

The Crow's head stopped just short of Shino's face and fell to the branches below. _What the-?! _Shino pulled himself up, gasping for breath. Kankuro gaped at him in disbelief. _But...how?! _Kankuro looked down to see bugs crawling up his hand. _Those stinking beetles! They're eating my chakra strings at the source! _He lept out of his hiding place, screaming as they swarmed over his body. "HOW?! I DON'T GET IT! I WAS SURE TO CUT THE STRINGS BEFORE THEY COULD FIND ME!"

"And there's your explanation. You were so worried about them approaching you from the front, that you failed to observe the swarm of beetles coming at you from the rear. All this time, they've been slowly closing in on you, drawn to your headband."

"To my what?!"

"When I swung at you earlier, I only pretended to miss. What I really wanted was to plant a beetle on your headband." Kankuro's eyes widened. "But that doesn't explain where the rest of them came from."

"I hate having to explain this same thing twice." Kankuro suddenly remembered what Shino had told Sasuke about the female beetle and her scent. "So, this bug crawling on my forehead-"

"-Is a female. Yes." Kankuro screamed as he fell to the ground, completely covered in the beetles. Just as he hit the ground, Shino fell to his hands and knees. _The poison...it's spread through my whole body! Looks like I may not make it after all, Sasuke Uchiha. _He lost consciousness.

* * *

Sasuke lept out of the way of Gaara's attack and stared at him. _Is he human or monster?! _

"Why do you hide, Sasuke Uchiha?! Do I frighten you?!" Temari hid in the bushes, shaking in terror. "Are you shocked by my true form?! Come out, come out, Sasuke Uchiha! To live, I must kill! And you are my prey!"


	71. Chapter 71

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE: SASUKE'S DECISION: PUSHED TO THE EDGE!**

* * *

Sasuke took a deep breath and lept into sight. Gaara smirked. "So there you are!" Gaara threw "Sasuke" aside, and he turned into a log. "Guess again!" Gaara looked behind him to see Sasuke throwing six kunai at him. Immediately, his sand claw protected him, and Gaara laughed. "Here, you can have them back!" He sent the kunai flying at Sasuke so fast they caught fire, tearing up everything in their path. Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke as they hit him. "Only a clone."

Sasuke gasped for air. _This guy's a freak._

"What's wrong, Sasuke Uchiha?! Why do you run and hide?! Why don't you attack?!" Gaara screamed, falling to his knees as he clutched his head in pain. "Why do you always run away?!"

* * *

_**"Yeah, good kick!"**_

_**"Over here!"**_

_**"No, to me!" **_

_**A young Gaara sat on the swings, clutching his teddy bear as he watched other children kicking a ball around.**_

_**"That was awesome!"**_

_**"POWER SHOT!" The ball flew into the air, landing on top of a nearby roof. "Oh, man. Now what do we do?"**_

_**"I don't know any wall-climbing jutsu." They saw the ball floating down to them on a support of sand, landing in Gaara's hands, and they recoiled. "I-It's him!" He looked over at them, and gave a weak smile. "H-Here."  
**_

_**"It's that Gaara!"**_

_**"He's really creepy!"**_

_**"RUN!" All the kids ran off, staring over their shoulders at him in terror. "No, wait! Don't run away!" He reached out a hand and unknowingly grabbed some of the children with his sand, dragging them back towards him.  
**_

_**"Let me go!"**_

_**"Help!" The sand started tightening, and more sand came at one of the girls when a man lept in front of the girl, stopping the sand from harming her. "No, Gaara! You can't do this!"**_

_**"Uncle Yashamaru..." Immediately, the sand slackened, releasing all the children.**_

* * *

"I won't let you get away! You can't escape, do you hear?! Sasuke Uchiha!" He sent his sand-claw crashing through the trees, ripping a few up in the process. Sasuke stared over at him from his hiding place. _This is unreal. His strength is off the charts!_

"What's wrong?! You're not afraid of me, are you?!" Sasuke bit his lip. _If this comes down to physical strength, forget it._

"Yes, that's it! You fear me! Don't you, Uchiha?! You live in fear every day I'm alive! What's wrong?! Sasuke Uchiha! Are you really so afraid of me?! Has all your hatred and sense of purpose dwindled down to this?! An object of fear?! Is your existence now that of a coward?! Come out and fight me! Show me that I'm wrong! Prove that your existence is stronger than mine! You'll never know unless you fight me! You'll never feel it! ATTACK!"

Sasuke stood and began making hand signs, activating the Chidori, which attracted Gaara's attention. "Good! Now we're gonna have some fun!"

"With one blow, I'll finish this!" Sasuke and Gaara lept at one another, and Sasuke plowed through Gaara's sand-claw. Temari's eyes widened. "GAARA!"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. _Looks like it worked. _His eyes widened as Gaara started laughing maniacally. "I see! So that's what it is!"

Temari stared up at them. "Amazing. After all Uchiha's been through, he's still able to counter Gaara's attack." Gaara continued laughing as Sasuke's eyes faded to black. "Now it's clear to me exactly why I've been looking forward to this! This pain...what a thrill it will be to crush such an opponent that will keep wounding me so badly! Such a victory will make me feel what it is to be truly alive!"

Temari began shaking. _Nobody's ever wounded Gaara before, and he's done it TWICE. This one's a freak of nature, like Gaara. But this one's a freak of nature with every fiber of his being. For all Gaara's strength, it's only his right arm that's transformed. _

"There's more! So much more!" Sasuke's eyes widened as he grew a sand-tail. _What the-? What is this guy?! How many of these things are gonna grow out of him?! _Gaara used both his claw and tail to launch himself at Sasuke. _He's even faster!_Sasuke lept out of the way, narrowly avoiding being killed. _Only by predicting his moves do I have any chance of survival. Without my Sharingan, I'd be dead already!_

Gaara threw himself at Sasuke again. _Can't use my Chidori! _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Gaara used his claw to shield himself as he went through the path of the flame. _Didn't even slow him down! This level of jutsu is useless!_

"You're finished!" Sasuke threw up his arms to protect his face as he was knocked backwards. _It's Chidori or nothing! _

"Is that it?! That was the best demonstration you could make of the value of your existence?! That's just pathetic! Truly pathetic! Your hatred...it's weak! You're far too soft and forgiving! The greater the hunger for revenge, the greater the hate! And it's the power of hate that gives you the strength to kill! Your hate is weaker than mine! Far weaker!"

"Shut up."

"You know what that means, don't you!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"It means you can't win! YOU ARE WEAKER THAN I AM!"

Sasuke looked up, the Sharingan activated and the Chidori crackling. He charged at Gaara, screaming, and Gaara lept at him, laughing. Sasuke suddenly winced in pain, and the Chidori flickered for a second before the two collided.

Gaara and Sasuke lept apart. Sasuke had activated the curse mark, but collapsed from the pain. Gaara turned to look at him, laughing. Sasuke grimaced. _The curse mark again! Can't move my body!_

Gaara attacked, ready to strike the final blow, when Naruto kicked him in the face, sending him flying.


	72. Chapter 72

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY: AN ASSASSIN OF THE MOONLIT NIGHT:  
**

* * *

Naruto stared at Gaara. _This...This guy! _

Sakura began shaking Sasuke awake. "Sasuke! Wake up!" Pakkun sighed. _Looks like we were too late. _

Sasuke began waking up. "W-What are you doing here?!" Sakura gasped. _He's losing control again! Just like before! _"Sasuke, hold on!" _Kakashi-sensei said that bruise was nothing to worry about! Was he lying?_

"Hey, uh, Sakura."

"What do you want?!"

"This guy over here! Who the heck is he?!"

Luna sighed. "That's Gaara."

Naruto flinched.

"Hey, little girl. I guess now would be the time to tell ya I'm not the fighting type."

"I CAN SEE THAT BY LOOKING AT YOU!" Sasuke hissed in pain, and she glanced back down at him. _In any case, we have to get out of here, and get Sasuke back to Kakashi-sensei!_

Naruto spoke, interrupting her train of thought. "Guys, get up! We have to go NOW!" His eyes widened when he saw Gaara charging at Sasuke to attack. Sakura threw herself in front of Sasuke, kunai drawn. "SAKURA, NO!"

"MOVE IT!" He grabbed her, pinning her to a tree. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, lifting him out of harm's way. "SAKURA!" _  
_

* * *

_**Gaara attempted to cut himself with a blade, but the sand blocked the attack. "It doesn't matter what I do. The sand just gets in the way."**_

_**"Gaara." He looked up. "Yashamaru!"**_

_**"As a member of the Medical Corps, our leader, Lord Kazekage, has asked that I see to your safety and well-being personally. Please, Gaara. It hurts me to see you do that. Although I suppose that the sand would protect you anyway."  
**_

_**"I'm sorry, Yashamaru." Yashamaru touched the bandages on his hands and forehead. "What, this? Don't worry. It's barely more than a scratch."**_

_**"The wounds, do they hurt?" Yashamaru smiled. "Yes, a little bit. But it'll heal in no time."  
**_

_**"Yashamaru..."**_

_**"What's the matter?"**_

_**"What does...pain...feel like?" Yashamaru frowned, staring down at Gaara. "You see, I've never actually been injured before. And I was wondering what it was like."**_

_**"How can I put it? It's...very difficult, or maybe, upsetting is what I mean. It's like...when someone is struck or cut, it's a feeling that's very hard to take. When you're hurt, you don't feel normal. I'm not explaining it very well, am I?" He took a deep breath. "Let me see if I can put it another way. Basically, it's a situation you want to avoid if at all possible."**_

_**"Yashamaru?" He looked down at Gaara. "Yes?"  
**_

_**"Do you-do you not like me, Yashamaru? Like the others?" He smiled. "Everyone goes through their lives hurting others, and being hurt. But it's not so easy for us to hate one another." Gaara grinned. "Thanks! I think I kinda understand what pain is now!"  
**_

_**"I see." The smile fell off of Gaara's face. "I think that I might be hurting too. Just like everyone else. I'm always in pain. I know I'm not bleeding, but lately I've felt a lot of pain." Yashamaru walked over, taking the knife out of Gaara's hand, cutting himself. "Wound your body, and the blood will flow, flowing fast on the heels of pain. But as time passes, the pain eventually fades away. With the help of medicine, it can heal even faster." His eyes became troubled. "But even more dangerous is a wound dealt to the heart, because there's nothing that has more trouble healing."  
**_

_**Yashamaru pointed at the picture of Gaara's mother. "There is one thing that can mend a broken heart. But it's a very complicated remedy. It can only be administered to you by another person."  
**_

_**"So then, what am I supposed to do?" He looked over at his mother's photo. "There's only one thing to heal a broken heart. It's love, Gaara." Gaara blinked at him in confusion. "Love?" Yashamaru nodded. **_

_**"But how am I supposed to get rid of it? What is it I have to do to get rid of this pain?"**_

_**"Don't you know, Gaara? It's already been given to you. Love is the heart's desire to serve someone precious to you. To watch over them. To care for them. Like my sister did for you. There's no question that my older sister always loved you. Shukaku, the sand spirit, is a living soul bent towards the purpose of war. The sand automatically rushes to protect you, just like the love of a mother. I believe your mother's will is carried in every grain of that sand. My sister, even after death, wants more than anything to protect you."  
**_

_**"Yashamaru?"**_

_**"What is it, Gaara?"**_

_**"Thank you for all of your help. You know, for stopping me before." Yashamaru grinned. "You're welcome. After all, you're special, Gaara. I hold you very dear to me." Gaara grabbed his hand, staring down at the cut, and sucked away the blood. "It tastes like iron."**_

* * *

_**Gaara ran through the streets,clutching a paper bag, thinking back to earlier that evening. **_

_**("Hey, Yashamaru, I have a favor to ask."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"I need some of your medicine.)**_

_**Gaara knocked on the door of one of the houses in the village, and the door slid open to reveal the girl he'd hurt that day, a scowl on her face. "Sorry about earlier. I know it must have hurt. I brought you some medicine."**_

_**"Get out of here! Freak!" She slammed the door in his face, and he began shaking, a hurt look on his face as he dropped the paper bag.**_

* * *

_**Gaara made his way back home, a defeated look on his face when a drunken man stumbled by. "Watch where you're going, you little-" The man froze when he saw it was Gaara. "That kid!"  
**_

_**("Get out of here! Freak!")**_

_**("That kid!") **_

_**He activated his sand. "Uh, look, I-" The man screamed as his bottle fell to the ground, and Gaara walked off, leaving the drunk's dead body behind. **_

_**"What's going on?"**_

_**"It's Gaara!"**_

_**"Hey, this guy's dead!"  
**_

* * *

_**Gaara sat down on a nearby roof, staring out over the city.  
**_

_**(I was right. Nobody wants me. Why? Why do I have to be such a freak? What am I?)**_

_**"Yashamaru!" He didn't notice the kunai heading towards him from behind until the sand shield activated, alerting him. He turned to see a man standing there, kunai poised. Gaara glared at him.**_

_**He sent the sand flying at the man, encircling him. "Who are you? What do you want?!" He looked down and saw the bandage on the man's finger. Gaara gulped, and pulled away the man's mask, staring at what he saw. Yashamaru looked up at him. "You did well, Gaara. You did very well."**_

* * *

Gaara clutched his head, groaning in pain. Naruto stood there, frozen. _Those eyes!_

"What's the matter? Weren't you about to make a run for it?" Naruto looked over when he heard Sakura's voice. "Sasuke...Naruto..."

"Who are they? Who are they to you?!" Naruto stood up. "Who are they to me? They're my friends is who they are! You try so much as laying another finger on them, and I will pulverize you!" Gaara smirked and started to crush Sakura.

"What's the matter? Weren't you gonna pulverize me?!"

Naruto lept at Gaara. "YOU'RE ON!"


	73. Chapter 73

**AVATARGRL11 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
**

* * *

**NARGLES AND WRACKSPURTS**

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE: LIGHT VS. DARK: THE TWO FACES OF GAARA!**

* * *

Naruto lept at Gaara, and was sent flying backwards. "This guy..." He stood up, panting for breath. _This isn't gonna be easy, as long as he stays like this. I don't have a choice. _He took a shaky breath. "I have to save my friends."

Gaara looked up at him and began laughing maniacally. "That's exactly why you can't win. As long as you fight for the sake of others, you'll never advance beyond this level. Only one can remain undefeated, and only he will feel what it's like to truly exist. Forget your friends and fight for yourself!"

"You're insane! Forget my friends?!"

"Trivial feelings like friendship and loyalty cloud your focus, and you'll die."

"Yeah, yeah! Keep talking while you can! 'Cause I'm about to shut you up once and for all!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and ran at Gaara. Gaara smirked. "You don't understand what real strength is." Naruto glared at him. "I'm taking you down!" Gaara groaned, clutching his head in pain. He whipped his demon tail at Naruto, throwing him back into a tree.

* * *

_**A crying Gaara knelt beside Yashamaru, who was breathing heavily. "Why? Why, Yashamaru? Why did you do it? I don't understand! Tell me why!" Gaara rubbed his eyes. "I thought...Yashamaru...I was precious to you. How could you?"**_

_**"It was an order. You see, I was ordered to kill you, Gaara...by Lord Kazekage. Your father."  
**_

_**"M-My father? Why me?"**_

_**"You were born with the Shukaku, a living sand spirit inside you. For all these years, you have been watched and studied, as part of a great experiment." Yashamaru coughed up some blood, and continued. "It became clear that you could never control it, the Shukaku that possesses the power of the sand itself. The day is coming when your existence will be too dangerous for the village. It had to be done before then."  
**_

_**"You-you had to obey my father. You didn't have any choice."**_

_**"You're wrong. I had a choice." Gaara froze at his words. "W-What?"  
**_

_**"Yes, Lord Kazekage made his wishes known to me. But I could have refused if I had chosen to. I suppose it's because...deep in my heart, I hate you, Gaara. I've always hated you. My sister died bringing you into this world. I can't forgive you for that. I told myself that you were all that was left of her, and since I loved her, I should love you. I tried, but I never could. It wasn't her choice to have you, to be made a human sacrifice. And so she died, cursing this village. The day she died, I felt a wound in my heart that I knew would never heal." **_

_**He took a shuddering breath. "Your name is the one your mother gave you. Your name is Gaara, a demon that loves only itself, because you must love no one else. Care for only yourself, fight only for yourself. And that way you will be sure to survive. This is the dying gift your mother left you. But not out of maternal affection. It was not from love that she gave you your name. It was from her undying rage at this village. It was part of her curse, that you should survive and grow. Her hate lives on in you. You were never loved, Gaara. Never."  
**_

_**Yashamaru pulled back his ninja vest to reveal a number of paper bombs. "But now, this is the end."**_

* * *

"What's the matter?! Why don't you attack!? Don't you care what happens to your precious friend?!" Gaara began squeezing Sakura even tighter, and Naruto looked over at her. "Sakura! Let her go!"

Sasuke watched from the ground, unable to move. _Naruto's just standing there. That's not like him. Why is he hesitating?!__**  
**_

Naruto bit his lip. _I've got to find a way to save Sakura, no matter what! But how?! _His eyes widened. _That's it! _Naruto began making hand signs. _This is gonna use up a lo__t of chakra! It's time to bring in the Chief Toad!  
_Naruto bit his thumb and placed it down on a branch. "Summoning Jutsu" Instead of the Chief Toad, he got a small, fat orange toad. "What is it? What do you want, kid? Well, whatever it is, I hope you brought along some treats! 'Cause if you think I'm doin' anything for nothing, you're wrong!"

"Oh, give me a break! I'm really starting to hate you stinking frogs!"

"Oh, anti-amphibian, huh?" The toad stuck out his tongue at Naruto. "Listen, I don't I time to play games, you slimy little squirt!" _I can't believe it! After all my training, this is the best I can do!? I'll just have to make it work!_

Gaara chuckled. "Worried about the others? That's your big mistake! When I fight, I fight for me, and me alone!" Gaara began to transform even more, and Naruto winced. "Only by attacking and defeating me can you free her. And you should hurry, because each passing second, the sand will harden, until it crushes her to death!"

* * *

Temari watched in horror from a distance. _He's getting closer and closer to total possession. And if that happens...none of us will survive!_

* * *

"Sand Shuriken!" Naruto grabbed the toad, and lept out of the way, but was still knocked over. "Naruto!" He looked up to see Luna standing over him, a worried look on her face. "Luna..."

"Are you all right?"

"Ow..." The toad sighed. "Wow...boy, are you pathetic."

"So, who the heck is that freaky boy over there, anyway?" Naruto grimaced. _Eyes full of loneliness...I've seen that look before...in myself. Now he's turning into a monster. Like me. I remember how I hated them, because they hated me, and I couldn't understand why. I wondered why I even existed. _

* * *

**_"The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_**

* * *

_That's when I found out I had this demon inside me. It wasn't my fault, but everyone acted as if it was. That just made it worse. But then..._

* * *

**_"Hey, how 'bout we take a ramen break, Naruto?"_**

**_"Yeah! With extra pork!"_**

* * *

**_"You're such a loser! I don't even know why you bother training!"  
_**

**_"I don't need training, I could clobber you right now!"_**

* * *

**_"So, did Sasuke say anything about how he feels about me?"_**

**_"No, uh-uh." Sakura looked depressed. "But Sakura, if you wanna know how I feel about you, well, uh-" Sakura started walking away._**

* * *

**_Naruto grinned down at his bowl of ramen. "Time to chow down!" Kakashi stuck a bowl of vegetables in his face. "Naruto, you won't live long on ramen and barbequed pork. If you want to be a ninja, you've got to eat your vegetables. You know, the green stuff. Like this."  
_**

**_"Green's about my least favorite color!"_**

* * *

**_"Naruto?"_**

**_"Yeah?"_**

**_"Thank you for showing me around. It was quite like having a friend."_**

* * *

_A few people came along who paid attention to me, cared about me. That made it better. It was all right then, even though I had this monster inside me, even though everyone else acted like I didn't exist, because it meant that I wasn't alone anymore. For the first time in a long time, I was happy again. Really, really happy. They made me remember how good life could be! They made me glad to be alive.  
_

_But when I think back on where I was before I met them...it's scary. Nothing but pain and darkness. What would I be like if I'd stayed there? All alone? That's how come I can understand him._

_I don't know how it happened, but this guy's been there, all alone, in that same bottomless pit of darkness and pain. He's still there. That's why he has no one. He fights only for himself. Maybe he's right. Maybe it's made him stronger. Maybe it is a weakness to have friends you care about! To know what happiness is!  
_

_Can I really win against a guy like this?!  
_

Gaara's sand continued crushing Sakura, and Luna bit her lip. _Sakura, hold on..._

"What's the matter!? Are you afraid of me? Or are you still thinking of the best way to save your friends? Fool! Forget them! Think only of yourself! Love only yourself! That is what it means to be the strongest!" Luna stood up, eyes blazing as she glared at him. "Strength is not measured by power, but by courage!" Gaara turned on her. "SHUT UP!" He knocked Luna backwards, and she crashed into a tree, where she fell, unconscious, next to Sasuke.

"LUNA!" Naruto stared at Luna, shaking in fear, and Gaara laughed. "What's wrong?! You were so bold and cocky before! Show me your strength! Let me grind it into dust before your eyes! Attack, you coward! Fight me, or I'll kill the girl in my sand right now!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he lept at Gaara, making hand signs. "Okay, you asked for it! MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Many clones popped up, and Gaara took a deep breath. "WIND STYLE: STORM DEVASTATION!" All the clones vanished, and Naruto lay on the branch, breathing hard. _He just blew them away! Not good!_

"I think I'll toy with you for a while. I'll have you beg for mercy before you die!" Naruto was knocked off his feet by more of Gaara's Sand Shuriken.

Sakura groaned, trying to breathe. "N-Naruto..." Naruto got to his feet shakily. "W-What the-"

"AND AGAIN!" Naruto crashed through a branch on this second attack. Naruto groaned. "Wh-What's this feeling?"

"SAND SHURIKEN!" Naruto skidded across a branch. "What's this strange feeling? Getting stronger!"

* * *

Temari watched from the shadows, eyes wide. "What's he doing?!"

* * *

"Flowing through me...as if I was on fire!" Naruto stood up. _I see it now. I can't lose. I have to beat him! Even if it kills me!_


End file.
